The Last Dance
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: Kagome,16,works at Mayonaka Odoru with her Best friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She dances, d.j.'s, and serves drinks all while juggling school. She loves to dance, but her mother doesn't exactly like the idea. Kagome couldn't imagine what her mother would do if she discovered her working at the club, let alone dancing there. What happens when things get rough?
1. New Dance

DISCLAIMER:

(me singing to Inuyasha)

*twinkle twinkle little star beat*

_Half Demon, And Half Human_

_Wishn' that you were my man._

_With tetsuiga you are strong_

_wishing you were in my arms_

_dont kill me with your awsome sword_

_im your stalker forever more. :]_

Inuyasha: What the hell!?!

(lol, i just made it up, sorry if it sucked, but at least it sort of rhymed. :])

* * *

**BUMP BUMP BUMP**  
The beat of the music from the club was making the whole club shake.  
"Yo Yash', pass me a beer, and tequila!" Kagome, Inuyasha's best friend, yelled from the over the counter.  
"K." Was all he said before tossing it behind his back, as she caught it.

Inuyasha and Kagome worked at a Bar called "Mayonaka Odoru" (a/n: Midnight Dance in japanese ;]). With their other best friends Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku were 17. Kagome and Sango were 16 though, their birthdays were coming soon. They never EVER drank at the club they worked at, they just worked there.  
They got their jobs through Kagome's mom's friend, even though her mom doesn't know any of them are working there. If she found out she would go ballistic and tell all of their parents as well. The owner of the club is Myouga who swore on his club he wouldn't tell a soul. The four of them loved coming there and decided to work there even though they weren't old enough.  
Whenever her mom went to the club, none of them could work or even go near the club. Her mom thought it was to 'dangerous' and full of 'perverts'. If her mom hadn't noticed her best friend is a pervert to, but that doesn't stop her! And if it is full of perverts why was she going, anyway? She never got an answer to that though.

"Sango, it's almost time." Kagome screamed from the bar table.  
"Ok!" Sango screamed from the d.j. table.  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled.  
"Yea?" Miroku said walking over to Sango.  
"Come d.j. for me, it's almost 10, so I gotta get ready for the show. Sango said.

"Ok, I wish you luck."  
"Don't need it." Sango said running to get to Kagome.  
The girls disappeared into a dressing room.

~.~In the dressing room~.~.

"Wow, this is the 1st time were trying out this dance…do you think it'll work." Sango asked.  
"Of coarse! Don't get freaked out now! We perform in." Kagome looked at her black watch. "10 mins, now start getting dressed!"  
After the conversation was cut short Kagome and Sango got dressed, and did make up.

~.~. Out in the club~.~.  
People were dancing like there was no tomorrow, just having a good time. Inuyasha was at the bar working on the people who wanted drinks. Miroku was with his shades on. Miroku got a text on his cell and stopped the music.

"Yo everyone, it's time for our Graceful's (a/n:ring a bell ;]) to come out!" Miroku said trying to get the crowd pumped.  
Everyone started screaming and hollering.  
The lights turned off and the curtains opened, even though you couldn't see much.  
The disco light turned on, and the spot light was on Kagome and Sango. Kagome was wearing a white tank top that showed off her curves, she was secretly wearing jean shorts underneath, there was a puffy white tear off tutu covering the top, she had on the strappy ballerina shoes that traveled up to her knee's, her makeup was shimmer light pink eye shadow, her hair was down like usual flowing at her waist. Sango was in black jean shorts, her shoes were exactly like Kagome's but black instead of pink, in a soft pink tank top that showed off her curves as well, her make up was a soft pink and she had on a little glitter on her arms ,her hair was in a low ponytail tied in a pink girls were back to back. Sango was bent down low with her hands touching the floor. Kagome was standing tall with her hands in the air.  
The music started playing.  
(a/n: the song is boom boom pow by the black eyed pea's, I love dat song, it's so easy to dance to)  
Sango started lifting up to Kagome's level.  
Gotta get that  
They spread apart  
Gotta get that, gotta get that  
And froze.

_Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get_  
When last two 'gets' came, the girls flung their heads back and forth.  
_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_  
The girls moved to the side, on the last boom they were only inches away from falling off the stage, but danced as if they weren't.

The girls started doing the dance they practiced so hard. Swaying to the beat looking …graceful! Hence their name.

(a/n: im skipping major parts in the song cuz I don't feel like describing all of the dance scenes.)  
_Here we go, here we go, satellite radio  
Y'all gettin' hit with boom boom  
Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns  
Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom_

_Shittin' on y'all you with the boom boom  
Shittin' on y'all you with the_

Sango tore of Kagome's tear off tutu, revealing her jean shorts. They kept on dancing to the beat.

_Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat rock)  
Let the beat rock  
(Let the beat)  
Let the beat  
(Let the beat rock, rock, rock, rock)_

As the song ended, so did the girls, they maneuvered their dance to end up in the same position they started. As the song turned off, the crowd started cheering. Then the curtains closed.

~.~.Behind stage~.~.  
"Sango you were amazing out there!" Kagome said extremely happy with how the results came.  
"You did awesome to! That rip of your tutu thing had the boyspassing out!" Sango said as she caught the water bottle Kagome threw at her.  
"We both did great, I told you everything would be perfect! I'm tired, oh yea, by the way, I told my mom that I was spending the night at your house so she wouldn't get suspicious about me being out late." Kagome said gulping down her water.

"Good job, ladies" Inuyasha said coming into the backstage room.  
"Thanks" they both said in unison.  
"Sango you wanna switch up jobs right now, I feel like d.?" Kagome asked after she was done with her water.

"Sure, where did you put your uniform?" Sango asked.  
"It's behind that box right there."  
Kagome said pointing behind a box full of whine.  
"Well, I'm gonna go switch up jobs with Miroku, Inuyasha you wanna help? I could use it." Kagome said turning to look at him, while Sango left the room to change.  
"Sure, I'll get my c.d.'s they're better then the crap you put on." Inuyasha said.  
"Is that a challenge, and tell Miroku your switching then."  
Kagome said/asked.  
"yea, and i'm gonna do that now."

"Ok. Be ready in five." Kagome said going to get her c.d.'s from the back.  
They left their ways and the four of them went to their places. Inuyasha and Kagome scratchn' on the turn tables like they were mad people. And Miroku and Sango serving the people who wanted drinks, while occasionally passing each other telling jokes. People dancing to their hearts content and drinking with no care in the world. You got to love it at Mayonaka Odoru.

* * *

Author time..OH NO~!

So what did you think? lol, im watching inuyasha while writing this. :D review.

**read these stories cuz theyr'e better than this one *their new stories from my friend, and their crazzii good! so read them***

**karin karasu**

**and**

**kagome's eyes**

**the amazing author for these stories are: I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell**

**(add her she's amazing!)**


	2. Bathrooms and Pictures

**DISCLAIMER**

FF: Iv'e tried everything to get u! What am I doing wrong!?!

Inuyasha:....uh......if you haven't noticed-

FF: I mean, im doing so much, i tried poisoning your food. *starts crying a little*

Inuyasha.....uh..yea, ya see-

FF: I mean, I was even going to kid nap you.

Inuyasha: Yea...not that i would like being kid napped, i would probably kill you, but i'm still--

FF: And I mean, if these tactics aren't working I don't know what to do. Maybe I should puSh you off a cliff...or maybe throw you in a ---

Inuyasha: Yo! You need to listen! I'm still in for it with Kagome and Kikyou. There ain't a chance for you now---

FF: So you mean after now, I have a chance *tears are all gone, im smiling*

Inuyasha: NO, definitely not! I was trying to say not now--

FF: Omg! I can't believe you giving ME of all people a chance...thanks you so much! I love you....but I love your brother to...but I love you more! Bye babez ;]

*I ran off.....again.*

Inuyasha: not ever........gosh, I never get a chance to talk with that lunatic...not that I want to.

After everyone left the club the group relaxed in one of the booths at the bar.

"Good job everyone! We made more money than we did last week" Came Kagome's happy voice.

"Cool, what now? It's one in the morning who's house do you guys want to crash at, last week was Sango's turn, so it has to be one of us." Inuyasha said pointing his finger at Kagome, Miroku, and himself.

"We can go to my house, my mom went on a business trip for a week, so we're good at my place." Kagome said looking at the group.

"Ok, let's get changed then; meet back here in 5 minutes." Miroku said.

"Alright." The group said then left to the separate bathrooms.

~In the boys bathroom~

"Yo, today was awesome! Did you see the girls dancing!?! Miroku asked changing into his button up white shirt.

"No duh, everyone saw them!" Inuyasha said. "Yea, I saw them. I also saw the guys drooling over them." Inuyasha said getting a little mad.

"Oh yea, we better watch out for them. I saw Hojo looking at both of them like they were meat!" Mirkou said with a face of disappointment.

"You're one to talk! You look at every girl like that." Inuyasha said pulling his shirt over his head.

"But I have an excuse." Miroku said calmly.

"…….And that is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm me."

"How's that an excuse?" Inuyasha asked not seeing how that was an excuse.

"I don't know, but since a good looking guy said it, it can be used as an excuse." Miroku said smiling sheepishly.

"Wow, that's some excuse you got there."

"I know, we should probably start heading out now it's been like seven minutes.

"Ok….Miroku?" Inuyasha asked after he had all his clothes on.

"Yea?"

"I hope you're planning to go out with more clothes on." Miroku looked down only to see his white button up shirt….and blue underwear that says 'that's what she said.'(a/n: I love his underwear:]I got that from an Inuyasha YouTube video, it's hilarious.). He quickly put on his clothes, looked in the mirror, then left out the door, with Inuyasha tagging behind.

~In the girls bathroom~

Kagome picked up the stack of clothes they leave to change into after work at times.

"Sango which one do you want to wear? The black mini skirt with the cream colored tank top, or the gray hoodie that says 'Oh Yea!' with the kool-aid man on it and jean Capri's."

"Um, I'll take the tank top, but I want the jean Capri's with it."

"But the hoodie won't look right with the mini skirt!" Kagome complained.

"Get over it, when you get home you can change." Sango said not really caring.

"Fine, you suck." With that said, Kagome threw Sango's chosen clothes at her. Sango was turned the other way so she didn't see the clothes coming at her. The end result was Sango falling to the floor from impact and Kagome falling to the floor soon after from hysterics.

~Outside the bathroom~

"What the hell was that? It sounded like a walrus fell." Inuyasha asked.(a/n: I wonder what would happen if Sango found out he said that…let's find out! :])

~back in the bathroom~

While Kagome was still on the floor, Sango went over to the sink took the bucket from underneath it out, filled it with water and dumped it on Kagome. Kagome stopped laughing, got up, and tackled Sango to the floor.

~Outside the bathroom~

"What the hell, this time it sounded like a whale jumped up and down…..after having a big meal." Inuyasha said adding that last part to show how big he meant.

~back in the bathroom~

Sango was shocked, but got over it quickly and tried to throw Kagome off of her. They ended up rolling and hitting the door, still rolling on top of each other.

~outside the bathroom~

"Oh my god. This time it sounded like a grand piano just hit Fat Albert, then he rolled down a hill hitting two other fat people, then they started rolling down the hill again….but together. Whatever's makin' that noise must be big. I'm not talkn' about big. I mean BIG." Inuyasha said exaggerating. (a/n: Nice way with words.:])

"Um..ok, well I heard that one. But I think it came from the girls room.

"Oh, let's go check it out." Inuyasha said, they walked to the girls bathroom

~Back in the bathroom~

They rolled away from the door and back to the middle of the floor. The girls let go of each other . Kagome turned around thinking it was over, until Sango jumped on her and started giving her a nuggie on the head. Just then the boys happened to bust in.

"Oh…my….god.." Inuyasha and Miroku said slowly at the same time.

"It's like on TV when hot girl fight, but they're not in bikini's and there's no mud." Miroku said taking out his cell phone. (a/n: I've NEVER seen that in my life, but my question is why do guys enjoy watching it happen?}

"You're getting all this, right?" Inuyasha asked still staring.

"Heck yea." Miroku said clicking the picture, and then he put it on record video.

Kagome and Sango didn't even notice them come in as they kept on doing what they had been doing before. Sango had managed to push Kagome to the floor and start tickling her.

"Now say Sango is the greatest and will look cute in her outfit." Sango said while Kagome was laughing.

"Do it, I can keep tickling you for hours and no one will hear your laughs. I got all day, and the club doesn't open till 8 pm at night."

"Never!" Kagome said laughing, her face was so red right now, if you saw it you would think she was that tomato from the veggie tales.

"Fine it looks like we'll be here for a while." Sango said still tickling her.

"O-ok…Sango is-is the….greatest…and will-will look cu-cute in her out-outfit!" Kagome laughed/said.

Sango stopped tickling her. But did hear the last thing she said.

"Sike." Sango threw her shoe at her. Kagome barely dodged it.

"Hey, when did you guys get here!?!" Kagome asked as she noticed them in the room.

"I don't know, but it was fun to watch a cat fight." Miroku said.

"Why were you guys fighting?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Sango laughed. "We weren't fighting, just playing around." Sango answered.

"I wanna play, too! Just without the clothes…and in mud." Miroku said.

"No!!! Wait, let me change that. HELL NO!!! Why are you guys in here anyways?...In the girls bathroom…… which you should not be in." Kagome said giving them the 'i-can't-believe-you-guys-would-peep' look.

"Ok, well me and Miroku we're talking then I heard a thud that sounded like a walrus fell. Then there was another thud that sounded like a whale jumped up and down after having a big meal, then the last thud before we came in sounded like a grand piano hitting Fat Albert, then he started rolling down a hill, then he happened to hit two other fat people, thus a chain reaction of 3 fat people rolling down a hill. Then we came here hearing it come from this room" Inuyasha finished taking a deep breath.

Kagome started laughing. "Wow, we didn't mean to make so much noise, but if you must know, that fat walrus you were talking about was Sango, she fell first."

Sango glared at Inuyasha before she attacked.

About 3 minutes into it Kagome asked Mirkou a question.

"You're recording this, right?" She asked still staring.

"Heck yea, Go Sango!" Miroku cheered.

~After everyone was FINALLY dressed, they started the way back home.

"It's cold." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I know, if you would've just stuck with the mini skirt and the tank top I wouldn't be freezing my ass off!" Kagome whispered back. "But No! You just had to take the Capri's instead of the mini skirt which practically shows all of your butt, and more!" Kagome whispered loudly.

"Yea, but I thought it would get cold so I took the Capri's ....you're lucky I even thought about giving you the hoodie! But I say I'd rather have my arms not covered than my legs." Sango whispered back.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because." Sango turned around looking back at the guys. "Miroku?"

"Yes, my lovely Sango." Miroku answered.

"I'll ignore the lovely part, but can I borrow your jacket it's a little cold."

"Sure." Miroku answered giving her his blue jacket.

Kagome just stared at her with her mouth open. She couldn't believe her best friend would betray her like that. Even though it wasn't betrayal….and she could expect it from her best friend. She just kept on walking, shivering from the cold. Then the unexpected happened.

Inuyasha came up to her and pulled her close to him into a hug.

"I can't give you my pants, but I can hug you to make you warm. Well, I can give you my pants, but that would be weird." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"That's what best friends are for."

Kagome smiled back and came closer.

~At Kagome's House~

"Ok, I'll go cook us something, you guys can just stay in my room, I'll be back 20 minutes tops." Kagome said with a wink, and left her friend's in her room.

"Well, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could always raid her bra and underwear drawers." Miroku suggested.

"No! But I'm pretty sure Kags' has some games in her closet." Sango said walking to Kagome's closet.

When she got to her closet she looked all around in it. When she looked up she found Monopoly. She tried to reach it, but it was high up. So she jumped up and felt her hand around for it. She kept jumping until she actually got it, but it fell to a floor with something with it.

"No." Miroku blurted out.

"What do you mean no?" Sango asked.

"I mean no…don't stop jumping." Miroku answered.

Sango went over to him, slapped him, and went back to getting the game and picking up the other object she dropped. When she got a closer look she called the guys over.

"Guys come check this out." Sango said waving her hand over.

The guys came and just looked at it. Miroku came after he recovered, which wasn't long.

"Yea, a book that is so cool." Inuyasha said with sarcasm.

"No stupid! It's an album." Inuyasha still didn't get it. "Full of pictures…stupid." Sango said.

"Oh…well, I want to see some pictures of Kagome, let's check it out." Inuyasha answered taking a seat in front of Miroku, who had sat next to Sango. They basically looked like a triangle.

The first picture was of Kagome sleeping on the floor hugging her teddy bear close to her, she looked about 7.

"Aww." Sango said. "That's so cute."

The next one was of Kagome in a white sun dress looking up at the blue sky…..looking perfect, they guessed she was 11 when the picture was taken. Next was of Kagome in the rain wearing a black puffy dress….she looked like a Goth queen and had angel wings sticking out of her back. She looked sad in that picture, she looked about 12.

"Geeze, that was a little depressing to look at." Mirkou said.

As if they didn't hear him they kept looking at the pictures, Kagome was in a red skirt, with a white button up shirt this time, it was very tight on her and she had a ribbon in her hair….she looked like she was at school…sort of like in a uniform, she was sitting at a desk with her hands folded, her chin resting on them.

"Wow" Miroku said…looking in a few places he shouldn't. Almost subconsciously Inuyasha slapped him, even though he didn't hear what he said. (a/n: That is so cool..at least Miroku get's slapped by him, Inuyasha won't talk to me at all )

He was still ignored; the next one was a little awkward. Kagome was in a ballerina outfit, crying…and there was some man, looking like he was shouting at her. He had his hand out to his side and had an expression on his face that didn't make him look all that friendly.

"I wonder what happened here, was she in ballet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…. I don't think so, she hasn't said anything about being in ballet before." Sango answered as she thought about times with Kagome.

"Keep going." Miroku said.

Sango turned the page. The next picture was of Kagome looking at the floor with a man hugging her shoulders. The man was the same one that was yelling at her in the other picture. She looked a little uncomfortable and wasn't even smiling. Turning to the next page, Kagome was in a tight orange hoodie that stopped just before her belly button, she was in a pair of light blue jean shorts and had one white and blue star in her hair. Her hands were in each other and she had white and blue bracelets on, she was she was turning so it looked good with the picture. She was smiling, and the background was white, it was like one of those picture perfect pictures.

They went through the album for 15 more minutes, until one picture actually had them gasping. Kagome was on the floor in a white halter top, and most likely jeans on. You couldn't see because there was a man on top of her. She looked like she was crying and trying to push the guy off of her, but he was to strong is what they guessed. She could've been 13 maybe looked like a club in the background, too.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What the hell?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…I wonder what could've happened here." Miroku said. Serious moment, but he couldn't help thinking 'Oh..how I wish I was there….and how lucky that man is.'(a/n: Miroku pay attention this is serious!)

Inuyasha just over reacted. "What the hell!?!?!? She was raped!?!?!?! And kept a picture of it!?!?! What the hell!?!?! I'll kill who did it!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango started putting the album back, but left the game out. "Will you shut up!? God, we probably weren't supposed to look at it, so we just need to shut up about it. I'm just as freaked out about this as you, but we can ask her about it later."

"Why not now?" Miroku asked. "I mean now's a good time."

"She'll probably get mad. How would you feel if your best friends we're snooping around in your closet, looking at most likely things that are privet?" Sango asked.

"Ok,…we will not say anything, agreed?" Miroku asked.

"Agreed." Sango said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Sango hit him, not hard, but playful in a way.

"Agr---"Before Inuyasha could continue Kagome walked in. Inuyasha hadn't fully agreed so he asked anyway.

"Kagome how could you!?!?!? You were raped and never told us…ME!?!?!?! I thought we were best friends, I thought you trus—"

Kagome went behind Inuyasha and put her hand over his mouth.

"What is Mr. Loco going on about?" Kagome asked pointing her finger at him, her hand still over her mouth.

"We have no idea." Sango answered.

Inuyasha took her hand off of his mouth, spit on her carpet, then started talking again."

"They do to have an idea! We saw the pictures!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop friggn' yelling before I make you stop yelling!" Kagome screamed.

"Ok." Inuyasha said not wanting to know how she would make him shut up.

"Ok….what pictures to start off with?" Kagome asked.

"On top of your closet. It was on top of the monopoly board game." Sango said.

Kagome froze. "Which—" She was cut off by a beeping down stairs.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome said going out of the room. There was a loud noise, then a drawer slamming open and closed. Then foot steps up the stairs.

"Here's dinner." Kagome said passing all of them ramen.

"It took you 30 minutes to make microwavable ramen?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, I was down stairs doing something else. I made this about a second before I came up stairs after hearing all the noise." Kagome said eating some of her ramen.

"What were you doing that took you that long?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was on the phone." Kagome said looking up.

"With who?" Sango asked.

"Um, this person I haven't talked with in a long time. There was a note on the refrigerator to call him again."

"Who's him?" Inuyasha asked a little curious.

"Number 4, and that's all I'm telling you about him. Anyways you were saying something about pictures." Kagome said.

"I'm thirsty!" Miroku said…. random timing.

"Ok, here's what's on the menu for beverages, you're lucky I just went food shopping. Lemonade, beer, pina colata, beer, ginger ale, beer, Hawaiian punch, beer, Kool-aid" She said pointing to her shirt. "beer, sprite…and did I mention beer?"

"You drink?" Miroku asked wide eyed.

"No Miroku, I was just kidding, we have all the drinks I just mentioned except for the beer." Kagome said standing up.

"I'll take Kool-aid then."

"Ok." Kagome said as she started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"You said you wanted Kool-aid." Kagome said.

"Yea, I'm looking at Kool-aid right now." He said smiling.

Kagome looked at her shirt, then back at him. "Sango."

"Gladly." Sango said hitting Miroku.

"Ok, now what would you like to drink Miroku?" Kagome asked again with warning in her voice.

"Ginger Ale." Miroku said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Kagome said, she was about to close the door until Sango spoke.

"Thanks for asking Kagome, I'll take Sprite." Sango said using sarcasm.

"Sprite for me." Inuyasha said smiling.

"You guys are so demanding." Kagome said smiling as she rushed to the door and closed it so they couldn't say anything else.

"Ya know, we never did ask her about those pictures." Sango said eating more of her ramen.

"Yea, but I'm also wondering about that phone call to." Inuyasha said.

"Well, we can ask her about that when she comes back up, and no more distractions MIROKU." Sango had directed the last part toward Miroku.

Miroku smiled. "I'm sorry if I get—"

"AAAHHH!" Then there was a loud crash.

"That sounded like Kagome." Sango said a little worried.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to see if he would get a response.

No response.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called louder.

The whole group looked at each other. Then started rushing to the door, they each ran down stairs, until they caught sight of the kitchen

Author time- omg, I atually got 2 people 2 clap :]

omg...**i just noticed. ok, i said kagome was going to sango's house last chapter, there was a change of plans when kagome remembered that she her mom wasn't home....but this gives me an idea for the next chapter. ;]. just thpught i should throw that in.**

your probably wondering:

wht's with the pictures?

What's with the phone call?

and What's with the Kagome screaming?....

is this a cliffee??? anyways, you should find out 1 or 2 of these things next chapter, stay tuned ;]

Ha today's my dog's birthday.(he's 8 now...he's so old)..and my parents anniversary so I decided to post a chapter...it was supposed to be posted this friday but oh well Yesterday was my mom's birthday(If i post that and she finds out, she'll kill me) so she's officially old! Whoo-hoo. anyways

I just want to give a big thanks to I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell, she's ahh-summ! :]

haha, well yup, this is my 1st time making it to 3,000 words! Whoo-hoo!

bye luv's


	3. Candle Light

**disclaimer:**

fr0sted_F: I wrote a hiku for you please listen.

Inuyasha: I dont' want to listen!

fr0sted_F: to bad! anyways, I is for your eyes that are a lovely amber color.

Inuyasha: You do know tat you spell EYE e y e right?

fr0sted_F: Shut up! Anyways, n is for nocking down demons with your sword.

Inuyasha: You do know KNOCKING is spelled k n o c k i n g.

fr0sted_F: Shut up! u is for ur way with words.

Inuyasha: YOUR is spelled y o u r.

fr0sted_F: Do i have to repeat myself! Shut up! y is y im always in love with you.

Inuyasha: Why is spelled w h y! Go back to school dumbass!

fr0sted_F: I'm just going to ignore you. a is for acting like you don't like me.

Inuyasha: It ain't acting! I really don't like you!

fr0sted_F: s is for silver, as in your silver/white hair that I love so much.

Inuyasha: Who doesn't love my hair?

fr0sted_F: h is for haapy, as in our happy memories.

Inuyasha: We were never happy at the same time! The only time I was happy ewas when you got fired from your job!

fr0sted_F: And a is for appreciating our love.

Inuyasha: what love?

fr0sted_F: I love you!

Inuyasha: I hate you! Im out of here! *runs off*

fr0sted_F:That's suprising normally im the one that runs

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as the group ran into the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen. They saw Kagome laying with her head in her hands on the floor, with ginger ale spilled everywhere. It was a mess.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked walking over to her.

"Yea, I just hit my head when I fell." Kagome said rubbing the spot on her head. "Well, I made a mess, I better clean this up, you guys go back to my room, and I'll have the drinks ready when I come back up stairs." She said shoeing them up the stairs.

Inuyasha stopped in his steps. "How did you fall?"

"I was pouring the drinks when I thought I heard something, when I heard it I dropped the ginger ale. And when I was going to clean it up I slipped and hit my head on the stool over there." Kagome said pointing to a stool. (a/n: What did you guys think it was serious or something…not even, all she did was fall…..I was gunna make it traumatizing to read, but decided against it. :])

"What did you hear?" Miroku asked.

"It sounded like the door handle was jiggling, like a mad person was trying to get in. I'm surprised you didn't hear it up stairs." Kagome said rubbing her head.

Just then, the door knob to the front door did jiggle.

"Ok, I knew I heard it. You guys go up stairs, I'll be back in a second, don't come down under any circumstances."

"Ok, but if I hear you scream or I think your dying I'm coming down" Inuyasha said.

"Ok."

When Kagome was sure that the group was upstairs she went to the door. When she lifted up the window blinds, she had to hold back a scream. There was a big brown eye looking back at her. She stepped back a couple of steps to see that it was her mom. Kagome let her in.

"Hi, mom!" Kagome yelled loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to pick up and know that she was alright.

"Why are you yelling?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, ignoring her mom's question.

"Yes?" Kagome's mom answered putting her purse in the living room.

"Why are you home, you're supposed to be on a business trip.

"Funny thing about that, I got in an argument with the boss. He told me to just stay home."

"Mom, you CANNOT keep getting in fights with your boss, he's gonna fire you one day." Kagome said a little upset.

Kagome's mom laughed. "Darling, I won't get fired. But if I do, you know what you might have to do."

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh. "Haha…very funny, you know I'm not doing that again, I don't care if we're on the streets I ain't doing it, plus I have SOME money…don't ask how I got it."

"Uh-huh, well, I'm only trying to do what's best for you, I want you to have the best. The best school in the district, the best job, the best husband, just the best. And if I have to keep a crappy job just to make you happy I will." Kagome's mom said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks mom, so what was the argument about?" Kagome asked letting her mom in.

"Enough with you questioning me, my turn. Why aren't you at Sango's? You told me you would be with her." Her mom asked.

"Hahaha, funny thing about that. I …uh---well." Kagome said thinking.

"Spit it out…were you lying to me?" Kagome's mom asked eying her. (a/n: you know what…im just going to call her Suki*pronounced: sue-key*…I'm talking about Kagome's mom.)

"No, never…I mean…I wouldn't think about it. 'I would do it, but only for good reasons.' Uh…me and her got into a fight." Kagome said as an excuse.

"Uh-huh, about what." Suki said smiling.

"Uh…….um….I called her a…. bitch." Kagome said looking down.

"Uh-huh…you know I told you never to use foul language." Suki said sternly. "About what?"

"Well…she-she….uh, said that…..I was a pimp?" Kagome wasn't really sure about her answer herself.

"Oh, really….and what's so bad about that that you called her a bitch, that's a little overboard." Suki asked smiling.

"Uh…she said…I was….a…bad pimp?"

"…………………………." Suki started laughing. "Kagome, I'm your mom, I know when you lying, and that was definitely a lie."

"Ok..you want to know what really happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I prefer you not lie to me than lie."

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm still a little mad about the fight."

"So there was a fight?"

"Yes, I'm surprised I'm still alive. You know Sango's bloodline, demon exterminators. Sango was strong, but I kicked her ass." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome! Watch your mouth, where did you pick up this language?" Suki eyed her daughter again.

"From Inu- I mean in your-….TV."

"My TV?"

"Yea, the TV in the living room. I was watching this new TV show."

"I see, well I should put a block on it, what's it called?"

"Uh..what was it called?.....I remember it, just give me a second."

"I don't have a second. I'm going to Myouga's house to talk so, I'll be back around 5 in the morning.

"Ok mom, love you.

"Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't do, and please stop watching the show you're watching."

"Mom, you've done a LOT."

"Like?" Suki didn't think she did a lot.

"Let's see, you drink, you went bungee jumping, zip lining, gliding in the ocean, dirt bike riding, went to the plain white tee's concert, gamble at the casino when you think I'm asleep. ate ALL the chocolate and ice cream in the house in the matter of 20 minutes, you drive, you also sing 'I like big butts' in the shower at times, which I find weird, um…you also had sex with dad-

"Ok, that's enough, love you baby, I'll be back soon.

Kagome's mom left out the house. Kagome let out a sigh, her mom didn't miss anything. She ran into the kitchen to clean up her mess, and ended up slipping on the mess again.

"Ow…..my head." Kagome said.

"Well, I'll just lay down on the couch until the pain subsides." Kagome said laying on the couch. (a/n: subside is a big word :] jk)

After about 5 minutes Kagome was a sleep.

~10 minutes later~

Kagome woke up yawning. " That was a good few seconds of sleep, ok, back to cleaning up the mess."

Kagome went back in the kitchen being careful this time. She cleaned up her mess, and got the group their drinks. When she got back in her room, what she saw made her drop all the drinks on the floor, which she would later have to clean up.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all on the floor…….playing cards…..but around them was the biggest mess. They had turned her room upside down. Her clothes were out of her drawers, the pillows were missing pillows cases, her shoes were on the desk, her mattress was sideways, the floor was covered in clothes, pencils, pictures, and more.

"Do you have an 8?" Miroku asked.

"For the last time, We .Are .Playing .Spades." Sango said slowly.

"Oh."

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said throwing a card out.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome said mockingly. "What do you mean hey Kagome, look at my room! How?..When?!..Why?!"

"Are those rhetorical questions?" Miroku asked innocently.

Kagome picked up a candle which was turned upside down on the floor and threw it at Miroku. She missed.

"No!"

"Ok, you really want to know what happened." Sango asked.

"Yea!" Kagome sat down in her chair after removing a flower from on top of it.

"Ok….Inuyasha tell her." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Ok, what happened was, Sango me and the idiot were talking about your conversation with your mom downstairs. Saying you were a bad liar, how you should have stuck with the you're a bad pimp thing cause you are, and how Sango could definitely kick your ass.-"

"When are you going to get to the messing up my room part, I don't want to hear you guys dissing me."

"Oh yea, back to that, well, we dissed you some more. And by the way I heard your slip up, I didn't tell you to start cussing, you just picked it up." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Shut the hell up."

"See, I didn't tell you to cuss. Anyway, then we got bored and had a pillow fight…in the dark.

"Why the dark?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's fun. Aside from that, we got all crazy. I'm surprised you didn't hear us. Then we got bored after that so we started looking for cards, which created a bigger mess."

"I see." Kagome didn't have much to say after didn't put much thought into, just as long as they cleaned their mess.

"Ok, well, just clean it up ok. I have to clean up the mess on the carpet near the door. So I'll go get paper towels." Kagome said closing the door as she left.

As soon as Kagome left, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango let out a big sigh.

"Good save."" Miroku said smiling.

"Really good save." Sango said smiling as well.

"I know, it just comes natural. You owe me, Sango. That was so sudden I almost couldn't think of one." Inuyasha said smirking. (a/n: Everyone smiles and I give him a smirk :])

"It was fun to do, but it ain't fun to clean it up. Did you get the picture?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, I snapped when she was entranced from the huge mess. She looks like she saw a ghost and Godzilla, I'm surprised she didn't pass out. You should have seen it. Oh wait you still can." Sango said still smiling taking out her cell phone.

They all started laughing. Sango put her phone away when Kagome came back. Everyone was smiling, except for, Inuyasha, who was smirking. They turned to look at her.

"Uh…..why are you guys looking at me?" Kagome asked from the floor, cleaning her mess on the carpet.

"No reason." The group said cleaning up.

All the while, they were thinking of what really happened.

~.~.Flashback of what REALLY happened~.~.

"I'm bored." Inuyasha said.

"Same here." Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku said.

"Wanna piss Kagome off?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Yes." Miroku and Sango said sitting up.

"Let's turn her room upside down. And Sango, take a picture with your cell phone, too. I'll tell you guys when she's coming back upstairs."

"Ok."

~.~.End of flashback of what REALLY happened~.~.

After the mess was cleaned the group decided to play Candle Light. (a/n: I completely made this up….I was staring at a candle and I was just thinking, I wish it was lit or something…I'm bored XD) Candle Light is a game where there's a candle in the room somewhere, for decoration. One person spins around with a blind fold on. The other players hide in the room somewhere and stay there, if you move to a different place you are disqualified. If your tagged the person that is blindfolded either says candle or light.

Candle means you get to ask the person a question and they have to answer honestly, Light means you dare the person to do something and they can't back out..well you're actually forced to . It's basically hide and seek mixed with truth or dare. The number one rule is you HAVE to stay in an open area, it wouldn't be fair because the blindfolded person couldn't get to you. It's fun because the person blindfolded doesn't know who you are, they can't take off their blindfold, until after they ask a question or state what they want.

Miroku was the blindfolded person. He counted to 20 while the others hid. Inuyasha hid in Kagome's closet, but left the door open. Sango his under Kagome's desk , and Kagome just stood near the window leaning back relaxed.

Miroku went around for 5 minutes in Kagome's room. Everyone was tired of doing nothing. Eventually Miroku got to Inuyasha , but he didn't know that.

"Light" Miroku said.

'Oh God.' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku started rubbing Inuyasha's arm. The girls we're behind him, it was so hard for them to keep from laughing. Inuyasha wanted to throw up.

"My dear, I have chosen light. I want you to go on a date with me this Saturday which is today(a/n: don't 4get it is like 3 or so in the morning.). To the movies, and then to the carnival."

Miroku finally removed his blindfold to see his arm on a peeved Inuyasha, and Kagome and Sango laughing.

"What the hell! I don't want to go on a date with you! Why didn't you choose Candle?! And can't you tell I have man arms not scrawny girl arms?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I'm sorry…you need to work out more or something. Plus I didn't want to go on a date with you. I mean your attractive and a great guy, but I would prefer to go out with a girl like Sango or Kagome." Miroku said.

Miroku got a hit on the head for the scrawny part, and a punch on both arms from Sango and Kagome about the girls having scrawny arms parts.

"Well, you have to do it, it would be funny if you guys go on a date." Sango said laughing a little.

"Sango's right, we can't go back on the candle Light rules." Miroku said in a matter of fact tone. You'd think he WANTS to go on the date with him.

"Fine, but this stays between our little group! And we're not going to call it 'date ' anymore, it sounds wrong, we're going to call it guys going to the movies and carnival."

Sango and Kagome went to the corner of the room, and started whispering. Soon they came back.

"We will keep it between the group, but we won't call it guys going to the movies or carnival. It'll be called date." Kagome said.

"That's not fair." Inuyasha complained.

"Would you rather have us tell the whole school it's a date, or keep it in the group that this is a date, cause no matter what date is going to be somewhere in this." Sango argued back.

"Keh." Inuyasha said as an answer.

"I thought so." Sango said high fiving Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha always thought they belonged on the debate team.

Kagome just noticed something. " Miroku, you haven't said much in the discussion, do you want to go on the date with him?"

"I'm a little mad that Inuyasha doesn't want to go out with me. What's so wrong about going on a date with a great guy and I DON'T want to go on a date with Inuyasha." Miroku said sadly.

"It's ok." Kagome said patting his back. "Inuyasha is just upset he's not a—"

Kagome was cut off, when she felt someone's hand on her rear.

*Slap*

Miroku got a slap in the face.

"It was worth it." He said smiling.

"What ever, put your hands on Inuyasha you perv! He's your date! Anyways lets go to bed I'll set my alarm clock for around 4:30am so I'll be up when my mom is home.

"I still don't understand why your mom doesn't like us sleeping over." Miroku said pointing to him and Inuyasha.

"It's not you guys, it's what you are."

"And exactly what are we?" Inuyasha asked laying his head on the pillow Kagome threw at him. (a/n: Doesn't Kagome throw a LOT of stuff ;])

"Boys." Kagome said passing the Sango her pillow.

"So she's sexist?" Miroku asked.

"No, not close. It's just the stuff boys do." Kagome said giving Miroku his pillow.

"And what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just shut up for now. I'll go get blankets." Kagome said closing the door.

Soon Kagome came back with tons of blankets. They all laid on the floor and went to sleep.

~Miroku's dream~

"Come here you big piece of meat." A girl wearing the playboy bunny outfit said.

"HaHa Judy, there's enough of me to go around. I am the one."

"Yes you are the one…the biggest playboy ever, and the best one." The girl named Judy said.

Another girl came in wearing the same outfit, but in light green. "Miroku, baby, can I have 1 zillion dollars to go shopping?"

"Yea baby, but why should I give you the money?" Miroku asked wanting to hear the famous answer.

"Cuz you're the one!" Both girls screamed out laughing.

Then the background changed pink with beer bottles popping out beer.(a/n: Ok Miroku……..uh…….wow Miroku, nice dream.)

~Kagome's Dream~

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I'm so happy! This is rocking!"

Kagome was in the mall by herself, with a credit card of infinity and beyond money on it. She was shopping to her heart's content. There were clothes all over the place, it was like heaven. There were cute boys all over the place, giving out smoothies, some even giving massages, and Kagome had it all to herself. She would have passed out, but the thought of losing a second of shopping almost killed her.

"Hey want to make out?" A dude asked when Kagome passed him. He was hot! Majorly hot! I'm talkin' hotter than you. (a/n:jk ppl, I don't know how hot you guys are.)

She thought about if for one second…which almost killed her.

"Nope, I don't want to waste time not shopping!" Kagome said accidently hitting him with her shopping bag as she ran to one of her favorite stores.(a/n: I would love this dream!:]"

~Inuyasha's dream~

Inuyasha was on stage when the light flashed on him. He was in a……skirt and….a hooters shirt. All the boys were screaming.

"Oh god, what the hell!!?!??!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

He looked at the flat screen across the screaming fans.

"Oh god, my make up! My make up doesn't compliment my eyes! They should have given me a silver eye shadow…..Oh god..Im having a gay dream!" Inuyasha was about to run off stage when a beat started playing.

Bow, Bow.

It was Britney Spears song 'Oops, I Did It Again.'

'Am I supposed to sing to this?….Crap I forgot the lyrics, but there was this song on Kenny's i-pod…opps I farted again? Yea that was it! I doubt they'll notice if the lyrics are changed a little. And I've got to stop talking to myself in my head. (a/n: I know the songs a little messed up and crap, but I couldn't think of a better song at the moment…I have to admit when I first heard , it gave me a good laugh. You can skip the if you like, it's just lyrics and guys flirting with Inu ;])

'Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I farted again  
I made you smell it its more than just beans

Oh baby  
It might seem like just beans  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious

Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Inuyasha held out his hand to the crowd, the boys went wild.

Oops!...I farted again

I played with my ass, got lost in the fumes  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I passed gas  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that elegant

You see my problem is this  
I'm farting away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist

A dude tried grabbing Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha hit him with his coach purse that came out of nowhere.

I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm farting in so many ways

But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me

oh, Baby, oh

Oops!...I farted again

I played with my ass, got lost in the fumes  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You think I passed gas  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that elegant

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

All aboard

Inuyasha, before you go, there's something I want you to have

Oh, it's disgusting

Yeah, I know

But I thought you were gonna give me a ring

"Well baby, then go to hell with the ring"

"Oh, you asshole"

Oops!...----Oh freak it I'm tired of singing!" Inuyasha said trying to walk off stage. Keyword is trying because he was in high heels which made it hard for him to walk. (a/n: Inuyasha should take this as torture from me…that's what he get's for not being my bf, and I can do worse than this, jk ;])

~Sango's Dream~  
"1.2.!" The director screamed

The lights flashed on. Sango was at the hospital holding a man's hand. She had no idea who because his head was turned the other way, but she's pretty sure she knows him.

Sango just stared off the set at the director. He was trying to tell her something

"Say your lines." He whispered.

Sango looked around until she saw her cue cards.

"Wake up! Wake up, shake body- I mean wake up wake up." She said shaking his body.

"Why won't you talk? Why won't you respond to my touch anymore!?!" Sango said using her fake tears, while laying her head on the strangers body. She was a really good actress under pressure.

"You can't go…..I need you. Without you the sun doesn't shine, the flowers won't grow, the cell phone won't charge! You can't leave me all alone. Pause for effect—I mean." Sango sweat dropped."I think—I think, no. I mustn't say it. You're in the hospital and I'm thinking about my feelings only. I'm sorry."

The stranger on the bed finally talked. "No, continue."

"You can talk?" Sango asked with worry in her voice and eyes. "What I'm trying to say is…I think I'm in love with you. If you live through this and except me…I..I" Sango tried to give them directions to flip the card, eventually they go it.

"I want to be with you…forever. I will do anything for you. No! Everything for you, just live through this."

"I will, for you my love."

Sango nodded her head to tell them to flip the card. All of a sudden dramatic music started playing. Sango read the words…. 'kiss.'

Sango was surprised, but still lent down as the mystery man turned his head. When she saw who it was she wanted to scream. It was Miroku! Why him of all people!?! Their knows we're about to touch and the kiss would happen in 3.2.-"

Beep Beep Beep

"AAAHHHH!" The whole group woke up screaming.

They all looked at each other sighing. Kagome turned off her alarm clock.

"I had the best/worst dream ever." The group said.

"I was a playboy bunny, with all the hunny's. I am the one" Miroku said.

"Uh-huh, the one of what? Anyway, I had the best dream. I was shopping like there was no tomorrow! What were your dreams, Sango, Inuyasha?

"I don't want to talk about it." They said looking down.

"Well, ok. I'll be downstairs, don't open the door unless you think it's me. Lock the door."

"Ok." Sango said.

"Bye be back in 10 minitues, my mo should be leaving the house at 8 this morning, so you guys can come out around that time." Kagome said slamming the door shut.

Later on Kagome's mom did come home around 5. After her and her mom talked they went to bed.

* * *

author time:

Im so tired im only gunna say a few things

check out 3 ahh-summ stories.

1. Kagome's Eyes

2. Karin karasu

3. Gost of the Past

im going to take a nap. i hope u like the story. plz review. and have a good 4th of july..oh yea...about last week we had a tragic loss. well many tragic loses about 5 stars died in 1 week-2 week's isnt that sad.


	4. Date!

Disclaimer: (well its not really a disclaimer anymore, it's just me havin fun :])

BrownSugar1213: Inuyasha's goin' on a date with Miroku :)

Fr0stedFLAKES: I know, it was so smart of me to put that in there wasn't it.

Inuyasha: I swear to god I'm going to slap you in your face!

Fr0stedFLAKES: Hey no violence! I can sit you anytime I please. And plus we have a guest.

BrownSugar1213: A very special one!

Fr0stedFLAKES: Oh yea, speakin of Yash'.

Inuyasha: Don't call me that bitch!

Fr0stedFLAKES: I have a new poem for you, and Miroku.

Inuyasha: If you read it I'll kill you.

BrownSugar1213: Read it!

*I stare at her*

Fr0stedFLAKES: I knew the world was out to get me.....even one of my own fans....I'm hurt....I'm going to run away, and never come back.

BrownSugar1213: I'll be glad when you do.

*And I run off*

BrownSugar1213: You had a chance to kill her you idiot!

"Whoo! Kagome get your lazy ass up!" Sango exclaimed jumping on the bed.

"What What What?!?!?" Kagome yelled sitting up in bed.

"You heard me woman! Get up! Inuyasha's and Miroku's date is going to start in 2 hours!"

"Bitch! You woke me up for that!" Kagome said throwing her pillow at Sango.

"Yea whore! Now get your ass up!" Sango said smiling. "I got a surprise."

"Tell me now." Kagome said.

"Once your dressed, you can see it. I can't wait to show you." Sango said in a sing song voice. "I already layed your clothes out, were matchies today."

"Oh lord." Kagome said getting out of bed.

She looked over Sango and examined what she was wearing. She was wearing light wash capri's with a magenta tank top and magenta converses, with her hair in 2 ponytails with magenta ribbons on them. Kagome looked at the clothes in her hands and saw the dark capri's with a baby blue tank top (the same as Sango's just a different color).

"Where are the boys?"

"They left to get ready for their date."

"Alrighty. I'm going to take a shower, I better see that surprise when I'm out."

"Okay, babe." Sango said going downstairs.

Kagome came out of the shower and put on the clothes Sango prepared.

"Aww." You even put in ribbons like me." Sango said when Kagome came downstairs.

"Shut up, let me see the surprise." Kagome said.

"Here it is." Sango said bringing out a case.

When Sango took the surprise out of it's case, Kagome was staring in awe.

"Where did you get it?"

"I can't say just be happy I got it, but I can only use it today. I change my mind, you a special kid so I'll tell you. I borrowed it from Ernie. Gottz to love that man."

"I do, I do, love him. What movie are they going to see?"

"Um, I think they're gonna see A Christmas Carol, or Paranormal Activities. I don't know." Sango said putting the surprise back in its case.

"Cool you want some cereal?"

"Hell yea, I'll be jollier than Rudolf if I have some Frosted Flakes in me." (Oh snap! she wants to eat me!)

"Sorry were all out, but I do have Fruit Loops."

"Aright, Lets hurry up so we can meet them."

"You're the one that's eating so you can't rush me and I got a new song I wanna try out for M.O."

"Okay, we can discuss that later. Just get me my bowl of cereal."

"Bossy ass."

"Lazy ass."

"This conversation is over." Kagome said getting out the milk.

After Kagome and Sango ate breakfast they were on their way out the door.

Inuyasha's POV (first time baby!)

Me and Miroku are in the car together driving to the damned movie were supposed to see. He wants to watch A Christmas Carol and I want to see Paranormal Activities. I look at Miroku and I see him reaching for my radio. I give him a look, but he didn't look at me. So he turned it on. It started playing Meet Me Half Way (Black eyed pea's), and he started singing.

"If you don't stop singing I swear I'll hit you so hard you'll see stars." I told him.

He gave me his 'I'm-gonna-do-it' look and then started singing again.

I gave him my 'if-you-say-one-more-word-I'll-stab-the-shit-out-of-you' look and said, "If you say one more word, I'm gonna."

He shut up for two seconds, and then I heard him whispering the lyrics. I slapped him so hard that he let go of the wheel and we swerved a little.

"Why the hell would you let go off the wheel!?!" I yelled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said with sarcasm. "Well I'm not gonna sit there when I'm about to get punched."

"Keh." I said then looked out the window. I kinda had the urge to roll down the window and feel the breeze, but I was to lazy to push down the button that rolled down the window even though it was right near me. We arrived at the movies in no time and saw Kagome and Sango waiting in the front.

"Hey!" Miroku called out.

Kagome and Sango looked as pretty as ever in their matching outfits.

"Hey." I said once we were in front of them.

"Hi." They said at the same time.

"What's with the case." Miroku asked. It wasn't until he pointed it out that I noticed it.

"Oh, it's um...Sango take it away." Kagome said.

"Me and Kagome are returning it while you guys are in the movies." Sango said smiling. It was that creepy smile that really made me wonder what was going on.

I turned towards Kagome to see if that's what they were doing, she is so easy to read. This time, for once, I couldn't tell. She looked like she was telling the truth with her smile, but her eyes kind of confused me.

"The movie doesn't start for a while; you guys want to do something?" I asked.

"Hold on." Sango said pulling Kagome a pretty far distance away.

They know my hearing range so I'm guessing that's why they went farther than I could hear. They came back smirking.

"Uh, no. Were gonna leave you love birds alone. Were just gonna head to the _video_ store." Sango said. Something about the way she said video sounded different.

"Alright." Miroku said pulling me away to go who knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"Just lookin' around, Christmas will be here quicker than you can say 'boy, why you so obsessed with me?'"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just sayin X-mas will be here quick."

"You know? There's always Thanksgiving to think about? Oh yea do we work on Thanksgiving."

"Most likely, you know on holidays it gets packed quick and we stay open later."

Miroku was right. When it came to holidays, the club had 5 times more people, but that was good because tips increased.

"Very true."

Me and him stayed silent as we went to some stores. You know that weird feeling you get when someone's staring at you or following you? I was feeling like that right now. I listened to my surroundings and looked around a couple of times, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Miroku, don't you get a feeling someone's watching us?" I asked.

"Uh, nope, why?" He asked sipping the sprite he got along the way.

"Dude, I feel like we're being followed."

"Are you sure your spidey-senses aren't goin' out of whack? Or maybe your paranoid?"

I growled, I hate being told I'm paranoid, I am obviously not.

"Ok, or maybe i'm just wrong." He said.

"Yea, I thought so." I said looking around.

"Let's go in Victoria Secret, I think Sango would like something from there." He said. Before I could even complain he dragged me in there.

I was embarrassed to be in there, I can't even describe how embarrassed I was. If I was walking in there with a girl it would've been cool, but I'm walking in here with a guy friend. The only good thing was that I got to see some things to get Sango and Kagome. (a/n: XD)

"Can we leave now?" I asked. No matter how much I wanted to go shopping early, it wasn't worth all the stares.

"Fine. The movie is probably going to start soon anyways." He said walking out of the store.

"Yup, the previews will be over by the time we've gotten our food and crud." I said looking at my SpongeBob watch

Miroku and I walked into the movie theatre 10 minutes later, and surprisingly the previews weren't over. Me and him sat in the middle, the feeling of someone watching me still didn't go away and it was really bothering me. Where was Sango and Kagome right now anyways? They were supposed to be around here somewhere. I put that thought aside and watched the stupid previews, none of them interested me.

Finally the damn movie came on. I'm sitting there watching it, glad that no one has interrupted the movie. It's been 15 minutes and no one has had a crying baby or a cell phone ringin' or nuthn'. Someone was tapping my shoulder. It was Miroku. Damn, I guess I jinxed myself.

"What?" I whispered.

"Pass me the popcorn." He said.

"All you had to do was take it." I said. Then I heard screams.

I looked up at the screen and got pissed. "Dammit, Miroku I missed a good part in the movie!"

"SHHH!" Someone in the front row said.

I would've said something, but I really don't want to get kicked out of this movie. Miroku is the stupidest man on earth. Not even man, little idiot that just happened to be my same gender. I give him the popcorn, and then he doesn't eat it. Not only does he NOT eat it, he pulls out a Double Chunky Chocolate Nutty Filled Crunchy Whammy bar. If you don't know from the name it sounds extra loud, it made probably the loudest thing ever, even louder then a bomb! I swear to god, when he started chewing it every time his teeth slightly touched it, I could hear it.

"Miroku..." I said.

No answer. He probably couldn't hear me because he was chewing. Change that, not only was he chewing he was SMAKING. It's funny how people told me to shut up, and then when miroku is louder than hell, everyone ignores him. I could've sworn I heard a couple people snickering, I didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"Miroku..." I said again. If you know me, you know I HATE to repeat myself.

Still that thing I can call my friend doesn't answer me. That's it. I've had it! If you know me, you also know I have a temper kind of.

"Dammit Miroku!" It was a movie theatre and I do respect the rules of a movie theater. So I raised my voice the slightest. Just a tad witty bit. Not even a bit, a little itty witty bitty bit. And the guy that told me to shut up, turned around a glared at me. Me being who I am glared right back, and growled.

Can you believe what happened next? Miroku turns to me and says. "Sshh, be quiet, I can't hear the movie." The nerve of that smackin' loser next to me.

I've seen this before in TV shows, and it was not going to happen here. The person who is the quiet one always gets kicked out of movies, the loudest always stays. I got this all figured out and it's not going to happen. 42 minutes in counting into the movie and not another problem. I'm sitting there watchin' havin' a semi alright time with Miroku and the thing that even Miroku could do right I did wrong. My phone goes off. The ring tone 'Hotel Room Service' by Pitbull starts going off. I look at the caller I.D. even though I didn't have too. I knew it was Kagome because of the ring tone.

The idiot in the front turns around, and flicks me off. Yea, flicks me off, it made no sense. Why would that person flick me off? Aside from that I lost my temper of coarse, damn it's hard to not lose my temper.

"If you got somethin' to say, get your ass back here and say it to me!" I said yelling. Now everyone was looking at me like I was one of the crazy's, it's like they didn't see whoever it was in the front flick me off. I saved myself the trouble. I got up and stormed out of that damn place, my phone was still going off as I was walking out, too.

"What do you want?" I asked when I was out of there.

"Um...never mind bye." Kagome said hanging up the phone.

"God do you like me today? I'm just wondering cuz it sure as hell doesn't seem like it. Do I deserve this? Was it because I hid Fluffy's toothbrush or maybe because I messed up Kagome's room?" I asked myself. Some people that walked by stared. I need to cool off. I walked over to Dip n' Dots and bought me a Dip n' Dots ice-cream. It was another hour until that movie was over, so I had a little Inuyasha time. I'm going to use this time to walk around.

Let's see, Fluffy's birthday is coming up and it's time to get him a present. Hmm.....let's see what would a dog like him want for his birthday?......I know exactly where to get it. I walked a little further, and there was Fluffy's favorite place to shop. PetCo. I have no idea why they would even have that in a mall, but it does benefit me. I swear someone's following me, well, it is a mall.....I hate to agree with stupid people, but maybe Miroku was right...maybe I am paranoid. Oh well, that thought can go to hell for now, I got more important things to deal with.

I walked into PetCo and went straight to the leash side. There was all kinds, red, blue, black, white, studded, bedazzled...are those the same things? Such a wide variety.....so hard to choose.....Let's see what does Fluffy hate....He hates the color red and pink........he hates wide studded things...he hates hearts....

"Perfect...all the things in one." In front of me was a glittery red collar with big bedazzled pink hearts. All I needed was to get his name on the tag and it was perfect. I went to the machine where you make tags and I think god was staring to like me again. I made the bestest tag ever, it was red and had Sessh'y name in it in sparkly silver letters. I was gonna go to the cashier, but I thought freak it and went to look around PetCo a little. I went to the bunny's section. I stuck my hand in and pet one. It may not seem like it, but I actually like bunnies. When I was petting another one came up and rubbed against my hand. There were 7 bunnies in this place. I thought about buying one, but knew it would probably die the next day. I suck at taking care of animals. In the midst of me thinking, a stupid bunny bit me.

I'm sure as hell my hand did not look like a friggn' carrot, so where the hell did this furball get the idea that it was okay to bite me. I held back a wince and glared at that bunny. It was black and had a white spot shaped like a heart on it's ass...if you turned your head to the side you could see it. That bunny really did catch my attention though so I might come back to look at it again...if that little vampire is still there. I went to the cashier, paid for the crud and walked out. A group of people that were walking by waved at me, and I waved back. Being popular at school and at the club is fun.

I decided to go to the food court and get some Panda Express. As I was walkin' I passed my ex, Kikyou. I didn't wave to her and shit. Kikyou was one of my exes. I broke up with her after she threatened Kagome, it was over immediately. I may hate her guts, but that still doesn't change the fact that she was hot, but then again she was a slut and didn't have a nice personality, and did kind of scare my friends a little. Why am I thinking about her...ewww!

I walked to the car after eating some food, and put Fluffy's stuff in the trunk. I walked back in, walked around the mall at least 2 times before I saw Miroku and Kagome.

"Where's Sango?" I asked when I was with them.

"She went to the food court." Kagome said.

"Oh, so now were going to the little carnival amusement park thingy mer boober?" I asked.

"Yea, me and Sango will meet you guys there in a while." Kagome said.

"Why don't you ride with us?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled and said. "It's okay, outside is so beautiful, I just want to _record_ it, ya know?" Her smile got a bit bigger, and it kinda creeped me out. "Well bye, see you guys at the 'thingy mer boober'." Kagome said mocking me.

I grinned, and watched her turn the corner. Her creepy smile was pretty...but creepy. Me and Miroku walked to my car, and I had the urge to ask the question that I really didn't want to ask. Nah....I'm not gonna ask......yea I am, I'm to tempted. "How was the movie?" I asked, wanting to slap him.

"Oh, it was amazing, I see why it's rated scariest movie in the U.S. Man, if it were in 3D I would be dead right now."

'I wish it was in 3D.' I thought. Me and stupid got in the car and drove to the stupid thingy.

The car ride was shorter than I expected, and we got there quickly. Me and the idiot got out of the car, and looked around. There was a big thingy, and another thingy but bigger, and this twisty thing, and a big ship. (a/n: nice way with words Yash.) This in all honesty was my first time at this thing.

"Hey, let's go on the ship when Kagome and Sango get here!" he yelled.

"Okay." I said.

They should be here soon because it only took like 7 minutes to get here. After those 7 minutes were up I saw Sango.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" I asked.

"Oh she went to get me a pretzel. Oh, lets go on the ship!" She exclaimed and pointed at it.

"First let's go pay for out tickets." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango.

"Miroku, Inuyasha is your date not me, so you need to put your arm on him." She said, taking his arm off of her.

"Not a date!" I said.

"Uh-huh. Well, after I get my ticket and get on that ship with you guys, it's just the two of you."

"I will pay you not to leave us alone." I said.

"How much?" She asked

"20."

"No."

"30."

"No."

"35."

"No."

"Sango that's all the money I have with me aside from the money I'm usin' on the ticket."

"Give me the money."

I gave her my money.

"Now beg me to stay."

"Sango, what the hell! I gave you the money!" I yelled. I should've known she would do this. Sango was good at tricking people. Even though it wasn't really a trick.

"Beg for me to stay, dog boy. Then I want you to bark for me to stay." She said.

Sango is cold. "....No way in hell am I doing that!" I said.

"Okay then, I guess I'm not staying."

"Okay then." I said. She maybe stubborn, but im even more stubborn.

"Okay, I'm going to go pay now. Come on Miroku." She said pulling him with her.

I stuck out my tongue, and followed them. After we paid for out tickets, we got on the Ship thingy. I still wondered where Kagome was, it doesn't take that long to get a pretzel....weird. When the ride started moving I thought it would go slow, but it actually went pretty fast, not demon fast, but fast, and then when the ride went in one full circle, I swear Miroku screamed like a girl! It went all the way up in the air, and then, the worst happened. The kid in front of me and Miroku threw up. Yea, threw up, little 7 year old chunks flew in my silver locks. The first ride we went on a kid threw up. On one of my favorite shirts, too. Dammit all to fuckin' bloody hell!!!!!!!!

I looked at Miroku and he had a lot of chunks on him too. The ride stopped and I looked at Sango. She had nothing on her because she sat on the other side where no chunks few. She smiled and I could tell she was holding back a laugh. I didn't see anything funny about this. I smelled like throw up. I had throw up on me, and there was a twitch in my eye, not funny. I felt like throwing up then, the smell was so damn strong.

"There's a bathroom right over there, and I'll go buy you guys a new t-shirt, if you got any on your pants to bad." Sango said walking to the little gift stand.

I went to the bathroom and took off my shirt, Miroku did as well. I got some toilet paper and ran water on it.

"I blame you." I said as I wiped it on me.

"How?" He asked wiping his face.

"Let's go to the carnival you say, let's go watch a movie you say. This is the worst date ever!" I said. "Not even a date, a friends day out."

"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't think a kid would throw up on us if me and you spent a little time together." He said. "I think we should break up."

"Miroku, did the fumes from that kids throw up make your brain go even more out of whack?" I asked opening the door to the bathroom.

"No, it's just what we had was special and it didn't hit me until now that you don't love me. " He said.

"Miroku, I can slap your button we call a brain back into place if you want me to." I said,. this was starting to get creepy.

He walked outside. "I used to love you, but I guess we do need to end it. I-I'm breaking up with you."

That was it. I slapped him as hard as I could, making sure that he at least hit the ground. He did, and I grinned. Kagome came around the corner with one of the ugliest shirts I have ever seen.

It said 'To Much Carnival Fun!" in big colorful letters, and had a picture of a carnival on it. I repeat one of the UGLIEST shirts I have ever seen in the history of ugly shirts. It probably made top 10.

"Here ya' go." Kagome said smiling.

"No way in hell. I'd rather walk around shirtless."

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Sango went to get me a drink, that pretzel got me real thirsty. And even though I love seeing you two shirtless, I'm pretty sure other people don't." She said. I didn't really know I was shirtless until she pointed it out, but it's not like she hasn't seen me and idiot without shirts before.

"Nope."

"I said to put on a shirt so do it."

"Why?" I asked. There was nothing in this FRIENDSHIP date rule book that said I had to wear a shirt.

"Because I said so." She said with her do-what-I-say voice.

"And if I don't?" I always loved testing her.

"You'll regret it." Kagome said.

"Okay."

"Okay then. Let's go to the food stands to see if Sango got my drink." Kagome said walkin' off to where ever that food stand thingy is.

"Alright, it'll give me a chance to show my abs of to the ladies." Miroku said following eagerly.

I stayed quiet. Of coarse the ladies stared at me and Miroku, but who wouldn't...I mean look at me, sexy half demon with sexy abs, it doesn't get any better than this, Miroku was alright I guess. Kagome bought the drink that Sango was supposed to have gotten her. I was right behind her and Miroku. Miroku got a funnel cake, and I got nothing. When she turned around her drink spilled all over me. My question is how did it spill on me? There was a top on it and it was secured properly.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said in her fake voice. "Miroku can you get me a napkin, I'll hold your funnel cake."

I wanted to say don't do it, I knew what would happen, but it didn't come out of my lips quick enough.

"Alright." He said going to get napkins.

Kagome turned back towards me, and of coarse I should've known not to test her. The funnel cake flew out of her hands and landed on my sticky chest. I stared at her hard, and she smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Miroku we need more napkins!" Kagome said. "And you've shown off your abs enough, wanna put on a shirt on?" Kagome asked, putting on her creepy smile.

"Yea! The shirt looks cool! Inuyasha after you clean up and put it on, we'll be shirt buddies!" He said putting on his shirt happily. What a nerd! Why do I hang out with him!?!?!?! I think I heard some girls sigh when he did that.

"You're evil." I said looking at Kagome."

She smiled even more. "Here's your shirt." I snatched it from her and her smile lessened, but didn't leave her face. "Bad dog, that wasn't nice." She said. Sometimes Kagome made me wonder if she thought she was my owner and im her dog that she picked up on a street.

I growled. "Shut up Kagome." I said putting on the stupid shirt. It was friggn tight on me, if people walked by they'd think I was gay.

"Doesn't that feel much better?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Here hand me the shirt, I'll stretch it out for you." She said holding out her hand.

"No, I can handle myself." I said turning away from her.

"Fine." She said.

I knew I looked gay, I knew it! "Here." I said taking it off.

She smiled even more, talk about creepy. She stretched it out pretty good for me, I put it back on feeling less gay.

"Well, me and Sango are gonna go hang out. You two have a good time and hope to see you guys on the same ride." Kagome walked off without letin me or Miroku respond.

"Worst day ever." Is all I could say.

"Oh come on, we just got here. It's gonna get better." Miroku said.

He always looked on the bright side. One of the reasons he was so damn annoying. "Okay Miroku, how can this day get any better?" I asked.

"You could win me a stuffed animal and buy me a new funnel cake."

"No." I said immediately. "But I will go on the rides with one of my best buddies." I said smiling.

So that's what it felt like to be positive.....eww.

"Cool, that's the mood Yash. Now let's go on Tilt-A-Whirl!" He exclaimed.

"Alright alright, calm yourself." I said.

"Okay! Let's go!" I swear making people happy will kill me one day.

Me and Miroku went on lots of rides. I will admit that I had a fun time with Miroku. One of the funnest times with him. I expected things to go even wronger than they did before, but I guess I thought wrong...for once.

When I got home. Mom and dad weren't home, and I just guessed Fluffy was crashing at his friends house, so I went up stairs. Never mind Fluffy was just on the computer quietly. That idiot was on some addicting games website….loser. Then I remembered…what about those horrifying pictures in Kagome's room….oh wow, I know a big word. Take that Sango.

Can't say I don't know big words now……..well, those pictures were alright I guess. I picked up my phone and started dialing Kagome's number when she called.

"Hello?" I asked, I was trying to make sure it wasn't a mistake.

"Hey! I got a question for you?"

"Cool, I have a question for you?" I said, then I thought of the consequences. If Kagome found out I went in her albums without her permission, she would stab me with a fork in my sleep……with the help of Fluffy of coarse.

"Okay me first! Do we have the song Electric pop?"

"…Uh, I'll check in my albums…who's it by?"

"Uh…..you have to figure that out…."

"What?!?"

"Huh?" She asked.

"How do you know the song, and not know the artist?" I asked.

"I don't know……………"

"Google it."

"Hey do you know that song go Google it!?!?! It is the best Japanese song ever! I swear!"

"Oh yea, I love it! Kinda reminds me of you and me." I said.

Kagome got quiet on the other end….then I broke out laughing.

"Inuyasha! Don't play with me!"

"Hahaha, you know I was kidding!"

"God, sometimes you can be so nerve racking. I'm hanging up."

"Wait."

"What?"

"When me and Sango and Miroku were at your house we saw this thing…."

"Mm-hmmm."

How can I say this without getting my ass kicked. "Uh well…….we saw this album."

"Mmmm-hhhmmmm." She said dragging it longer this time.

"And pictures fell out somehow."

"Get to the point Inuyasha, wastin' my time."

"Well, we saw these disturbing pictures and we want to know where they came from……" Please don't scream…….

"Oh…that's all? Well, I did a little modeling job for a while and I had to take pictures like that, kinda gay."

That went easier than I thought! "Oh…okay………."

"Okay…bye."

"Bye babe. Can't wait to see your sexy self tomorrow at work."

Kagome got quiet again.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Just kidding, can't wait to see ya' tomorrow at work then bye."

"Wait!"

"Your waistin' my time." I said copying her.

"We have work tomorrow!?!?"

"Yea…."

"My mom expects me to go out with her and spend the whole day and NIGHT with her!"

"Well, think of something cuz the other employee's are out at they're relatives house, so were the only ones that can work."

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!! OH NO!!!! What Am I gunna do!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Can't stay on the line Kag's, bye babe."

The quietness comes back and then I hung up. Kag's is so fun to mess with.

!!!!!!!!!

AUTHOR'S TIME….READ IT!!!!!!!!!! ONLY THE 1ST 2 THINGS

THIS IS NTO GOING BYE OUR DATES…AS YOU CAN SEE THANKSGIVING HASN'T HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!

BOUT NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!

My computer has been showing unsightly things and has a virus…this is just pure luck…again -_-

Well…….i hope you don't mind that this is a short chapter, at least I updated.

Hoped you like the chapter……im crazy tired….for some reason I keep getting tired….

Enough about me…plz REVIEW!


	5. Key Memories

Disclaimer:…sorry I'm not putting one of you guys in the disclaimer this time……I'm to lazy to right down names for the thousandth time…my mom keeps throwing them away…..

F_F: Hey

Inuyasha: Don't talk to me!

F_F: Fine! It's Okay that we get in our lover quarrels sometimes, but if we talk about it, everything will be okay.

Inuyasha: I hope you walk into a dark ally, find a killer that escaped from rehab, get shot by him, then die all alone…….and the cops will never find your body…ever.

F_F:………………………………………well, how am I supposed to respond to that?

Inuyasha: *walks away*

F_F: Don't make me! I'll pull out your weakness.

Inuyasha: You wouldn't bitch

F_F: Watch me.

Inuyasha: *starts walking away*

F_F: *pulls out squeaky toy. Pushed the center of it*

Inuyasha: Damn you. *starts running back*

F_F: Love you to babe, now what I want to talk about is you and me.

Inuyasha: There ain't a you and me

F_F: In the next chapter there will be! *and I run away*

Last Dance

___

Chapter 4

__

~Key Memory

Kagome woke up with a start, and ran down the stairs. "I. Smell. Food!" Kagome said as she ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey. I made you a huge breakfast."

"I know. I can smell it. I think I'm about to pass out!" Kagome said sitting at the table. On it was scrambled eggs, omelet, pancakes, grits, sausage, toast, waffles, and bacon.

"Please don't, we don't want that to happen again. Instead of talking about the food, let's eat."

"Itadakimasu." They both said.

Kagome bit into one of the sausages. "Okay, now that I had a sausage, when do you leave and how long will you be gone?" Kagome asked looking at her mother.

Kagome's mother looked at the floor. "Tomorrow and 3 weeks."

"Mom." Kagome whined.

"I know, I'm sorry, but hear me out. It was supposed to be for 7 weeks, but I begged the boss to lower the weeks."

"What's the reason for you leaving?" Kagome asked taking some grits.

"Me, and a couple of other people who aren't doing well are going to a class to improve our skills. It's kind of like a training class so we'll be more useful in our business."

"What about they're kids?"

"When they saw me begging they joined in and he finally agreed to make it 3 weeks, but we will have to serve the other 4 after a 2 week break." Kagome's mother said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Okay, but you'll miss Thanksgiving and my speech." Kagome said reaching for the omelet.

Kagome's mother pushed it towards her. "That was this week!?!"

"No, it's next week."

"Well, can't you do the speech again at another school meeting or something?"

"It's not a school meeting. I was chosen to represent the school at a center to talk about family. I'm supposed to give a small speech about family to people who don't have one anymore and for people that have family problems. I'll also be working at the center for about 4 months with a young kid that has a troubled past." Kagome said taking a bite out of her omelet.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you! I'm sorry, I really wish I could be there, but my boss is really strict." Kagome's mother said.

"It's okay. I asked you to come, it's not like you had to or anything." Kagome said. "Is that why you asked to spend the day with me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"How about we start this party at 5:30? Just you and me hang out for the rest of the day. Sango and I are supposed to go jogging soon and then were going to head to the mall, I'll be done by around that time."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll cook a big dinner, an early Thanksgiving."

"That'd be nice. I have to get ready now. The breakfast was wonderful, and I will catch you later." Kagome said walking towards the stairs.

"One more thing. You'll be staying with Myouga."

"Oh, okay, that's perfectly fine." Kagome said starting the shower.

Myouga was like the father Kagome never had. Myouga's been Kagome's mother's friend ever since they were kids and stayed with her through all of the ordeals they have faced. He was there through thick and thin, so Kagome's mother knew she could trust him with Kagome, even though he was so tiny. (How can he run a club is my question??? Oh, I got an answer to that)

Kagome came out of the shower and called Sango to tell her to meet her at the track behind the school.

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you, too. Be careful."

"Will do." Kagome ran down the shrine steps, then took a left.

She had a lot on her mind these days. For one thing, she had to worry about her mom not finding out about her secret job, which was hard because she hated keeping secrets from her mom. She loved her mom, but didn't want her working late shifts and having to do things she didn't want to. It took a lot to keep the shrine in check, and Kagome was just a bonus to her stress.

Then there was the problems with Inuyasha. His parents keep getting into arguments and his brother is starting to drift away, and then there was her love life. She didn't have one. She was 16, wasn't she supposed to be having one of those high school lovey dovey things? Miroku and Sango were basically having one, they just didn't know it. Plus, Kagome thought Myouga was keeping a secret from her.

Kagome was close to the park, and sped up a little. Sango should be there by now. Kagome couldn't help, but think that she was doing the wrong thing. Kagome loved dancing with a passion, but it's something her mom wasn't proud of, and then she talks to boys when she knows that her mom prefers her not to. She reached the park and saw Sango stretching.

"Hey!" Sango called out.

"Hi!" Kagome said waving.

"Come over here!" Sango said waving her over.

"Okay!" Kagome started running towards her, then stepped on her shoelace and fell face first. Sango winced as Kagome hit the floor with a thud.

It took a lot for Sango not to laugh, it looked funny from her view. She did start laughing when Kagome lifted up her face and started laughing. She loved how Kagome could laugh art herself. "Are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yup. I think I'll remember to tie my shoes for now on, that would've been so embarrassing if someone else saw." Kagome said tying her shoe.

Sango smiled. "Wanna stretch with me?"

"Nope. You know I hate to stretch. I like the burn." Kagome said standing up.

"When you complain about the pain after we workout it doesn't sound like you like the burn." Sango said touching her toes.

"I don't complain!"

"Yea you do. What do you call, 'oh my damn! I wish I would've stretched this hurts so bad! I might have to go to the hospital!'" Sango said. "I said it word for word."

"…Shut up! I couldn't help it, the burn felt so good!"

"Not from what I could tell." She muttered under her breath. "Why don't we start off jogging, get half way through, and then start running. Do this 10 times and then we can start practicing the dance?"

"Sure, good idea." Kagome said.

Sango and Kagome went onto the track and started jogging on it.

"So hows your family doing?" Kagome asked.

"They're good. Next week we're going to go to New York." Sango said smiling.

"What!?! For how long?"

"For 2 weeks. Time to start running." They started running.

"What!?!? Sango I wanted you to keep me busy!"

"What? Why do you need to be busy? ENough with the whats!"

"Mom's going away for 3 weeks! I was hoping you could keep me busy. Time to jog."

"Kagome I'm sorry, do you wanna come with us. My mom and dad love you to death so they wouldn't mind if you came."

"Nope, I'd feel like I'm being a burden, plus if you're going to be gone Miroku and Inuyasha will be with M O all by their selves. And we all know that's a bad idea."

"You're right and I do need someone to keep an eye on Miroku." Sango said jogging.

"Ohh, I wonder why. So he won't look at other girls ne?" Kagome said jogging as well.

"Shut up!" Sango said blushing. "I just want to protect those other girls from him. You're one to talk, I bet you're looking forward to being home by yourself so Inuyasha can come over, and get jiggy with you."

Kagome started laughing. "Get jiggy with me? Really? Oh yea, I'll be staying with Myouga."

Sango gasped. "Really!?! Wow, I've never been there."

"I have."

"Ohh…what does it look like?" Sango asked taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"I don't remember. My mom used to take me over there all the time when she was pregnant with me, and then after she gave birth she still went over there. When I was probably 8 I went there a zillion times, then he moved, then her moved back into the old house."

"Why would he move, then move back into his old house?" Sango asked. "Run."

"I don't know, you know Myouga's a creep. Aside from that, I seriously don't remember. All I know is that his furniture is normal size."

"Normal size?"

"As in, not flee size. Sofa's we sit on, but he does have some flee sized sofa's in places. I saw them in pictures."

"Wow, well I wanna see before my little trip, when does she leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh…wait, what about Thanksgiving?" Sango asked jogging.

"We're going to celebrate it at 5:30 today. I can't wait because my mom cooks so good when she tries. The turkey, and mashed potatoes', and waffles. And general ale and-

'Waffles?' Sango thought. "Kagome, be careful we don't want another episode."

"Oh please, I had a right to! There was so much food at that Christmas party, I couldn't help it. It was sssooo overwhelming."

"Take deep breaths." Sango said smiling.

"We've run at least 4 laps, why don't we do, 3 more and then call it a day."

"Why?"

"I'm starting to feel the burn." Kagome said.

"Kagome! That's why you stretch. You're out of shape."

"Who stretches for running!?! That's retarded."

"No, you're retarded for not stretching, it's always important to stretch."

"Shut up."

"Fine, we'll run 3 more then we'll start practicing the dance, if I'm correct we should be done by 3, since it is about 1:30 now."

"Okay, okay."

Kagome and Sango ran and jogged the 3 laps and then took a small break.

"Did you memorize the whole song?" Kagome asked.

"Yea."

"Okay. Do this." Kagome said moving her arm over her head "Then roll your stomach." Sango did it perfecty.

"Alright. Then do this." Kagome said. "Like there are glasses on your head. Then take 7 steps. Since I had the tutu rip off thing last time, I'm gonna give you the big part when a part in the song comes on."

"Thanks."

"And I got 2 boys that are at our school to be the back up dancers."

"……..Are they cute?"

"You can't ask that, you've got a thing with Miroku, remember?" Kagome smiled.

"Shut up! Well are they?" Sango asked.

"Yup, as cute as it gets. They're pretty cute, and they go to M O regularly, so they were thrilled when I asked them to be back up dancers."

"What do they do?"

"Nothin' much just a little butt touching, but we push them off in that part of the song."

"Cool, well finish teaching me the dance, and then we can talk a little more about these cute guys."

"Okay." Kagome started showing Sango the dance move.

By the time 3 rolled around they had pretty much finished half of the dance, but had to fix a couple of things in it. Kagome and Sango were sprawled out on the floor. (they're still in the park)

"I am so tired. You worked me so hard!" Sango said staring at the sky.

"I know, look there's big dipper." Kagome said pointing in the sky.

Sango started laughing. "Kagome, you are such an idiot! There are no stars in the sky. Besides there's no cloud in sight either, so your basically pointing at blue crud."

"No, there it is right there! Big Dipper is right there!.....In my imagination." Kagome said smiling.

"I think you've practiced to much." Sango said closing her eyes.

"Get up, and let's try this from the top." Kagome said sitting up.

"Kagome, you're tired, I'm tired. I wanna stop practice, you wanna stop practice. So why not stop practice?"

"Nope, I want to practice more, not stop."

"Listen, after your mom leaves and you're at Myouga's why don't we practice in his basement. Your mom told me that he had a huge basement, when she dropped you off at my house one time."

"I wouldn't know if it's true, but that's actually a good idea. We have about 2 hours to pass, why don't we get a milkshake or something?"

"Okay. Hope we don't smell."

"We don't. We smell like vanilla, or at least I do." Kagome said smelling herself.

"Bath and Body Works?"

"Yup. I bet you, I can beat you in a race to the WacDonalds on IaP Avenue."

"You're on." Sango said gulping down the last of her water.

"1.2.3. Go!" Kagome and Sango dashed off.

"I win!" Kagome said. " In your face loser! You lose, Loser Mc Loser-Pants."

"Kagome, if I end up slapping you, don't take it offensively." Sango said opening the WacDonalds door.

"I will, Oh my god!"

"Oh my god what?" Sango asked.

"Over there. Ikuto! Takishima!"

"Kagome, who are they?" Sango asked stepping behind her.

"They're our back up dancers! Hot aren't they?"

Sango could only nod.

"Hey guys." Kagome said when they were in front of her. She gave both of them the hug. "This is the girl you'll be dancing with Takishima. Her name is Sango. A beaut. ain't she?"

"She's much more prettier than you described her." Takishima said.

Sango blushed. "Yup. Has a fiery personality, too. Well, it's good that you ran into me and her because she had this brilliant idea."

"Which was?" He asked.

"She was thinking maybe we could meet at this place to practice. It's the club owners, Myouga's. Maybe we can practice there?"

"Good idea. I see she's very smart."

"Yea, she's one of the tops in our class. Aside from that would it be possible that we meet for 2 days in a row? It's a fairly simple dance, if you think about it. It only took me 6 days to make. You guys are bound to learn it in 2 days."

"Sounds like a plan, you in Ikuto?" Takishima asked.

He nodded.

"Don't be all quiet, Ikuto! I know you're louder than this, I've seen you at the club, I know what you do." Kagome said slapping his arm.

"Eh." He said stepping farther away.

"Come on, don't be like that to your fav. cousin!" Kagome said.

"Cousin?" Sango asked.

"Yup. Step-cousin. Well, Sango and I will be seeing you guys later we're gonna get a milkshake then do something weird. Bye" Kagome said pushing Sango towards the cashier.

"Are you sure you're related to her?" Takishima asked when they were outside.

"I have no idea. Why?"

"No reason you guys are just opposites."

"So Sango, what do you think of the boys?" Kagome asked when they were seated.

"They're both cute, can't wait."

"Good. What's the time?"

"3:37. Why don't you and me head to my place. We could do something weird."

"Let's play pool!"

"Wow, that thing got dusty. We haven't used it in a while."

"All the more reason to use it! That sounds like a plan, but after my milkshake."

Kagome and Sango finished they're milkshake, and then jogged to Sango's house. Kagome fell onto the couch and Sango went upstairs to change. When Sango came back down Kagome was asleep. Sango sighed and then turned on the tv.

"Kagome." Sango said pushing her.

"What?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's 5:15, I suggest you start walking home."

"Okay. Bye. Thanks for having me over! I had a good time."

Sango smiled. "I bet, all you did was sleep."

"Whatever, bye." Kagome slipped on her shoes and let herself out.

Kagome was at the front door, and tried to open the door. She realized she left her house key at home, and rang the door bell. No one answered. She rang it again. Still no answer. ' I guess mom's asleep.' Kagome went to the God tree, and looked for the hole in it. "Ah-hah." Kagome pulled out the key to her house that was inside the tree. Kagome noticed that there was a tiny hole in the tree a couple years back, so she made it bigger then stuck her house key in it. She normally forgot it, and since her mom wasn't always home, she had to have some way to get in.

Kagome opened the door, then stuck the house key back in the tree. Kagome loved that tree more than anything. She looked up at it. This was actually the first place where she had seen Inuyasha.

….Flashback…..

Kagome, was 6, and had been living in her new house for about 3 days. Her grandfather on her mothers side had passed away, and in his will he passed down his shrine to them. Kagome's mother was inside crying, and Kagome felt bad. Her mother had recently done something Kagome didn't understand….Her mother described it in an odd way. Myouga was over, too. Kagome heard bits of they're conversation when she was inside. It was words like miscarriage, and boy.

Kagome new her mommy was going to get a baby soon, and couldn't wait until he got here. Kagome promised her mom that she would take pictures of the stork that was delivering her baby. She sighed, and tried to go back inside again. Myouga turned his head to look at her, but her mother looked the other way."

"Kagome, can you wait a little while longer, we'll be done talking in a second." Myouga asked putting on a smile. A _fake_ one.

Kagome nodded her head, and went back outside the back door. She was bored, and wanted to do something fun, but there was nothing to do. None of her toys weren't unpacked yet, and she had no idea where anything was in this city. Kagome kicked a rock and then sighed deeply. She walked around to the front, and stared in awe. About 7 feet from her was a boy sitting next to a huge tree. His back was towards her, but if you looked closely you could see two triangles on his head.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, a little excited to see a boy at her house.

Said boy didn't turn to look at her. Kagome walked over to him. " My names Kagome." Kagome said.

The boy kept looking at the tree. "Can I sit next to you?" Kagome asked trying to be polite.

He didn't answer. Kagome took that as a yes, and sat next to him. "I'm six. I just moved here, and I have a cat in baby form. I named him Buyo. I like the name Buyo a lot, it sounds cute. I'm also going to get a baby brother soon. What's your name?"

He didn't answer.

"Um…it's pretty nice outside today. I really like-."

"You are so damn annoying!" The boy said standing up.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be." Kagome said standing up as well.

The boy pushed Kagome down and then looked at her for 2 seconds before turning around, and walking the other way. Kagome was in a daze, it happened so quickly. He pushed her then looked at her. They're eyes looked at each other for about 2 seconds before they looked the other way. His eyes had caught her. She had never seen a more lovely shade. When Kagome realized that he had left she got up as quick as she could and looked for him. She saw him walking down the stairs.

"Come back tomorrow!" Kagome shouted. "The same time, I'll be looking forward to it!" Kagome watched as he turned around, then turned back. Kagome smiled a bright smile.

"Kagome, who are you yelling at?" Myouga asked as he walked outside.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Okay. Can you do me a favor, Kagome?" Myouga asked, walking over to her. He hopped onto the palm of her hand.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said looking at him.

"Can you try not to put stress on your mom?"

"Yup."

"Good." Myouga hopped out of her hand, and then whistled. A cat stopped in front of him. "See you Kagome."

"See ya."

~Next Day~

Kagome was outside sitting in one of her chairs. She set out another one for the boy with the amber eyes. It was around the time he had come and Kagome was prepared. She had lemonade, and sugar cookies ready. She couldn't wait until he came.

It was 10 minutes pass the time she first saw him yestsreday. Kagome was growing impatient, but then she finally saw him walk up the stairs. That bright smile she had yesterday came back. He sat in the chair next to her and looked at the tree. He mumbled something.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, she was a little shocked, she didn't expect him to say anything from the way he acted yesterday.

"I'm……sorry." He said looking at the floor.

"For what?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I pushed you yesterday."

"Oh, that's okay, you had a reason to."

He nodded his head.

"Here, have a cookie." Kagome said putting the plate of cookies in front of him.

He starred at them. "Oh, do you not like sugar? If not I can go inside and get some chocolate chip or peanut butter." Kagome said ready to stand up.

"It's okay." He said taking one.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha."

"That's an awesome name!" Kagome said..

Inuyasha was quiet.

"Ne, Inuyasha?....Do you know what a miscarriage is?" The word had been bugging Kagome since she first heard it..

"No." He answered, taking another cookie.

"Oh. Okay, so…..tell me more about you." Kagome said looking at him.

Inuyasha was quiet for a while. "I have a mommy and a daddy, and a brother. I don't live to far from here."

"What made you come here yesterday?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a while again. "I was bored, and it was to noisy at my place."

"Well your welcome here anytime." Kagome said giving him his glass of lemonade.

"Why were you out here yesterday?"

"I was bored. My mommy and Mr. Myouga talked in the living room and asked me to step outside. They're inside talking again." Kagome looked at the tree. The front door opened. "There they are!" Kagome said pointing to them. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Myouga and her mom were.

"Mommy! Mr. Myouga! This is my friend Inuyasha!"

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome's mom said smiling the best she could.

"Well, if it isn't young master Inuyasha!" Myouga said hopping onto his shoulder.

"You know each other?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Master Inuyasha is a good boy."

Kagome smiled.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Myouga whistled and a crow flew down low. "I will see you tomorrow." Myouga said to Kagome's mother.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Kagome's mother said waving good bye. "I'll be inside, if you guys need anything, just yell." She said walking back inside.

"I'm going to head home, too. Today's my brother's birthday." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, why would you come here on such a special day?" Kagome asked walking with him to the stairs.

"You wanted me to come again, so I came. And I kind of wanted to apologize." Inuyasha said looking down.

"I accept the apology, and here. Take the rest of the cookies. As a symbol of friendship." Kagome said giving him the plate full of cookies.

"Thanks." He took them then headed on his way downstairs.

"Same time tomorrow!" Kagome said waving. 'One day i'll be able to have a birthday with my ittle brother.'

Inuyasha turned around and smiled. Kagome found herself blushing.

Next Day

Inuyasha was outside her house early sitting under the tree. It was raining. She was 10 minutes late.

"I guess she's not coming." He said turning to look at the tree. He pulled his hood on his jacket over the top of his head. He heard foot steps behind him.

He turned around. There was Kagome looking at the floor.

"Hi." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up. It wasn't until then that he realized Kagome had tears coming out of her eyes,it was hard to tell in the rain. Inuyasha was shocked; he didn't expect a perky person like her to cry. He didn't know what to do.

"Hey, get under here." He decided to give her a little advice. "You'll get sick if you stay out when it's raining."

Kagome walked under the tree. "So what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him. "I'm not going to have a little brother anymore, he died."

Inuyasha really didn't know what to say. "Oh, it'll be o-" Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kagome broke down crying.

For some reason Inuyasha felt……sad. He wanted to make her stop crying, and he had an idea. "Stop crying, and I'll take you somewhere fun." He knew it was a lot to ask from her, she had a good reason to cry, but she did her best not to. After a while the tears rarely came out, so Inuyasha thought it'd be okay to take her now.

He grabbed her hand and let her down the stairs. To his surprise she tightened the grip. He looked at her occasionally to see if she was still alright.

He wanted to see her smile again. They walked for 5 minutes and then Inuyasha pulled his hand out of hers and stood in front of her.

"Kagome close your eyes." He said.

"Okay." Kagome said closing her eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand again and pulled her around the corner. "Open them." He said letting go of her hand.

Kagome opened her eyes, and they lit up instantly at the sight. They were at a park. There were no other kids, though. It was Kagome's first time at a park,but she had seen it on TV plenty of times.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you so much!" She said smiling even brighter.

Inuyasha took off his hoodie and gave it to her, he completely forgot about the rain until then. "Here put this on. I don't think your mommy would like it if you got sick." Inuyasha pulled on the hood of the second hoodie he was wearing.

"Thanks. Let's go on the slide." Kagome said pulling him towards it.

Inuyasha smiled knowing that she was at least a bit happier. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in puddles, went on the monkey bars, and had a good time. They left the park with laughs and smiles. When Kagome and Inuyasha were walking up the stairs Kagome could hear her mother calling her name.

"I'm walking up the stairs mama." Kagome said.

When Kagome and Inuyasha were at the top, her mother gave a sigh of relief. "Kagome, I was so worried." She said hugging Kagome. "You're soaking wet! Go inside and change." Kagome's mother said pointing to the door.

"Okay." Kagome said running inside, she seemed more than eager to get out of her wet clothes.

"Inuyasha, thank you. Kagome was so upset when she heard about her little brother. You come inside so you can get changed too."

Inuyasha walked inside with Kagome's mother.

"Here, put this on. After the rain clears up a little, you can go home. Would you like some hot cocoa?" Kagome's mother asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head.

Kagome came downstairs after the hot cocoa was made, and drank it with Inuyasha. After Kagome's mother sent him home when the rain was gone.

...End of Flashback....

Kagome sighed and opened the door. It was very quiet for someone who was supposed to be cooking dinner. "Mom!" Kagome called out. There was no reply. Kagome went in the kitchen. There was takeout food, and a note. A Huge turkey, mashed potatoes, string beans, apple pie, and a couple of other stuff Kagome had never seen in her life. The only thing that wasn't takeout was the waffles.

'Where, do you get takeout turkey?' Kagome thought. She directed her attention to the note.

She opened it, it read:

_Kagome, I am so sorry. While you went out with Sango I was called to the office. He decided to make me spend the day doing paper work that he didn't want to do, the nerve. Putting that aside, I don't think I'll be able to see you tommorow. I'll be working til 3 and the flight leaves tomorrow at 6 in the morning. At the bottom of the page is Myouga's address and phone number, call him to get real directions. I cant express how sorry I am. I will be calling to check in on you every now and then._

_Love you. From mommy._

_1357 Perrick woods way_

_(678)-123-4567_

Kagome shook her head and looked at all the food on the table. There was no chance she could eat all of this, even if she had the stomach of a snorlax. (a/n:Pokemon shout out!) She decided to call the one person she knew who had 7 stomachs. Inuyasha. Kagome called him over telling him about the food at her house. It was only a couple seconds after they hung up when Kagome heard a knock at the door.

"Food." He said taking of his shoes.

"Hello to you to Inuyasha. It's in the kitchen."

"Food!" He said going into the kitchen.

"Wait, let me make the plates." Kagome said going into the kitchen.

Kagome made the plates, and poured glasses of sprite. She gave Inuyasha half of the whole turkey, little bit of string beans, some of that unknown stuff, 2 waffels and half of the apple pie. Kagome took a little of everything except for the unknown thing she put on Inuyasha's plate. They ate in silence.

"So, what happened? You and your mom were supposed to spend the day and night together." Inuyasha said staring at the unknown substance.

"Something came up and she couldn't be here." Kagome said playing with her food.

"Well I guess you can come to work then." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Yea, i guess I can." Kagome said smiling. _Fake._

Inuyasha could tell Kagome was sad. They ate in silence.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Go where?"

"You'll see. Just put on your shoes." Inuyasha said going to the front door.

"Wait, let me wrap up the food."

Kagome wrapped the food up, and went to the front door. "Get on my back, close your eyes, and don't ask questions." Inuyasha said bending down.

Kagome got on, wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. 'He's so warm.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha turned his head to see if her eyes were closed, then took off. In 5 minutes, they were at whereever they were supposed to be. Inuyasha set Kagome on her feet genty. "Open them."

When Kagome opened her eyes she smiled. _Real._ It was the park they had been at years ago. She started laughing. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stopped laughing, and went back to smiling. "I was thinking about this place today. I find it funny that I was thinking about it, and now i'm here." It was just like last time, no one else was there but them. "How come out of the two times we've come here, we're the only ones here?"

Inuyasha climbed on the monkey bars, and sat on them. "I don't know."

"Ohhh, so you want it to be just you and me?" Kagome said walking to the monkey bars.

"Yes." Inuyasha said honestly. "Come up here."

Kagome climbed on. "Thanks for taking me here, i really en-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "Shut up. You talk to much." He said smiling.

"Sorry." Kagome said hopping down.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the teeter totter."

Inuyasha hopped off and followed her. They got on and and went up and down. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'His eyes are what started this whole friendship.' She thought. Inuyasha turned her way. Kagome blushed and turned the other way. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' She thought.

"Why is your face red?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's face got brighter. "No reason." Kagome looked back and smiled at him. 'Amber eyes? I knew he'd be different.'

Author's Note!

Okay, sorry. i was supposed to update weeks ago but i had major writers bock. when i 1st wrote this chapter weeks ago it was only 1,000 words which is below my standards. Im sorry to **,** i promised update that upcoming week but i didnt realize it'd be that hard to find what to put in this chapter. I am trying update reularly, but i dont think thats going to happen...stupid school-_-.

well, good news though! There will be some fun stuff coming up. i have it planned out. i hope u guys like it. Ayame and Shippo will be coming in soon. and if you're qondering which i doubt you are i think this story is only going to go up to 20-30 chapters...im not sure yet....change that maybe 20-30 there's not rewally much to write about.

oh yea, you guys better wish me a happy birthday! (it was yesterday so belated). jk jk jk plz don't throw rocks at me! um.....as for the dance that Kagome and Sango are going to perform. I think i can post it on youtube...i made up part of the dance and stuff. i get bored. well yea. im going to say again. i am so sorry about the chapters coming late. i dont think ill that much writers block for next weeks chapter.

STORIES OF THE WEEK.

Worker

Pasts

Karusa

....REVIEW, AND STAY TUNED ;)............how come ppl laugh when i wink?......


	6. Opps

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: I just hit that weird chick and now she's unconscious so...no disclaimer this time...unless you want to count this…

**The Last Dance**

_Chapter 6_

Opps

* * *

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock ringing. She slammed her hand on it and yawned. It was 12 in the afternoon and she'd have to report to Myouga's later on tonight. He expected her there around 7 with all of her things, but Kagome had other ideas. She got to thinking and decided she'd stay home instead of bothering Myouga at his dome.

It's not like her mother would call in and make sure she was at Myouga's or anything. Her mother always texted, never called.

"Ugh." Kagome said sitting up.

Today would suck. Sango would be leaving for the US tonight and she would be bored with out her. Of coarse she had Miroku and Inuyasha, but it's not like she could talk to them about painting nails, different hairstyles, or what dress looked best on her. She sighed, plus they had to dance tonight and she didn't have their outfits picked out yet. That would definitely be on her to do list for the day, but first things first and that was breakfast.

She walked down the stairs and tripped over something rock solid.

"What the- Inuyasha?" She yelled.

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow, what the hell?"

"I should be asking that, what are you doing in here?" Kagome looked down at her pajamas, she crossed her arms over her body.

There was nothing wrong with her plaid orange pajama's, it's just that she would never where those in front of her friends. Comfortable, but that was not an image she wanted Inuyasha to see her in.

"Remember, you said I could spend the night." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Did I?"

"Yea."

*flashback*

"Alright, bye. Get home safely." She gave Inuyasha hug and walked him to the front door.

"Can I spend the night?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." She said closing the door in his face.

When he heard her foot steps up the stairs stop and the close of her bed room door, he opened the front door. 'She should really have locked this. "I'm totally spending the night." With that said he went to her couch and turned the tv on low volume.

*end flashback*

"No I didn't!" Kagome said after she recalled what had happened.

"Well you should know that a no in all males ears is a yes." He put his t-shirt back on.

She rolled her eyes. "Get out."

"Actually I was thinking. You know those pictures that are in your room?"

She ignored the fact that he ignored her telling him to get out and nodded her head.

"What was with that one with that guy all over you?" He hated to say it but that picture had been bugging him for a while now.

"I told you, that was for a magazine thing. It was for this magazine about doing the right thing. One of those kids magazines. I made a couple of bucks of off that shot. I'll show you the magazine later."

"Why would you do that kind of picture?" Inuyasha had to ask.

"Because. Anyways get out." Kagome pointed to the door.

"I am, I am." Inuyasha said waving her off. "Whatcha doin today?"

"Running errons, getting ready for tonight. What I normally do before a show."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let's hang out."

"Didn't you hea-"

He cut her off. "I'll help you out."

"...Help? Sango's helping me." Kagome said starting her way up the stairs.

"No, she's hanging with Miroku today. Not a date, but they're just going to be spending the day together."

"Hmm...I'll have to ask her about that. If what you say is true then you can help me out."

Inuyasha nodded his head. She'd be in for a surprise. Kagome ran up the rest of the stairs and started texting Sango. The conversation went a little like this.

Kagome: I here ur spendin the day with Miroku

Sango: Where 'd u here that?

Kagome: so it's not true rite, tell me it's not true?

Sango: ...

Kagome: it's true!

Sango didn't text back, so Kagome called her, but Sango ignored her phone call.

Kagome: I know u didn't just ignore my call...

Sango: Fine I am! Geesh!

Kagome:...

Kagome started on her walk down the stairs, but stopped when she realized she was still in her pajama's. She took a quick shower, blew dry her hair, and threw on her blood red skinny jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt. She put her hair in one long corn braid that went down her back. She hated when Inuyasha was right.

When Kagome came down the stairs she was surprised to see Inuyasha in a black hoodie and jeans sitting on her stairs. He gave her a smile that said 'I was right and you were wrong, haha. Sucker.' Kagome punched him in his arm.

"What did I do?"

"Shut up. Did you eat?" Kagome asked going through her pair of shoes in the corner.

"Yea." Was his short reply. He started tying his shoe laces, they were always lose for some reason.

"Alright then let's go." Kagome bent down to put on her black converses.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Nope."

Inuyasha turned to look at her, but was blessed with the sight of Kagome's rear end. He tried to turn away but that was nearly impossible. Kagome stood up and faced him. She ignored the weird look on his face and grabbed her bunny hat and striped black and red scarf from the coat rack. The hat was red and had two bunny ears sticking out of the top. it had the XD expression on it.

"Come on." Kagome said grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

He followed her outside and closed the door behind them. Kagome pulled a list out of her pocket and pointed to the first thing on the list.

[] Buy note books for school, and a couple of other school things

Inuyasha shook his head. Why now? They had a good week and a couple of days until school started up again. She smiled and pulled him to the shed. She pulled out her old bike from 8th grade. He smiled when he saw the old bike they used to ride; he thought she threw it away forever ago. It looked a little rusty, but they could still ride it. He took the bike from her and hoisted it up on his shoulder.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs he placed the bike on the ground. She got on it first and made sure it was standing up straight before he got on the back part. She started pedaling and almost made both of them fall.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked.

"Gomen. Gomen. I haven't ridden a bike in so long. Have I ever let you fall off the bike before?" Kagome asked pressing the brakes to make sure they still worked.

"As a matter of fact yes! There was that one time-"

Kagome pulled off causing him to jerk forward, which cut him off. Kagome did not want to here about all of the times that he fell off. It's not like she did it on purpose. Half of them were his fault anyways.

In a matter of no time they pulled up to School Fools. A store where you can get all sorts of schools things for a dime. (not really)

"Stay here. This'll only take two seconds." Kagome said pushing her bike on him.

He wasn't going to argue with her about going inside. Nothing in hell could get him to go in there. He looked at the old rusty bike. Kagome really needed a new bike badly. Inuyasha looked at the sky and started counting the clouds. He didn't get far in counting because the clouds kept shifting into different blobs. It had been 10 minutes by the time he gave up.

Where the hell was Kagome? It wasn't that hard to grab two notebooks and leave. Kagome walked out of the store 10 minutes after the last thought.

"What the hell were you doing in there? I was about to go in there and get you." Inuyasha laughed at the thought of actually going in there. That would never happen.

"Sorry, I was going to get the blue ones when I saw these really nice red and silver ones. So I got those, but then I saw these pencils." Kagome said holding up two black pencils. "I had to buy them, but then one of the employee's liked my selection in pencils and said he'd give me two red and silver pencils. I said sure and then he took forever to find them in the back. Over all I got a matching set of pencils and notebooks cheap."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay, next on the list."

[] buy a new outfit for dance

"Why do you need a new outfit? You guys have a lot of outfits for your dances. Lots of outfits you don't even where when you dance."

Kagome checked off the 1st thing on her to do list. "Well, I want to get us something new."

"What song are you guys doing anyways?"

"Can you bring Airplanes? The one with Eminem to the club?" Kagome asked looking over the list.

"Yea."

"Alright, let's go to My Wardrobe." The best place to buy any types of clothes, cheap of coarse.

Inuyasha grunted, but set the bike properly on its feet.

* * *

"Does this look good?" Kagome asked doing a twirl for him to see the whole outfit.

Inuyasha rolled is eyes. "Uh-huh."

"You said uh-huh to the last outfit. Can't use more adjectives than that?" She asked going back into the dressing room.

"Uh-huh."

Kagome shook her head. She knew Inuyasha would act like this if she took him shopping with her. Heck, most guys would act like this. Kagome had tried on her 3rd outfit and Inuyasha had already started doing the 'uh-huh, sure' thing. She felt sad for the next person that decided to take him shopping with them.

Kagome decided she'd just by outfit number two.

(outfit number two description: two black shorts, white long sleeved shirts, two jail hats and 2 pairs of stiletto's.)

Hopefully Sango would like it. Sango had a tendency to be extra picky with her outfits. Kagome went to the cash register and paid for it, before pulling Inuyasha out of the store.

"Oh you're done? That was quick." Inuyasha said scratching his head.

Kagome just glared at him.

"Let's eat." He said grabbing the bike.

"Alright, you can pedal, I'll sit on the back seat; I'm too tired to pedal." Kagome said tapping the back seat.

Inuyasha waited until he was sure Kagome was on to start pedaling. He was going to start up a conversation, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Where are we going to eat?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Your place. The food was good last night."

"Alright." Kagome said looking in front of her. (Which was actually behind them, she was faced the other way)

It wasn't long before they reached Kagome's house and were inside about to eat. The phone rung as soon as Kagome opened the door.

"Go put the food in the microwave." She said pointing to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone. "Hello, Higarashi residents."

_"Long time no speak."_

"Oh..wow. I didn't expect to hear from you after this long." Kagome said in a dry tone.

"Well-"

Kagome hung up on the person on the other line. Obviously, she didn't want to talk. She walked into the kitchen and sighed, but the laughed. Inuyasha had to be the most stupidest person she had ever known. He was having trouble opening the microwave. He was pushing all sorts of button that didn't even have to do with opening the microwave. Kagome gently took his hands off of the microwave and pushed the button that said 'open'.

He smiled that smile that made Kagome smile with him. She placed the food he had taken out in the microwave and closed it.

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one important. Oh, hold on." Kagome said before running up the stairs. She came back with a magazine in her hand. "This is what I did the modeling thingy for. Nothing big, but it sends a message to the world."

She turned to the page where her picture was. Inuyasha scanned over it. At the bottom it said. 'Rape Is A Serious Thing. Tell Someone If This Ever happens To You.' Inuyasha did have to admit, the picture did look good, so real.

"See. Oh the foods done." Kagome took out the food and set it at the table. "So...we go to work in about 7 hours, what do you want to do until then?"

"Finish your stupid list." He ate a piece of his chicken. 'So damn good.'

"It's basically done. I was supposed to pack for Myouga's, but I decided I'm not going to Myouga's anymore." Kagome grabbed a Capri sun from the pantry a placed it in front of Inuyasha. She knew he'd get thirsty and demand for a drink later on.

"You're not?"

"I'm not. I'm just going to stay home."

"Hmmmm...you know what this calls for right?" He put the straw in the Capri sun and started drinking it.

"Nope."

"Starts with a P, reminds me of A, and ends with an RTY."

"No." Kagome said taking her place at the table.

"Rock Paper Scissors it."

"Fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors." They both said in unison.

Kagome was surprised by the outcome, as well as Inuyasha. Inuyasha had won. Normally he lost, but he actually won. This was going to be fun.

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said.

She doubted the party would ever take place. Inuyasha is a couple of things, but one thing he's not is organized. You have to be organized, have patience, and be willing to put in time to decorate and she knew Inuyasha would not do any of that. He was too lazy to do anything. They continued to eat in silence after that.

"Let's watch a movie." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Kagome yawned. "How about you go home while I take a nap?"

"Nope. I brought Get Smart over." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"No."

He got out of his chair and grabbed Kagome's hand. Ignoring her protest to let go, he picked her up and threw her on the couch.

"We're watching Get Smart." He said taking it out of its DVD case.

"Learn to take no for no!" Kagome said sitting up properly.

"Shut up it's about to start." Inuyasha sat next to her and watched as the movie start.

Kagome sighed but turned to watch the movie. She wasn't really going to complain with him, that was her favorite movie. Kagome wasn't surprised when Inuyasha snaked his arm around her neck. He normally did that when they watched movies together. Heck, she even leaned into it. Kagome had to admit that Inuyasha was very comfortable to lie on. She couldn't help, but think that this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do. Her heart started racing a bit. The thought of Inuyasha as her boy friend made butter flies come to her stomach, and surprisingly, the heavens start to sing.

Kagome tried to pull back, hoping that he did not hear her heart speeds, but he growled and pulled her closer to him. She sighed.

'Please Lord, don't let him hear my heart.' Kagome begged in her head. If she was lucky the gods would answer her prayers

The movie went on, and they laughed at all the funny parts. They were an hour into the movie when Inuyasha laughed and he noticed that Kagome hadn't laughed with him. He looked at her and was greeted by the sight of her sleeping. He smiled and pulled her a little closer. He couldn't believe that Kagome was his best friend at the moment. They'd been friends for a long time, but he still couldn't believe it. He was so mean to her.

He made fun of her when she tripped, made fun of braces when they were in 7th grade, stole candy from her and then rubbed it in her face when they were kids and so much more. Kagome was one weird kid to choose him as a friend. Her light snoring was soothing. She was extra tired today, it wasn't even 5 yet and she was already knocked out.

" Kagome, you big idiot." He whispered.

Inuyasha liked how he could call her names and she didn't even know it. He didn't notice until now, but Kagome had grown a lot. That weird little girl he met when he was little had changed into a weird teenager and now realization had struck him. _Hard._ Kagome had grown a lot over the years. Dancing in her room changed to dancing on stage. Short stubby pig tails turned to long semi-straight hair down her back. And now he's hearing crud about modeling. Where has the time gone?

He twirled a piece of her hair around his claw. She looked adorable at the moment and she didn't even notice. He was lucky to have his arm wrapped around her neck. He just noticed this is what boy friends and girlfriends do. His heart sped up and it felt like it was getting hot. Thank lord Kagome was asleep.

Boy friend and girl friend?

Psssh, that would never happen. Inuyasha would never ruin what they had now, he was lucky to even be her friend. During the credits he dozed off. How dreamed about Maxwell and Agent 99.

* * *

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled as she woke up.

"What, what?" Inuyasha yelled back. She had yelled right in his sensitive ears and that scared the fuck out of him.

"Work, work!" Kagome yelled pushing Inuyasha off of her. "I said I wanted to take a nap, not go to sleep! It's 10 were late for work!" Kagome ran up the stairs.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, it was indeed 10. "Oh, come on Kagome, it's not like we haven't been late before." He said walking up the stairs.

"More like _you_ haven't been late before. I haven't been late once." Kagome said throwing her shirt to the side. "Come on dammit, come on. Where is that stupid uniform shirt?"

"You haven't been late once?" Inuyasha was surprised. He had been late thousands of times. Even with the threats of him getting fired, he still showed up late.

"Never ever.. Aha, found it! Now I gotta find that lace vest!"

Inuyasha walked into her room. "Well, you should t-" Inuyasha stopped mid sentence.

In front of him, Kagome was shirtless. Since when did she get curves? Like with her ass, he couldn't turn away. She stared at him, a blush slowly rising to her cheeks. The only thing that kept Inuyasha from seeing more skin then he had already seen was her lace bra. She looked at her chest and then at him. Why was he still looking!

"Get out." Kagome whispered. She was trying to keep calm. No one had ever seen this much, not even her mother.

"What?" he asked in a dazed tone.

"Get out!" Kagome shrieked, she threw her lamp, book, and camera at him. So much for staying calm.

Eventually he took the hint and left.

"Wow." Was all Inuyasha could say.

There were the times he say her in a bathing suit when they were little, but compared to this, there was nothing to say. He couldn't even describe that.

"Go home!" She yelled through the door. At first Inuyasha took that offensively, but the next words she said made him roll his eyes. "Get ready for work or else you'll be even later! And don't forget the CD for the dance."

Inuyasha grunted and walked out of her house. Of coarse she'd still be thinking about work in a time like this.

After Kagome had on her black skirt, long white sleeve shirt and laced black vest; she put her hair in a pony tail and walked down the stairs. She grabbed the bag with the outfit in it, and walked out of her house. She walked to her tree (as she referred to it...Goshinbuku tree), took out her key, locked the door, and put the key back in place. She wasn't in the happiest mood at the moment. Her two guy dancers said they couldn't make it. Not that that mattered, they had small parts in the dance that didn't matter. She was really looking forward to dancing with them though.

She nearly screamed when Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. He looked her over before bending down. She stared at him. She knew the drill; that meant get on his back so they could get to their job quicker. Getting on his back didn't really appeal to her at the moment.

He turned around and looked at her. "What are you waiting for? Get on."

"I-I know, but...uh." Kagome struggled for words. "I'm in a skirt and ...stuff?"

"You've gotten on my back before in skirts." He said standing up.

"No, those were skorts. We can take my bike." Kagome said strapping the loop through her stilettos. She was wearing the new ones she bought.

As Kagome's retreating form walked down the stairs, he noticed how short her skirt was. If she bent down to pick something up, people would surely see right up her butt. He blushed; he wished she'd wear something else to work. As Kagome pulled the bike in front of the street, Inuyasha had to ask a question.

"You gonna buy a new uniform soon?"

"I wish." She sighed. "Every time I'm out I forget to buy a new skirt, if that's what your referring to." She pulled it down slightly. "Well, hurry up and get pedaling, I'm not pedaling in these heels."

* * *

"Where were you guys!" Sango asked putting a drink on the table.

"Sorry, we fell asleep." Kagome said putting a hand behind her back. "Wow, it's packed even more."

Kagome and Inuyasha had just walked into the bar. It was beyond packed tonight.

"No duh. Myouga started this thing where he posts fliers around town to get people to come. Miroku had to work at the bar and DJ. Do you know how hard that is?"

"Nope." They both said at the same time.

"Take over the DJ, Inuyasha. I've got the bar." Miroku said smiling.

"No, I'll work the bar, you work the tables." Kagome said hopping over the table. She did not want people to see her in a skirt. It wasn't too short, but skirts made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"But-" Miroku started.

"She's working the bar." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Fine." Miroku said going to serve a couple at a table.

"Kagome, did you get the outfits?" Sango asked wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yea, I'll show you later." She said kicking the bag full of their clothes under the bars desk.

"Kagome!" Myouga hopped on the table.

"Whoa! Myouga make your presence known! I was about to set a glass right there!" Kagome said taking out a beer jug.

"You didn't come over?" He questioned.

"No, I've decided I'm not coming over anymore."

His eyes grew wider (if that's possible), it looked like his eyes consumed his head. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to bother you at your house. I'll be fine by myself. You're not going to tell mom right?" Kagome asked getting eye level with him.

"I-I-"

"I mean, if you tell her, I might have to tell her you hired an under aged teenage girl to work here. Oh my gosh, my mom would kill you, and I mean, we don't want that to happen right?" She asked in an innocent one.

"No! No! No need for your mother to find out about the job! Um, have fun at home. If you need Uncle Myouga, just call." He said sighing.

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding." Kagome went back to getting drinks ready.

She made a couple of drinks before reaching into the mini fridge on the side of the bar and grabbing a coke. Coke will always be one of her favorite drinks.

"I'll take a bloody Mary." I guy said sitting down at the bar.

"Comin' up sir!" Kagome said grabbing a premade one.

"Thanks doll." He said when the drink slid into his hand.

"Anytime." Kagome said taking a sip of coke.

"Give me a Sunny side up martini!" Sango said waving her hand in the air.

"And 3 tequila's." Miroku said holding three fingers in the air.

"5 cups of red wine too." Sango said going to another table.

Kagome sighed; she'd have to get Myouga back for bringing in so much business with so little employees. Her heels would be worn down by the time she even got to dancing. She kicked off her heels and started making the drinks.

"Tough night?" The guy at the bar asked.

"More like where out my new heels night." Kagome said making one of the red wines.

He laughed. "I'll be sure not to order anything else then."

She smiled, happy that he at least helped out a bit. "What's your name?"

"Ikukuku Hojo."

Kagome laughed. "Why'd you echo with the ku?"

He took a sip of his drink. "No echo. That's my last name."

"Oh, if you don't mind. I'm going to skip the formalness and just call you Hojo."

"Perfectly fine with me." He said looking at Kagome. "Your name?"

"Higarashi Kagome, but just call me Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome."

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing? Make the friggn wine!" Sango yelled from a table. "And make me 2 White Russians!"

"It's done stupid! Come over here and get it! And fine!" Kagome yelled back. She turned back to Hojo. "Sorry bout' that. When it's packed we yell at each other sometimes. I'm just lucky I'm not running around like my two friends out there."

He nodded his head. "Oh, now I recognize you. You do the dances on the stage."

Kagome nodded her head eagerly as she took out the whip cream. "Yea, me and that girl over there." She didn't take time to point because her hands were busy making the drinks. "We do a dance tonight, in about an hour or so."

"I see. What song?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She winked and smiled. Not in a flirtatious manor though.

"Start making an apple martini!" Miroku yelled.

"I don't think I like your tone! Why don't you make me?"

"Don't make come over there!" He said back.

"Don't make _me_ come over _there_." She threw back.

He would've gone to where she was, but he just got called to another table. She made the drinks and put it on the tray.

"Wow, it's busy." Hojo said when she came back.

"Don't I know it? I think this is the busiest we've had it yet." Kagome took her hair down from her pony tail and tied it in a bun. "I hope people stop ordering drinks and start drunk dancing."

"Ohh...more people just came in." Hojo said staring at the group of about 10 people making their way over to the bar.

"Ugh." Kagome took out 10 more glasses.

How did Miroku and Sango survive without her and Inuyasha? She looked to Inuyasha's post. He had it so easy at the moment. Djing was the easiest job in the world; Kagome would kill to be in his place. He saw her looking at him and smiled. She smiled back and returned to her work. The thought of looking at him made her blush. She still couldn't believe he saw her.

"So, how old are you?" Kagome asked taking a sip from her can of coke for a second.

"20, you? You look about 20 or so."

"16."

"Wow, you look a lot older."

"Eh, I get told that often." Kagome smiled.

"Give me 4 cocktails!" Miroku and Sango yelled.

Kagome sighed and started making the drinks while continuing her conversation with Hojo. After 2 more hours of working at the bar. Miroku closed the bar down for a while and took over djing. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in the back dealing with a small problem.

"I'm/ You're not wearing that!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled.

"Well...this is all your faults!" Kagome stomped her foot on the floor. "If you would've helped me choose an outfit instead of saying 'Uh-huh' to everything we wouldn't be here!" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha. "And if you would've just ditched Miroku to help me, you wouldn't be here either." Kagome pointed at Sango.

"Kagome, this it too short, I would never let you buy this for me."

"And this shirt would show too much cleavage! A girl your age will never _ever_ where something like this!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"What are you guys my parents? I thought the outfits would look nice with the song. Where's the CD anyways, I have to give it to Miroku."

"The CD?" Inuyasha asked.

He had completely forgot about the CD by the time he got home. The thought of Kagome was still in his mind. He could barely even get dressed, let alone remember the way back to her place.

"What do you mean 'The CD?'?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...Opps?" Inuyasha said looking at the ground. His ears flattened against his head, he got the feeling Kagome was about to yell.

"Opps! Opps! That's what you have to say! What the hell are Sango and I going to dance to? We worked on a special dance for that song!" Kagome sounded overly disappointed.

Sango did not want them to start fighting so she intervened. "Calm down Kagome. That's why we have back up dances."

"Yea, dances I never thought we'd use."

"Uh, what about that song by Usher? OMG?" Sango asked.

"I hate that song! I just made the dance for the fun of it."

"Well, I liked it. It looks like were going to have to do that one." Sango nodded her head.

"But...what about the outfits?" Kagome asked.

"You could-" Inuyasha started.

Kagome held up her hand. "Shut it! I don't want to here a word out of you."

"That's why we have back up outfits." Sango said pointing to the bin where they put extra outfits.

Kagome sighed. "You think we could pull this off? We haven't practiced that dance in a while and the outfits are kind of …..eww."

"We can." Sango said taking her hair out of its braids.

Kagome hoped so.

* * *

"I'll do the introductions." Kagome said. Fixing her side pony tail.

They had just got done getting dressed and they'd be on the stage any second now.

"Ok." Sango said getting in her place.

"Get ready Miroku, I'll be out in 35 seconds." Kagome said into her walkie talkie. She tossed it to Sango, who threw it on a stack of papers.

Miroku placed his walkie talkie down and stopped the music. "Are you ready for out Gracefuls?" Miroku asked, trying to get the crowd pumped.

The crowd cheered and shouted. A lot of people whistled.

"Alright. Let's get this party started in 10, 9! Join in with me!. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2."

When they got to one Kagome walked out from the red curtains and smiled. Everyone cheered. She gave a small wave before talking.

"Okay guys, you pumped?" She asked into her head piece. Everyone screamed. "I'm glad! Ha-ha. This is my first appearance with me talking and I want to tell you guys about something that happened last weekend. I was at this other bar with some of my other girls, we were dancing on the dance floor and this hot guy comes up to me and starts dancing and talking to me, do you guys know what I was thinking!" Kagome asked.

Everyone yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking-" Kagome stopped mid sentence and let Miroku do his DJ thing. He played the small part of Usher saying oh my gosh. Everyone cheered. "You wanna know what he was thinking?" Kagome asked.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, he was thinking-" Miroku played the part where Usher said 'never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight.'

The curtains pulled back revealing Sango sitting in one of the two chairs they had layin out. Kagome and Sango were in plaid skirts. Kagome's red and Sango's yellow. Kagome wore her old beat up red converses that she kept in the back and Sango wore her new shimmer yellow converses. (aww, no new stiletos :() Kagome wore her white short sleeved blouse while Sango wore here yellow tank top. You think the yellowness would clash, but it made her look stunning. Kagome's hair was in a side pony tail and she was wearing the side jail hat she bought. Sango's hair was straight and the jail hat was in her hair as well. Kagome literally had to beg Sango to where it.

Sango gave Miroku the sign to start the music. The music started and the fun began.

_oh myyyy_  
_oh myy gosh_  
_i did it again, so i'm gone let the beat drop_  
_oh myy gosh_

Kagome walked back to where they had two chairs placed. As the beat began Sango and Kagome, got comfortable in the seat, sitting back and sitting up straight.( the chairs are back to back)

_baby let me love you down_  
_there's so many ways to love ya_  
_baby i can break you down_  
_there's so many ways to love ya_  
_i mean like, ooh my gosh i'm so in love_  
_i found you finally, you make me want to say_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_ohh my gosh_

Kagome and Sango rolled a hand over their legs in a sexual manner. Everyone started cheering. When it got to the oh's Kagome and Sango stood up and swung their hips as they walked to the front of the stage. (sorry, I suck at doing the dance part XP)

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_it make me want to say_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Sango and Kagome clapped their hands to the beat, hoping to get the crowd pumped. It worked, people started screaming.

_i fell in love with shawty when i seen her on the dance floor_  
_she was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_  
_never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_

Kagome and Sango swung their hips in a wilder fashion when Usher said dance floor. They pop'd and drop's when he said pop, pop, pop, popping, dropping low

_This was something special ; this was just like dynamite_

Kagome and Sango took off their hats and threw it into the crowd. Kagome hated the dance part they made up for that part of the song, so they changed it up a little.

_honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
_honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_  
_girl you know i'm loving your, loving your style_

Sango and Kagome turned around and rubbed their hands on their ass. Kagome almost laughed when she heard people whistling. They turned around and rubbed their hands out of their boobs. Sango saw a couple of guys pass out from the corner of her eyes.

_check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,_  
_ooh (oooh) she got it all_  
_sexy from her head to the toes_  
_& i want it all, it all, it all_

They roamed their hands over their body in a suggestive manner and put on a mischievous smile.

_baby let me love you down_  
_there's so many ways to love ya_  
_baby i can break you down_  
_there's so many ways to love ya_

Kagome and Sango moved down to the floor slowly and then worked their way back up.

_got me like, ooh my gosh i'm so in love_  
_i found you finally, it make me want to say_  
_oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_ohh my gosh_

They walked back to their chairs (in a sexy manner of coarse XD) and got ready for the next part.

_you make me want to say(2x)_  
_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

They took that time to sit properly in the chairs. They sat backwards in them.

_Feel so hot for honey out of all the girls up in this club_  
_This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love_  
_This one something special, this one just like dynamite,_  
_out of sight_

They took the whips out of their pockets and whipped it on the floor. Sango told Kagome she didn't want to put that in the dance because it was too mature, but Kagome told her that no one would ever see this dance so it wouldn't matter. Now look where they were.

_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_  
_Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly_  
_Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my_  
_Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_

They moved their hips as if they were giving a lap dance to a guy under them.

_Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll_  
_Sexy from her head to the toes_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

They bent down and moved their hands up from their converses up to their thighs.

_So, honey let me love you downnn_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break it downnn_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love I found you finally,_  
_You make me want to say…_

They slowed down their action on the chair and got even sexier. The crowd screamed the loudest Sango and Kagome had ever heard them scream in a long time_._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh my gosh_

_Oh my gosh  
oh my  
oh my  
oh, oh my gosh  
oh myy gosh_

They turned around in their chairs, and crossed their legs. They were happy the dance was finally over.

_Oh myy gosh_  
_I did it again_  
_So I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh myy_  
_Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Ooh my gosh oh, oh_

They kept their poses until the curtains finally reached the floor and laughed. Sango hugged Kagome.

"That was fun, but I can't believe we actually did that stupid dance."

"I know!" Kagome fanned herself with her hand.

_"_Well, I told my mom, I'd stay at your house until 1 to check up on you and crap. I gotta go so we can catch the plain to the U.S. I'll call you when I arrive in the states." Sango said grabbing her bag from behind a crate.

"Alright, have fun."

"I will, American boys are hot." She walked into the dressing room and changed.

Kagome walked into the other dressing room and started changing. A whole week without Sango would be crazy. Hopefully Kagome was still sane by the time Sango came back. It'd be a shame for her to hear Kagome got put in an asylum. They hugged each other good bye and Kagome started walking back to the bar when Inuyasha met her half way.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the stage.

"Dancing?" Kagome asked looking past him.

"No, that was slutting!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

That was rude and it wasn't even a word. "What are you talking about?"

"That was very slutty, you looked like a hoe!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have looked like a hoe if you would've just brought the damn CD!" Kagome did not like being called a slut or being told she looked like one. She already told them she hated that song and didn't even want to do that dance, but he decided to forget the CD. "I didn't see you yelling at Sango when she was here."

"Yea, because...shut up." Inuyasha didn't have a come back to that.

"Exactly. I don't feel it's fair that you're yelling at me instead of her. I don't even think we need to be yelled at." The last thing Kagome wanted at the moment was a problem with Inuyasha. "Alright, why don't you go work the bar and I'll work the tables?" Kagome asked. Without waiting for an answer she went back to her post.

After 3 more hours of work, Kagome, Myouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat at one of the booths.

"Ohh, Kagome. If your mamma saw you tonight she'd put you on lock down." Myouga said taking a sip of his whine.

"Shut up. Well, I'm going to go home now; I'm beat after all of those people that came in." Kagome said putting her hair in a bun.

"Get home safe. Call me as soon as your there." Myouga said looking at Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome got up from the booth and went to the back room.

She was not going to pedal home in a skirt, she'd settle for the shorts she bought earlier. She changed into her shorts and waved to everyone. She was surprised when Inuyasha came behind her outside.

"You comin' home with me?" She asked. She thought he was still mad at her because of his mistake.

He didn't answer, he just grabbed her bike and waited for her to get on. They rode home in silence. Kagome sighed every now and then; she had a lot on her mind at the moment. When they were home, Kagome opened the door and left it open in case Inuyasha wanted to come in. He came in and closed the door behind them.

"I'm taking a shower, stay down here." Kagome said walking up the stairs.

Inuyasha sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was still mad at Kagome of coarse, but he wanted to make sure no stalkers followed her home. Being in this house alone with her kind of reminded him of a married couple. He couldn't believe her mother would leave for 7 weeks or however long it was. Not that it was her fault, but still.

Kagome came down stairs after a long shower in a pair of Sophie's and oversized Lady gaga concert t-shirt. She sat next to him and sighed.

"I apologize." Kagome mumbled.

In the shower she did a lot of thinking and decided that Inuyasha wasn't going to be the adult, so she would. Apologizing always made things better...sometimes, hopefully this was one of those times.

"I am kind of sorry as well. I had kind of no right to say what I said."

Kagome held her tongue. Kind of? Pssh, he had no right at all! "Alright, well now that that's cleared up you can go home."

"What if I want to stay here?" Inuyasha asked putting his arm around her.

She leaned into it and smiled. "That's not going to happen."

"Why? I stayed last night."

"Without my permission, shut up and be still. The only way you're staying is if I fall asleep on you." She yawned.

"Does that mean you want me to stay?" Inuyasha asked, trying his hardest to be still.

Kagome ignored him and tried to drift off to sleep.

Her last thought before she went into slumber land was how she got so lucky to have Inuyasha as a best friend.

* * *

**Author Time**

Long time...dammit...long ass time.

sorry about not updating. this isn't one of my favorite stories so i put it to the back of my list. I really do apologize, very in considerate of me. It's just that I was focusing on one story at a time, but. i won't be doing that anymore :D...or at least i'll try to, im not organized AT ALL.

I really do hope this was a long enough chapter for you.

I want to say thanks for all of the reviews, i hope you still stick with me and keep up all the good reviewing.

Inuyasha and Kagome have a bit of heat going on. I probably wasn't that clear last time with the photo's, sorry bout; that. they're just for the modeling in the magazine, nothing more. Nothing less...or is it. stay tuned. Hojo plays a small part in the story, not really.

Hope you loved the song, cuz i love it. I could not decide on a song to choose.

i wrote this in a day thanks to the last review I got.

oh, and about the youtube video thing (last chapter i said i thought i could show you the dance, Kagome and Sango did, cuz these r real dances i made up.) I can't...my friends dont want to dance with me :(. they said there's to much popping and rolling, and then when i mentioned that they might have to dance with guys. (it's not even sexual dancing or anything) they said hell no :(. so im just going to have to hope ur imagination is well. sorry.

Check out my first one shot. Misfortunate Fortune

and don't 4get to stay tuned ;D...i will try to update.

oh, and plz listen to the song apples and cinnamon. i heart that song to death

**Check your name below. (reviews from chapter 5 or so?)**

**Bloo Plus 14:** Sorry, soirry sorry. because of you i updated :) wh00 h00. the same thing happens to me. i hate it. lol, but yea. i hope you liked this chapter. sorry, it took so friggn long. i'll try to finish this damn story as soon as possible XD

**KingOfDevils2008**: Lol, ur on my fb XD. i finally updated! wh00-h00! hows the other fanfic in the water park going? i tried to ask u that on fb, but the chat thing keeps messin up.

**WolfSpiritGirl: **not lieing about job, and the modeling is real. XD. thanks for saying its good. :) and i will continue :D

**Exalated oreo**: im glad ur looking forward :) here it is, i hope u liked it. heart the name :D

**I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell:** I seriously hope i fixed the dilouge thing? did i? XD thansk for the critigue? i cant spell critigue for my life and yes, get jiggy with XD. phew, i have so much to improve on. i cant tell u how much i love the critigue! :)

**Kint0:** thanks for saying the owrd awesome ina sentence that had to do with my story :D . i was hopign someone wud say it was cute :3

**.Alhia Lautner: **lol, i try to update, but i suck scedhuling my updates! and thanks for the late birthday comment XD ...Lautner is still my babe though.


	7. Preperation

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: Hey *looks directly at me*

F_F: Hi

Inuyasha: *glare* Did I say hi to you?

F_F: Yes, we're the only ones in this room.

Inuyasha: Did you ever think I was saying hi to the air?

*I walk away too tired to deal with him.*

**The Last Dance**

_Chapter 7_

**_Preparation_**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been a good week (and couple of days) filled with fun. Inuyasha and Miroku came over and hung out with Kagome everyday, they even helped her pick out an outfit to wear for going back to school. Well, Miroku did, Inuyasha just sat on the couch and questioned if Miroku was gay or not. Eventually he came to the conclusion that he couldn't be gay, he'd never seen Miroku touch any guys. Though…something's were best left unseen and untold.

Today was the day before school started up again. Kagome had everything planned a week before, back pack packed, school supplies ready, and train tokens on her train card. All she needed was a good night's sleep and everything would go smoothly. Too bad, when you think things are perfect something always messes it up. More like someone.

It was 10 in the morning when someone knocked on Kagome's door. When she first heard it she thought it was her imagination. The second time she heard it, she thought it was sleep getting to her. The knocking had just woken her up so she was in a bit of a daze. The third time when the knocking was so obnoxious she was pretty sure it could wake the neighbors; she finally got up and walked to the door.

When she opened it most of her daze went away.

"Damn, took you long enough." Was Inuyasha's greeting to her.

"Good morning Kagome, I see someone just woke up." Miroku said placing 3 stacks of boxes in her hands.

She nearly fell backwards, the boxes were heavy. How could you not tell she just woke up? If the tussled hair, pink pajama's, bunny slippers, drool in the corner of the mouth and kind of dazed eyes didn't give it away, what would've?

She cleared her throat. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but…..what are you doing here 10 in the morning? Normal people are still asleep at this time."

"Nice pajamas." Inuyasha said brushing off her question.

Kagome blushed and dropped the boxes. At least it wasn't as worse as last time. She was wearing a pink hello kitty tank top with pink polyester hello kitty pants. There was nothing to make fun of and nothing to be ashamed of.

"Shut up. You guys never answered my...Miroku what are you doing?"

Miroku was looking around the house nodding his head. "I'm looking to see where the best spot to put the smoke machine would be."

Kagome's eye twitched. Smoke Machine? "Why would you put one of those in my house?"

Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her. "For the party." They said together, almost as if it was obvious.

The box Kagome was trying to pick up slipped out of her hand when the 3 words were spoken. "Eh?"

"Party." Inuyasha said slower.

"We never discussed this!" Kagome put a hand on her hip and stared at the boys who were now on the couch.

"Oh contraire. We did, once." Inuyasha said holding up one finger.

Flashback ...

_"Hmmmm...You know what this calls for right?" He put the straw in the Capri sun and started drinking it. _

_"Nope."_

_"Starts with a P, reminds me of A, and ends with an RTY."_

_"No." Kagome said taking her place at the table._

_"Rock Paper Scissors it."_

_"Fine."_

_"Rock, paper, scissors." They both said in unison._

_Kagome was surprised by the outcome, as well as Inuyasha. Inuyasha had won. Normally he lost, but he actually won. This was going to be fun._

_"Yes!"_

_"Uh-huh." Kagome said._

_She doubted the party would ever take place. Inuyasha is a couple of things, but one thing he's not is organized. You have to be organized, have patience, and be willing to put in time to decorate and she knew Inuyasha would not do any of that. He was too lazy to do anything. They continued to eat in silence after that._

End of flashback

"But-But-but.." Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Exactly, that one time. You didn't think I was kidding right?" From the look on her face he could tell she didn't take him seriously. He grinned and patted her on the head. "Oh, silly, silly Kagome."

She slapped his hand away from her head and put on a peeved look. "But! You're too lazy to plan a party! How could you possibly plan this?"

"I know I am. That's why I told Miroku about the party and told him to plan it."

Her eye twitched. Even if she wanted to stop it she couldn't. This was like a sick joke to her. A sick _sick _joke that made sense. Kagome went through how it got to this. She made a bet with Inuyasha, the bet was a party at her place if he won, she played rock paper scissors expecting to win, she lost, they never brought up the conversation after that day, she forgot all about it, Inuyasha gets Miroku to plan it, they show up at her house the day before school starts, they tell her the party is going on, and it ends with her reviewing the past events.

"You guys can't do it today; it's the day before school. You should be at home getting ready." Kagome didn't want to believe this was happening. Any other day was perfectly fine, but the day before school was not.

"Yea we can. We sent out invites and the party starts at 9. Go upstairs, get dressed in a work out outfit and come help us. It's going to be a long day." Miroku said pushing Kagome up stairs with a smile. "Remember, the tighter the better." He gave her a small tap on the ass and pushed her up the rest of the stairs before running down. He ran right into Inuyasha's fist.

"Keep your hands to yourself, stupid." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started unpacking one of the boxes.

"I'll remember that." He said rubbing his cheek.

~With Kagome~

Instead of taking a shower and getting dressed, she paced the floor of her bedroom. A party right before the day back to school was not a good idea. What were they thinking? Kagome really wanted to start this semester off good, considering her grades were straight b's, she wanted to aim for straight a's, and get a good start with the teachers. If the party started at 9 it had to end at some time, she didn't want to think about when it was ending.

"Damn it, I should've seen this coming! Of coarse the laziest being on earth would tell the most organized guy I know to plan this party! Ugh." She threw herself on her bed. "There has to be a way to stop this. Oh! I'll call Sango." She searched on her bed for the phone. As soon as the phone was in her hand she pressed the speed dial button and placed the phone near her ear.

ring

ring

ring

ring

ri- "Hello?" Sango asked in a groggy voice.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about the time difference." Kagome apologized. "What time is it there?"

"11 at night. Anyway, what's wrong, why are you calling?" On Sango's side, she sat up on her bed.

Kagome took a deep breath before going into full detail about what happened. Starting from the rock paper scissors leading up to the present day.

"So Miroku helped you choose out an outfit? It sounds so cute!" Sango said. "I didn't know he had it in him. Maybe I should ask him to help me out with some of my outfits"

"I know, I can't wait to wear it." She smiled. "You come back in a week right?"

"Yea, I got you a souvenir."

"Awww thanks."

"Hmmm...About your predicament. I don't see the problem, you love to party." Sango twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. 'I'll get my hair trimmed before I go back.' She thought staring at her split ends.

"Hell yea I love to party, but, I really want to start off this semester as a good girl. That means in bed at 9, 3 square meals a day, brushing my teeth 5 times a day, doing homework and turning in things on time."

Sango nodded her head though she knew Kagome couldn't see it. "If you brush your teeth 5 times a day you'll just damage them."

"Sango!"

"Fine, fine. I suggest you let things fall into place. Normally things turn out right if you do. It's not like a lot of people will come anyways, Miroku has connections with no one. As for Inuyasha, he might have invited a couple of people. Just have fun. Man, I wish I could be there."

"Oh my gosh! Shut up! Get off the phone!" Kohaku said putting a pillow over his head.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "Sorry Kagome! That was just my annoying little brother! We have to share a room in the hotel!" She said twice as loud.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry to bother you with my problem, I'll leave you to sleep now."

Sango yawned into the phone. "I'll call ya' later to check in on you. Have fun and make sure Miroku doesn't touch anyone."

Before Kagome could say a smart reply to that Sango hung up. So much for getting help on the situation. The one person she thought would agree with her went to the dark side. This was bound to be trouble. Supposing her mom came home early (though that would never happen) and saw everyone; not only would she be in trouble, but her mom would go ballistic and probably ship her to an all girl boarding schools with little food and hard mattresses. Like her mother always said 'it's a privilege to go to a public school, no matter how much I want you in a boarding school, I think you'll meet nicer people there. One mess up and you are going to an all girl's school.'

Kagome would die in an all girl's school.

"Are you done dressing?" Miroku called up stairs.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. After a shower, she threw on gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She walked down the stairs slowly and was surprised to see her living room rearranged. She blinked twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her couch was in a corner, her TV was gone, the table in the center was gone, the piano in the corner was gone; it was basically empty.

"Where is everything?" Kagome always thought the living room was small, but now that everything was cleared up, things looked bigger.

"In that room over there. That's the room no one's allowed in. This is the dancing room. The kitchen is where beverages and food will be served, it's also big enough for people to relax in, so a small relax room too." Miroku said writing something down on his notepad.

"So what do I do?"

"Here." He tossed her the note pad; she fumbled with it before she caught it in her hands. "You can start doing that around 1 or so. Inuyasha and I will be getting the house ready and stuff."

"Okay. What do I do for now?"

"Who knows? What do you want to do?"

Kagome didn't really know what to do. She planned on sleeping and eating the day away, but now she didn't want to. "I guess I'll...I don't know what to do."

"You could always put on a bathing suit and walk around the house." Miroku suggested. "Or you could go around in nothing…It's your choice. Make the right one." He said with a wink.

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Nah, I'll just start on the list early."

"Have fun. Here's the money to cover all of that." Miroku handed her a big wad of cash.

Kagome nodded her head.

_'Try to have fun. Try to have fun. Try to have fun.'_ She reminded herself. She just had a bad feeling about all of his. "What's the first thing on the list?"

[ ] buy 5 bags of chips. All different kinds and one dip.

A trip to the grocery store wouldn't be hard to do. She said good bye to them and started on her way to the grocery store.

* * *

"Chips...chips...chips. Ah-hah! Chips!" Kagome grabbed the first 5 bags she saw and threw them in the cart. "And now dip." Kagome was in the store looking at different kinds of chips and dips at the moment. "You can never go wrong with ranch. Next on the list."

[ ] Buy other kinds of food that you think should be at the party. ...If you're wondering why chip and dip were not on the same bullet point or whatever it's called as this one, it's because chip and dip is awesome and deserves its own line. :P

'Of coarse Miroku would put that.'

Kagome walked around the grocery store looking at things that would be fitting to eat at a house party. As she turned a corner her cart hit someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention and- Whoa, Kagura...I didn't expect to see you here."

"Kagome? Is that you?" Said girl blinked and looked closer at Kagome. "It is." She put on a friendly smile. "How are you?"

Kagome sent a friendly smile in her direction. "I'm good, just hanging out and doing school and stuff..." Kagome didn't really know how to respond to that, she was still in shock; she hadn't seen Kagura in person for years.

"You look different."

"I look different? I see someone dyed their hair black." Kagome pointed to her hair.

"Well, my hair was originally black; I only went blonde for a year. Like they say blondes have more fun; I found out it has nothing to do with the hair color."

"Wow, I could've told you that. How's the modeling business?"

"It's fun. Ohhhhh...chip and dip, where's the party?" She picked up the bag, opened it and popped a chip in her mouth. Kagome looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

She snatched the bag out of her hand. "You can't just do that in the grocery store. Are you crazy?"

"Well, it's not like you weren't going to buy it anyways. Oh, and the business is fun. I love flying all over the place. I've been to Europe, Russia, California, and many more places than that. You could've been living the life."

"I am living the life. Right here, in Tokyo." Kagome took a pack of Soda off the rack.

Kagura nodded her head. "So where's the party, I want to go."

Kagura was always the party girl. Kagome would never forget all of the invitations Kagura got to parties in one day. If there's one thing you could remember her by, it was that she was a party girl. "My place. I don't even want the party."

"Birthday?"

"No, just a house party. Mom's away and my friends decided to take advantage of it."

Kagura clapped her hands. "Give me your address, I will be there. This is my first party in 2 weeks. Damn, took people long enough to throw one. That is the longest I have been without a party since I was born."

'That sounded like something Inuyasha would say." She thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She jotted down the address and gave it to her. Kagura looked it over before patting Kagome on the head. Why were people patting her on the head today?

"Hope you don't mind if I bring a friend or two…...or 5." Kagura turned the corner.

"Kagura!" Kagome wasn't going to chase after her; she just hoped Kagura would not bring the wrong people.

* * *

Kagome walked inside with a hand full of grocery bags and other things. (Including the bag of chips Kagura ate out of) She had finished all of the lists and was ready to sit down and relax.

"I'm home!" She said carefully walking up the step to get to the living room. (a/n:remember that one step in her house…yea…that step.)

When she reached the top she dropped the bags and looked around. They hadn't done much since she left, but they did make the room look a lot better.

On the floor was a huge zebra rug, it covered the whole floor so the carpet wasn't visible. On the ceiling were silver, gold, and black balloons, the ceiling wasn't visible either. Just barely poking out of the balloons were spot lights with black bulbs in them. In all of the other lamps that were kept around were black bulbs as well.

All of the photos on the wall were taken down and replaced with huge posters that said 'Party Hard' and 'Don't Stop Dancing' and other sayings like that. There were a couple of more posters but Kagome wanted to check out the rest of the house so she didn't bother to read them. She walked into the kitchen and literally passed out, the kitchen looked wonderful.

The stain on the floor was cleaned; and everything looked polished and new too. The light bulbs were now yellow and black. The chairs were replaced with black and white stools. 200 black, gold, and white plastic cups were lined up along the island in the center of the kitchen. The once wooden old table was now one of the funky tables that they had in the back room at the club. The table lit up when people put something on it, Kagome loved that table.

She was surprised that they could get the room looking so well in just a couple of hours. Miroku had a talent, he should be a wedding planner or house decorator when he gets older, she went back into the living room to pick up the groceries. It wasn't until then that she noticed the dj equipment had been set up. A note lay on the dj scratch board. She skipped over to it and read it.

_We'll be back around 7. Be ready to work when we get there. Pick out something cute, but not too cute because your still mine and Inuyasha's. (The mine was crossed out) Just leave all of the bags by the dj equipment, Inuyasha and I will work with those things (everything that's not food at least). Make sure to pick out something cute for me though ;[D...-do you see the mustage?_

_-Miroku_

"He spelled mustache wrong..." She said looking at the rest of the note.

_Yes, I crossed out that mine in Miroku's note, you're all mine. Ignore his message. Just be ready to work. We should be done working on the house by 7:30, that gives you 30 minutes to get ready. What ever you do don't eat any chips or any of the food. Don't even open the bags of chips to get a whiff of the delightful smell. Just be ready to work...Dress for the occasion. The colors are gold, black, and white/silver._

_-Me. Duh._

Kagome sighed and then went up the stairs slowly. She almost forgot she had to get an outfit for the party. A party she didn't even want.

She opened her closet and basically threw her drawers out of their sockets. She was going to find the perfect outfit for this party. Kagome looked over all of her clothes before coming to one conclusion.

"I don't have the right clothes for this!"

She wasn't just looking for a party outfit; she was looking for _the _party outfit. The party outfit that would be perfect for this kind of party.

She got on all fours and looked at everything at the bottom of her closet. She found 2 pairs of cute looking shirts, about 50 pairs of shoes just thrown in there, and a lip gloss she lost 2 years ago. She picked up the two shirts and held them out. One was a plaid turquoises spaghetti strapped tank top; it had a bow that tied at the hip. The second shirt was another tank top with an urban design that went down the neck line.

Both were adorably cute, but neither would make _the_ outfit.

She went through every drawer in her room, even in her mom's room. Nothing was right for this occasion.

'Gold, black, and white/silver.' She tried to keep that in mind when she saw other colored shirts.

After 20 minutes of looking for an outfit she gave up. She couldn't find the right outfit for this occasion. She checked everywhere and out of all of her clothes, she couldn't find a thing. It annoyed her a lot. Maybe Miroku would help her once he got home; he was good at that stuff. She lay on the floor staring at the ceiling.

All of that searching made her tired. She rolled to her side to get in a comfortable position to sleep. As soon as she was completely rolled over her eyes widened. Under her bed was _the _outfit. Who would've thought it'd be under the bed? She scrambled to her knees and stuck her hand under the bed. Once the outfit was in her hand she brushed a couple of cob webs off it and examined the outfit. It was perfect!

"I've found the outfit!" She yelled feeling victorious.

* * *

Like said in the note, Miroku and Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door around 7. She skipped down the stairs and opened the door with a huge smile. She couldn't get over the fact that she had the best outfit for this party outfit.

When she opened the door her smile got bigger. "You're late."

"Yea, by two minutes." Miroku said coming inside.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome before saying, "Get that stupid smile off your face."

Miroku smiled himself. "Now, now. Don't go downing Kagome's mood just because you're a grumpywupagus."

"Shut up, let's get to work. The party starts in 2 hours. That gives us about 1 hours and 30 minutes to get this place ready."

"Alright, then let's get to work. I've decided that the living room isn't going to be the dance room; the back yard is very big so I think that should be where people dance. This is going to be the relax room, and the kitchen stays as a kitchen. Inuyasha, start moving the dj equipment outside and make sure to bring an extension cord to plug everything up if you can't hook up the dj equipment close to the house." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but went to do as he was told. "Kagome?"

Kagome put a hand to her head as if she was talking to a commander. She was ready to work. "Yes?"

"Go in the kitchen and put the chips in a big bowl. You'll find 10 big bowls in that bag." He pointed to a bag on the floor. "Remember the Christmas party last year at M.O.?"

"Yea, how could I forget?"

"Remember how you set up the small cakes on the 3 tiers?"

"Heck yea, everyone said it looked so pretty."

"Do that, but with these small cakes I picked up and these sandwiches." He put 2 bags on her arms.

"Alright, but...you do know this isn't a wedding right? What's with the small food?"

"Everyone likes small food. Now get going. Oh did you choose an outfit?"

"I choose an outfit alright." She walked into the kitchen.

She went back to get the other bags that she needed in the living room and started getting to work on the mini sandwiches and small desserts.

"Aww, mini sandwiches are so cute." She said looking at them as she washed her hands.

Kagome pulled the 3 tiers out of its bag and set it up. She put the mini sandwiches on one side and put the cakes on the other in a stylish way. It's easy to throw sandwiches and desserts on a tier and call it a day. It's not as easy to throw it on a tier in a stylish way.

"Don't forget to pour the drinks in the cups to. You'll find cold drinks in the fridge." Miroku said checking things off the list.

"If I pour them now, they won't be cold by the time people get here. I'll pour them before I get dressed." Kagome set the tier on the light up table from the club and started dumping chips in the big bowls. "2 questions Miroku."

"Go on."

"Did you ask Myouga to borrow this stuff and what are you doing to help Yash and me out?"

"No and supervising."

"He's going to kill you and you better start helping us out. I'm working in the kitchen, Yash is working outside. At least make sure the living room looks good or decorate it some more."

"Let me do my job and you do your job." He said walking out of the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes but kept working with a smile. After the chips were in their bowls and the dip was in its place she decided to get a drink. Miroku walked into the kitchen and stared at the food.

Once she had her can of sprite she looked at Miroku. "What?"

"Here's another list. It's just a list for the kitchen stuff. You could call it your own personal list." He tossed her the list.

"Uh-huh. Want a drink?"

"Nope." He walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Well then." Kagome looked over this list.

[x] make sure sandwiches and desserts look like they did on the 3 tiers like at the Christmas party (I bought about 50 different desserts and 50 different sandwiches. if you can't fit all of the food on 8 tiers tell me and I'll buy more)

[x] chips are in big bowls

[x] dip is out near the chips

[ ] Make sure all of the other food is set up and easy to access on the counters.

[ ] get the sign that says Don't Double Dip and put it near the dip

[ ] get the sign that says Restroom and put it near the restroom

[ ] have 5 chairs around light up table

[ ] 3 chairs around the island

[ ] 7 chairs lined up against the wall

[ ] make sure everything's taken care of in the kitchen and that the kitchen looks neat and prettified

[:D] ...that's all I got so far...

Kagome smiled, a couple of things on the list were already taken care of. There was only one problem. She stepped out to the back yard.

"Miroku, where am I going to get the rest of the chairs?"

"Look in Inuyasha's car, in the trunk." He tossed Inuyasha's keys over his shoulder without looking at her.

Kagome caught them with ease, working a bar really does enhance the skills. She closed the door, but not before she heard, 'How the hell did you get my keys?'. She ran outside and popped the trunk. Kagome was sure Myouga would have a panic attack when he realized a lot of the things from the club were missing. In the back of the truck were 5 chairs that looked comfortable. They were black and gold. Kagome only needed a couple of chairs because they had set up most of them while she was out. She took out 3 chairs and brought them in.

Once the chairs were all set up she checked them off the list. All that was left was getting the signs and making sure everything was set up properly in the kitchen. She grabbed two pieces of paper, wrote on them and then looked around the kitchen. Everything looked perfect.

She skipped to the back door and opened it. "I'm done Miroku!" After saying that she skipped back to the kitchen and waited for Miroku to check her assigned spot.

"Hurry up Inuyasha! It's not that hard to lift a couple of boxes!" Miroku yelled out the back door before shutting it. He didn't want to hear Inuyasha's nonsense about how he wasn't doing anything except for bossing him around.

He walked into the kitchen to exam it. Everything looked fine. The chairs were lined up neatly, the food he asked for her to put out were out, the sandwiches and desserts were placed neatly and stylishly on the tiers, everything was perfect...and then he saw the signs Kagome made. He started laughing.

"What is this?" He asked holding up the signs. He couldn't even call it a sign; it was just 2 pieces of paper with writing on it, sloppy hand writing at that.

"It's the signs you asked me to make. Oh!" Kagome took the sign from him, scribbled out a word and wrote over it. "Sorry I spelled double wrong."

"2 things Kagome. One, that isn't a sign, you need to use card board and sharpie. Thing number 2, you might want to change that saying you wrote on there."

"Why? It's catchy and it tells the truth. If you double dip you take a shit." Kagome said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"How so?"

"Well, supposing a guy coughs on his chip and he's sick, then he double dips. Of coarse other people are using the dip so they get sick too. They get symptoms like a high fever, loud obnoxious coughs. I'm talking about the coughs that only old men can conjure when they want that old yucky stuff in their throats to clear up. When they do try to cough their Adams apple giggles like crazy. One year my grandfather came over." Kagome broke out laughing for a second.

"Sorry, sorry. It was funny, because he let out the loudest cough I've ever heard. If you think you're cousin has the loudest cough you haven't heard grandpa's. His Adams apple bounced all the way from his chin back down to its original place on his neck. I started cracking up!" Kagome noticed she was getting off topic. "Anyways, you get the coughs, the fever, the itchy skin, pimples in places you shouldn't have them, delusions, and to end this, diarrhea. Ya' know there's this song about diarrhea I learned. I'll sing it!"

"It's alright Kagome. Just get card board so you can write your weird saying on it."

"No, I'm going to use that card board for school."

"Kagome." Miroku whined. "You're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not. You want me to waste my good card board on a party I don't even want? I don't think so."

"I'll pay you."

"How much?" Kagome asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"How much did the card board cost?"

"Fifty cents."

"Okay, listen." Miroku got a bit closer to Kagome. "I'll give you 2 dollars. You'll only get that bonus if you give me a lap dance though."

Kagome slapped Miroku in the face. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make it sting for a couple of seconds.

"I am not giving you a lap dance for two dollars!"

"Actually it's more like $1.50 because the other fifty cents was for the card board." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

Kagome slapped him again but on the other cheek. "You're so...ugh!" Kagome said going outside.

Kagome skipped over to where Inuyasha was setting up a chair.

"How's it going?" Kagome asked sitting in a chair next to where he was working.

"...Good..." He basically grunted.

"You almost ready to party?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?"

Inuyasha was shirtless in a pair of sweatpants and old beaten up sneakers. Kagome didn't notice how sexy he looked until she actually look looked at him. His hair was a mess and there was a bit of sweat on his perfectly tanned skin. Even though it was fall it was pretty hot at the moment. Kagome blushed.

"Aren't you hot?" She asked standing up from her seat.

"Nooooooo." He said sarcastically. "I'm just sweating for my own good."

"Well, sweat is good for you, so I guess you could say that. Here, I'll put your hair in a pony tail." She took one of her hair bands off her wrist.

"No, I don't want my hair in a pony tail." He moved away from her.

"Why not?"

"I'll look gay."

"No you won't, you put your hair in a pony tail all the time."

"_Do not_ put my hair in a pony tail." He said firmly.

Kagome went back to her seat. "Fine Mr. Bossy." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Shut up Miss. Bitchy ."

"I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to be rude." Kagome thought Inuyasha was acting different, but that could just be Inuyasha, you never know.

"I'm not being rude."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Instead of asking questions, why don't you help me? We only have an hour left and there's a lot to do." He said brushing off her question.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What can I help with?"

"You see those poles?" He asked pointing to 4 poles that were at each corner of the backyard. She nodded her head. "In that box there are black, gold, and silver streamers, hang them up and make them spiral to each pole. Choose what ever colors you want." He said pointing to one of the many boxes before going back to his work.

Kagome opened the box and then stared at the pole. It was about 11 feet in the air and she was only 5'6 so she knew she needed a latter. She walked to the front and went into to the shed. In the shed was a 12 foot ladder. She grabbed it and dragged it to the back yard.

When the ladder was straight and sturdy on its feet she got on it slowly. When she was all the way up she started hanging the streamers.

"Don't fall." Inuyasha said watching her.

She stapled one of the streamers and started twirling it. "I don't plan on it."

It was quiet between the 2 for what felt like a long time, but long silences don't last long.

"Don't you ever think you look even a bit slutty when you dance?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

That question caught Kagome by surprise. "Why is it any of your concern?"

"I'm not concerned, but don't you think?" He pushed further.

"Sometimes but it's not a big deal. The dances aren't that slutty, the only dance that was slutty was the last one but that dance wasn't even supposed to be used. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in warning tone. "Don't pull that with me, why are you asking?"

"No reason."

"Inuyasha, I'm not kidding. I'm really going to get mad at you if you don't answer me with a real answer." She got of the ladder, scooted it to the side, and then got back on again to hang one of the streamers at one of the other corners.

"Some guy just made a comment about you; I heard it and I didn't like it so I kind of cussed him out while you guys were on stage."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha I'm not playing."

"I know, I know. If you're going to get an attitude I don't think I want to tell you." Kagome gave him one of her famous glares; not even the devil would dare mess with her when she was giving him a glare like that. "He said that he was going to try to get you in his bed so he could….ya know all night long with you. And then he went into detail about it with his buddies."

Kagome was disgusted. "How old?" It wasn't that she cared because there was no way in hell she'd date a guy so disrespectful, but she was curious.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Why?"

"I'm just curious that's all."

"In his 30's."

"Oh…" She didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't think you should dance anymore."

That made Kagome's mouth go in the shape of an 'o'. "What do you mean I shouldn't dance anymore."

"Don't get me wrong, you're a good dancer and all, but I don't want you presented that way."

"Since when did you become my dad?" Kagome moved onto the next corner.

"I'm not trying to control what you do, but do you really want to be presented that way?"

"When you're truly passionate about something you don't care what other people say. I don't want to be presented that way, not everyone things like that." Kagome said as if it was obvious. "And it sounds like you're trying to control what I do."

"Kagome, I don't want to see you get hurt. Men are-"

"No offense Yash, but I don't need you telling me about men. I'm not a little girl who needs to be told what to do. I know men are perverted and stuff."

"It's not just and stuff!" Inuyasha was starting to get mad. He was trying to help her out and she was acting as if what he was saying was nothing. She didn't hear what those guys said about her. She didn't know how dirty it was.

"You don't have to yell! You know how I get about dancing!" She said twisting the streamer quicker.

It was true, Inuyasha did know how she got about dancing. She was only defensive because her mom never approved of her dancing. Her mom said she would support her in everything, but when Kagome tried to dance her mom disapproved strongly. Kagome didn't know why but if she tried to do anything similar to a dance at home she'd get an earful. It's been going on for years so Kagome's used to suppressing her talent at home, but dancing at Mayonoka Odaru was her only time to dance, her only time to do what she felt was something she was good at. She felt like she didn't have another talent except for dancing. What else would she do if she couldn't dance?

"It's not like I'm doing this to piss you off! I just want you to be safe!"

"Well it sounds like you're more like my father, which you're not clearly! It sounds like your trying to tell me not dance too!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying cool it with the popping and dropping and get less showy outfits!"

"Who are you to tell me what to wear and how to dance?"

"You don't have to be all defensive! Damn, you're so fucking sensitive!"

Kagome was getting so frustrated at the moment; she wanted to slap Inuyasha, but she'd never do that. "You know why I'm all-" Kagome slipped on one of the steps as she was coming down the latter. By the time Inuyasha turned around it was too late.

…..nvdkjsnjv….djwif…:D

Author thingy.

I ONLY CHECKED THE STORY A COUPLE OF TIMES SO THERE SHOULD BE PLENTY OF ERRORS SORRY!

Um…I guess this is a cliffy….a suckish one…but a cliffy.

I've never heard of him not catching when she falls so why not make it happen. Um…yea…..

Read this:

Read Hey Barbie by Betsiwetsi

Summary: How can mister loner conquer the heart of the head cheerleader? God knows, but this loser will do whatever is necessary to make miss popularity his.

My view: I read this story and I nearly pissed on myself! I'm not kidding! The girl is hilarious. I was crying and everything when I read her chapters! XD. It's really good and I think that everyone should try reading it. There's also another story by her called …hold that thought…what the fuck?...SHE DELETED HER STORY! Omg…I'm just now finding that out….what the fuck…..?...I'm going to have to send her a rant about that…anyways read Hey Barbie…

oh, and what is it I hear about these contests on for romance or humor or something?

and

oh, and i'm going to amke a new story ..i'm posting it on Jan 1st, 2011. How does it sound?

Title: 2012

Summary: After a freak car accident on New Years, Kagome has this dream that let's her know 2 things. One, the world will end on 2012. And two, she must have a kid before 2012. Question is, who's going to help her concieve a child?

It's going to be a comdey and romance :D. How does it sound?

Oh, and the dance for OMG wasn't real…I made that up off of the top of my head…..that was a bit too…eh….i don't know how to describe it but you won't catch me doing that dance ever…..not a dance with whips at least. :D

I think that's all I have to say…oh…and if you're like….a person that's been to homecoming, what dresses do you wear? I'm going to homecoming and I need to find a sexy dress for my man ;D….just kidding….don't tell my mom I said that.

Anyways, review. All I ask for is 5 reviews. I promise that as soon as that 5th review gets to my inbox, you'll see an update quicker than you can say 'Cocoa Butter'

I hope you liked the chapter. Keep up the reviewing my loves.

Oh and shout out to _BloodPlus14_. I think you read That's How Love Works and The Last Dance. Thanks for reviewing a lot and thanks for basically keeping me on this story. If it weren't for your reviews I don't think I would've been writing the chapters for The Last Dance until December. And Kint0, I think you reviewed a couple of times too. Thanks so much XD!

BloodPlus14: You're welcome XD. Thanks for being such a big contributor to this story by reviewing. I know it sounds lame but I'm a lame person. You didn't sound bitchy at all. It's my fault for not updating. Sorry. I'm trying to update That's How Love Works and The Last Dance so it takes a while longer, but I'll keep trying to update as quick as I can. This chapter has actually been sitting here for a while because I didn't know what to do with it.

Kinto: I realize that you've stuck with me for a while to so thanks! Lol! I agree, I would never let a guy say anything like that to me. I'd kill him. Pinch? Lol XD

Betsiwetsi: I kept to my word about telling people about your story. Thanks for telling people about mine, that was super nice! :D…but I am very pissed that you deleted that other story. It was getting a good start…wait..was that your story or do I have you confused with someone else's story? I'm pretty sure it's yours…..

SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS AUTHOR THINGY!


	8. Kick Ass Party

Disclaimer!:

Inuyasha: You look like an idiot

-I pounce on him-

To be continued…:D

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The Last Dance

Chapter 8?

Kick Ass Party

~x~x~.~.~x~x ~.~

_Recap!_

"It's not like I'm doing this to piss you off! I just want you to be safe!"

"Well it sounds like you're more like my father, which you're not clearly! It sounds like your trying to tell me not dance too!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying cool it with the popping and dropping and get less showy outfits!"

"Who are you to tell me what to wear and how to dance?"

"You don't have to be all defensive! Damn, you're so fucking sensitive!"

Kagome was getting so frustrated at the moment; she wanted to slap Inuyasha, but she'd never do that. "You know why I'm all-" Kagome slipped on one of the steps as she was coming down the latter. By the time Inuyasha turned around it was too late.

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no. I need some wine! I need some wine!"

"Calm down! Get a hold of yourself."

"Do you think she's dead?"

"If she was dead do you think she'd be here? On the couch?"

"So I take it I'm not getting that whine I wanted?"

Kagome could hear different voices, but couldn't tell who the voices belonged too; she didn't even know if she knew the people or if they were even real. Was it a figment of her imagination? There was a dull ache in her head and her eyes felt heavy. Was she a peanut? Random thought, but it was possible. Then again did peanuts truly have heads?...That thought would have to be left alone for now, there were more important things to figure out, like where was she? Or was she a he at the moment? ….That's enough thinking for a moment, that last thought didn't even make sense.

"Wine! I need wine! If I don't get that wine I think I might pass out!"

Whoever it was that was yelling about wine was yelling right in her ear. She tried to glare at where she thought the voice was coming from, but her eyes were closed so she probably looked very stupid.

"Wine!" That person yelled like a mad man.

Kagome couldn't take the yelling at the moment, her head hurt too much.

"Will you shut up?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

She opened her eyes for the first time since she had heard everyone talking and was greeted by three pairs of eyes. She knew each and everyone and wished all of them would back up and give her her personal space. She never did like being stared at, especially if people were just 1 inch in front of her; it's like they've never heard of the bubble space.

"She's not dead!" The guy with purple eyes called out.

The boy with sun colored eyes slapped the guy with purple eyes. The guy with tiny black pupils and big round eyes kept staring at her.

She tried to sit up and let out a groan in the process. That dull pain turned into a huge amount when she tried to move.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha was by her side in a heartbeat.

She looked at him with a stupid look on her face.

"Oh my god she has amnesia!" Miroku shouted fanning himself.

Are you serious? Kagome couldn't help but think Miroku was one of her dumbest friends at the moment. Amnesia, really? She didn't fall that hard…or did she? She wouldn't know.

"I need wine! The wine need is coming on strong!" Myouga said holding his head.

"Both of you shut up!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worried eyes. "Do you know who I am?" He asked slowly. She wasn't stupid; he didn't have to talk slowly. Amnesia and having a mental illness are different things.

"I think you meant to ask how many fingers am I holding." Miroku said shoving 4 fingers in her face. "How many fingers Kagome?"

Kagome kept that same dumb look on her face. Of course she knew who they were, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Myouga. When did he get here? Memories came flooding back from what happened just moments before. Maybe it wasn't moments…..it could've been hours or days for all she knew. She would have a little fun with them.

She squinted her eyes at them. "Kagome who? And 2."

"Oh my gosh she needs glasses!" Inuyasha slapped Miroku from the back of his head. That really wasn't the main point. "Oh my gosh she has amnesia!" Miroku started to hyperventilate. Myouga joined him.

"Will you two idiots calm down!" Inuyasha said punching Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Why didn't you punch him?"

"Because I work for him and I'm not risking this job and he's on Kagome! I'm not going to punch her." Inuyasha tapped his foot on the floor.

"What should we do? Should we take her to the hospital?" Miroku asked after he calmed down.

Kagome started laughing, they believed her? Maybe she'd try to be an actress in a movie, playing the role as a girl that has amnesia. "Guys, I'm-"

Inuyasha made the shushing noise and put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh, Kagome were trying to determine your fate. I think we should take her to the hospital."

"I'm, just-" She was trying to let them know she was just kidding but Inuyasha kept interrupting her.

He turned to her, made the shushing noise again, and looked at Miroku.

Miroku was having doubts about taking her to the hospital. "What about the party?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "You gotta point. We can't just call everyone now and tell them that it's canceled. Maybe you could run it by yourself? I don't know. I really wanted to party too..."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o'. Some friends they were! Were they seriously considering not taking her to the hospital because of a stupid party? What the hell! All thoughts of telling them she didn't really have amnesia flew out the window.

Kagome put on a smile and sat up even though it pained her. "Oh, party. I like the sounds of that. I love to party…..I think…Do I like to party?"

Everyone looked at her. Miroku smiled. "Really? Do you?"

She nodded once. "I think."

"Myouga, you've kept quiet this whole time, what do you think we should do, hospital or party?"

Kagome was positive Myouga was going to vote for hospital. If her mom found out about this he'd be skinned alive.

"Hmm. Hospital."

'Yes, someone actually cares about my safety.' Kagome thought happily.

"But…" Myouga started.

Uh-oh. 'No buts Myouga! What the hell do you mean but?'

"This party could be good for business. If you put up things that represent M.O, like a couple of posters with Mayonoka Odaru on it. Maybe you could even write M.O. on a couple of the cups. People are going to start wondering what M.O. is eventually." He looked at Kagome. "Eh, she looks fine, but we most definitely have to take her to a hospital after; we could even shut down the party a bit early so we can get her checked out. Her mom would shoot me if she were here."

'What the hell!'

Did no one care about her safety? Did they really just put a party about Kagome's health?

"Alright, we represent M.O. a bit and party. Sounds like a plan. People will be here in 30 minutes, everything's basically set up except for the thing Kagome didn't finish."

Inuyasha sent a disappointed look her way. Her eye twitched. Was he seriously giving her a disapproving look just because she didn't finish a stupid job for a stupid party because she hurt herself?

'Yea, I didn't finish it, I wonder why. Oh, maybe it's because I fell down the steps on a step ladder.' She thought with sarcasm. "So, there's going to be a party? Can I come?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Miroku was glad the party was still on, but was still concerned about her well being even though he didn't voice it. "Your room is up stairs in the room right in front of the stairs."

"Okay." Kagome got up slowly, mindful of her headache and walked up the stairs.

"Wait, let me help you." Miroku said following her up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said grabbing him by his collar. "Go home and get dressed, if you're not back by the time the party starts I get to break both your arms." With that said Inuyasha walked up the stairs to help Kagome.

"Hey, Amber. Can you help me?" She asked when she saw Inuyasha come in the room.

Inuyasha looked behind him. Who the hell was she talking too? "Um. Me?"

She giggled. "Who else has amber eyes here? I am so confused at the moment; I'm going to ask questions. To start off, what's my name?" If Kagome was going to play this role, she was going to play it right.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"And yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"Last name?"

"None of your business."

"Rude, I'm going to call you Amber. If you were a girl I bet you'd be called Amber. You have pretty amber eyes."

Inuyasha would've complained but the girl had amnesia for god's sake. "Fine, whatever."

"Do I have a boyfriend?" She picked up the outfit lying on the bed, and headed to the bathroom. When she had her hand on the door knob she remembered that she had amnesia and didn't know where anything is. "Um…Is this the bathroom?"

"Yea."

She closed the door and started changing. "Well do I?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha smirked. "As a matter of fact I do."

Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to say that. She knew he didn't have a girlfriend, but the conversation was taking an interesting turn. "Who?"

"Kim Kardashian."

"You wish you could get that." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What?" He asked leaning closer the door.

"Nothing." Kagome said quickly. She opened the bathroom door and did a small air curtsy. "How do I look?"

Kagome came out in light green sweat pants and a cream tank top.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head at her. "The colors are black, gold and silver and/or white. You have to change."

Kagome laughed and slapped him on the arm playfully. "You silly burrito!"

'What the fuck? Who says that?' Inuyasha thought.

"Let me ask. Whose party is this?" Kagome knew the answer all too well.

"It's no ones, it's a house party."

"Who's house?"

"…Yours." Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should've told the truth or not.

"Oh." Kagome sounded surprised and sarcastic at the same time. "Did I want this party?"

Kagome was sure that her question would give it away that's she didn't have amnesia. It was out and obvious. She was hoping this would teach him a lesson, but things aren't that easy.

"Yea."

"….What?" Kagome asked with a dumbfound expression on her face. Was he serious? He didn't catch the sarcasm in her question.

"Yea, you said we should throw a party because we start school tomorrow and you wanted to throw the party of all parties. Ya' know, give the kids something to talk about tomorrow at shool."

Kagome nodded her head slowly. "Well, if it's my house then I'm wearing what I want. End of discussion." Kagome skipped down stairs.

'She has amnesia, she has amnesia, she has amnesia.' Inuyasha chanted in his head. He followed her downstairs.

"I'm back!" Miroku said busting through the front door. "What is she wearing?" He asked when his eyes landed on Kagome.

"Apparently since it's her house she gets to wear what she wants."

Miroku studied her for a second. "As long as she's comfortable."

"She's going to ruin the theme." Inuyasha said pointing at her.

"Inuyasha, she has amnesia. Let her do what she wants."

She wanted to laugh at Inuyasha's expression, but decided against it. These guys were the last people she'd ever want to get stuck with if she had amnesia. After a while of talking Inuyasha left Kagome's house so he could get ready at his place.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't do anything perverted." He said.

Miroku had a sly smile on his face. "I'll try not to."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him, growled as a warning, and left. If he laid a finger on her he'd kill him.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house at 8:58. People would be flooding into the house soon and he wanted to make sure everything was ready for the party. He heard laughing coming from in the living room, but decided he would sneak a few chips from the kitchen.

"Yea!" Kagome laughed. "Did you see the look on your face?"

"Dude, you had me going there for a second." Miroku said. From where Inuyasha was it sounded like he gave her a high five.

"I know! Inuyasha, Myouga, and you are so dumb. Like I could really get amnesia from a fall like that...Can I?"

"I have no idea. Are you going to tell Yash?" Tell him what? His ears perked up.

"I don't know. He obviously doesn't care about my health so why should I tell him? The only reason I told you-" Kagome stopped talking and broke out laughing. "Okay, you know what he told me when I was in the bathroom?"

"That'd he like to be in there with you? Maybe even doing things with you?"

Inuyasha heard a small slap. "Um, no. Okay so I was playing the amnesia role and crap and I asked him if he had a girlfriend."

"And he said you?" Inuyasha could literally hear Miroku raise his eye brow when he asked.

"No." Kagome giggled. "He doesn't like me like that.

Inuyasha frowned at that for some reason. He'd have to worry about that later, now was the time to listen to their conversation.

"I like where this is going. Who did he say? Who did he say?"

"Okay, who's the girl every guy wishes they could get with but can't?"

"...Megan Fox?"

"No...Step up...There is someone else prettier."

"...Kim K?"

Kagome clapped and they both broke out laughing. Inuyasha was beyond pissed. His eyes wouldn't stop twitching. The steam wouldn't stop rolling out of his ears. He wasn't completely sure, but there was a strong possibility he looked close to Medusa with his hair flailing behind his head like her snakes. Kagome was playing? He was seriously worried about her and she was just playing a joke on him. He stomped into the living room.

"Oh, hey Amber. When did you get here?" Kagome asked taking a sip of her Capri-sun.

"Don't hey Amber me. I heard the whole friggin conversation." Miroku whispered something in Kagome's ears. She nodded her head in agreement and then let out a small giggle. "And what, dare I ask is so funny Miroku?"

Miroku hid behind Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "He said he was surprised that you didn't say fucking, I found that quite funny. What about you?" Kagome answered.

"That's not funny and this isn't a joke. Why would you joke about having amnesia? I believed you!"

Ring

"We can talk about this later. Besides, I didn't expect you to believe." She pointed to herself. "America's number one horrible actress."

When Kagome opened the door she was tackled into a hug.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Kagura said pulling back from the hug to give Kagome a kiss.

Kagome held up her hand. "Uh...No. Anyways, thanks for-...what is that in your hand?"

Kagura looked at her hand and held up said item. "Beer?"

"...No beer..."

"Why not? If you want to have a real party then you gotta have beer." She said with one of her dazzling smiles.

Kagome knew this conversation would get know where if she didn't stop it right now. "There's been a beer recall." She said with a sigh.

"Beer recall?" Kagome knew from the sound of Kagura's tone that she believed it."Yea, the people that worked there decided they'd try a little sip and a little sip...well...ya know...turned into 2 sips, to two glasses, to two vases...and..so on. They got a little tipsy and ended up putting things in there that were not supposed to go in there."

"Vases?" Kagura sounded like a little girl in awe. "I better go throw these away." Kagura walked out the front door and closed it behind her.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked with a bright smile. "She is hot."

"You're not her type, sorry." Even if Sango didn't say it, Kagome knew that she liked Miroku, if Kagome let Miroku hook up with a chick in front of her face she'd have to go into hiding, Sango would surely kill her. "Is everything ready? People are about to start coming?"

"Yes." Miroku said pulling out his list and checking it again.

"Alright, well I only have a couple of rules in the house." She paused and let them nod their head. "No beer, or drugs, alcohol, and people must be wearing tops and pants while in the house, actually, they have to be wearing clothes period. Oh, I don't want a swinger party here." They nodded their heads.

Kagura opened the door and smiled. "The boys are here!" She clapped her hands.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances before looking at Kagome. "Boys?"

"Come on in!" Kagura gave the motion for whoever was outside to come in.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome watched in awe as at least 30 attractive looking guys flooded into her house.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Kagura! You said only 5 people!"

"Yea, but I told Jin, then he told Lee, then Lee told Ken, then Ken and Lee went and told Carl, Hoeza, and Kairi, and those 3 have the biggest mouths so they went and told everyone else."

Kagome looked at the guys that were lined up in a row. They couldn't be any older than 18. Some waved, some blushed, some winked, and some were looking at their surroundings. They all looked harmless enough...

"Fine, all of you go to the back." The doorbell rang again. "Miroku will show you where the door is, Inuyasha get the music started, and I'll greet people for now."

"You're not the boss of me, plus, you have some explaining to do!" Inuyasha said crossing him arms.

The doorbell rang again. "Whatever."

Miroku led all of the people in Kagome's house to the back door. That left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They stared at each other for a while before Kagome broke their gaze on each other and opened the door.

"Sorry for the wait, please walk around the back." Kagome said closing the door behind her.

After an hour of greeting people, holding small conversations, and pointing to the back, Kagome finally went to the back herself to see how things were going. When she was in the backyard she wasn't surprised to to see it going just as Miroku planned it. _Perfect. _People were laughing, dancing, and just having a good time. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have a party the day before school. It would get people kind of pumped and it was fun, then again after the pump comes the crash…

She pushed her way through the crowd of black, gold, white and silver. Eventually she found Miroku flirting with a bunch of girls around him. Miroku stopped talking to one of the girls long enough to wave at Kagome. Kagome didn't really look at what he was wearing until then. Miroku was wearing a black collared shirt with a silver tie, that surprisingly didn't clash with his outfit. He rocked black pants with chains around his pants and wore silver nikes.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure everyone's here. I've been greeting people for an hour!" Kagome yelled over the music.

"Perfect! Perfect! Everyone's having a blast." Miroku took a sip of his drink. "How do you like it?"

"It looks hot! It's dark outside which makes the lights look even cooler." She said pointing at the Chinese lanterns above them.

One of the girls whispered something in Miroku's ears, he laughed. "Because it's her house and she can wear what she wants." Kagome gave him a funny look; it was obvious they were talking about her. "She just asked why you weren't wearing the theme colors here."

Kagome looked at the girl; the girl tilted her head and smiled. "What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Michiko, and yours?" She said in a sweet tone.

"Kagome, do you go to Whisper Hollow High school?"

"Nope, I go to Rose Blanket Academy, it's a private school." She brushed her hair to the side.

Kagome and Michiko got into a conversation completely forgetting about Miroku. Kagome found that she liked this Michiko girl, she was nice and funny. Miroku was giving her that look that said she should go so he could get more friendlier with Michiko. Kagome quickly made an excuse to go, but whispered a quick warning that if he did anything farther than just talking Sango would kill him; and started heading to the kitchen to get some of the delicious food she bought. When she was in the kitchen she nearly exploded.

"THERE"S NO MORE FOOD! YOU PEOPLE ARE PIGS!" Said people turned and looked at her. "It's true." She said as if it were obvious.

"Hey!" Kagura said booty bumping Kagome

Kagome nearly flew across the kitchen from the unexpected action. "Kagura, what the hell?"

Kagura took a chip out of her purse. "Chill Kagome, lighten up; and for the record, it's a party, people are supposed to eat." Kagome stared at Kagura purse. "Is there any particular reason you're staring at my purse?"

Kagome leaned in closer. She snatched Kagura's purse off her arm, inside the purse was a large amount of food ranging from small candies to the desserts Kagome had put on the tiers. Kagura snatched it back and held it close to her chest.

"What was that?"

"What?" Kagura asked. "It's a party; you're supposed to eat..."

"Not take all the food! No wonder there wasn't any food; you stuffed it in your purse! I bet you have some in your bra you pig!"Kagome pointed at Kagura's bag.

Kagura gasped. "Can you tell?"She pulled out a twix and kit kat bar.

"How you managed to hide that so well I will not ask, all I know is that you owe me food."

"Here, I'll make it up to you." Kagura said fixing her shirt. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ricardo!" Kagura snapped her fingers.

In a split second there was a hot guy next to Kagura smiling. "Yes?" Even from that small word Kagome could tell he had a strong accent.

"I owe my friend a favor for taking all of her food so I thought why not introduce her to a nice SINGLE guy like you. She's perfect for you." She gave Kagome a hug. "You're welcome. I'll leave you two alone." And with that said, Kagura jogged out the door.

"Ignore what Kagura just said." Kagome said going to the fridge.

"Your name is?" He asked.

"Kagome and I'm guessing you're Ricardo."

He smiled a smile that showed all of his pearly white teeth. "Yes, this is a nice party you have."

Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks." She popped the top on her drink and took a long sip of it. "My friends did all this, I'm just having it at my house; I could personally care less about this thing."

"Lighten up a bit. Kagura's right, you are a tense bunny."

"What did you call me?" Did he really call her a tense bunny? Was that an insult or a compliment? Should he be slapped in the face or thank him?

"Oh, sorry. Kagura's told me a bit about you and she calls you a party pooper. I say tense bunny because you're too cute to be called a party pooper."

Kagome stared at him before taking a sip of her drink again. "Sure...Anyways...I'm just going to ...yea." Kagome said walking away. Kagome didn't feel like talking to Ricardo. She glanced at her watch; it was 10:34.

Kagome walked back outside to where people were dancing and sweating and grinding. She would've been disgusted, but she normally saw that kind of stuff at the club so she was used to it. Kagome maneuvered her way through the crowd, trying her best not to bump into people to no avail. She was lightly tapped on the shoulder.

"Kagome?"

She turned around and gasped. "Naraku?"

He waved. "The one and only.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome gave him a short hug.

"My friend was invited and he invited me, what are you doing here?"

"My friends decided to have the party at my house so you can kind of say I'm hosting it."

Naraku was one of the usuals that came to the club, yet not a usual. He'd come constantly, almost every day if he could for a period of time, and then stop coming for a long time, then keep coming. Kagome always wondered why, and would've asked, but she didn't know him like that and she didn't want to get in his personal life. It wasn't any of her business anyways.

Kagome and Naraku would have a decent conversation each time he came, they'd even laugh. He'd crack a joke about her dancing and she'd crack a joke about how he couldn't drink even though he was at the club. Being 18 has its advantages, yet many disadvantages.

He looked around. "It looks nice."

"Thanks. Wow, I'm surprised your here, I didn't expect to see you until another couple of months."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I'm always up for a good party. You got a boyfriend yet?"

Kagome was about to reply, but someone beat her to her to it. "Who is this?"

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome said sounding a bit surprised. "I thought you were djing."

"It's Miroku's turn, who is he?" He repeated eying the guy in front of him.

"This is-"

"Naraku." Naraku finished for her.

"I see."

Kagome was getting that feeling that spelled out things were becoming awkward. "Yea, let me introduce you two. Naraku, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Naraku. There, introductions are all done." She said gesturing to the two of them.

"Yea..." They both said at the same time, they looked at each other before giving something similar to a sneer in both directions.

"Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are talking to me..." Kagome wouldn't pass up a chance to say something smart like that to him.

He pulled Kagome to the side away from Naraku. "I don't like him."

"Yea, well, you didn't hide that too well." Kagome said running a hand through her hair.

"He looks like a pedophile." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lightly slapped him on the arm. "I don't appreciate you saying that about my friend."

"Well, look at his long hair!"

"...You have long hair too...Are you a pedophile? No….Well, I don't know if you are or not, any things possible" Kagome crossed her arms and thought about it.

He ignored what Kagome said about him being a pedophile. "My hair isn't in the gay fashion like his. Look at it, it looks like he took a lot of time to wave his hair...is that make up I see on his face? What do girls call that stuff…..eye shadow I think?"

"Inuyasha stop, you're just being mean now." Kagome started walking back towards Naraku.

She hated when Inuyasha got jealous...If this was jealousy, she still wasn't too sure about that. Inuyasha was just too confusing for her.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Are you sure you can trust this guy?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. Yes, I can." She tried to walk around Inuyasha, but he got in her path.

"What do you mean again? I'm just trying to make sure you're not going to get hurt."

It really would've been a sweet gesture, had he not done it so many times. "It's just like what we were talking about earlier when we were setting everything up; you're not my father, but it feels like you're watching over me like one. Instead of acting like my father, you can act like my best friend."

Kagome was really getting fed up with Inuyasha acting like a friend one second and then turning into her father the next. Sure, she was a bit younger than him, but not by much; why was he still looking at her like she was 8?

"I just want to-"

Kagome cut him off. "Make sure I'm safe, I know, I know, but that's not your job. That's what my mother is for."

Kagome tried to move around him again, but he blocked her way.

"Your mothers rarely ever around so what job is she doing? You really think I'm acting like your father?" Inuyasha asked with that tone that meant they both knew the answer. To the first question at least; they weren't exactly on the same page on the second question.

"Do _not _talk about my mother." Kagome said firmly, she was shocked he even said that. "As a matter of fact, yes!" Kagome didn't mean for it to come out like a 'finally-you-understand yes, but he actually got it.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying about you, but when something bad happens to you don't come crying to me."

Kagome closed her eyes and counted to 7, now she was just getting pissed at him. "I'm not having this conversation with you; it's like you don't hear anything that comes out of your mouth."

"What do you mean not hear anything that comes out of my mouth?"

"I'm not asking you to stop worrying! I just want you to stop acting like my dad! There's a big difference between worrying like a dad and worrying like a friend, you stepped over the friend line forever ago! And I'm still mad that you asked me to stop dancing! How could you ask me to stop doing something I love? When you asked me that did you ever think that you shouldn't have asked that knowing how I get about dancing? You never think before you open your mouth which causes you to say stupid things!" Kagome went off. She wasn't as mad as she sounded, but she was mad. It was just built up frustration. Before she said something she didn't want too she turned around to walk(stomp) in the other direction.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her wrist to turn her around.

"Let. Go." Kagome said slowly.

"Kagome-"

Before Inuyasha could get out another word Kagome slapped him in the face. It felt like time slowed. Inuyasha looked bewildered and Kagome's face looked shocked. That was the first time she had ever slapped him, any one at that. There were plenty of times she wanted to, but she'd never do that. She knew it must of stung because her hand was red and it kind of stung itself. She looked at Inuyasha before running inside her house. She thanked god no one saw what had transpired between her and Inuyasha.

She ran to her room and locked her door. Kagome felt so guilty, she didn't know how she was going to talk that over with Inuyasha. He'd probably be beyond pissed at her now, or even not want to be friends at all. Kagome pressed her back against the door and slid down on the floor. To her surprise tears started pouring out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, she wished Sango was with her to tell her why she was probably crying.

She wiped at the tears for a couple of minutes before giving up and covering her face with her hands. Maybe she was crying because Inuyasha's friendship with her was slipping away...Wasn't it? She didn't realize until now that they had recently started getting into fights constantly. Maybe that was a sign to end their friendship, or that their friendship was ending, or had it already ended?

Kagome heard a tap at her window. Of course it was Inuyasha. Without looking out the window she fumbled with the lock of her door to get out before he came in. By the time she had the door open, Inuyasha was behind her. Damn the tears coming out of her eyes. He shut the door using one of his hands and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at the floor, she would've walked away, but she was trapped between Inuyasha and the door. Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to say something, but he just stood there.

Kagome wiped furiously at her tears, she didn't want him to see her crying. Inuyasha wiped one of the tears off of her face. She pushed his hand away and slid to the floor like she had done earlier. He sat in front of her, criss cross apple sauce. Kagome cried for 5 minutes before she decided it was time get the apology out of the way.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha asked, "Are you done?"

Kagome nodded her head. He asked that after she was done crying sometimes.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to slap you, it just happened." Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a good 2 minutes. She looked at him and sniffled. "Say something."

"...You're forgiven."

"That's it? You don't want to hit me back?"

"Of course I want to hit you back, if only you were a guy." Inuyasha smiled at the expression on her face. "I'm just kidding, I don't want to hit you."

They sat in silence for a while. "I really am sorry."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I'm serious! That must've really hurt, I-" She lifted her head up a little higher so she could look him in the eyes, but was caught off guard when his lips met hers. He was leaning across her so that he was just about covering her, his left hand was on the floor to keep his balance, his right hand was gently cupping her cheek. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before they relaxed and then closed. The action was so unexpected, yet so perfect.

Yup, this was definitely a kick ass awesome party...at least for Kagome it was.

* * *

yup...they kissed, that's her first kiss with Inu in this story. Hope you liked

excuses why this chapter took forever

1. reviews came in l.a.t.e., 5 reviews took forever

2. by the time i got the 5th review, i wasn't even thinking about this story, so i had to go back and finish it and then check it.

3. i'm just lazy...i could've finished it days ago, but i'm always tired and have homework.

4. WRITERSBLOCK IS A BITCH!

5. I don't have my computer since we moved so I have to wait until 9 almost everyday to use the damned lap top.

those are the reasons why. and I know it's not one of my best chapters, but try to get over it. i'm going to try to make the next one better.

**5 reviews!...again :)**

thanks for the people that have been reviewing and big shout out to **Alechaos Ogigio (**This person reviewed all friggn chapters :DDD**) I love you!**

**Alechaos Ogigio:**

Chpt 1. Kikyou and I are on a we-don't-give-a-damn-about-each other stat now. I don't hate her anymore, but i could care less about her skanky ass :D

Chpt 2. You found that out by reading the rest of the chapters I think.

Chpt 3: That was seriously one of my favorite chapters. My baby can't be gay, if he was he couldn't date me :) That'd be a funny dream.

Cgpt 4. Nope not in this story, but you'll have to wait until Christmas comes around to find out.

Chpt 6. I don't think i could do chapter 5 without getting a huge lecture from my mother and being embarrassed. I want to get this other dance on video. It'll be in one of my later chapters.

Chpt 5. Yes it is :)

Chpt 7. very easily since I control the story X).

**Ribii:**

thanks a bunch. stay tuned for the next dumb chapter :)

**Stormy:**

Thanks a bunch :). I really loved this review! It was really nice of you to say. Hopefully I can get another story out by 2011. I actually have an idea that I think will be one of my best

**Betsiwetsi:**

Yes, I actually made someone happy :)). I can't wait to see more of your hilarious work. I'll update as soon as possible.

**Fangirlchum:**

What don't you understand, maybe I can help you out.


	9. What the Hell Are We?

*CONTINUATION OF LAST DISCLAIMER*

Inuyasha: Where the hell am I? *currently blind folded and tied to a chair with rope*

Fr0sted_FLAKES: Where do you think? *starts snickering*

Inuyasha: *sniffs the air* It couldn't be..

Fr0sted_FLAKES: It is!

Inuyasha: *gasps*

Fr0sted_FLAKES: say you'll be my second boyfriend and you can leave!

Inuyasha: *shakes head* Never!

Fr0sted_FLAKES: then you must suffer!

Inuyasha: *uses amazing demon strength to break free of the rope* Bitch I'm out of here! *sends a dirty glare my way before walking out front door*

Fr0sted_FLAKES: Why couldn't curry factories have bolted doors or sutras on them? *walks out the front door*

* * *

Chapter 9

What The Hell Are We?

"Martini!" Miroku yelled pulling out six glasses.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nevermind, the order is red wine now."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and poured the red wine in a glass. He hated and loved working behind the bar. He loved everything about it except for the fact that he was always told what to do by his other workers.

_Inside my mind I am racing only with time_

_I need to get out the door to the dance floor  
where you are waiting, I'm going out of my mind  
Feel like I'm shaking  
I know I'm taking too long_

_Why do you take so much time when I want to see you so bad?  
The clock ticks way too fast_

_For all of the times when we tried to meet up  
It didn't quite work out for us_

_But this time I believe in it  
I'm determined baby_

_Get into my car  
Take you very far  
Im stuck at a red light_

Kagome spun the turn tables a little and watched as everyone danced.

_Everyone I see  
Walking down the street  
Is smiling  
What are they smiling about?_

_All the words you said  
Running through my head  
I'm trying to get that_

One of the guys dancing on the floor looked at her and smiled; she smiled back and continued with her job. She loved djing more than the next dj, but her heart wasn't in it tonight.

_When you turn around  
And I'm not in a frown  
Honey I'm smilin  
If only I could sort out time_

Kagome, of course, was on the turn tables' djing. She looked at Inuyasha for a millisecond before turning back to the turn tables in front of her. She couldn't believe how much she was freaking out. It had been three days since that stupid kiss transpired between them (Inu&Kag…who else?) and they hadn't said a word to each other at even at school, plus they had no classes together. It didn't help that the didn't even have lunch together.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kagome yelled into her mic.

Everyone looked in her direction and started cheering.

Kagome smiled one of her big smiles. "Are there any song requests out there? Or should I just put on some 70's music?"

Some of the old people in the crowd cheered while other people hollered out songs.

Kagome put a finger to her lip; she couldn't understand what everyone one was saying. "You, Harajuku girl with the big pink bow."

Said Harajuku girl gave out a little squeal before thinking about the song she wanted. "I Like Big Butts!"

Kagome laughed. "That's a personal favorite of mine, too." Kagome put on the song before stepping down from the dj equipment.

_Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black_

She skipped over to Miroku. "Hey, I'm going to leave now. I'll talk to you later."

"So soon?" Miroku asked putting a drink on a table.

"Yea, it's 11, and we still have school tomorrow. I'm beyond tired and I haven't even started my homework."

"Alight, text me when you get home."

Kagome grabbed her purse. "Eh…..If I feel like it."

Miroku smiled and watched Kagome walk out. He walked up to Inuyasha ready to ask what's been on his mind for a while. Inuyasha put down a glass he was cleaning while he watched Miroku come up to him.

"Inuyasha, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha picked up his glass and started cleaning it again.

"Do you think these pants make my butt look big? I keep forgetting to ask, but that big butt song reminded me." Inuyasha's eye twitched as he glared at Miroku. "I'm just kidding, I'm actually hear to ask you why you and Kagome haven't been talking. Did something happen? Ohh, did you dump her? Did she dump you? Did she not return your feelings? Did you not return her feelings? Did you tell her she was ugly? Did she tell you that you were ugly? Did she-"

Inuyasha started blocking him out. Miroku went on and on and on with the never ending questions.

'I swear he is worse than a teenage girl.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Miroku, nothing happened; Kagome and I are still talking the same amount that we used too."

Miroku gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, really? Then why didn't you say anything to her as she left? Is it because you two got in a fight? Or you did something stupid? Or she did something stupid? Or you both did something stupid? Or you hurt her feelings? Or she hurt your feelings? Or you both hurt each other's feelings? Or you ate her fruit roll ups (Kagome is extremely possessive over her fruit roll ups)? Or she ate all of your ramen? Or you ate all of her fruit roll ups and she ate all of your ramen?-"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't stop with his stupid questioning and it was annoying Inuyasha. Did he not hear what he was asking? Did he not realize Inuyasha had completely zoned out?

"Don't you have a girl to chase?" Inuyasha asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't you have a girl to kiss?" Miroku responded.

Inuyasha hopped over the counter and slapped Miroku upside the head. Did Miroku know what was going on?

"What was that for?" Miroku asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"For being so damn ugly."

Miroku smiled. "You know I'm sexy, you'd go gay for me."

"No one would go gay for you." Inuyasha ran a hand threw his hair. "You piss me off; tell Myouga I'm off the clock."

"But you're not done working until 12."

"Yea well…..yea." Inuyasha grabbed his bag and went out the door.

"Yea well yea isn't going to get you out of trouble when Myouga finds out!" Miroku hollered behind him.

"When Myouga finds out what?" Myouga asked jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha turned out of the club when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Ah, I see. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, I thought you'd like to know."

She sounded sad. "Yea, I'm just..I don't know. Thanks a bunch."

Inuyasha moved closer so he could hear better without being seen. He was hiding on the other side of a car parked nearby. He couldn't figure out who the other guy's voice was; Inuyasha always had bad luck, the car that was keeping him hidden decided to start up; drawing Kagome's and the other person's attention. And if that wasn't worse, the car decided it'd be fun to drive off. Kagome and her friend were staring at Inuyasha. It was beyond obvious that he was spying by the way his hand was cupped over his ear and by the way he tilted his head in their direction.

Kagome mumbled something Inuyasha couldn't hear to the other guy and he walked away. She walked up to Inuyasha and shook her head.

"So you can spy on me, but you won't talk to me." She sighed. "I swear." She mumbled walking away.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha asked following her.

"You should know."

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

Kagome turned around to look at him. "If I was giving you the cold shoulder would I be talking to you?" Inuyasha kept silent. "Exactly, stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Yea."

They walked in silence for a while. Kagome hopped over a fence. Inuyasha followed in her footsteps. "Are you planning to follow me home?"

Inuyasha didn't realize he was following her until then. "No."

"Well, the turn to your house is back there." She pointed to a turn not too far behind them.

"….Keh."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So you can follow me home like little Bo Peeps little sheep, but you won't talk to me." She mumbled under breath.

"If you tried to whisper that was a fail."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If I didn't want it to be heard why would I waste my breath saying it."

"If you feel that way why didn't you say it louder?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow.

She took a deep breath before taking a step closer to Inuyasha. "Come here." Kagome said motioning for him to bend down; he got down to her level. She stood on her tip toes and cupped her hands around his ear. "SO YOU CAN FOLLOW ME HOME LIKE LITTLE BO PEEPS SHEEP, BUT YOU WON' TALK TO ME! ? ! ? ! ? !" Kagome yelled in his ear. Inuyasha was seeing stars as he covered his sensitive ears. Kagome smiled. "Was that loud enough for you?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "It was Mary and it was a lamb!" He said before stomping off.

* * *

"I know!" Kagome said into the phone. "I can't believe he was spying on me."

Sango nodded her head even though she knew Kagome couldn't see her. (She's still in USA) Kagome had just gotten done telling Sango what had happened just 20 minutes ago.

"Eh…Sango, he was right."

"Right about what?" Sango asked.

"Before he stomped off he said it was Mary and a lamb, I just googled it and he was right. I was thinking of Little Bo Peep when it was supposed to be Marry had a Little Lamb….I feel stupid."

Sango laughed. "Wow."

"I know." Kagome sighed and closed her lap top. "I don't know what to do. I can't believe the last thing he said after that stupid kiss was 'you talk too much.'" Kagome said imitating Inuyasha's voice.

"Fail." Sango whispered.

"Shut up, I never said I was good at impressions."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you listening to me whine and rant?"

"You stopped whining and ranting about a minute ago before you moved onto impersonations."

"So you were paying attention."

"Hey, Kagome can you do me a huge favor?"

"…..No….." If it was a huge favor, it wasn't a good favor.

"Please, I just need you to watch Kirara for a couple of hours on Saturday. The neighbors won't be around that day and Kirara needs love and attention and to be brushed 200 times a day and-."

"Okay, that's not a big favor; I love watching Kirara." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, thanks! Just be there at exactly 2:10, bye!" Sango said hanging up.

Kagome stared at the phone. "….That was weird." She shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

Saturday came quicker than Kagome thought. When she was playing her game boy advanced in the kitchen, she just so happened to brush by a clock. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before walking away. She started humming the Pokémon theme song before breaking out singing.

_I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's in-_

Before Kagome could finish her song something hit her. She backed up slowly and turned her head to look at the time on the microwave. It was 2:31. She sped up the stairs while singing the rest of the song quickly and threw on her black gloves, black scarf, and black hat. She put on mitch match socks and threw on her black boots on her dash out of the house. Sango was going to kill her….If she found out, which she wouldn't. Kagome ran outside of her house and down her stairs (nearly killing herself trying to skip steps) when she realized she could just ride her bike to Sango's house to get there quicker.

She ran back up the stairs (almost killing herself trying to skip steps….again) and grabbed her bike from the shed. She hopped on it and started pedaling towards the stairs. She slammed on the brakes when she was just inches form going down the stairs.

"What am I thinking? That's an accident in the making." She jumped off her bike and walked down the stairs as quickly as she as she could with the bike next to her.

She got on her bike again and started pedaling up the hill towards Sango's house. On her way up the hill she realized two things.

One, it was cold outside

Two, she was terribly out of shape

Even with her gloves, hat, and scarf on she was cold to the bone. Why, you may ask yourself is she cold? The reason may be because she forgot her jacket on the couch on her mad dash out the door. She refused to turn back because she was about one quarter of the way up the hill and she didn't want to be late. Kirara was probably hungry and bored: no need to make her wait longer.

On her way up the hill she had to get off of her bike and walk the rest of the way up because the hill was to steep. When Kagome was younger she could go up the hill easily…maybe she should lay off the doughnuts.

When she finally made it to Sango's neighborhood she was tired and wanted to go home. She was about to turn into the houses driveway when a squirrel jumped out of a tree and ran right in front of her bike. She slammed on the brakes causing her to lose her balance and send her onto the floor.

She opened her eyes and stood up. She looked at her arm, which was bleeding, and then her leg, which ached. She looked at the gash at her arm again before limping to her bike. She glared at the squirrel that was watching her.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked.

The squirrel scurried off to do whatever squirrels do. She sighed. 'Next time I'm going to just run the stupid animal over.'

She put her bike in front of Sango's garage and used Sango's spare key to let her in.

"Kirara, I'm home!" She called out slamming the door behind her.

Said cat meowed and walked into the kitchen where her bowl was.

"I think I hurt myself." Kagome said opening the cat food when she walked into the kitchen.

She poured the nasty smelling food into its food bowl and poured lemonade in her milk bowl. Kagome always gave Kirara lemonade instead of milk if she got the chance; Kirara loved the stuff! When Kirara started eating her food Kagome hopped on the island in the center of the kitchen and began her ranting on Inuyasha.

"Kirara, I don't think he likes me, change that, I really don't think he likes me. I am completely confused right now. I don't know what to think of the kiss and I can't ask the idiot because he's mad at me." She sighed. "Well let me tell you something, Kirara. I should be mad at him! The jerk kisses me and then ignores me, then listens to my conversation and doesn't think he's doing anything wrong. I swear that boy has more problems than a jacket trying to look like pants."

Kirara looked at Kagome.

"Yea….I know…That didn't make since, but still. I don't know what to do. Ow." Kagome looked at her arm. "Ya' see this Kirara?" Kagome got Kirara's attention and pointed at her cut. "It. Burns. So. Bad. I'm too lazy to do anything about it the moment. Before I'm on my way out the door remind me to take care of this. Anyways, back to my rant. He doesn't like me from the looks of it. Who just kisses someone and then ignores them? Inuyasha, that's who. I'm going out of my mind over something so stupid. Ugh. I am officially done thinking about this." Kagome started kicking her feet in the air. "I can't believe he did that though…" She muttered under her breath.

Kirara hopped on the counter when she was done eating and sat in Kagome's lap. Kagome stroked her fur. "I'm so confused. Who doesn't talk to someone and then follows them? This whole thing is so stupid, it kind of makes me wanna cry."

Kirara purred and closed her eyes.

"I sound like an idiot talking to a cat about boy problems. I have got to-"

Kagome was cut off in the middle of her sentence. She nearly fell off of the counter when someone cleared their throat behind her. She slowly turned around and gaped at the person in front of her.

Inuyasha.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Kagome asked pointing at him.

"Sango told me to watch the cat today, what are you doing here?"

'She set me up! Oh, I'm going to kill her.' Kagome thought. "She told me to watch Kirara, too…." 'Oh my gosh, did he here everything I was saying! Please tell me he didn't, please tell me he didn't! I'm praying he didn't.'

"What's this about kissing someone and ignoring them?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

'Shit…' Kagome blushed and looked away from him. "How long have you been here?"

"Since two."

"Well then...It looks like you have everything under control so I'll be leaving." Kagome turned around to leave but was blocked by Inuyasha.

"What's this about someone following someone around?"

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and side stepped him. "Nothing at all."

"You're a liar."

"I'm not lying." Kagome said looking at him.

"I heard the whole thing Kagome, you're a big liar."

Kagome glared at him. "If you heard the whole thing why did you ask?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, you were ignoring me."

"Now you're lying, I tried to talk to you, but you ignored me so I just stopped bothering."

"If you call yelling in my ear about Little Bo Peep talking then you have some nice socializing skills." Inuyasha said using sarcasm.

"Shut up! This is your entire fault! If you would've never kissed me we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Kagome crossed her arms.

"If you wouldn't have been blabbering on about apologizing I would've never kissed you!"

"Well if you wouldn't have…Ugh, this is a waste of my time!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air. Inuyasha looked at her with a strange look. Kagome took a step back. "What?"

He took a step closer and grabbed her arm. He looked at the cut that adorned it. "Oh, yea. I skidded to a stop in front of Sango's drive way because of a stupid squirrel and kind of fell off the bike."

Inuyasha pulled her towards the sink and ran cold water on her cut. Kagome just stood there watching him. Were they not fighting two seconds ago? After her arm was washed Inuyasha put a gauze rap over it.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbled.

"Keh. You should've taken care of this before you took care of the cat."

"It's called laziness; it gets the best of everyone." Kagome looked at her bandaged arm.

"Did you come over in that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea." Kagome put a hand behind her head. "I kind of forgot I was supposed to come over for a second. I rushed over here as soon as I could and…..yea."

Kagome was in her white snowflake pajama pants and a blue short sleeved shirt.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and put a hand on Kagome's head. "Here." Inuyasha handed her his gray sweater. "I'll walk you home. I played with Kirara and fed her before you came."

Kagome looked at Kirara. "Is that true? Are you really that fat?"

Kirara walked away.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "I guess she is. Well, I have to get home to my Pokémon game so let's go."

Kagome started walking to the door when Inuyasha stopped her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You're limping." He stated as if it were obvious.

Kagome didn't even know that she was limping. Stupid squirrels.

"I didn't notice. When I fell off my bike I kind of hurt my leg. No big deal though."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crouched down. "Get on."

"But…My bike?" Kagome said pointing at it. "I can't just leave it."

"I'll come back for it."

"….Okay."

Kagome got on his back and smiled. It's hard to believe she was fretting over him not talking to her. "So, what was it-"

"Shhh." Kagome said laying her head on his shoulder. Just in case he decided to bring up the conversation she had with Kirara Kagome was going to keep him off of that topic even if it killed her. "I'm gonna catch em' all." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning his neck to look at her.

"You heard me, now faster horse!" Kagome said pointing ahead.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea, shut up."

* * *

Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha's back when they walked inside her house.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty."

"Alright, I'll get you a caprisun."

"Thanks." Inuyasha sat on the couch, propped his feet on the table and turned on the tv.

Kagome tossed the caprisun at the back of his head and watched as he caught it with ease. She sat next to him on the couch and watched as Inuyasha stabbed the straw in the drink. An awkward silence passed between them. Inuyasha drank his drink and Kagome just sat there staring at her surroundings.

"I'm going to get my Pokémon game." Kagome said standing up.

"Throw this away." Inuyasha said tossing it at her.

The empty caprisun hit her arm and fell to the floor. She looked at it before glaring and walking up stairs to get her game. She came back down stairs with her game face on. She plopped herself on the couch and smiled.

"I'm versing the elite four. It takes skills to get here." Kagome showed Inuyasha the game.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Alright, I'm gonna leave now. You got home safely and I got a free drink so I'm good."

"Okay, you know where the door is." Kagome said clicking the a button.

Inuyasha sighed. He closed Kagome's game boy and hugged her. Kagome was surprised by the action but hugged him back. What had her most surprised was when he pulled back from the hug and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was soft and lasted for at least 10 seconds before he pulled back.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Inuyasha whispered in her ear before leaving.

Kagome was in awe. She fell back onto the couch and sat staring at the floor for a good ten minutes. When it finally settled in that Inuyasha had kissed her…..and just left, she was mad. Then when the words he said settled in….she didn't know if she should still be mad or happy or what to feel for that matter. Those words could mean anything.

Sighing she opened her Pokémon game and gaped at the screen. She was back in front of the Battle Tower.

"What the hell happened to my game?"

Kagome was on the last and hardest part of the elite four and now 2 weeks of work went down the drain. All of that money wasted on full recoveries.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" Kagome started working on the first of the elite four again , though she couldn't help wondering.

_What the hell are we?_

* * *

_AUTHOR TIME!_

MERRY CRIMBO MY HONNYS! ;D

Questions that should be answered.

What happened to Kagome's bike?

When will Inuyasha and Kagome stop playing around?

Why was Little Bo Peep in this chapter?

Why is Pokémon such a big thing in this chapter?

Why is this chapter so short?

Well, people. I'm only going to answer one question. And the answer is:

BECAUSE I LIKE POKEMON EVEN THOUGH IM ABOUT TO BE 15! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?...yea, I didn't think so. :D

j-kay, but yea. Sorry this chapter is short, I said this chapter would be better than the last, but I guess I lied. I had some serious writers block and couldn't think so…yea.

Sorry for the stupid chapter name, I didn't know what to call it…..

I think this chapter was a bit too rushed, which was caused by writers block…*sigh*…sorry about the chapter…..

ANYWAYS, IF YOU ARE A GRACEFUL MISTAKE FAN WAIT NO LONGER BECAUSE I HAVE UPDATED THAT STORY TODAY!

Any questions? None, okay.

**Stormy **: Thank you so much! I loved love LOVE this review because I'm getting praised for all of my wonderful work. :3 J-kay ;D, im not that cocky! but thanks a bunch for the review, im glad the chapter was funny to you and that you liked it. I hope your excited for the rest as well. Stay tuned XDDD

**Blood plus14 **: 3 it? Im so confused. I'm super duper glad that you liked the kiss. I refuse to give up on this story as well. I actually kind of like it now. It's one story I enjoy writing even with writers block :D.

**Neon Rain Cloud **: haha, sorry to keep you waiting ;D. thanks for the compliment to my story! I hope you liked the second kiss :3

**PLEASE REVIEWS! THANKS MY LOVES!**


	10. A Blind Mistake

Disclaimer:

F_F: I not only own Inuyasha, but I own the reviewers asses too!

Reviewer #5: Ima' stop reviewing now.

F_F: NO, no! ! ! I'm sorry! I'll pay you just review! ! !

Reviewer # 5: Say you don't own Inuyasha..

F_F: I don't own his stanky ass either!

…that says it all for itself….

* * *

The Last Dance

_Chapter 10_

**A Blind Mistake**

* * *

_if you're lost you can look-and you will find me__  
__time after time__  
__if you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting__  
__time after time_

_(song: time after time by..? from the 80's)_

"What the hell is this?"

"Is she okay tonight?"

"Who the hell put grandma as the dj tonight?"

"Whooo! Hell yea, play some more! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Those were the things being said in the audience. The old people loving it and the young people questioning her sanity.

Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder. "Okay, I think it's time I take over the dj system." She said with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head and started walking down the 5 steps towards the dance floor. She tripped on the last step and fell face first on the floor. Everyone ohhed and ahhhed and stared waiting for her next move. She simply picked herself up and frowned. When she saw everyone on the dance floor and the bar looking at her she blushed.

"I'm okay." She muttered. She looked at Sango desperately.

Sango got the message and quickly put on Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Kagome nodded her head and walked to the bar to take over Sango's job.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? Are you depressed? Are you doing drugs? Are you having sex? Are you tired? Are you pmsing? Are-"

Before Miroku could ask any more questions Kagome punched him in his gut. He hunched over as he covered his stomach.

"Nothing, no, no, hell no, yes, and hell no!" She answered quickly.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions!"

"Okay, you don't have to take your anger out on me!" He said putting his hands up as if he was surrendering.

Kagome grabbed one of the platters from behind the bar. "I'm not angry!" She said with a growl.

"You sure you're not the dog demon here?"

"No….sorry, I guess. I just have a lot of things on my mind. . ."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright; if you need to talk about it I'm here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No thanks." She walked up to a table. "Ya' need anything?"

"Uh, no." One of the young men at the table replied. Kagome started walking away when she heard that guy start talking about her. "That was hilarious! When she she she fell, it was hilarious! I swear, that was good, that wassss the laugh I've been looking for." The guy next to him started laughing.

Kagome turned around and got in the guys face. "At least I don't have a st-st-st-st-stuttering problem and I don't have a lisp." Kagome said putting emphasis on the s to make it sound like she had a lisp.

The guy was about to reply when Miroku came to save the day. "Please excuse my friend here; she's just having a very bad day." Miroku said dragging her away. "Two drinks on the house for ya'." Miroku said smiling.

The men at the table shrugged, satisfied that they got free drinks.

Miroku turned a stern look Kagome's way. "I think you should go home if you're just going to be rude to the people who give us money."

"But-" Kagome tried to interject.

"What if Myouga was over there? You would've gotten in trouble."

"I know, but I-"

"No, buts. Just leave. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Kagome sighed, grabbed her bag from the back, and walked out the door.

When she was outside she let out a scream. "This is all stupid Inuyasha's fault!"

She recalled the phone call she had with him right before she came to work.

*flashback*

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked into the phone when Inuyasha picked up.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt?" He sounded irritated.

"Sorry, geez, I was just calling to ask you what happened to my bike." She said sweetly.

Inuyasha blinked on the other line. "Bike?"

Kagome's voice got sweeter. "Yea, you said you'd take care of it for me since I got hurt the other day."

". . . .I did take care of it. . ." What the hell was she talking about?

Kagome laughed. "That's funny; because Sango told me she just got back home."

"So?"

"AND so, she said some idiot left their bike in front of her yard and her dad ran over it! That's so what!" Inuyasha's end went silent. "That's right you idiot! You owe me a bike."

"You know I didn't mean to leave it there."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How about you simply say sorry?"

"How about you simply get over it? It was an old rusty piece of shit."

Kagome gasped. "Jerk, my mom bought that for me!"

"Listen, how about I take you out to make up for it. A date, just you and sexy me." Inuyasha smiled to himself. A date with him normally made people forget something he did wrong. It's worked since he was a kid.

Kagome thought about it. "How about you buy me a new bike, we don't go on a date, and you have a come to Jesus meeting to help you get it through your brain that you did something wrong." With that said Kagome hung up.

*Flashback end*

Kagome walked back to her house in silence, he was just lucky he didn't have to work today. He would've gotten an ear full if he had come. By the time she got home all she wanted to do was kick off her shoes and then crash in bed, but of course she had to do her homework, take a shower to be sanitary, study, and more.

When she was at the top of her stairs she was surprised to see a certain amber eyed male staring at her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now so she walked passed him towards the Goshinboku tree and pulled out her key.

She then calmly walked to her front door and stuck the key in.

"What, so you're not going to apologize?" Kagome whirled around, did he say what she thought he just said. Surely, she was just hearing things, she must be. "Well, you hung up on me and didn't pick up any of my calls. What's your explanation?"

That ear full she had planned on giving him went out the door after work, she was just too tired. After getting the door open she started to walk in, but was stopped by Inuyasha hand on her wrist.

"So no apology?"

Kagome pinched the skin of his wrist moved it to the side and scratched her head. "You want _me_ to give _you_ an apology?" Kagome asked calmly, Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome took one deep breath. "You…you….you….I don't have enough energy to deal with you right now, so I'd appreciate it if you left."

"You can't just not apologize."

"It's funny how you break my bike and expect me to give you an apology."

"I'll fix it, chill out."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to fix the stupid bike! The bike isn't the problem, it's you!" She yelled, she at least had enough energy to yell that.

"You're the one with a problem!" He yelled back. "You shouldn't have hung up!"

"I can do what I want!"

"Fine, be a bitch!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a dog!"

"Whatever, just forget I asked you on a date!" He yelled turning to walk away.

Kagome scoffed. "Like I'd ever go out with a guy who plays all of these games. He kisses, then leaves, then kisses, then leaves, what's next? Let me guess, another kiss, and he leaves!"

Inuyasha turned around. "It's not games!"

"Then what the hell do you call it, are you this weird around other girls or am I just that special! ?"

"No, you just don't get it!"

"Get what! ?" Kagome yelled as she walked up to him. "I _get_ that you're just playing with my feelings and I _get_ that you don't like me!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "Get off of me y-"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. She knew she wanted to pull back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt too good.

"What did I tell you last time, Kagome?" He asked huskily.

Kagome's brain felt like mush, she couldn't think straight. "Uh…"

"I told you don't jump to conclusions." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I do like you."

Kagome's senses returned to her, she tried to push him off, but he had a tight grip. "Well, if you like me then why are you playing these games? I don't get it."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's funny, just a second ago you said you did." He pulled back from the hug and looked at her. "I didn't mean to it's just…"

"What?"

"I like you too much."

"Excuse me?" Kagome wasn't sure if she understood that.

"When I'm around you it feels good and stuff and when I kissed you it's like…yea." Inuyasha said gruffly. He never was good at explaining himself.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm not sure what 'like yea' and 'stuff' is, can you explain it?"

"I knew this was a waste of time." He said turning around to walk down the stairs.

Kagome jerked him back towards her and then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Take your time, it's not like I'm rushing you, I just want to know what you think."

Inuyasha smirked. "I think you are an amazing girl that I would like to go on a date with."

"Hmmmm…date, ne? Well, this amazing girl would like to go on a date with the astounding boy in front of her." Kagome looked down embarrassed with what she said.

Inuyasha's smirk grew, he tilted her chin up and kissed her on the cheek. "I thought you'd never go on a date with me. You are very hypocritical today." Inuyasha said referring to the words Kagome had just spoken.

"Shut up, I can always change my mind."

"You're not going to; meet me at the train station near the water fountain at five on Saturday."

"Okay…What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want!" Kagome smiled, he sounded so happy. He kissed Kagome before looking at his watch. "Shit, time flies when you're having fun, now I gotta' sneak back into my house." He sighed. "Well, I'll see you Saturday!" He said jogging down the stairs.

"Not tomorrow?" Saturday was three days away, why couldn't he just see her tomorrow?

"Eh, I don't think I'll feel like coming to school." He said jogging in place.

"Bad boy!" Kagome hollered after him. "I'll see ya' Saturday!" She said walking into her house.

When she was inside she broke out into a big smile. "After all of that, I'm surprised he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. Oh well, the wait is worth it."

* * *

Saturday came slow as hell for Kagome. She was beyond happy when Friday rolled around.

"Kagome, do you know how to work this problem?" Miroku asked pointing to a problem on the work sheet.

Kagome took it from his hand and looked at it. "Okay, you see the problem?" Miroku nodded his head. "Alright, you're doing well. Now draw the word boy." Miroku gave her a questioning look. "Just do it, the teacher showed us a trick."

He shrugged his shoulders and wrote the word boy in the center of his paper. "Like this?"

"Perfect! And now connect the b to the y."

"How?"

"Just draw a curved line from the top of the b's stem to the y's thing."

"What thing?"

"You see how the y is just a v with a line? Just connect the b's stem to that v."

Miroku frowned. "You're not helping, you're just confusing me."

Kagome sighed. "Just connect the b's stem to the stupid v like this!" Kagome snatched the paper and pencil from him and drew a curved line to connect the b's stem to the y. She rolled her eyes. "Now connect the y's hooky thingy to the b's bottom part of the stem…with a curved line." Miroku connected everything.

"Are you sure this is math?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "Now the last thing you have to do is draw a dot in the b's circle thing and a dot in the o."

Miroku did as she said. "What the hell is this?"

"A boy!" Kagome laughed. "Sango taught me that trick."

"Oh, my Sango." He smiled. "I love her."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure you do."

"I do! She's so….perfect and hot. Not only can she fight, but she has the sweetest personality in the world." He had a dazed look in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Do…do you really like her?"

"…I don't know, I think I do."

She smiled. "That's great."

"Should I ask her out?" He asked. "You're like her sister, you should know if she'd like to go on a date with me."

"Nope, you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to let you."

"Pardon?" Miroku was confused. Did Kagome have a crush on him?

"Miroku, I've known you since I was a kid. You are one of the most sweetest and awesome people I know." Miroku smiled. "But, you go around staring at other girls and you even kiss random people just because their hot and you grope a bunch of different girls. I'm not going to let you get with Sango just so you can hurt her."

"Do you honestly think I would do that if I was with Sango? Besides, I haven't groped anyone in a while."

"Not at all." Kagome said with an innocent smile. "That's why you should take this talk as a warning." She moved closer to Miroku. "If you hurt her in any way possible I will hunt you down, cut off your balls, and sow them onto a chinchilla."

Miroku was getting kind of scared. "I-"

"I know you wouldn't and that's why I trust you with her. Just know I'm warning you and you know what'll happen. Other than that, go for it and I support you one hundred percent; if you need any help with her just ask me."

Relief flooded into him. "Thanks, Kagome."

"Uh-huh." Kagome turned away from him and started working on her work. "I'll just let you know that if you really do want to ask her out, her dream thing to do for a date is go to an amusement park."

"But there won't be any amusement parks open until spring." (It's winter…fall…whatever)

Kagome just smiled. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways, except for Miroku, who stayed back still thinking about the amusement park thing.

Today was finally over. Kagome smiled; tomorrow she'd be going on a date with Inuyasha. Kagome was walking out of the school when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She hoped it was Inuyasha calling.

"Hello?" She called into the phone.

"Hey."

Kagome smiled, it may not have been Inuyasha on the phone, but this person was just as good.

"What's up, Sango?"

"What's up is that we have a dance in four days and have no song picked out or outfits or dance!" Sango yelled into the phone.

Kagome pulled her face away from the phone. "Can't we just cancel it?"

"No! Meet me at the school gates so we can go to my house and start practicing! The sooner we practice, the faster we get it over with!"

"Come on, I want to go home and sleep."

"Kagome…" Sango sounded like she was warning her.

"Okay, I'm walking towards the school gates."

"Alright, I'm waiting."

Kagome sighed; she did not want to spend her Friday afternoon dancing her ass of just because her best friend went to America and couldn't practice. She skipped steps down the stairs and waved to Sango.

"Alright, I was thinking we could think of a song as we get outfits and then run to my house and start practicing."

"Okay, Ms. Sango."

Sango pushed Kagome. "Shut up! Anyways, about the songs I was thinking we could do these songs." Sango named a bunch of songs quickly.

Kagome's eyes widened, what the hell did she say? "Okay…How about the third choice?" That was basically the only one she had heard.

"Alright!" Sango said with a smile. "I was hoping that you'd choose that one."

The girls continued small talk as they walked to the mall. Once they were at the mall, they went to the first store they saw.

"Alright, I was thinking we could have something really cute, but kind of playful." Sango said going through a rack.

Kagome nodded. " I see, how about we find a cute little business outfit…like…this? …with this?...Change that…Maybe school girl? Like…after school, just kicking back with friends look?"

Sango snapped her fingers. "That's perfect! Okay, I think I know what I'm wearing." She said pulling things off of a rack.

"Can you help me with mine?" Kagome asked.

"….No, what am I your mother? Ahhh, alright I picked out my outfit!" Sango said holding up her outfit. Sango always had the luck of a leprechaun when it came to choosing outfits. She has never had a problem when it came to that. Hence, why Kagome normally asked her to choose outfits for some things.

Kagome stared at it, it was so cute. "Sangoooooo, that's not fair!"

"No, I'm not going to help you." She said walking to the register.

Kagome frowned. "Whatever, I'll just find a cuter outfit by myself." Kagome said going to another rack.

"Fine, you better have an outfit by the time I get back from the food court."

Kagome nodded and looked through the rack. Why was it so easy for Sango to find something cute, but so hard for her? Kagome smiled when she found a pair of shorts that were cute. She moved through the rack before she got an idea.

She looked around some more until she found a shirt that fit what she was looking for. Her smile brightened as she grabbed it, the last thing she needed was a pair of thigh high socks. After sorting through a bunch of socks she found what she was looking for. For once, it didn't take that long for her to find an outfit, she was beyond ecstatic.

She quickly paid for the clothes and walked outside of the store to wait for Sango.

_Shake your money maker li-_

Kagome quickly flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?" Inuyasha's voice rang through the phone.

"Yea, I can't wait. Are you sure I can wear whatever I want? I don't want to wear a hoodie and a pair of sweats and go to a restaurant or something."

Inuyasha chuckled. "No problem, just wear what you want, no one's going to see you."

"Okay?" Kagome was thinking of a couple of places they could go where no one would see them. Star gazing sounded cool. "Alright, bye. Can't wait for the date."

"Neither can I." He said before hanging up

Kagome sighed contentedly. "Yay, I'm going on a date."

"With who?" Kagome turned around to be face to face with Sango. "You didn't tell me you were going on a date! With who? Is it who I think it is? When? Where? Can I come?"

Kagome laughed. "I think the point of going on a date is to be with that someone alone."

"You're right, but who is this lucky guy?"

"….Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

* * *

They walked from the mall to Sango's house and quickly changed into clothes to practice in before walking to Sango's basement. Kagome nodded her head again, she was sure if she nodded her head one more time then her head would fall off. After telling Sango who she was going on a date with, Sango completely gushed about it.

This was Kagome's 'first date', so Sango was going on about the do's and don'ts and random things that could happen along the date.

Kagome did a back bend. "I know that, I'm really happy I can go on a date with the guy I like. Speaking of guys I like, you should go on a date with Miroku."

Sango gave Kagome an odd look before laughing. "You're funny; he doesn't even like me like that."

Kagome kicked back so that she was standing and smiled at Sango. "I promise you he likes you, from what he told me today when we talked about you; he really wants to take you on a date."

"You were talking about me?"

"Alright." Kagome said ignoring her, she put Sango's lap top on her lap. "Since we don't have the CD I just googled the song. Are you ready to start?"

"Karma's going to bite you in the butt for ignoring my question." Sango said doing one last stretch before getting into position.

"Well, tell karma I'm going to kick its butt if it bites mine." Kagome ran to her position before the song started.

* * *

Kagome's body ached. It was two in the morning when she got home and now the erg to sleep was at its maximum. She walked in, kicked off her shoes, and crashed on the bed.

"I can't believe I practiced until two in the f-ing morning."

She grunted before picking herself up off the bed and grabbing an over sized t-shirt and shorts. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water, and hopped into the shower unwillingly. After coming out and changing into her large t-shirt and shorts she walked to her bed, climbed in, and sighed. This was heaven to her.

Right when she was about to fall asleep her ringtone went off. Who the hell calls two in the morning? She flipped her phone open.

"Whoever it is you must be stupid to call two in the morning. What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, what the hell? I'll see you in a bunch of hours, good night,"

"No! I'll die if you hang up! I'm so bored!"

"It's two in the morning! Go the hell to sleep!"

"Why don't you wake the hell up?"

Kagome closed the phone and sighed. Why was he up two in the morning? ! Her ringtone went off again.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you don't go to sleep I'll hit you."

"I was just wondering if we could meet a bit earlier, like around three in the afternoon. I could take you out to lunch, we could go to an arcade or something and then we could go to the main thing I have planned for the date."

"Yea, sure. Good night."

She hung up and then turned off her phone. "Thank God, now there is absolutely no way for me to be bothered."

Kagome was on the brink of falling asleep when she heard a tap at her window.

"God damn shit!" She threw the covers off of her and headed to the window. She was surprised that Inuyasha was sitting on her tree staring at her.

She opened the windows for him to come in and frowned. "What are you doing here? I just want to sleep." Kagome whined.

He jumped in. "I came to start the date." He walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you serious? I look a mess with my hair all over the place, a way to big Monkey Joes t-shirt, and I probably have bags under my eyes a-"

Inuyasha cut her off by kissing her. "Do I look like I really care?"

Kagome blushed. "Oh yea!" She pulled away from him. "I should be mad at you!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Last time he checked he had done everything right.

"My Pokémon game got messed up that one time you came over here! It's taking me forever to get back to the Elite Four!"

"I'm sorry?" He laughed on the inside. 'How can I really feel sorry for such a silly thing?'

"It's a serious thing!" She said as if reading his mind. "I wasted thousands of dollars buying crap for my blazakin!"

'What the hell is a blazakin?' He thought. "I'll make it up to you. How about for lunch we go for some ice cream?"

Kagome thought about it. "Hmmmmm…..fine."

"Perfect." Inuyasha yawned as he climbed into her bed.

Kagome looked at him with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're right." He pulled off his hoodie and snuggled into her bed. "I almost forgot to take off my hoodie; it'd be too hot if I slept with it on."

Kagome crossed her arms. "I meant get the hell out of my comfy bed so I can snuggle into it."

Inuyasha scooted over. "There's enough room for the both of us."

Kagome blushed. "I am not getting into bed with you."

Inuyasha sat up and smirked. "Kagome, you naughty girl. Did you have dirty intentions in mind?"

Kagome's blush reddened. "I-I-I no..I-"

Inuyasha pulled her into bed on top of him. "What a coincidence? So did I."

Kagome's face went bright red. "No!" She shrieked, quickly pulling away.

Inuyasha laughed. "I love messing with you. Listen, I'll stay on my side, you stay on yours." He said drawing an invisible line in the bed. Kagome looked at the line. "I'm really going to think you had dirty intentions if you don't get into this bed. We've done this plenty of times."

"Yea, when Miroku and Sango were here." She said pointedly.

"Do what you want, just know that I am sleeping right here." He pulled the covers back onto him and turned on his side.

He was satisfied when he felt the creek of the bed and Kagome's warm body next to him.

"Oyasumi nasai." (Good Night) Inuyasha sung to her.

Kagome mumbled good night before turning on her side so that she wouldn't see him. She scooted the farthest she could away from him.

Five, Seven, fifteen minutes passed by. Kagome couldn't sleep at all.

'It's not fair, the only thing I wanted to do once I got home was sleep and now I can't.' She looked to her side at Inuyasha. She was mad that he was sleeping like a baby while she was too embarrassed to sleep.

The possibility of drool or her sleep talking was big.

She sat up and sighed, she'd just have to go in the living room and sleep on her couch. Right when she was about to get up to leave, she felt something on her lap. She looked down only to see Inuyasha practically hugging her lower half.

"God, why me?" She whispered. She really felt like crying.

She tried to nudge Inuyasha a little, but nothing worked. She knew how that guy in that radio commercial felt when he wanted to drink his coco-cola, but his coco-cola drinking arm was occupied because a guy was sleeping on him.

She didn't want to wake him but it was nearly impossible with him cuddling her like this. She tried to maneuver herself so that she was at least a bit comfortable, but failed.

"Inuyasha, I think it's time you wake up so I can leave." She said.

After five minutes of trying to get comfortable she gave up. She looked down at the sleeping hanyou on her. His long silver hair was sprawled all over the place. She started brushing his hair with her fingers before she moved to his soft ears.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled. "I hate you so much right now."

"The feelings mutual." A groggy voice replied.

Kagome jumped as she watched Inuyasha sit up. He stretched, then yawned. "You were up?"

"I just woke up because someone was touching me in a sexual manner." He yawned one more time before moving back to his side.

"You..you…How can you say I touched you in a sexual manner when you were the one that was latched onto me! I'm the victim here!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just go to sleep." Kagome kicked him under the sheets before getting out of bed. "Oh, so you wanna play dirty?"

Kagome sighed. "I knew I should've kicked you out earlier."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Come back, it's much warmer with you here."

"Get out of my bed and I'll come back in."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and climbed out of bed. Kagome was so surprised that he listened. She happily jumped back into bed and got comfortable. All of that happiness went out the door when she felt Inuyasha get in next to her.

"What are you doing?" Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Getting in bed, duh."

"Inuyasha, do you want an ugly date?"

"Huh?"

"If I don't get any sleep I will look ugly tomorrow. If you want me to look ugly keep bothering me, you'll see. I will have more bags under my eyes than I already do, my hair won't be done, I'll basically look like what I do now."

"No problem, I'm used to seeing you ugly." That earned him a kick in the thigh. "That was too close to the family jewels for comfort."

"Just shut up."

"Fine." Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her while pulling her closer to his chest.

"Get off me." She said blushing.

Inuyasha just pulled her closer. She couldn't say that she wasn't comfortable because she was. She sighed before snuggling closer and smiling. Hopefully, she'd have a good long sleep.

* * *

Kagome awoke to birds chirping. She looked to the side to see if Inuyasha was still there. Kagome silently laughed when she saw him sleeping next to her while hugging her Pikachu stuffed doll.

She silently climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

"I could make breakfast." She said going into the kitchen.

She grabbed two bowls, two spoons, a box of Frosted Flakes and Fruity Pebbles and then started pouring cereal into the bowls. She poured milk into her bowl and started eating her cereal. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and turned to cartoon network.

Pokémon Black and White was on. Kagome shook her head.

"Ash, what have they done to you? You started off well with Misty and Brock and now look at you. You're pimpin' with the ladies and because of this I can't catch all of the damn Pokémon that are in the damn games! They make too many Pokémon shows. I'm going to Boomerang." Kagome said changing the channel.

Luckily the old Pokémon was on television. She sighed as she watched ash kick team Rockets ass. After a couple of episodes of Pokémon she heard the creek of the stairs and turned her head to the side.

Inuyasha was coming down the stairs with bed head holding her cell phone.

He cleared his throat. "Your moms calling."

She nodded her head and took the cell phone from him. "You have a bowl of cereal in the kitchen."

"Hello?" She asked picking up her phone.

"Kagome, hunny, how is everything?"

"Good, very good." There wasn't really much she could tell her mom.

Kagome could feel her mother smiling through the phone. "That's good, I'm really sorry I had to leave, I'll be back soon though."

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay."

Inuyasha walked back into the living room and stood near Kagome.

"So….Talk more to your mother, I haven't talked to you in soooo long. I miss you!"

"I know you do, that's why you should work your hardest so you can come back and do your best."

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. Kagome looked at him and tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't move. He maneuvered himself so that he was hugging her from behind.

"-sweet. I am so proud to have you as my daughter." Kagome missed part of what her mother was saying because Inuyasha was distracting her.

"Uh-huh. Hold on a sec." Kagome put a hand over the phone. "What the hell? Get off!" Kagome whispered.

"Nah." Inuyasha said pulling her to him.

"I'm back. So how is it where you are?" Kagome shivered involuntarily when Inuyasha kissed her neck. Kagome covered the phone again and kicked him in the thigh.

"Once again, too close to the family jewels." He whispered going into the kitchen.

"-surprise!" Her mother continued.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I have a surprise for you."

Kagome perked up at hearing the word surprise. "What is it? A dog?"

"No, even better."

"…Food? No, a Pokémon game!"

"Nope…it's…." Kagome turned around when she heard the door knob jingle. The door opened revealing her mother. "Me!"

Kagome looked into the kitchen where Inuyasha stood and then back towards her mother. '! ! ! ! ! ! !' She screamed in her head. "Mommy!" She said running to hug her mother. "I missed you!" She hoped Inuyasha would hide somewhere.

"I missed you too hunny! I bought you a new t-shirt."

"Yes, more clothes. Why don't you go unpack and I'll…do something else…"

"Okay." Her mother said running upstairs.

Kagome ran into the kitchen. "Inuyasha, you gotta get out of here quickly."

"No problem, the door is right there. Just let me finish my cereal."

Kagome shook her head. She turned her head when she heard her mother walking down stairs. "Shit, Inuyasha this is no time to finish cereal. Leave." She said pointing to the other way he could leave. (The kitchen I'm thinking of has two ways, one with a door and one that's just open space? Sorry, does that make sense?)

Kagome ran out of the kitchen to greet her mother right in front of the door. She closed the sliding door behind her and smiled at her mother.

"Can you move? I want to eat." Kagome's mother said trying to get passed her.

"No."

"Ya know? You shouldn't even be here, I told Myouga to watch you, it just hit me. What are you doing here?"

"I…..wanted to watch…."Kagome stalled. "That show you told me not to watch! Yea, they were having a special this morning so…..I…decided to come back and watch it. I spent the night and….it turns out it was a good episode. I learned how to cuss in sign language." (Referring to chapter 3 I think.)

Kagome put her pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb close together and then held them like she was shooting a gun. She pointed them at the TV and turned back to her mom. "I just called that TV an asshole."

"Kagome, I am appalled! You should not be watching this show! What is it called so I can block it?"

Kagome hadn't thought of a title yet. "It's.,..called…." In the middle of Kagome thinking, a long slurp was heard in between the silence.

"What was that?" Her mother asked.

'Damn you Inuyasha!' "Uh…and this is how you say pussy!" Kagome say making a triangle while moving it around.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

"Alright, I'll show you." Kagome dragged her mother up stairs and named a random show.

She prayed to god that Inuyasha would be long gone by the time she got downstairs. Kagome and her mother walked back down stairs and went into the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

Kagome's mother pulled a granola bar out of the pantry. "I was thinking we could spend the whole day together. Just you and I hanging out."

"That'd be nice, but I already have plans today, sorry."

"It's okay, there's always plenty of time for us to spend together."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, well, I'm going to get ready." Kagome said leaving upstairs.

Once she took a quick shower she threw on a cream colored ruffle collar shirt with a pair of black shorts since it'd be a warm day and put on her tan platform heels. She left her hair out and put on a black necklace.

She didn't really feel like getting too dressed up since it was just Inuyasha, so she left it like that. She grabbed her black Yoshi back pack and headed down stairs.

"Alright mom, I'm leaving." Kagome said opening the door.

"Well…bye I guess. I'll see you when you get home."

Kagome nodded and then closed the door behind her. She flipped open her phone to see what the time was. 11:50 flashed on her phone. She sighed, she was so early.

She turned around and went back into her house.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha asked looking at his watch.

He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently. Kagome was over forty minutes late and she wasn't picking up her cell phone. Inuyasha was considering leaving. He's never been stood up before and frankly, he was pissed.

When he was about to walk away from their meeting spot he heard his name being called. He turned around only to nearly be knocked over by Kagome.

"I am so sorry I'm late! I was ready and everything a bit too early so then I decided to take a nap and I ended up sleeping because I didn't get enough sleep the night before. I'm sorry! I hope I didn't ruin anything that you had planned with me!" Kagome said bowing.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I'm still mad at you, you're punishment is no date."

Kagome sighed. "I was really looking forward to it too. Sorry again." She said with another bow.

Inuyasha laughed. "I was just kidding, let's go to Ludacris Ice-Cream and get something good."

Kagome perked up. "Okay."

Kagome walked in silence next to Inuyasha. She felt awkward and stiff.

'Oh my gosh…I'm really on a date with him…I wonder what he has planned today…' Kagome started having a conversation inside her head.

She was jerked out of her debate over what ice cream she wanted when she felt something brush against her hand. She instantly jerked her hand back and looked at her hand to see what it was. It would be an understatement to say she felt bad when she realized it was Inuyasha's hand.

"Thanks." He said gruffly walking ahead.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! I'm ruining the date by an accident!' Kagome quickly caught up with him. "Sorry, I didn't know it was your hand."

Inuyasha looked at her before rolling his eyes. He held up his hand and waited for her to make a move.

'What the hell? Is he trying to rub it in my face that he has better nails than me?' Kagome stared at the hand with envy.

"Your hand, idiot! Your hand!" He said grabbing hers in his.

"Oh." Kagome murmured.

Kagome wanted to pull her hand back so bad. She was pretty sure it was sweaty and clammy because she was so nervous.

'Calm down, Kagome.' She told herself.

The dry silence that was once between them returned. Kagome looked everywhere but at Inuyasha. While looking at the sky, she nearly tripped over a crack in the side walk. She heard a sound from her right when it happened.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me." Inuyasha said covering his mouth.

Kagome smiled. 'Of course, one way to get him to laugh is to nearly fall.'

"We're here." Inuyasha said walking up to the door and holding it open for her.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely.

She walked in and was greeted with coldness (temperature wise). She loved it. She walked up to the counter to look at what she could order. Inuyasha walked up behind her and looked at the list.

"Why don't we get cake batter with sprinkles? We could share it." Kagome suggested.

"Are you sure you want it? You can get anything else." He asked.

Kagome nodded her head and then thought about it. "You can order it if you want, I mean it's your money and I don't really care what we get, plus were sharing and stuff and I don't want to get something you don't like. That is if you want to share, I don't want to force you into sharing."

"Get what you want and I don't care if we share."

"It's okay you can order."

Inuyasha sighed. "If you don't order, I will personally order some shit in the mail, make it creamy like ice cream, put a cherry on top and force you to eat it."

Kagome looked disgusted. The person behind the counter simply laughed. "Well aren't you guys the cutest couple in the world?"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry about him, he's naturally disgusting."

The employee laughed and waved his hand. "And that's why you love him. If you don't mind me making a suggestion I suggest you get strawberry shortcake. It's sweet and leaves you wondering what the heck is in it. Plus, I'll give you guys' free toppings for that laugh."

Kagome smiled. "Free toppings! Can we get it? That's if you want it though…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, how could he say no to the puppy pout? He wanted to try it anyways. "What toppings do you want?"

"A cherry?" She wasn't sure what she wanted on top. "I guess that's it, but you can put whatever you want on it."

He nodded his head. "Alright, you can go grab a table."

"Outside?" She asked.

"If you want."

She smiled and nodded before walking outside.

The young man behind the desk laughed again. "You've got a cute one, you're one lucky man."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get her."

The employee used a scooper to scoop out the ice cream into a big bowl. "Good luck, you might want to hurry before someone steals her away." Inuyasha raised a challenging eye brow. "Not me, I don't even know the girl, but I'm sure someone as cute as that has boys all over her."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He didn't want to think about other boys liking Kagome. He paid for the ice cream and met her outside. He sat down and handed her a spoon before digging in himself.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I have a question for you."

"Ne?"

"Why are you sitting next to me?"

"Well, I only changed seats so it would be easier for me to get ice cream. Is that wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed. 'I have a feeling I'll be sighing a lot today.' "Across, sit across from me! I don't want to have to instruct you through this whole date!"

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled taking a seat in front of him.

They took turns eating from the ice cream quietly. Kagome didn't think this is how a date with Inuyasha would go. He's actually being decent. Who knew it was possible?

Kagome yawned when she felt something bright flash in front of her. She cut off mid yawn and looked at the source. Inuyasha was laughing while looking at a digital camera in his hand. Kagome was utterly confused.

He turned the camera her way. Kagome was shocked at how manly she could look when she yawned. (a/n: I HATE when my friends take embarrassing photos of me!)

"Facebook." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "Please don't."

"No promises." He put the camera in his pocket and took a scoop of ice cream with his spoon.

An idea sprung into Kagome's head. She took her spoon and held it up to Inuyasha's cheek. He turned his head to the side a little and got it on his face. Kagome laughed.

"What the hell was that? Were you aiming for my mouth?" Inuyasha asked trying to use his tongue to lick it off.

Kagome shook her head. "Is your mouth all the way over here?" Kagome asked pointing to her cheek.

"No, here let me show you how you do it." Inuyasha grabbed his spoon and scooped up some ice cream.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Kagome said with her mouth open." Inuyasha aimed the spoon at her mouth, and then moved it to the side at the last second. "What the hell was that?"

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Inuyasha said coming to Kagome's side. He got on his knees and bent down in front of her. He pulled Kagome's face towards his and licked her cheek.

Kagome turned blood red. "What the hell ! ? ! ?" She shrieked.

"I was helping you clean it off." He said while eating some of the ice cream.

"You're disgusting!" Kagome grabbed one of the napkins on the table and started clawing at her face.

"And to think you'd be used to it." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

They finished the ice cream with laughs and smiles before leaving to go to the arcade. Once they were there, they paid for a game card and started the fun.

Kagome's Point Of View

Of course I ran to the DDR machine, but Inuyasha objected because he knows he can't win in it. So instead of playing DDR he took me to play air hockey. I must say I had a fun time getting my ass kicked in that game. I normally avoid that game, but with Inuyasha being bipolar while we were playing, it was loads of fun.

He'd scream, "You can do it Kagome! Just hit it with the puck!" and then scream, "Ha, loser I made it in, you really do suck at this game!"

He was such a child.

"Let's play Wheel of Fortune" He suggested.

I'm all for a good game of Wheel of Fortune. He swiped the card and moved aside for me to try. I hit the stop button and got two tickets.

"Yay!" I said taking them out.

"You really think you did good?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I did a hella lot better than you could ever do." I patted the seat next to me.

"Is that a challenge Miss. Higurashi.

I smiled playfully. "Why yes, it is."

"What do I get if I hit jack pot?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, what do you want?"

"I want you to say 'I love Inuyasha because he is the sexiest man alive!'"

"Oh, so you want me to lie?"

"In these black skinny jeans and red shirt with a bleeding bunny on it, I beg to differ."

I shoved him lightly. "Just play."

He swiped the card and looked at the light that went around. He taped his hand on it whenever the light was close to the jack pot. After a couple of taps he hit the stop button.

I started laughing. "Haha, you loser! You got 10 tickets!"

"That's still more than you!" He said pointing at me.

"So, face it! You're no Charlie Sheen! You can't win."

We both busted out laughing before his face turned stone serious. "I'm going to try again!"

I raised an eye brow. "Why, you know you can't win."

"I'm a Takahashi, I'm going to win. Plus I want to hear you say it."

"Whatever makes you happy, Casanova."

* * *

I swear boys have this stupid thing in them. Girls have it to, but it's not like how boys have it. When they have it, they have it bad. It's the thing that kept Inuyasha playing the same damn game for three and a half hours.

_Pride_

He swears out it was just 'determination', but I still think it's a pride thing. If I would've never have taunted him so badly the first couple of times he lost, he probably wouldn't have spent so much money on that stupid game.

It was fun to watch his ears twitch madly in anger and I'm not going to lie and say his prideful (determined) look wasn't sexy, but what did he get out of playing the same game for so long? What he got was nothing besides tickets...So basically nothing.. He did lose quite a bit though.

He _probably_ lost over two hundred dollars trying to win that game, he's _probably_ close to losing his voice from shouting so many cuss words, and he _probably_ lost the feeling in his ears from them twitching so fast. I _know_ he lost a lot of pride. After playing the same addicting game for over two hours and losing for two hours, I know he lost a big portion of his pride.

Now we're walking to where ever the main place he wanted to take me was.

"Inuyasha, you're not a total loser. You may be a loser, but in my book you're not the biggest." He sent a nasty glare my way. "Well, it takes skill to….win me this stuffed poke' ball...even though you technically didn't win it…."

Since Inuyasha had over a zillion tickets we decided to get something. He said I could get whatever I wanted. I could've gotten an x-box 360 or the old pac man game, but I went with the poke ball because I like Pokémon and I like stuffed things.

That's right; I got the best of both worlds like Hannah Montana.

I interlocked my right hand with his left one. "If you stay sad like this I don't think I wanna go on a date with you. So what, you got beat by a stupid game and the kid across from you got jack pot on his first go. So what if he taunted you and laughed in your face. So what if you have to deal with the feelings of knowing a little kid is better than you. You still have me."

He looked at me and started laughing. "So technically I have nothing?"

I stopped walking and looked at him. Did a sore loser just say I was nothing? He tugged his left hand to erg me to walk on.

"We're almost there." He said smiling. "That joke you just said made my day."

"I can't believe a loser is telling me that I'm nothing."

He kissed my cheek. "And I'm happy I have my nothing."

"You sound stupid." I said wiping my cheek.

He stopped walking. "What, you don't like my kisses?"

"Kisses from a loser?" I scoffed. "I'd rather have that winning little kid kiss me."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Really? Then I think I should kiss you more."

I shook my head. "I think being a loser is contagious. I'd rather you stay at least two feet away from me."

He yanked me towards him and pulled me close before kissing me on my lips. I have to admit, I wouldn't mind becoming a loser for him.

When we pulled back he took a deep breath. "Nice, I could get used to that. After we turn this corner we should be at our destination."

"Which issssss?" I let it drag on. I'm really excited to see where he's going to take me.

"You'll see."

We started walking and before I knew it I was looking up at a place just beyond stairs.

"Dialogue in the Dark?" I asked. I have never heard of it, it sounds really cool though.

"You'll see. We made it just in time."

We walked up the stairs and then opened the door. There were a bunch of people crowded around. I saw a couple of other couples here. There were only 8 to 14 people.

"Is this a thing for couples?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No."

"What is this place?" I looked at my surroundings. There were a couple of posters around that said dialogue in the dark with brail underneath. I smiled; this is going to be fun.

A man, probably in his late 20's or early 30's clapped his hands. We fellow couples (and other random people) quieted down.

He smiled. "Hello everyone, I will be you're tour guide today. My name is Soul Takamaki, but just call me Soul. You are here at Dialogue in the Dark to experience what it feels like to be blind, like myself."

I gasped. He was blind? I did not see that coming.

"If you think 'Oh, poor man, he's blind.' I'll let you know that being blind isn't a handicap for me. I embrace my blindness with open arms and hug it like this." He demonstrated a hug in the air.

I started laughing along with the other people.

"I will be your tour guide for this hour and you will enjoy the time you spend with me. You will see and learn all sorts of things. You will learn how to use a cane and learn how scents, temperatures, textures, sounds, and such help people with the ability of not seeing."

"Now." He continued. "I am not your usual tour guide…well, I'm not sure what tour guides you have had, but I don't think you've met one like me before. I will probably only see you guys once, but after today, I'm hoping this little adventure will help you make new friends. Aside from that, what I want is for you guys to line up in single file line horizontally."

Everyone started moving around. I was nearly put two people down from Inuyasha, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I am beyond excited, I'm so excited I am literally about to pee on myself.

How Inuyasha thought of such a nice place for a date is beyond me. This place isn't where you take a typical first date so I am beyond ecstatic.

"Thank you for taking me here. I am so happy." I whispered.

"No problem, as long as you're happy."

I nodded my head and leaned against him. This was going to be the best date ever.

"Okay, I'm hoping you guys are in order. I'm going to simply ask you your name, I'm pretty sure that's the easiest thing you could do before we begin."

He went down the row, before walking back and smiling. "Sorry, I forgot. There should be 10 people here right now. I'm going to give you a number, remember it." He started walking down the row again."One, two, three…" And so on.

Inuyasha and I were numbers 9 and 10.

"Now, remember you're number." He went to the beginning of the row. "Tell Soul your name. Just the first name, not last."

"Muso."

"Shiori."

"Mukotsu."

"Miku."

"Byakuya."

"Kanna."

"Abi-Hime"

"Lori."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

He smiled and clapped his hands. "My inferences are that number 10 is a funny guy, number 9 is a sweet girl that's smitten, number 8 is very excited, number 7 could probably care less about this place, number 6 is the quiet type, number 5 is playful, number 4 has some talent, probably with their voice or cooking, number 3 likes to smoke or something, number 2 is a bit sad, and number 1 is really happy to be here. Now tell me if those inferences were correct?"

I nodded my head, how could he guess all of that from just hearing our voices. Sure, most of us are couples here, but how did he know I was smitten? I blushed, this guy is amazing.

He laughed. "It's a gift. The last thing I want you to do for me before I tell you about the rules is get out of order, but still be lined up horizontally. Stand next to some random person." I walked away from Inuyasha and stood next to numbers 4 and sighed. "Now, number 5, tell me the name or names of who is standing next to you."

Number 5 looked at the people around him. "Uh..Trina and Tori?"

"Okay, the people around him, don't say your names, but just say a word."

"Banana." "Incorrect." They said.

"And like he said, you are very incorrect. It looks like you weren't paying attention when people were saying their names."

He crossed his arms."How am I supposed to remember all of these people's names if they only said it once?"

Soul nodded his head. "Alright, number 1 it's your turn."

Soul asked everyone and everyone got it wrong, it was my turn and I was getting nervous."Number 9, you know what to do by now."

I looked at the people next to me and then remembered the beat I made in my head. "I am standing next to…Miku and Lori. Numbers four and eight."

"Say something." He said to the two around me.

"Hot.""Purse."

He clapped his hands. "Correct! See, number 5, it can be done. Now Kagome, name everyone in the line."

I replayed the beat in my head. "Shiori, Inuyasha, Byakuya, Lori, Kagome, Miku, Kanna, Mukotsu, Abi-Hime."

"Everyone say something." Everyone down the line said something. "You got all of those correct. Now tell me, how did you remember all of their names?"

"Well, when people were saying their names I said it in a beat in my head so I could remember."

"Ya' know what? I like you."

I could hear Inuyasha growling from where he was. I gave him a look that meant be quiet and he did his usual 'keh' and then quieted down. The man was probably married so I don't know what he was worrying about. Plus I don't have any interest in guys five years older than me.

"You seem like a bright person." He laughed. "It also seems like the person you're smitten with seems to be 10."

I blushed. Oh my gosh. "How did you know?"

"I know because of the way you said his name. Anyways, on to the rules." He handed us our canes and moved his around. "Okay, that's how you use a cane. Quite obvious isn't it? If you bump into something with the cane, common sense tells you to stop, move the cane around, and avoid the object. If you hit, beat, jab, poke, or slap someone with my cane, I will take it and beat you with it." We all laughed again.

I walked back to Inuyasha's side and listened to the rules. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer. Inuyasha is so thoughtful for choosing something like this for us to do. I am beyond happy, nothing could bring me down.

"And those are the rules; we will go through these doors." He said pointing to a pair of doors. "Be prepared for the dark that is soon to come. If you break one of my rules I will set you on fire and toss you out of here and let you die." We all laughed. "Great, now let's go."

Inuyasha and I walked through the doors with the group and looked around. After the doors closed behind us, it was completely dark.

"Damn, I can't see shit in here even with my demon senses."

I giggled. "This must be dark then."

"Okay everyone. You are going to go through a series of things that have to do with your senses. I want each of you to tell me which sense it affects and what is affecting that sense. You all will take turns. Starting with number 1."

"How do I know-"

"You'll know. Just blurt it out when you know."

It was silent for a while before I smelled something.

"The sense is smell and it smells like perfume?" He asked.

"Good."

Right after that I heard birds whistling.

"Hearing and birds singing a tune." Number 2 said.

"Nice."

It went on for a while. I enjoyed hearing and smelling and touching all of the things they had to offer. It was interesting to see how things worked without eye sight.

After that we went to a second room.

"This is a city themed room. (It is just a room, not a real city…) You guys can walk around as if you're in New York and stuff. Listen to the noises around you, and do your best to navigate around. I'll let you guys have fun in here for a while. There are also other people around to help guide you if you need it."

"Ne, let's walk around." I said pulling Inuyasha towards…wherever I was going.

Ever since we've entered this exhibit our hands have been interlocked.

"Alright, how are you liking this date?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm really liking it! I would've never have ever thought you'd take me here. I didn't even know a place like this existed! This is an amazing experience and I'm happy that my date is with you."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry, I don't know where you're lips are."

"Let me help you then." I grabbed his hand and brushed it against my lips. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine.

"And that is an example of how you use touch to get around!" Soul said laughing from the other side.

I broke away from him quickly and started laughing myself. "I think he is my most favorite tour guide."

"Thank you!" He said still laughing.

Inuyasha and I started walking around a bit more. We listened to the traffic noises and maneuvered ourselves through cars and bikes. I was living quite the experience.

Of course, the fun doesn't last that long.

When Inuyasha and I were in the market clamor I felt something grab my chest. I turned to my side and slapped Inuyasha in the arm. I know it's a first date in all, but I really don't approve of that. He knows how I am about people touching me.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what you did!" I said using the cane to maneuver us to the street again.

"No…I don't."

"Just forget it." I said with a roll of my eyes, guys were such pigs.

As we were about to walk into the street, I feel something stroking my butt before giving it a hard slap. I pushed away from Inuyasha. "Quit it!" I said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He really sounded like he didn't know.

"You keep touching me! First, it was my chest and now you gave me a pretty hard pat on the ass." When I heard him start growling I knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That wasn't me." He hugged me closer to him.

If I would've used my common sense I would've noticed that Inuyasha's left hand was interlocked with mine and his right hand was holding his cane. I moved closer towards him.

"Well, whoever it is knows better now, so let's just continue to have fun." I kissed him on the cheek hoping that would lighten him up a bit.

"Alright, let's just cross the street."

I smiled, kisses are the best. Inuyasha and I were getting used to the place so it was easier to get around. "I like this place."

"I do too."

"You have good-ow!" I was cut off by a very hard squeeze to my chest. That hurt like hell, whoever was doing this was pissing me off.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked with worry.

"That person just squeezed my chest the hardest they could." I grabbed his hand tighter. "Let's go tell Soul."

"No." He took his hand out of mine.

Before I knew it I heard a quick whoosh and the sound of someone's bone crack.

"Inuyasha!" I called out. What the hell just happened? I'm pretty sure I can guess, I'm praying I'm wrong though.

He didn't answer. What I'm sure to be a fight was happening right beside me and I couldn't even see. I sighed, he must have smelt and heard the idiot that was touching me.

"What's going on over there? !" I heard Soul and a couple of other of the guides ask.

"Inuyasha, stop!" I could still hear them fighting, grunts and all.

I'm pretty sure people were gathering around so that they could see…hear..the fight that was going on.

I walked closer, not sure where I was going when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I let out a scream as I hit the floor.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was by my side in a heartbeat. "I am so sorry."

Please do not tell me I think what just happened happened. Please tell me my date didn't just punch me in the fucking face. Tears sprang to my eyes instantly as the pain settled in.

This is a lesson to never get in a fight with a boy. That is the hardest punch I have ever received in my whole enter life. I've been in my fair share of fights, but this was a new hell. I feel bad for Rihanna. If Inuyasha's punch was an accident, I wonder how much it hurt when Chris Brown did it on purpose.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

I didn't even feel like talking, my cheek hurt that bad. I just put his hand on my forehead and nodded my head so that he'd know I was okay. Tears were pouring out of my eyes by now. I'm pretty sure the other guides around had taken whoever was touching me out of the place by now.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, out of the room." Soul said.

I kind of expected that. We all left the room and went back to the entrance where there was light. Inuyasha and I explained everything to Soul who nodded his head in understanding.

This sucked. I didn't get to do half of the stuff that they offered here all because there was a stupid pervert going around. I moved the ice on my cheek around.

"Do you know the person who was….ya know?" I asked, I didn't want to say touching me because that just seemed weird.

"It was that guy named Mukotsu. Ring a bell?" Soul asked.

Ewwww! My frown deepened. That nasty little pervert!

"Sorry about this you guys." He handed Inuyasha and I two free tickets to come back anytime.

"Your time was ruined here but I hope you'll come back. I've never had a case like this before. Just know it's normally not like this."

"We'll come back." I said smiling. Oww, I went back into a frown, it hurt to smile.

"Good, I look forward to it. I gotta get back to the other group, but I expect to see…hear… you two here again before those tickets expire."

"Alright, no problem."

"You will." Inuyasha said.

"K', you two get back home safe." He said leaving through the door.

I stood up and pulled Inuyasha with me. "The night is still young, let's go to M.O."

We walked down the stairs and started the walk towards M.O. We walked hand in hand in silence. It was bothering me to no end.

I looked at him and saw his ears pressed flat against his skull, it looked as if he didn't have the cute dog ears I adore. I stopped walking and grabbed his chin so he'd look at me.

"Do you think this is your fault?" I asked removing the ice and pointing to my cheek.

"Well whose fault is it if it's not mine?"

I sighed. "Inuyasha, it's not your fault. It's that stupid Maka or whatever his name is fault."

"But if I wouldn't have acted so rash you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" He fired back.

'I practically walked into myself, but okay.' I looked at him hard. "Tell me, did you do this on purpose?"

"Hell no. I'd never intentionally hurt you!"

"Do you think I'm mad?"

"No, but if you're not mad someone has to be mad for you."

"Inuyasha, just stop! If you didn't do it on purpose then I don't give a shit if you punched me! If I'm not mad why are you still beating yourself up over it! ?"

"Because I couldn't protect you!

"Well maybe-…Excuse me?"

"If I would've noticed that guy earlier you wouldn't have been touched and I wouldn't have punched you!"

"Inuyasha, please don't beat yourself up over something as stupid as accidentally hitting me. You want me to make it even! ?" I punched him softly in the arm. "We're even! I don't care if you punched me or that I was touched. Right now, even up till this point, I still think this is the best date I've ever been on because I'm spending time with you! If you can't get it through your head that you _ACCIDENTALY_, cough not on purpose cough, hit me then I think that'll be the reason why this date could go wrong."

He stared at me before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. When we pulled back I smiled, even though it hurt like bloody hell.

"See, there's nothing to feel bad about." A flashback of when I slapped Inuyasha at my house party flashed through my mind. We just love to beat each other don't we?

"You are the best girlfriend in the world."

I pulled back from him. "Uh, uh, uh. Mr. Takahashi. Now, I don't recall you ever asking me out. I'd like it if you did, but you haven't yet." I said with a southern bell accent.

"Well, then." He said playing along. I hate to admit it, but he has a better southern bell accent than me. "Would you mind if I made you my-"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha and I jerked our heads to the side to see someone very unexpected.

EFFFF MYYYYY LIFFFFEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! !

This was an fml moment. I think I might go to that website for kicks and tell people about what is currently going on in front of me.

I am at a loss for words, literally, a loss. I am just staring at him with a confused look.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look.

I cleared my throat. "That, is my ex boyfriend Kouga."

* * *

AUTHOR TIME

Sorry, it took forever. I honestly thought I updated like…last month even though it was impossible because I didn't have a chapter out yet…yea…that made sense.

OHH…AND THE THICK PLOTENESS!...OPPS…

(btw, probably only about 10-15 more chapters since every things finally lifting up)

Well, I had major writers block. I wrote a decent chapter but I deleted it when I thought 'what the hell am I writing? Miroku and Inuyasha…wtf am I writing! ? ! ?' But I will probably write another chapter like that, just a better one.

So I deleted it and trust me I think u guys shud like this chapter a lot more. I spent a lot of time working on it…(not really) :D and that's y I deserve praise! Jk

Well, about Dialogue in the Dark. THIS IS A REAL PLACE! My brother told me about it, and I was like 'oh, that sounds like the shit! I want my first date to be here!' thus, how the date part was born. But yea….and no….but whatever… Sorry, if the chapter sucked, though I liked it…. I think Soul is a hot name …soul eater…..

I HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE….EVER! SO FOR THE LUCKY MOFO'S THAT HAVE BEEN THERE, IF SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER DONE IS THERE OR SOMETHING I PUT IN THE STORY IS WRONG I APOLOGIZE~

Sorry some of this stuff is in slang, I was typing in a rush! (the authors note)

Okay I'll shut up….bye bye! Oh, wait and ALL I ASK IS 6 REVIEWS…OR CLOSE TO IT (:

freakshow1373 : I know! ! ! ! ! ! My friend and I play pokemon in one of my classes. I'm ash, and my friends Pikachu! It's friggn hilarious!

Diamond369: since you couldn't wait, im really hoping u liked this one ^_^

Blood plus14 :omg! ! ! !thank u for wishing me a happy birthday! I was going to try to post on that day but I had nothing written by the time. I'm really sorry if I disappointed u! :( things got a little crazy in march cuz my parents got me a new lap top and I had to move a bunch of files and shit….wait, let's face it that was a friggn excuse! I hope u like this chapter though and that it makes up for my lost time…it's a long chapter XD

Stormy:  Yay! I made someone laugh! :D I love when readers leave comments like this so I'll know that I put I smile on someones face!...u cant laugh without smiling….my friend and I tried it in class and we looked so stupid…u should try it :D

EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa-KHAOS: ANOTHER POKEMON FAN! ! ! hell yea, I haven't played it in soooooo long! I want the pokemon game for the wii! Im really happy you like that the love got deep. I hope that u liked this chapter since it got deep here too :D


	11. Insane

Disclaimer:

F_F: honestly, I get tired of doing disclaimers. I have done over 50 chapters in my life and I am sick and tired. There is nothing to disclaim because I own his ass. There I said it!

* * *

**The Last Dance**

Chapter 11

_Insane_

* * *

Kagome stared at Inuyasha from across the bar. She felt soooo annoyed at the moment.

"Can you stop staring at me! ?" Kagome turned around and yelled. Just like how Kagome was staring at Inuyasha, someone else was staring at her.

Kouga simply smiled. "But you're so much prettier than the last time I saw you." Kouga hopped over the bar and stood next to Kagome.

Kagome backed up. "Kouga, just leave. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Remember Papa?" Kouga asked. "He's here shooting photos for a couple of magazines. I got to tag along. I had a feeling I'd run into my favorite Kago if I came to the city where she lived."

"Whatever, you should leave M.O.. You're distracting me."

Kouga flashed a charming smile her way. "You must still like me if you're that distracted."

Kagome scoffed. "Like you? I'd rather rot in all of the 7 hells Buddha has to offer before I'd ever consider liking you."

"That's not what you said last summer."

Kagome glared at him. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave."

"And I'd appreciate you giving me a second chance."

Kagome started laughing hysterically. "Another chance? Hell no. Can you just leave? You're harassing me." She turned her back towards him so that she could put the dish she was holding on the bar shelf.

He hugged her from behind. "Now, you know you don't mean that."

Kagome turned around in his arms. "I meant every word that came out of my mouth." She counted to ten in her head. He was giving her the biggest headache in the world.

"Come on, you're not seeing anyone, I'm not too serious with anyone, we could be a cute couple."

Kagome threw his arms off of her. "If you don't leave, I will! You are such a pest! I don't care about what you're saying, I don't care about you, and I don't give a rats ass about who you are serious with! I will never go out with you, so go find some slut to have sex with!" Kagome yelled at him.

Kouga shook his head. "Temper, temper, temper. Kagome, calm down. I haven't done anything to you."

"Bull shit, you know what you did last summer, and you know what you did yesterday."

"Oh, with the boy over there?" He asked, referring to Inuyasha. "So what, I interrupted a stupid talk."

Kagome sighed. 'I have only been here for seven minutes at most and he's managed to piss me off to the ultimate.' Kagome could feel herself losing it. "That boy just so happened to be talking about something very important with me."

"So?"

"That's it!" Kagome said taking off her apron. She grabbed her bag and hopped over the counter. Without another word she started leaving. She stopped by Sango, whom was at a table. "Tell Myouga I'm off for the night."

Kagome was about to walk away when Sango grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"That stupid boy over there is what's wrong." Kagome said pointing to Kouga.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to talk to him?"

"No, but I just can't work here with him bothering me."

Kouga walked up to them with a smile on his face. "You ready to go?"

Kagome's mouth dropped. What the fuck didn't he get about her not wanting to be around him?

"Are you serious?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop bothering me."

"No, I don't think I'll do that."

"Hey." Sango intervened. "Are you not hearing the words coming out of her mouth?"

"No one's talking to you."

Kagome could tell Sango was about to cuss him out so she jumped between them. "Kouga, just go! Do you see how you're causing problems?"

"He's a fucking dick, Kagome. Let's just go get security; they'll take care of his ass."

Kouga pulled Kagome towards him. "She wouldn't call security on me, bitch."

By now, the whole club was looking at them. Miroku jumped down from the DJ system and advanced towards them.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Miroku asked looking between them.

"This dick is harassing Kagome." Sango said.

Miroku turned towards Kouga. "Do we need security over here?"

Kouga rolled his eyes before practically throwing Kagome aside. She would've fallen over if it hadn't been for Miroku catching her in his arms.

"You bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll see you later Gome'." He said walking out of the club.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"I'm just fine." Kagome said stomping back to the bar.

Miroku gave Sango a questioning look, Sango just shrugged her shoulders. While she went off to check on Kagome, Miroku walked towards Inuyasha.

"Is she okay?" He asked immediately.

"She's fine I guess, why don't you ask her?"

"Because I'm still mad." Inuyasha said as if it was obvious.

"You must not be that mad if you're asking about her safety. What the hell is going on between you two anyways? Last I heard you guys were going on a date. Did it not go well?"

"Keh." Inuyasha said walking away. The last thing he wanted to do was think about that stupid date.

~Flashback (In Kagome's point of View)~

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look.

I cleared my throat. "That, is my ex boyfriend Kouga."

He walked up to us as if he was happy to see me. "Long time no see Gome'."

I stepped back and stared at him. I looked at Inuyasha to see what he thought of the situation and he looked pissed.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's just leave."

"Where are you going with my girl?" He said obnoxiously.

Are you fucking serious? What the hell made him say that?

Inuyasha looked at me in a weird way. "His girl?"

I shook my head quickly. "No! I told you, we're ex's. Let's just leave." I said trying to pull him so that we could walk away.

He yanked his arm back. "How do I know that's true? I've been with you since we were kids and I never even knew about him. You could be lying for all I know."

I looked at him appalled. Would I really have gone out with him this whole day if I had another boyfriend? "Inuyasha, I swear we're not together."

Right when I think I have Inuyasha believing me (Not that there's any reason to doubt because I'm telling the truth!) Kouga jogs up to me and pecks me on the cheek before I can object. I pushed him off, but Inuyasha looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Inuya-"

"And to think I actually liked a cheating bitch." He said walking away.

~End of Flashback~

When ten rolled around, the group happily got ready to leave.

"You want me to walk back your way?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "No, I'll see you later."

Inuyasha walked out of the club and started his walk home. Kagome quickly caught up behind him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." He snatched his arm out of her grip and kept walking. "Why won't you talk to me? At least hear me out." He didn't reply. "Inuyasha, please just talk to me. We really need to talk." Kagome stopped walking next to him.

Inuyasha raised an eye brow and frowned. 'Please do not tell me she is doing what I think she's doing.' He turned around only to see Kagome with tears in her eyes. 'Oh shit.'

Inuyasha's Point of View

I feel like the biggest dick in the world. I only meant to give her the cold shoulder and now she's crying. Just great. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She wiped away her tears before glaring at me. Am I missing something? What's with that glare?

"You stupid idiot!"

Yea, I must be missing something. "Shouldn't I be mad at you! ?" I yelled back.

"I never said you didn't have a reason to be mad! But I'm mad, too!" At least she understood that I was mad.

"What do you have to be mad about? I'm fucking pissed because the girl I like led me on when she had another guy!"

"Yea, well I'm pissed because now I know my best friend has no trust in me! I'm mad because he called me names so easily! I'm mad because he didn't stop to think that maybe the other guy could be lying!"

That shut me up for a second. She looked so frustrated; I didn't even realize I had done all of that stuff.

I took in a deep breath. "Who is he?"

"Excuse me? Who?" She asked.

Use your context clues girl!( a/n:…idiot) What were we just talking about? "Him, who is he? What's his name? What's his relationship to you?"

"His name is Kouga, he is my ex boyfriend, and that's about it."

"How'd you meet him?"

"My mother and his father started dating after a while of knowing each other so I spent some time with him. I've actually spent a while at their house over the summer; I've been going to his house since I was ten up until they broke up, which was last year."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your boyfriend?"

I felt her stiffen against me. "I just didn't, I'm not sure why, I just got embarrassed I guess."

"Liar." I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Inuyasha, I swear that's the truth. In all honesty, there are a few reasons and that's one of them."

I really wanted to know more about this Kouga fellow. I wanted to know the other reasons why they broke up, but the look on Kagome's face was practically begging me not to ask.

"I'll walk you home." I offered, even though it wasn't an offer. It was more like me just telling her what I'm going to do. I think that if we get into another fight now, I'll probably never know why they broke up.

We walked to her house silently. I was too busy thinking about 'him' and she was busy….I don't know, being nervous. It's hard to believe things were going semi-perfectly just yesterday and now everything's all messed up. Fuck My Love Live.

When we reached the top of the stairs to her house she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something but she ended up turning around and walking towards her house.

Before she could open her door I quickly turned her around and kissed her. Sure, I was still kind of mad, but I still think I've gone to long without hugging or kissing her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Keh, don't think I'm not mad or anything, cuz' I still am. I just thought you needed a kiss."

Kagome gave me a soft smile. "And I did, I might need another one."

How could I object to someone so cute and something so awesome? I loved kissing her. We kissed for 5 more minutes (I wonder how the hell she can hold her breath that long.) when something very unexpected happened.

All in one second, the lights to her house flashed on, the door unlocked and her mother was staring at us. I haven't seen her since I was like…..freaking 5. This is embarrassing. She looked between us.

This probably didn't look too good in her eyes. Her daughter was home ten at night while kissing some stranger (since she probably doesn't remember me). I wanted to kill Kagome, why was she in such a skimpy outfit in the middle of December! Ima' have to talk to Myouga about the girls work outfits, they need to be in freakin' pilgrim dresses.

Kagome was blushing like crazy, it was cute, but now isn't the time to be thinking about that. Kagome say something! Anything to make this less awkward than what it is!

Kagome's mother smiled. "Hello young man, Kagome, come on inside we have to talk."

Kagome gulped before giving me a small wave and walking inside. Her mother waved before closing the door behind her.

I started walking back to my house. That smile scared the shit out of me. I could tell Kagome was going to have a hell of a lecture.

* * *

School was shitty today. I was antsy all day because of what happened last night. Would I not be able to see Kagome again? Was she permanently grounded? Did her mother want a hit placed on me?

I couldn't ask Kagome shit because we don't have any classes together. If I'm lucky I can just barely brush by her during transition from 3rd to 4th block.

She wasn't picking up her phone, which I should've expected because what mother wouldn't ground their child after that?

Miroku and I sat at a table outside for lunch.

"What's wrong with you?" I'm guessing he could tell I was piss nervous. Yes, piss nervous.

I told him the story about Kagome and I and last night and her mother and my embarrassment.

"You have a class with her, don't you?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Did she say anything about me? Last night?"

"She didn't say anything about last night, but she did tell me to tell you something."

"What?"

"Don't try talking to her today. Don't look for her, don't ask about her, don't whisper her name, and don't think about anything that has to do with her."

Ouch, what the hell? I guess her mom really didn't approve of what happened, then again, what mom would? "Was she sad?"

"No, on the contrary, she just looked jumpy."

I rolled my eyes. That's not what I wanted to hear.

"Aside from your love problems I have my own. How do you go to an amusement park in winter?"

"You can't." I answered eating my ramen. One thing that could make this situation turn around is eating my precious ramen.

"That's not what I want to hear." Miroku said frowning.

"Yea well, you're gonna' hear a lot of stuff you don't want to." Wow, I sound like a hypocrite.

Lunch continued on with talk about Sango and the occasional track and field tryouts, but mostly about Sango. I don't get why he doesn't just take her to the movies or something, what's so important about the damn amusement park? Besides, it's fucking winter, no amusement park I know is going to be open.

School was over quickly (Thank God) and I was ready to go home. Sesshomaru promised me that he would give me some money if I cleaned his room. Mom always nagged him about it but his lazy ass never cleaned.

I actually forgot about the whole Kagome mess up until I saw her.

"_Don't try talking to her today. Don't look for her, don't ask about her, don't whisper her name, and don't think about anything that has to do with her."_

It played in my head a couple of times before I decided I don't really give a shit.

"Kagome!" I called out to her to get her attention.

I was at the top of the schools steps and she was at the bottom. She turned her head and when she saw it was me she looked horrified. If you've ever seen Jenna Marbles video on How To Avoid Talking To People You Don't Want To Talk To you'll see that horrible face she made. That's the face Kagome made before breaking off into a sprint.

I stretched, looks like I'll be getting in my weekly jog. I broke off into what felt like a walk but was actually a run in the direction Kagome went. She knows as well as I do I can catch up to her easily so I don't understand why she's even trying.

In a matter of seconds I was next to her. I grabbed her arm and forced her to stop running. She was trying to catch her breath while I was staring at her. When she had caught her breath she glared at me.

"Didn't Miroku tell you to avoid me today?" I just looked at her, she sighed.

"What did your mom say when you went inside."

"Well, first she questioned why I was home late and then how I got out of the house. Then she asked why I was dressed in such a way, and then asked where I got my skirt. Then she asked who you were. And then she started yelling about us kissing. And to end it she wants you to..."

"To what?" I asked, please don't tell me she wants me to stop seeing Kagome. This could be another Romeo and Juliet all over again.

"Hold on." She dug in her book bag and pulled out a letter. "Here." She gave it to me.

I opened it.

_Dinner at the Higurashi's. Saturday, 7 pm. Be there.:)_

"I didn't want to see you today because my mom made me promise that if I see you I have to deliver this note." She said. "Thanks a lot for chasing after me."

I tried handing the note back. "Just tell her you didn't see me."

There is no way in hell that I'm going to go to her house after what her mother saw. I'd rather shoot myself…with a water gun.

She shook her head. "Inuyasha, I kind of want you to go…" I looked at her with an odd look. "I want you to go but I don't want you to go…."

"Well, if you don't want me to go, then I guess I shouldn't go."

"I don't want you to go, but I want you to." She repeated.

"Why?" I really really REALLY don't want to go to dinner with them.

"Because, I really like you and I want my mother to be able to meet the guy I like." She said shyly.

I like her too, but you don't see me telling my mom and dad that I want them to meet her. "Can't that wait? We're not even going out."

She gasped. Did I say something wrong? It was the truth…

"So you don't like me enough to meet my mother?" She asked accusingly.

I never said that. "No, but I just think that meeting your mother would be a bad idea. What's the rush?"

"Ugh, just forget it." She said with that tone she used when she was mad. "I'll see you later." She walked off without letting me say anything.

Why was she so mad? I should be mad! How could she ask me to dinner? ! I will figure out a good reason to not go to that stupid dinner.

* * *

I scrubbed the bathroom floor. I hate Sesshomaru, I fucking hate him. I may have kind of liked him before, but not anymore. The little fucker had me in his bathroom cleaning it from head to toe.

He said and I quote after I finished cleaning his room, "Oh, you're done? To get your pay you also have to clean the bathroom."

What the fuck was this? Do I look like a slave? Do I look like a secretary? Do I look like a butler? Do I look like a god damn maid? No!

And yet, here I am…Cleaning the bathroom floors. I don't even need his damn money. M.O. gives me more than enough. Plus, I get an allowance; I'm rich in my book.

As I turned my head, I see probably one of the most disgustingest things in the world. I swear I screamed like a girl. I don't give a damn, but that thing just popped out like it wasn't shit. I was up on the toilet seat when Sesshomaru came in.

"You screamed?" He asked with that stupid voice of his.

"Hell yea, I screamed! What the fuck is that! ?" I yelled.

"It's…my pet…."

I know he didn't just tell me this big ass tarantula is his god damn pet… Am I really related to this freak? Who the hell keeps a tarantula in a bathroom corner? !

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's a tarantula." He picked it up and held it out to me.

That is so fucking disgusting! He had the nerve to pick that big piece of hairy shit up and try to make me hold it. I jumped to the sink.

I ain't scared of spiders and shit, but that big beast just popped out of nowhere. Why the hell was he keeping it in his bathroom! ? I showered in here sometimes!

"You keep that god damn thing away from me before I kill it."

He looked at the tarantula and then at me. "Are you scared?"

Nah. I'm not scared; I'm just about to shit on myself from the biggest scare of my life for nothing. I will admit, that thing scared me a little, but if I had just kinda of noticed it instead of it popping out at me I wouldn't have been as scared.

"Does mom know you have this?" I'm pretty sure if my mom knew she'd….be okay with it…..

"Maybe, just finish up." He said taking his little 'pet' with him to his room.

"If you're going to keep it put it in a jar or something!" I yelled going back to cleaning.

"First, Kagome and now this." Just let me live my life damnit!

I finished up with his bathroom and then went in my room. I had to figure out how the hell to not go to this stupid dinner.

I don't want to go for many valid reasons.

1) Her mother and I already started off badly when she saw us kissing.

2) ….On Saturday, I just want to relax….

3)….I-

My mental list was cut short when my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and it said Kagome's name. I probably wouldn't have picked up if I didn't want to hear her voice. Is this what people call whipped? If so…I think I am...Hopefully, picking up the phone just to hear her voice on the other end isn't whipped….

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, uh…about the dinner."

"I'm still not going." Yea, I told her straight up I wasn't going to dinner. What now?

"Good, because you are uninvited. You don't have to come anymore."

Wait, what? "Why not?"

"None of your business." She said hanging up.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

I grumbled to myself. It has been 2 days since Kagome called me and last talked to me. I'm guessing she was still mad about the situation. How the hell did it go from me being mad to her being mad? I don't deserve this.

I've been good all my life, no sex and no drugs. I hate this.

Having work with her today wouldn't be unicorns and rainbows, I could tell.

Kagome was avoiding me like I was the plague ready to make her ass sick. Every time I came within 7 feet of her she moved somewhere else.

"Sango, is Kagome mad?" I asked Sango.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, does she look mad?"

"A little."

"Then maybe she is, maybe she isn't." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sango, talk to her for me."

She rolled her eyes. "No, if you really have something to say to her, go tell her yourself."

"She keeps walking away from me."

"Okay, and that is my problem how?"

I glared at her. "So much for friends."

"Friendship has absolutely nothing to do with this. I love you, but you're really messing up."

"Sango, it's just a stupid dinner! I don't want to go, why does she have to be so damn….I can't think of a word for it!"

"Why don't you want to go? This obviously means a lot to Kagome! Just go, what are you scared of, that her mom will ask you embarrassing questions about your relationship? About how it feels to kiss her? About how you guys touch each other?" Sango asked in a baby voice before laughing.

"I wasn't thinking about that until now." I said sighing.

_IF_ I did go, supposing that happened. I'd be sooo embarrassed.

"Listen, to Kagome and me it looks like you don't like her enough to do something as small as come to dinner with them. It looks like you don't really care about your relationship with her. It's free food and time that you get to spend with the girl you like and your potential mother in law." She snickered.

Mother in law? I am only fucking 17. Why the hell would I want to think about my in-laws? That's scary.

"Actually forget what I said because you're not invited anymore." She laughed. She was having way too much fun with this.

"Do you know why I'm not invited anyways?"

"Oh, she had someone else replace you. I can't say I'm happy she did it, because I really am not, but whatever." She started walking to the back.

"Wait!"

"What! ? I gotta get ready for the dance!"

"Who is it?"

Sango just rolled her eyes before going back stage. I know I didn't ask for an eye roll so why the hell did I get one? I rolled my eyes (even though she couldn't see it) and then went back to my place at the bar.

As I was handing Miroku a drink I see someone I remember, but I'm not exactly sure from where. Oh wait, the house party. The gay guy. I hate his guts, he made me and Kagome fight. But then again…I did have a kissing session with Kagome after that, so I guess I do owe him. What ever his name was…Nark or sumthin'.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an annoying voice, "Ima' go get ready to start the music for the dance." It was Miroku of coarse.

"And I care because?"

"Because you're almost yet not almost girlfriend is dancing in this. Just letting you know that you should start heading to the front for front row seats." He said walking away.

I rolled my eyes but headed to the front anyways. I wanted to see how they'd do, though I didn't expect any less from them. They were the best dancers I knew.

Once I was in the front the lights flicked on and off a couple of times. Good, the show was starting.

"Get ready for the dance!" Miroku yelled into the microphone.

Sango came out from behind the curtains with a big smile.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled.

Everyone clapped, some guys swooned, and others hollered and cried. I swear this place is full of pansies.

"Hey, sorry I'm not the lovely lady that was here last time, but after seeing how much fun it was I just had to come out here."

Everyone cheered. I'm pretty sure it was louder than when Kagome came out last time. People were screaming things like "You're better!" and "We love you!" I'm 99% sure Kagome heard everything and is probably thinking hard about it. I laughed, ha! Now she knew how it felt to have her ego shot down. (Referring to the damn time when he couldn't get jack pot in an arcade game.)

"Thank you, thank you!" I could tell Sango was wallowing in her hotness. She knew she was gorgeous and she knew how to flaunt it…that sounded kind of gay. "Ya' see, I recently broke up with my boyfriend." Insert guys trying to holler at her. "I told him," Sango stopped talking and let Miroku play the part _I think you're too obsessed. You're so attached._

The last time Kagome came out and talked was such a big hit, so we decided that this would have to happen each time they danced.

Everyone was screaming. It's not that big of a deal, none of this shit she's saying is real anyways.

"I thought I was going to lose it if I stayed with him! I know I'll," Miroku played the part _End up single but I know what I'm missing._

And then the lights flicked off. When they came back on Kagome was standing next to Sango with a bright smile.

Sango was wearing a white Bow-Accented Smocked Back Blouse with Distressed Denim Shorts. She sported black Bow-Accent Wedges. Her hair was in curls and fell down her back. She had a small part of her hair tied to the side with a black ribbon.

Kagome wore a burgundy colored see through crop top that said nerd in big letters across the shirt, a black tank top was underneath. The shorts she was wearing were puffy shorts that were khaki colored. Going up her long legs were black thigh high socks. She wore her old burgundy converses and had black bracelets on both of her arms.

Her hair was in a side pony and was wavy, she had on her black wayfarer glasses with the eye glass poked out.

They both looked gorgeous, but I couldn't take me eyes off of Kagome. She looked like a cute little nerd.

(Insane by Myah Marie)

_My phone is off the hook,__  
__You're cramping up my style.__  
__I can't believe you feel neglected,__  
__You are such a child_

They pulled out their cell phones before shutting them and sticking it in their back pockets and then wagging their fingers as if the audience were little kids. Apparently, that turned on a bunch of people in the audience, I rolled my eyes. People these days.

_I'm going off the edge,_  
_I think you're too obsessed.__  
__You're so attached.__  
__I'm about to unhook the phone,__  
__It needs a rest._

They walked to the edge of the stage and shook their heads before tossing out their phones at the audience. What the fuck? It wasn't until I saw the phones closer that I realized it was just a fake plastic phone that could be sold at the dollar store.

_Won't leave me alone,__  
__Get a busy tone,__  
__Stuck inside my home,__  
__I'm going crazy._

They walked back to the center of the stage and swayed their hips as they did the crazy motion with their hands to their heads.

N_eed a little space,__  
__I'm sick of your face,__  
__Now a mental place,__  
__What have you done to me?_

They jumped away from each other before spinning and sitting on their asses on the stage. Somehow, they managed to exaggerate their stomach rolls on the floor while sitting criss-cross applesauce. It still amazed me how the girls danced while wearing heels. I'd break my leg if I tried that.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__It's disturbing I forgot to mention._

They roamed their hands across their chest before pointing at the audience to show that they make them insane.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Think I'm craving some other attention._

They turned to the side before dipping down and moving their hands up their legs.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Yes I'm for you but you never listen._

They jumped and when they landed they put their hands over their ears and shook their heads.  
_  
__I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__End up single but I know what I'm missing._

They turned their backs towards each other and walked away. Kagome took a step back while Sango took a step forward and then they pointed to themselves before popping out their chest at the last three words.

_You're suffocating me,__  
__I need some room to stop.__  
__I'm locked up in a room,__  
__And you're the one that has the key.__  
_

They wrapped their hands around their throat before sliding their hands off of their throat and out to the side to represent a room I'm guessing. They jumped out of their imaginary room and pulled keys out of their back pockets and tossed it at the audience.

Where were they getting these props? How did they know those keys wouldn't poke out an eye? It was plastic, but still.

_I make just no mistake,__  
__I think I want to break,__  
__And if we jump then it's my sanity that you will take._

They jumped to the left and then to the right before walking towards the audience.

_Won't leave me alone,__  
__Get a busy tone,__  
__Stuck inside my home,__  
__I'm going crazy._

_Need a little space,__  
__I'm sick of your face,__  
__Now a mental place,__  
__What have you done to me?_

They repeated their actions they had done to this part earlier.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__It's disturbing I forgot to mention._

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Think I'm craving some other attention._

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Yes I'm for you but you never listen._

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__End up single but I know what I'm missing._

They repeated their previous dance moves for this too. They looked so good. I can dance, but compared to them I look like an armature.

_Let's bring it back to reality,__  
__It's time to respect my boundaries.__  
__You're pressuring to get close to me,__  
__I think I'm ready for some space.__  
_

They walked up to the audience and bent down to the men in front of them. Whether it was on purpose or not it pissed me off. I'm right here, Kagome could've bent down to me. I'm back to really being mad at her again.

They motioned for the boys/men in front of them to come closer. As the men moved closer they backed away playfully as if to say 'sorry, but you were just a toy.' After they swayed before moving away from each other.

_Give me back my space.__  
__Give me back my space.__  
_

The lights flashed on and off as they did the most slowest back bend I have EVER seen. That looked like it hurt like bloody hell! Just watching them do it hurt me. Everyone ohhed and ahhed in amazement. Sure, it's easy to do a damn back bend, but as slow as they did it, it must have hurt. How was gravity not happening when they did that?

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__It's disturbing I forgot to mention_

They quickly kicked up in a swift motion so that they were standing before falling into splits. I blinked stupidly. How the hell did they just drop like that? ! That is scary…. Everyone was screaming and hollering.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Think I'm craving some other attention._

They went back into their chorus dance move thingy.

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__Yes I'm for you but you never listen._

_I'm insane,__  
__You make me insane.__  
__I'm insane,__  
__End up single but I know what I'm missing._

_It's disturbing I forgot to mention,__  
__Think I'm craving some other attention._

They ended with their backs to each other with a hand on their hip. The lights flashed off and when they flashed on the girls were gone.

Everyone clapped and I joined them. They were such good dancers , it kills me that they waste it in front of all of these horny pedophiles.

Miroku turned on Imaginate (a/n: awesome song, me and my friend always sing it XD) before trading off working the dj for working at tables with a fellow co worker.

"They were good." He said.

"I saw, it looks like they worked hard."

He nodded his head. "Yup, if you could only work that hard on your relationship with Kagome then you'd be in a pretty good place my friend."

I glared at him, so he was on the girls side now? I knew he was gay. "Trader."

He held up his hands as if to surrender. "I take no sides, but I know if I was a girl I'd want my guy to want to spend time with me."

"You're gay."

"And you will soon end up without a girl with that attitude and it's rude to use gay slurs." Miroku said wagging his finger.

He wants me to slap him. "Kagome is in love with me so she wouldn't do that." Whether it's true or not, it's still a nice thought. A very nice thought.

"Well, explain why the girl that's crazy about you is talking with him." He said pointing to Kagome and her….whatever he was, ex, friend, enemy, I don't really care. As long as it's not boyfriend, I'm good.

"I'm surprised she choose him over you. The guys a jerk."

What did he just say? What is he talking about? "Scuse' you?"

"Ya know, how he's going to dinner with her and all this weekend."

I slapped Miroku in the face. What did he just say? He didn't just say Kagome told me I wasn't invited anymore so she can invite her ex…if they were ex's. This girl has some explaining to do.

I stomped over to them and gave Kagome my signature glare. "What is this about him coming over for dinner? You invited me." Damn, I sounded like a little kid.

She raised an eye brow. "You didn't want to go anyways."

"Keh." So what if I said I didn't want to go! ? Now, I do. "I'm coming now."

"What changed your mind?" She crossed her arms.

"Him." I pointed to the guy with the big ass smirk on his face. I could tell he enjoyed this.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. "No, you're not coming. I would've preferred if you were coming for me rather than him." She said pointing to him.

"So, I'm trying to put effort into coming to this stupid dinner."

"If it's so stupid, why don't you not come? You just don't get it."

Double negatives oh shit….does that mean she wants me to come….or not? "Exactly my point."

"You're not making any sense. "

I rolled my eyes, she wasn't making any sense. "You're the one talking nonsense. Why'd you invite him anyways?"

She looked fed up. "If you must know, I didn't invite him, my mother did."

"You're mother?" Hmmm…so I guess she didn't like me.

"Yea." Was Kagome's short ass reply.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do I have to lose?"

I pulled her to a corner where most people weren't around.

"So what you told me was a lie?" I asked. I'm really angry right now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you guys were exes and now you're having dinner with him." I said accusingly.

She had a skeptical look on her face. "One, I am telling the truth about us being exes. Two, my _mother _invited him, not me. And three, I really don't like your tone right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care if you don't like my tone." I said emphasizing it so she could hear my 'tone' even more. "What I do care about is you bringing another guy home."

She sighed. "I'm not bringing him home, he's simply coming for dinner and leaving. Nothing more, I probably won't even be eating with them. _Plus_, his father will be with him."

She tried to walk away, but I pulled her back into the corner we were at. "So tell me why I can't come?"

She still hasn't given me a valid reason as to why I can't come to her dinner.

"You really don't know why?" I shook my head, how the hell was I supposed to know? She rolled her eyes and frowned. "Do you realize that the only reason you want to come to this dinner is because of Kouga? Not for a girl you 'supposedly' like-"

Whoa, hold the phone. I know she didn't just say supposedly. I haven't given her a reason to think I don't like her.

"Supposedly?" I cut her off. "You think the kisses and the hugs and me taking you on a date are me NOT liking you?"

"Well, feelings change I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I really doubt they did because we just went on a date a couple of days ago, but any things possible. Since you won't come to dinner-"

I cut her off again. "Kagome, you're letting a stupid dinner tear us apart."

"I'm letting it?" She asked angrily. "You think I like arguing with you? You think I like wasting my time getting mad about something as simple as dinner? Honestly, I don't and that's why I gave up asking you. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do, but I'm not going to let you do something you don't want to do for the wrong reasons either."

She tried to walk away, but I pulled her back again. She was now crammed between me and the wall. "Kagome, why don't we forget about this stupid dinner? It's just causing problems…" She thought about it before nodding. "Good, now we can get on with our lives."

I leaned down to kiss her and she tilted her head up. We kissed for a while before breaking apart for air. "We're good?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "Yea."

Damn, this dinner must've meant something if we were arguing like the way we were.

"The night Kouga comes over, I want you to be on the internet web chatting with me."

"Why?" She asked. "I might have to eat with my mom, she might want me to catch up with them."

I kissed her again. "Just try so I'll know you aren't doing anything with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would."

We interlocked hands and started walking back towards the group. I guess I'm feeling nice, so I'll just say what's on my mind. "Maybe….sometime in the future…..I …will…come to a dinner with you and your mom….If I'm ever invited again." Looks like I'll be shooting myself.

Her face brightened and she looked like a little kid. "Really?" I nodded my head. "Thank you!" She said hugging me.

I wish I would've said it earlier. If only I had known she would get that big of a smile. I smiled just thinking about her smile. She was just too cute.

When we got back to the group Kouga took Kagome by the hand and started tugging her to where we were just at. What the hell is the boy doing? He is not allowed to touch Kagome in such a manner.

"Hey, get your-"

Kagome stopped me. "Hold on, we're only going to talk for a second, I promise. You can walk me home after I finish chatting with him." The boy got lucky that Kagome was giving me such a cute look.

I let him drag her away, but I watched them closely to make sure they weren't touching or anything. When Kouga tried to put his hands on Kagome's waist she placed his hands back it his sides. That's my girl!

I saw her facial expression go from mad to devastated. She started pleading with him about something before putting on a mad expression and then going to sad. I was about to walk over there when they started walking back towards me. Kagome looked sad now and I didn't like that.

"What the hell did you say to her?" I asked, pulling Kagome to my side. He shrugged before walking away from us. "What did he say to you?" I wanted to know if I had to kill him or just beat him up.

She shook her head. "It was nothing. Let's just go home."

Seeing as she looked like she didn't want to talk, I respected that and went to tell the boss man that Kagome and I were leaving a bit early. I just wonder how long I can respect that…

After telling the boss, we started walking home. Her hand in mine in dry silence.

"Kagome, come on talk to me." I liked it better when we were talking...Turns out I can't respect her wishes for long. "Did that guy say something that I need to kill him over?"

She shook her head and tried to smile. "He didn't say much, I'm just looking into it too much." I stopped her from walking. "Come on." She tried tugging me along but I slipped my hand out of hers.

I stopped her from walking and made her face me. I took a deep breath. "I had a dream that I was singing Opps I Did It Again, but the version of Opps I Farted Again while wearing a hooters shirt, some ugly skirt, and make up that didn't compliment my eyes with a Louis Vuitton or coach purse...I can't remember. Sometimes I think…What if I got pregnant? I know it's not possible, but what if. I wonder what the first sex was like because I'm thinking it must be kind of awkward."

"I wonder if life is a dream a lot of the time. There are times when I'll randomly scratch myself to make sure. Why can't I be a singer! ? I know I'm not that good at singing, but I have the looks. All I need is the stupid machines to make me sing well." He continued.

"I wonder how window wipers on a car feel. When I was outside by myself and it was raining I laid across the car and acted as a window wiper for a while, it's a hard job! Speaking of window wipers, why are they always on beat and yet, off beat? It's so weird. And to end my pointless rambling, I'd like for you to smile so I won't have to see such a sad look on your beautiful face." I finished in one breath.

I don't think I have ever said that much in ten minutes of talking. If thoughtless rambles don't get her to talk then I don't know what will.

I stared at her face looking for something. She stared back for a couple of seconds before breaking into a smile and laughing.

In between her laughing she said, "You what? ! I had no idea you like to cross dress! And getting pregnant…that's an odd, yet interesting thought. And you my friend are stupid! Only you would want to feel like a window wiper for a while." She laughed.

I smiled, it made me happy knowing I had put that smile on her face. In the middle of me thinking about her smiling I was tackled to the floor and pulled into a long kiss. I really need to make her laugh more if I am getting this kind of action.

If anybody was watching us they'd see a girl straddling a guy while making out with him. Good thing this was a secluded street, the last thing I want is someone to distract her.

She pulled back and looked at me with a huge smile. "I think that was the first time you've ever called me beautiful."

Haven't I done that before?...Oh well, I guess I just always thought it.

"Yea...I guess I did."

"Inuyasha, you've made this girl very happy." She said getting off of me and pointing to herself. She held out a hand to help me up.

"I'm happy I made you happy, now why don't you make me happy?" I grabbed her hand and yanked her back down to the floor and started kissing her.

"Inuyasha, stop! The pavement is filthy." She giggled.

"So, you're just going to leave me hanging? After you get your feel of me, you're not going to return the favor? I see how you are." I sat her on my lap and looked at her.

"Well now that were sitting up you have about one minute to make out with me because I'm tired and I want to go home."

After she finished her sentence, I crashed my lips onto hers and used up my minute to the best of my ability. She may have said one minute but it was more like…six…..

After we were done we stood up, her face was flustered and she was blushing.

"I take it you like kissing me?" She asked.

"No, I'm just in it because I have a fetish for kissing hot people…It's weird that I don't enjoy it though."

She lightly shoved me. "Too bad I can't say the same thing about you. You're ugly and I don't enjoy kissing you."

"The way you pounced on top of me and pulled me into a loving kiss says otherwise." I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

I interlocked my hand with hers and continued walking to her house. This is the way I want my relationship with Kagome to be. Full of laughs and kisses and hugs and happiness. I don't care how gay that sounded.

I could see myself having a successful and long relationship with Kagome. Hopefully things stay this good.

_If only I wouldn't have jinxed myself…._

* * *

_AUTHOR TIME_

_Thanks so much too all of the people who supported me in my darkest hour, especially…._

**XAMAZI**- thank her for wishing me some magical-masterful-kinda-crazy-karate-choppin'-kick-ass luck because I got my lap top to work with her hope! XD

The window wiper thing I've actually done ;) I've actually thought all of those thoughts, I just haven't had his weird dream and thought about being a singer…. :O

Please review. I have the next chapter written. I'm just waiting for 5 or 6 reviews.

SORRY ABOUT TYPOS TOWARDS THE END, I GOT TIRED OF CHECKING OVER IT AND DECIDED TO JUST POST :DDDD

* * *

**Charliegal: **I'm glad your excited about Kouga! I am too, I love his character right now ? :3

**Stormy: **Lmao, I'm hoping they don't get back together. I don't even know what's going to happen yet because I haven't started writing the next chapter ^_^ Hmmm…I should probably get on top of that….

**Xamazi**** :** Yes, someone said they love it! (: Awww, well here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Oh my goodness! I've never heard that word before, I will definitely remember it.

**Misao Lotus Flower:**Awww, thanks. Lol, I can rhyme anytime *people throw rocks at me* guess I ain't rhyming anymore ):

**yaya94**** : **lmao, it's not my fault Inuyasha cusses a lot. And thanks ^-^ I updated, and now you should update because I need more of Ruin Me!

**Xamazi**** :** You're hope worked~ (^-^)/ ~ thanks for lovin' the story! I hate viruses! Oh my goodness, that really sucks; when my crap was all gone froma computer I broke a year or two ago I was so mad I wanted to shoot elmo. I will never EVER click on a pop up like that now. (: Thank you for the support XD

**skOOl IntEllEctUAl bAdAss:**I got back at you on fb XD. I may not have gotten my lap top fixed, but who cares, I still updated :DDD

**kolrussiakol**** : **Oh my goodness! You're telling me! Daaaaaang, you don't joke when you play pokemon! You go girl! Awww, damn, that sucks! I think my game shut off when is the middle of almost winning, I wanted to cry that day. If I had been in Kagome's place I personally would've hired a hit man to get Inuyasha. (: and thanks! :DDD

**Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life****: **LMAO! People really enjoyed that chapter, I think you enjoyed it too?...wow XD


	12. Pokémon

Disclaimer:

F_F: Inuyasha, baby; what would you say if I was prego's?

Inuyasha: I'd say who the fuck says prego's? It's pregnant, idiot.

F_F: Well, what if I said I was pregnant with your son?

Inuyasha:…

F_F: I'm pregnant.

Inuyasha:*laughs* Well it can't be my son because I wouldn't have sex with an ugly person.

F_F…I'm not pregnant.

Inuyasha: Exactly and I'm still not yours.

* * *

**The Last Dance**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Pokémon**_

* * *

Kagome laughed as she felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was watching. In front of her, on her lap top screen was a very nice scene. Inuyasha was making out with his pillow, hardcore, tongue and everything.

The night of the dinner with Kouga, his father, and her mother had come. Kagome had decided to video chat with Inuyasha since the guest had arrived a bit late….If an hour is considered a bit late…. He had just lost in a simple game of jan-ken-po (rock paper scissors), so Kagome had dared him to make out with his pillow for three minutes.

She hadn't expected him to do it, but now that she was seeing it, she was amazed. Who knew it was possible to make out so hard with a pillow? She took a bunch of pictures, more blackmail for her.

"Times up." Kagome said clapping her hands. "Wow, if you can do all of that to a pillow, why can't you do all of that to me?" Kagome asked laughing.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I hate you."

He placed the pillow back at the head of his bed before going back to the end of his bed and fixing the lap top screen on himself.

"Wanna' play again?"

"No!" He hated the game because he normally lost at it.

"Then entertain me, monkey." Kagome leaned back in her chair. She smiled at the look Inuyasha gave her. "I mean dog."

He growled. "Shut up, I don't know what to do now."

"So you asked me to video chat with you and you had nothing planned? If this was a date, it'd suck."

"Good thing it's not a date then."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm sure you and Miroku have had some guy talk, so you know how he's trying to get Sango with him, right?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Well, how can you go to an amusement park in winter?"

Inuyasha grunted. "What am I, God? I don't have the answer to that."

Kagome sighed. "I didn't expect you to…I'll think of something."

"Since were on the topic of relationships and stuff I got a question for you."

"Wait, how is that on the topic of relationships?" Kagome adjusted her screen. "We were talking about amusement parks."

"Idiot, we were talking about Miroku and Sango basically! Since Miroku's trying to court Sango that means were on the topic of relationships! Use your context clues, baaaaaka!"

"Dumbass, it's not context clues, you only use that when reading!"

"Shut up! You're making me get off topic! Anyways…..will you go out with me?"

Kagome smiled and then frowned and then smiled again. "Nope." She shook her head once.

"What?"

Kagome laughed at his expression. "I said no."

"And why not?"

Kagome held back another laughing fit when she saw how mad he was getting. "How would you like it if I asked you out over the internet? That's not something I want to brag about to the girls!"

"It works for the people that asked Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis, but for me, it's not good enough." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing….."

"You could have at least made it sexy or funny." Inuyasha just glared. "I'm kidding….kind of."

"Well, how do you want me to ask you out?"

Kagome looked at him appalled that he asked. "Surprise me! I'll know when you asked me out properly….when I feel it, when I feel it right here." She put a hand over her heart.

"You'll feel it in your boob, what a nice thought."

Kagome took her hand away from her heart. "Stupid, that was my heart. A time when I felt it was when we were leaving that blind spot."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "It's not my fault your stupid friend had to ruin everything."

Kagome made an Excalibur face. (just google it, if you watched Soul Eater, you'll know what I'm talking about.) "That idiot is _not_ my friend."

"Really because you seemed pretty friendly the other day."

Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh. "Get over it! I'm not telling you what he said to me."

Ever since that day when Inuyasha called her beautiful he had been asking her about what Kouga had said to her. Kagome decided not to tell him for many reasons, but he still kept on asking.

"Just tell me so I-"

Inuyasha was cut off by a loud obnoxious voice in the background of Kagome's room.

"Kago!"

Kagome jerked her head to the door. She made a disgusted face when she saw Kouga standing at her door way.

"What do you want?...And don't _ever_ barge into my room again."

"Mom says it's time for you to come downstairs and eat."

"Don't call her that." She turned towards her lap top. "Sorry, but I gotta' go to the dinner from hell. I'll come back on as soon as I'm done."

"Have fun."

"I'll try." Kagome logged off and stood up.

"Well, don't you look beautiful tonight, these are for you." He held out five roses Kagome hadn't even noticed he had.

"I'm in sophies and a Yale University pull over. If this is beautiful to you, you must have low standards." She looked at the roses before taking them and tossing them into the trash. She smiled innocently at him before she headed to the door.

"That wasn't nice." He said following her.

"And that's exactly why I did."

"Come on, forgive me already, grudges aren't cute."

Kagome whirled around. "I'm not holding a grudge and if you think it's not cute that's good."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"Considering the fact that I don't like you….hmmm, I'd say….nothing."

"Are you forgetting what we talked about?"

Kagome glared at him. "Not at all, but don't think I'm going to let you run me in my house."

She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder and walked down the stairs. When she was downstairs and in the kitchen with her mother and Kouga's father she smiled.

"Hi Uncle Suno." She said politely.

He got out of his seat and pulled her into a hug. "My, my, my, what a young lady you have grown up to be. It's only been a short period of time but you have gotten so beautiful."

"Thanks." She said with a small blush. "How's the business with the camera thingy going?" She asked making a camera symbol with her fingers.

"It's going better than before."

"Alright, dinner is served." Kagome's mother said setting the last dish on the table.

Kagome took the seat across the table from where Kouga's father sat. She had wanted Kouga to sit next to his father, but of course, he had taken the available seat next to her. Kagome's mother took a seat next to Kouga's father.

"Itadakimasu." They all said before digging into the delicious food Kagome's mother had served.

'Sushi rice, deep fried shrimp, yokisoba chicken, mom made some good stuff today!' Kagome thought excitedly.

She happily put a lot of chicken and rice on her plate before she started eating.

She heard laughter from across the table. "I see you still eat like you have two stomachs."

"I don't think that's ever going to change." Kagome said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"I don't think it's going to change either, you're very lucky to have such nice food cooked by your mother." He smiled at her mother.

Her mother blushed. "Awe, thanks."

"I only speak the truth."

Kagome's mother giggled like a teenager. Kagome watched them throughout dinner; she prayed to kami that her mother did not have feelings for Kouga's father anymore. He was a good guy and all, but she couldn't stand spending more time with Kouga.

As Kagome was drinking her drink she felt something hit her foot. She was positive she knew what it was, but she just wanted to confirm her thoughts. She looked at Kouga and saw a playful smile on his face.

Yup, her thoughts were confirmed.

Instead of kicking him like she really wanted to do, she just moved her feet to the side away from his so he couldn't try to play footsy with her anymore. After her second serving of food, she decided it was time to go upstairs.

She stood up and was about to excuse herself when her mother asked her to sit back down.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Just do it, Kagome." Her mother said with her warning voice.

Kagome slowly sat back down.

"There's something we'd like to discuss with you, kids." Kouga's father said moving his plate out of his way.

'I'm not a kid.' Kagome wanted to say.

There were many things going through her mind, but the most big and worst one that crossed her mind was that their parents were telling them that they were getting back together. Kagome would beg her mother not to get back with him; that's how much she didn't want them to get together.

"Kouga, you know how we'll be in Tokyo for a good three weeks." Kouga nodded his head. "And I've already discussed the plan with you." He said looking at her mother.

Kagome now thought that they were going to be moving into her house. Kagome would probably allow that if it meant she got to sleep at Sango's house for that time.

"But Kagome, you have no idea about what I'm going to ask you."

She had a bad feeling about what was going to come out of his mouth.

He handed her a magazine across the table. Kagome flipped through it.

"I want you and Kouga to do a couple of spreads in this magazine. I was supposed to get another woman professional model, but as it turns out, I waited to the last minute and couldn't get one. You have modeling experience so you'd be perfect. You-"

"No." Kagome said putting the magazine on the table. "Thanks Uncle, but I don't do that anymore."

"But you'll get paid a good amount of money and you cou-"

"Sorry." Kagome said a bit more forcefully. "But I stopped doing this a while ago, so, you're going to have to fund another model."

"Kagome, can I talk to you privately?" Kagome's mother stood up and pulled Kagome into a guest room down the hall from the kitchen.

Kagome looked at her mother angrily. "When did you discuss this? What made you think after all of the stuff I said about _not_ wanting to take anymore pictures that I'd want to take _more _pictures! ?"

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, just this once. I promise, this'll be the last thing I ask that has to do with modeling."

Kagome turned her back to her. "No, I don't want to do this."

"Kagome, please."

"No, stop asking. You had no right to just sign me up for something like this without my permission. I'm not doing it." Kagome was about to walk out of the room when her mother pulled her back.

"Kagome, I lost my job! If we do not get some money soon I won't be able to pay for the house!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What did you say?" She turned around to look at her mother. "When?"

Her mother twiddled her thumbs. "When I was on the training trip for my job, I talked back and got in a heated fight with my boss; in the end he fired me."

"And when did you plan on telling me?"

"…Not now. Kagome, I-"

Kagome opened the door to the guest room and walked out. She walked back to the kitchen and waited for her mother to walk out and sit back in her seat. When her mother finally walked back out, Kagome began talking.

Kagome sighed. "I don't want to take anymore pictures." She sat up in her chair. "But…I'll agree to taking them this one time. What kind of photos would they be?"

* * *

After a long discussion with Kouga's father, Kagome found out she'd be taking photos very soon. Sometime next week or even this week. She logged back onto skype and smiled when she saw Inuyasha eating ramen.

He held up one finger signaling for her to wait. He slurped up the rest of the ramen that was in his mouth before looking at the screen.

"What's wrong with you?"

"So much crap it's not even funny." Kagome grabbed her pillow and pulled it close.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No!" Kagome said with a shake of her head. She didn't like what was discussed at dinner, but it wasn't enough to make her cry.

"Well, it looks like it, want to talk about it?'

Kagome shook her head. "Nope."

"Do I have to make out with my pillow to get a laugh out of you?"

Kagome started laughing. "No, sir. Thanks for the thought though."

Kagome spent the rest of the night talking to Inuyasha about different things; it helped her forget about the dinner with Kouga.

* * *

Kagome waited anxiously in her chair at school. Inuyasha had texted her telling her he had a surprise for her at the end of the day while she was in the middle of the class and now she was looking forward to it.

'Just one more minute until the bell lets out.'

"Miss Higurashi."

Kagome turned towards the teacher who had called her name. "Can you take these to the office?"

Kagome inwardly sighed but went to take the papers from him. She jogged to the office. On her way back, she cussed when she heard the bell ring. She practically fought her way back to the classroom. Going against the flow of students was hell.

She jogged down the school steps after getting her things and happily waved to Inuyasha. She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek as a greeting. They liked each other, but it still felt awkward. They weren't even going out yet!

"Surprise?" She asked.

"Surprise." He pulled out a balloon from behind his back. It was a yellow smiley face balloon.

"Balloon?"

"Balloon." He said with a nod of his head.

"Okay, let's stop with the one words." She took the floating object from him. "Uh…thank you?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Pop the balloon."

Kagome was about to ask how she'd pop the balloon when she thought about just doing it with a pen. She took out her pen and got in the stance to poke the balloon, but then stopped. She hated that feeling of when you pop the balloon and then a loud pop resounded; it was one of the small thrills people get in life. On one hand it was fun, but on the other, it was somewhat scary.

"Pop it." He repeated.

"Okay."

Kagome pulled the pen back farther and then jabbed the balloon with it. She let out a squeak of surprise when confetti flew out and around her. She noticed something had fallen to the floor. She picked it up and read:

…_.Will you go out with me? This is better than asking you out over the freaking internet. |(-_-)/_

Kagome laughed. "Cute way to ask me out, I like the little face at the end."

"So will you?"

"No, sir."

"Why not! ?" Inuyasha was about to start tearing his hair out over this.

"Try again, think of something even more unique. I gotta' say, I really liked this idea though."

"Are you playing hard to get on purpose?" He asked with a sigh.

She pecked him on the cheek. "Maybe I am." With that said she left.

As she walked home, she smiled at what Inuyasha had done. She would've said yes in a heartbeat the first time he asked her out, but she had her reasons for saying no. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She flipped her phone open after seeing Sango's face pop up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!"

"What?" She pulled the phone away from her ear as Sango yelled incoherent things into the speaker on her end. "Urusai (Shut up)! I can't understand what you're saying, take it slow."

Sango took in a deep breath of air. "Miroku, is texting some other girl behind my back!"

"Other girl? Who?"

"I don't know! Some chick named Michiko!"

"Michiko…where have I heard that name before….Is she a pop idol?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Miroku and that girl have been talking to each other quite a lot from the looks of the texts and phone calls."

"Well, Sango, I'm not trying to say anything when I say this, but he's not your boyfriend, he's obligated to talk to whoever he wants to." Kagome knew she was digging her own grave, but she decided to throw in some logic.

And that's when Sango exploded. "Come back to school so I can beat you up! Why are you siding with him! ? Are you friends with her! ? Is that why you're supporting Miroku's and her relationship! ?"

Kagome shook her head even though she knew Sango couldn't see it. "Sango, think logically, Miroku is head over heels for you. I promise you he's not …" She was about to say cheating, but they weren't going out. "…seeing another girl at the time. Kami, I understand you like him, but there is no reason to jump to that conclusion-"

Sango cut her off. "I don't like him!" And then Sango hung up.

Kagome sighed and started slipping her phone back into her pocket when it started ringing again. She let out another sigh as The Bed Intruder song played. She flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Kagome!" He whined into the phone.

"Yeeeees, Miroku." She sung into the phone.

"Sango thinks I'm cheating on her! What do I do! ?"

"Miroku, if you haven't noticed, you're not going out."

"I know, but-"

"Miroku! You're _not_ going out!"

"I know, but-"

"_Don't_ make me repeat myself! Honestly, I think Sango's overreacting; I'll take care of her. Who is this Michiko kid you're talking with?"

"You know her; it's the girl from the party we threw."

"Yea, because I remember talking to only one girl during the party." She said with sarcasm.

"The girl that was with me and she asked you why you were wearing what you were wearing."

"Oh, her! You still talk to her? Well, the only thing I could tell you to do right now is kind of cool it when talking to her. Don't flirt or-"

"That's the thing!" He yelled, causing Kagome to pull the phone away from her ear. "I haven't flirted with her! You know I'm dead set on Sango! All I've done is talk to her; I haven't seen her since the party and we only talk about trivial things!" He pleaded.

"Um, I believe you Miroku, but just cool it with talking to her." She brushed her fingers through her hair and pulled her book bag onto her shoulder. "Just... I don't know, let me just talk to Sango."

"Thank you, Love Guru."

"Yea, yea, that's what the ladies call me. I'll talk to you later."

"K, bye."

After she hung up with Miroku she turned off her phone. All she wanted was a peaceful trip back home.

* * *

"I'm home!" She called when she was in the house. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on; the peaceful walk she had wanted was what she got after she turned off her phone.

"Welcome home , honey."

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she walked into the living room. Sitting on her couch was Kouga with his feet on their nice coffee table, with her remote in his right hand, and oh help her god, her Pokémon game in his nasty left hand.

Kagome had to do a retake. She walked back outside, took a deep breath and walked back in. When she walked up the stairs after hanging her coat and scarf on its rack, he was still there. So it wasn't her imagination? He should've hoped it was her imagination.

"Oh heeeeell no!" She threw her book bag on the floor.

'You can put your nasty Nike socks on my table, you can change the channels, but you better hope Buddha will save you from me when you touch my Pokémon game.' She thought stomping into the living room.

Once she was there, she calmly turned off the TV, picked up the legs of his skinny jeans, tossed his feet to the side and onto the floor, and then not so calmly snatched the game from his hand.

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kagome looked at the game and nearly had a break down. Not only did he have the nerve to take her game without her permission, but he started a new game over all of her hard work _AND THEN_ named the guy Mr. sexy. Ohhhhhh, hhhhheeeelllllll nnnnnoooo! ! ! !

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"What ! ? What ! ? I know you didn't just ask me 'what?'!" She said mimicking him. "You barge into my house and mess with my game! Get the hell out!" She could've thrown in sooo many other words, but she wasn't sure if her mother was home to hear her.

"No." Was his reply.

Kagome set her game on the table gently before she turned back to him and raised her hand to smack him. As she was bringing her hand down to slap him, he grabbed her hand and yanked her down on top of him.

"Calm down, love. Would a kiss make it all better?" He pecked her on her cheek.

Kagome would rather have acid spilled all over her than have that small peck. She tried to use her other hand to pry his hands off of her wrist when he grabbed her other hand in his free hand.

"Mom!" She called out hoping her mother would come down the stairs to see what kind of a horrible boy her exes son was.

"Went to the grocery store." He switched them around so that he was straddling her. "Remember the good days when we could play around like this?"

"Yea, the days when you were a decent guy to be around. Oh wait, there never was a day like that."

"No need to be mean."

"Get off of me." She said trying to get out from under him.

"No, I like it here. I must say you look good today."

"Pssh, I don't need your compliments, I know I look good today."

She was wearing one of her favorite outfits that she always got compliments on. A simple green Hemline Pocket Top, with dark skinny jeans, a golden necklace, and brown stacked heel boots.

"You're so pretty I could just kiss you!"

That's where Kagome drew the line. She spit on him, she was surprised that the spit didn't fall back on her, but instead flew right at him. (It's gravity people, she's on the bottom of him) He smiled, and to her utter disgust licked the corner of his lip where she had spit on him.

"Yum, cherry flavored."

'Ewwww, what a freak!' And that was when she chose to spit out her Cheerful Cherry gum on him. It kind of pissed her off that she had just popped the long lasting gum into her mouth on her way home and now it was going to waste.

"Don't be like that. Ya know what..." He quickly took one of his hands off of Kagome's to put it in his mouth before tightly grabbing the same hand. "I'll put it back in that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Kouga, stop playing around before I really get pissed." She inwardly sighed. This is not what she wanted to come home to. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he put her in a position where she could barely move her legs.

Kagome turned her head in the opposite direction of Kouga's face whenever he tried to kiss her. After 5 minutes of playing the no-kissing-game her neck was starting to get tired of turning.

She jerked her head to the left at the sound of the door to the garage opening.

"I'm home." She heard her mother call out.

Kouga took that opportunity to grab Kagome's face with his hand and turn it towards him, before crashing his lips onto hers and inserting his tongue and the gum into her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened; she brought her hand up and slapped him the hardest she could before pushing him off of her and onto the floor.

Her mother walked in and took in the scene before her.

She smiled. "Are you guys wrestling like you used to over the summer?"

"Yup, just playing the tickles game, you can see how that turned out." He said pointing to his cheek.

Miss Higurashi laughed. Kagome looked at her mom and then at Kouga before grabbing her back pack and running up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Once she was inside she spat out the gum in her trash can.

"What was that all about?" Miss Higurashi asked worriedly.

"Bad day at school?" Kouga offered.

"Kagome!" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Leave me alone!"

Kagome sat on her bed with her pillow pulled to her chest. She wanted to kill Kouga, and yet, she couldn't. It pissed her off so much how he acted like a sweet little boy in front of adults when he was really just a pig headed jerk.

Kagome jumped when she heard her cell phone ring. It was Inuyasha's ring tone. She debated picking it up and decided she wasn't going to when a tear fell down her face; but when he called a third time she decided too.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, why didn't you pick up when I called the first time?"

"I dunno'." She said wiping a couple of more tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha."

"What's wrong! ?" He asked more urgently.

Kagome honestly couldn't believe she was crying. Sure, Kouga had kissed her and pissed her off, but she wasn't sure if it was a justifiable reason to cry.

"Nothing's wrong."

"To hell there's not! Should I come over there?"

"No…"

"I'm gonna' come over there if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"Meet me at the bench in our park." Kagome hung up after she said that.

It was up to him if he would come or not. She called it their park because normally they went there alone, plus it held some good memories for the both of them.

She dried her eyes, put on a smile and unlocked her door. She would die before letting her mother or Kouga see her crying. She opened the door and quickly went down the stairs. She wasn't surprised to see Kouga on the living room couch again; her mother was sitting next to him.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked turning on the couch to look at Kagome putting on her shoes.

"Out."

"Put on a scarf and jacket!"

Kagome just walked out the door. She was kind of mad at her mom too; the only logical reason she could come up with for being mad at her was because she left practically a stranger in the house alone. That's dangerous.

She regretted not taking her scarf and jacket with her as soon as she walked out the door. It was freaking cold. (duh, Christmas is right around the corner) She may have been cold, but it wasn't to the point where she'd go back to the house.

Not only would her mother yell at her for completely disregarding what she said, but she'd probably see Kouga with a smirk on his just continued walking.

It wasn't long until she was at her destination. She wasn't surprised that Inuyasha was already sitting at their bench looking around for her. When he spotted her, he jogged up to her.

"Where's your jacket? You're gonna' get sick!" He quickly took off his jacket and put it around her, exposing his red long sleeved shirt.

They walked to the bench and sat down. Kagome realized he would probably be cold too despite him wearing a scarf, so she took one side of the jacket and wrapped it around to the other side of his shoulder. She snuggled in closer and leaned on him.

Being in the position she was felt comfortable, it was hard to believe she had just been so upset.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "So what were you so upset about?"

"It's not important anymore."

"You can't just expect me to forget about it like that. You sounded upset, and you even called me out here."

Kagome sighed. She did feel like she owed him an explanation so she explained what had happened from the time she got home to the time where she met him. She felt herself getting mad again as she told him the story.

"I'm going to kill him." Inuyasha said when she finished.

"No, Inuyasha; trust me I would've done it, but it would've just caused problems between Kouga's father and my mother and that's not something she needs right now."

"Keh, you're too nice. I don't care what it would cause, you don't let another guy do that stuff and get away with it. He better hope I don't see him at M.O."

"Inuyasha, don't. I swear I will never talk to you again if you mess with Kouga. Just for now, leave him alone."

"Why are you backing him up? Aren't you the one who should be the most pissed off about this?"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Promise me that you won't mess with Kouga. I guarantee nothing like this will happen ever again."

"You can't stop that, what if he takes it farther than just that?"

"Inuyasha, Kouga may be some things, but he's not that stupid. Plus, I'm not stupid enough to not tell someone if he does take it farther than that. He should take this as just a warning."

Inuyasha thought about it. He would've said no, but the look she was giving him weighed in. "Fine, but you gotta' tell me if something like this happens again. Stay away from him."

"I will." Kagome looked at the ground. "I hate him." She muttered.

"I do too."

"I feel like using a scrub brush to clean my mouth and lips; I can't believe he put his tongue in my mouth." Inuyasha nodded his head. "Ugh, he even ran it around in my mouth. Who the heck does he think he is? He plays too much, while he was doi-"

"Stop! It's taking every ounce of my power not to kill him and now you're telling me about the way he was kissing you! That makes me want to kill him and do some bad things to his body and then hide it where no one else will ever see it!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him. He was just as worked up about the situation as her. "…Sorry."

Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look. "It's not your fault, it's that idiot's."

"You really know how to make me feel better. I'm really happy you called, thanks for being my best friend."

And that's the problem. He didn't want to be just best friends.

They were looking at each other; Inuyasha's right hand interlocked with Kagome's left. Their bodies touching.

'Now, would be a good time to kiss her.'

Inuyasha leaned down and captured Kagome's lips with his. She didn't protest and moved closer. In that second, Kagome had completely forgotten about Kouga's kiss. They pulled back when they needed some air.

"Ew, I just had an indirect kiss with Kouga." Inuyasha said wiping his lips with his sleeve.

Kagome laughed. "No, you just had a direct kiss with me."

Inuyasha stood up and put the other half of his jacket back on Kagome. "The day is still young, want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. We'll see." He held out a hand for Kagome to take and pulled her out of her chair.

"But I have homework."

He looked at her with an incredulous look. "You're really going to think about homework while you're with me?"

"No, sorry. Lead the way."

"Let's go get something to eat at the gas station across the street; I'm starving."

"I don't have money with me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm paying, duh."

They walked across the street to a gas station. Inuyasha opened the door for her and let her walk in first.

"I have to make a phone call. You know what I normally get when I go to the gas station, get me that and get whatever you want."

"Okay, thanks."

Inuyasha nodded his head before handing her the money and going outside to make his call. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha's favorite flavor of ice-cream. He had a bunch of things that he liked to eat from the gas station, but she thought he'd enjoy some ice cream.

She grabbed him one of his favorite flavors (Mango ice cream!), grabbed a vanilla Hershey's bar and headed to the cash register. After paying for the things, she grabbed a spoon and headed outside.

Inuyasha had just hung up his phone and turned to walk into the store, but stopped when he saw Kagome walking out. She walked up to him and held out the ice cream.

"Do you really think I want ice cream in the winter?" Inuyasha asked taking it form her.

"….Oh….Sorry."

He took the spoon she offered. "I should make you switch with me, plus I said I wanted to eat. I meant like a hamburger or something."

"Oh well." Kagome said happily biting into her Hershey bar after she got it open.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going this way." Inuyasha said pointing to the park.

"But we just came from there."

"Yea, well we're going back."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and followed him to the park. Once they were back at the park Inuyasha told her to sit down while he went off somewhere. She wondered where he was going off to, but didn't question him, she was content not moving and eating.

After ten minutes of sitting alone, she started to dial his phone number. Right when she was about to press the call button he hopped over the bench and sat next to her.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere." He broke a piece of her Hershey bar and dipped it into his mango ice cream.

"Hey!" She hugged the Hershey bar close to her chest. "Don't touch my Hershey!"

Inuyasha stuck the Hershey bar in his mouth. "It's good, try it."

Kagome didn't want to try it, but she was curious on how it tasted, so she kind of unwillingly broke a piece of her Hershey bar and dipped it into the mango ice cream. She hesitantly put it to her mouth before pulling it away.

"Stop acting like an American and try it!" (a/n: My Asian friend said that to me when I was scared to eat the schools zucchini fries last week. Lol)

She stuck it in her mouth and smiled. "It's good!"

"I know, what's that noise?"

Kagome's ears perked at the sound of a beat playing. A familiar beat Kagome had heard many and many times before. "Oh my goodness, that's the Gotta Catch Em' all song, from Pokémon!" Kagome said excitingly while shaking Inuyasha's arm.

"I know." He said with a smile. He put on Ash's hat from season 1 from the very first Pokémon.

Kagome watched in awe as a guy in a Blaziken Pokémon costume jumped out of a bush.

"I gotta' catch this Pokémon!" Inuyasha said holding out a Pokeball in his hand. There were no words to describe how lame he felt, but since Kagome liked Pokémon he was going to do it for her.

Kagome started cracking up. This was gold.

The Blaziken let out its battle cry before it ran towards him. Kagome watched with pure fascination as Inuyasha dodged the Pokémon.

"Where's the other Pokémon you should own?" Kagome called out.

"At the shop where you buy Pokémon?" Inuyasha had never actually bothered to watch Pokémon as a kid so he didn't exactly know how it worked.

"No! You hunt for Pokémon, on the rare occasion you can get some at a shop, or from another trainer, or you can trade, or get one from Professor Oak or Birch!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'Of coarse she'd know that.'

The Blaziken let out another battle cry before it charged at Inuyasha. He dodged it again.

"Use your double kick Blaziken!" Kagome hollered.

The person in the costume looked at Inuyasha; Inuyasha just gave him a look that said do whatever the heck she's talking about. The Blaziken ran up to Inuyasha and then kicked him twice in the stomach causing him to fall down.

Inuyasha glared at the Blaziken before getting up and then tackling the poor thing to the floor and then punching it.

"You think you can kick me and get away with it! ?" He kneed it in the stomach.

After a while of a beating the Pokémon up, Inuyasha got to his feet. He picked up his poke ball and threw it at the Pokémon.

"Get in your poke ball!" Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

The Pokémon limped to the bush it popped out of, grabbed something from its bush, and walked back to its spot. It then pulled the poke ball sleeping bag it grabbed from the bush over its head, zipped it up, and then went into fetal position to give the illusion of it being in a ball form.

Kagome clapped and then ran up to Inuyasha and kissed him on his cheek. "That was awesome! I got the real life Pokémon experience!" The Pokémon came out of its sleeping bag and sat Indian style on the floor. "Who's in the costume?" Said Pokémon pulled off his costume head. "Miroku?"

"I owed him one, I'm never doing that again! I shouldn't have gotten bruises from doing this!"

"Well you kicked me! Twice!"

"She said to do it! It's a Pokémon attack! You still didn't have to nearly kill me!" Miroku said flinging his hands in the air.

"Ask the question!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.

Miroku sighed before turning to Kagome. He put the head back on and then made the Blaziken battle cry. "That was Blaziken talk for 'Will you go out with me?'" Inuyasha hit him. "I meant Inuyasha."

"Now leave!"

Miroku glared under the mask. 'I really have got to get better friends.'

He limped out of the park, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.

"That was my special way of asking you out. So will you go out with me?"

Kagome sighed. "No."

Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome cut in. "Is what I want to say, _BUT_ you did all of that for me!" She hugged him. "My answer is yes!"

Inuyasha was shocked, but he hugged her back. "Really?"

"Really really! That was the best way you could ask me out!"

"Well, I guess we're a couple than."

Kagome smiled. "Yea." They walked to the bench and sat down. "How did you plan all of that?"

"Well, I thought of it after school. That's why I was calling you; I wanted to see if you could meet me somewhere, turns out, we'd be meeting at the park."

"I am soooo happy!" She took the hat off of his head and looked at him.

"The hats all yours; I planned on giving it to you anyways."

"Thank you! I'm surprised you could put this together so quickly."

"Well, they have a lot of stores that I've seen with Pokémon crap. Since you said something about a Blaziken a while back I made Miroku get a costume like that.

"Awwwww, you didn't even know what a Blaziken was a while back." She pinched his cheek.

He swatted her hand away. "So….."

"Aww, that's so cute." She paused. "Ya' know…I would've said yes the first time you asked me out."

"Then why didn't you! ? I thought you were starting to not like me!"

"Impossible! We just went on a date like 2 weeks ago and I kissed you a couple of days ago. Anyways, the only reason I said no was because there's just a lot going on right now. I was going to wait until things settled down a bit, but I'm thinking that going out with you wouldn't mess things up."

"Keh, well that's stupid, coarse' it wouldn't mess things up."

"Well, as of now we are a couple. Let's just kind of keep it on the DL."

"Why?" Inuyasha was confused now.

"Well, another problem is Kouga. He'll find some way to either break us up or do something that'll hurt our relationship; he's that kind of guy."

Inuyasha thought about it. "Alright, this stays between you and me, and possibly Miroku because I think he thinks you were going to say yea. What about Sango?"

"I'll tell her probably after Kouga leaves, or maybe I'll just tell her tomorrow or something. She can keep a secret."

"Alright, I'll tell Miroku not to tell anyone."

"Good, well, I guess I should be getting home then."

"It's only five. Let's walk around for a bit." Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome to his side.

"Okay." Kagome smiled. 'Oh my goodness! I'm going out with him now!'

* * *

Inuyasha had said he wanted to get her home by 7, before it got dark; but they were having too much fun and they ended up getting her home by 9.

He watched Kagome walk up the stairs and then turned around.

"Bye!" She called back.

"Bye." He smiled as he walked away. "It's the fourteenth of December and Kagome is officially my girlfriend." He couldn't keep the huge smile off of his face.

'.'.'.'.

Kagome opened the door to her house and wasn't surprised to see her mother on the couch, no Kouga this time.

Her mother stood up when she heard the door open. "Kagome,where have you been! ?" She sounded worried, but Kagome knew her mom wasn't that worried; if she was, she would've called her cellphone to ask where she was.

"I was out with a friend." Kagome said smiling as she hugged Inuyasha's jacket closer to her. 'A boyfriend.' She thought.

"Who?"

"No one important, why was Kouga here?"

"He was kind enough to come here to personally tell you that the photo shoot you two will be doing is sometime next week. I was appalled at the way you acted, as soon as I came in you suddenly got all cold hearted to him."

"No, mom. You don't understand."

"I know what's going on. You're trying to keep your relationship with Kouga away from me." Her mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Kouga told me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What did you say? Kouga told you what?" It took a lot for Kagome to keep herself from screaming.

"He told me about how you guys were trying to keep your relationship a secret, good thing I walked in at the right time or I would've been kept out on the secret." It wasn't until then that her mother noticed something. "Whose jacket is that? And where'd you get that hat?"

Kagome looked at the jacket. "No ones."

"Are you cheating on Kouga! ?" Her mother sounded like a teenage girl.

"NO!" That was the truth. She wasn't going out with him, so she couldn't cheat on him.

"Whose jacket is that?"

"A friends." Kagome said going up the stairs.

She closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. She was panicking in her head. She wanted to deny going out with Kouga so much that it hurt, but she wanted to know what he was planning. Why would he tell her mother that?

'What the hell is Kouga planning?'

* * *

"Aaaahhhhh." Kagome yawned. She was working at the bar at M.O. the next day. Inuyasha waved and Kagome waved back.

"Who are you waving at?" Sango asked.

"No one special." Kagome said drinking out of her sprite bottle.

Kagome had talked to Sango that night and convinced her that she was being irrational and not being fair to Miroku. Sango forgave Miroku and happily chatted with him when she got to work. It was almost as if she hadn't been ready to kill him.

"So, you and Miroku made up?"

"He said he'd stop texting her as much as he does, so of course I forgave him."

"Good, good. I'm glad you came to your senses." Kagome started drinking out of her sprite bottle again.

Sango tilted the bottle up, causing the drink to spill out and into Kagome's nose and onto her clothes.

"It burns!" Kagome said fanning her nose.

"That's what you get! My senses? I'll have you know I've been with my senses, I didn't come to them!"

"And that's a valid reason to pour sprite down my nose! ?" She grabbed a napkin from under the counter.

"Nice bra, can I borrow it?"

Kagome looked down, only to see her black lace bra showing through her shirt. "Dammit, Sango!" A couple of men walking by whistled. "Fix this!" She said pointing to her shirt.

"Sorry, I don't have my senses."

"How about I dump water on you and see if they'll come swimming back?" Kagome asked using a napkin to wipe off the sprite.

"Just take off the shirt and wear one of our back up dance shirts."

"Well, if Myouga sees me in another shirt that's not for work, I'll get work suspension."

"Eh, then there's nothing I can do." Sango said shrugging her shoulders.

"Switch shirts with me!"

"No! I don't want people to see my bra!"

"Well-"

Kagome stopped talking when she heard the music being shut off, and the speakers come on."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Miroku said like Fat Albert. People laughed. "Are ya'll havin' a good night tonight?" He heard all sorts of responses that he didn't bother trying to listen to. "Well, I'll turn back on the music in a second; I just wanted to congratulate the new couple Inuyasha and Kagome." Spotlights shone on the two.

Kagome quickly put her hands over her chest to cover up her bra. Both had shocked faces. She was more so terrified than anything. And Inuyasha's face was….a sexy kind of what-the-fuck look. Kagome looked at him as if to say 'I thought you told Miroku not to tell anyone!' He looked back with an 'I forgot.' look.

The spot lights faded out. People clapped and cheered.

Kagome was thinking worst case scenario. What if Kouga was there somewhere listening to this? Well, he would've come to bother her if he was in the club, right?

"Now…" Miroku continued. "You can call them their new names, Inugome, Kagyasha, Ingoshme, Kauygo..and those were about all I could think of."

'Sweet Buddha, help me!' Kagome inwardly pleaded.

Sango looked like she was about ready to kill Kagome.

"I can explain." Kagome said hopping over the counter to get closer to Sango.

"You got one second before I kill you."

Rule number uno. Don't keep secrets from Sango.

"I…uh…Well yeste-"

"Uno." Sango went to grab Kagome, but Kagome ran into the dance crowd.

There was no chance Sango would find her in the dance pit. Like predicted, Kagome was right. She ran out of the dance pit after five minutes and into Myouga's office room.

"Myouga, sorry I ran in here, it's just chaotic out there."

"Who's watching the bar?" He asked.

"Uh…..Inuyasha…" Kagome said lying.

"Okay." He said not looking up from the paper work he was looking at.

"So, whatcha' up to in here?"

"Nothing."

Kagome slipped the paper he was reading out from under his tiny body. "Myouga….This is quite an expensive bill….from 3 months ago? You didn't pay it?"

"Well….the income was a bit low 3 months ago so no."

"What about the bills from this month, or the last two! ?" She looked at the stack of what looked like bills on the side of his desk. She picked them up and read them, sure enough, they were bills. "Myouga, this is a lot of money! It's going to take months to pay this off."

"Uh…" Myouga had a nervous look on his face.

"If you keep this up Mayonaka's going to close down! You need to do something!" Kagome would've started shaking him if he was a bit bigger.

"Well, we need more business. I did what I could when I hung up posters around all of Japan!" He exaggerated.

"Ugh, well…I'll think of a way to bring in a lot of business. 5 times more business, no 50 times more business."

"Really?"

"Yea, just….try to earn more cash! I thought we were making more than enough!"

"Yea, so did I."

Before Kagome could reply they both turned their heads when they heard the door open. Inuyasha walked in. Kagome looked at Myouga to ask if she could tell him, but he shook his head almost as if he knew what she'd ask.

"It's crazy out there." Inuyasha said.

"Who's watching the bar now?" Myouga asked.

"….Miroku?" Horrible lie, since Miroku was on d.j. duty tonight; he honestly didn't know who was watching the bar. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing….I just, came in here to hide from Sango and get an extra shirt." She said with a blush.

Myouga and Inuyasha looked at her shirt and blushed as well.

Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome to his chest when he saw Myouga's look linger.

"Kagome, what a nice choice in bra design you have."

"Thanks, Victoria Secret all the way." Kagome said happily.

"Don't thank him!" Inuyasha picked up a vase and threw it at him. "Do you have another shirt, you pedo."

"As a matter of fact I don't. Kagome, I'll pay you extra to walk around like that." Myouga said with a wink. Inuyasha threw another vase at him. "Just kidding!"

"Here." Inuyasha took off his shirt.

"Ohhhh, Inuyasha, I'll pay you extra to walk around shirtless." Myouga said looking at Inuyasha.

"Deal."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't want other girls staring at her boyfriend's abs; besides, if she wasn't getting paid extra why should he?

"Just put on the shirt."

"Fine." Kagome slid on the oversized shirt. She rolled up her sleeves and then put her hair in a side pony tail. "What do you think? Can I please get paid extra for this?"

"Yes!" Myouga said looking at her. The shirt went down to her midthigh, so it looked like she was just wearing panty hose with heels and an oversized shirt and the tie she was wearing poked out from the shirt. Almost like a daddy want to be, it was cute….or if you looked hard and thought hard….a girl who just got back from a good night.

"No!" Inuyasha did not want other guys staring at his girlfriend. She looked cute, but that was only for his eyes.

"Yes, getting paid extra, getting paid extra!" Kagome sung as she left out the room. She had been kidding about getting paid extra, but she was happy she was. Or she would be if she hadn't just decided to give Myouga her paychecks for now on. If she could save the club even a dollar, she would; this place was home to her.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha said going after her.

Myouga sighed as Inuyasha slammed the door behind him. "Kids…."

* * *

Authors Note:

26 pages. 9,133 words

I checked over it 3 times in total! (at least I bothered for once :D) I was gonna do it again before I updated, but I have a huge headache ): sorry for typos…

Thanks soooo much for reading…I don't exactly have a authors note this time ): *people cheer* shut the hell up!

Be happy their finally together, I really wasn't going to do it in this chapter, but then I was like 'f it all' the quicker they get together, the faster this story goes.

Oh and let me just throw this out there, I am not THAT MUCH of a fan of Pokémon. I used to love it as a kid, but I stopped watching when the newest season came out. I miss Brook, Misty, May, Tracey and Dawn. ):

* * *

My Reviews:

**AzNeRd** : It's not working, I just jacked my brothers lap top (: lmao, ur funny! Oh my goodness, I'm happy I can continue as well. I can't wait to get done with this crap so I can relax. Oh, and noooooo. He is not gay

_**MIROKU IS NOT GAY!**_ - - - - - I hope other people see that XD

Thanks soooo much for reviewing.

**yaya94**: lmao, I'm glad you like it :D I'm with you on the uninviting thing, boys can be stupid. I updated! Kouga's here *boo*…Kikyou…eh, I might include her. Anyways, ill review your awesome story tomorrow ;)

**kolrussiakol** : Awww, thank you! And yes, that magic was VERY amazing! Don't underestimate your power :DDD thanks a bunch, can't wait to update again…or can i….i still don't know yet. *-* (I haven't started the next chapter yet)

**scorpioprincess18**: Thanks a bunch! Grrrrrl' you better update ur story asap (:

**kagurakyoto** : Okay, just want to say that ur review is actually the reason why I updated. Thanks a bunch for the cool review ^-^. Oh my goodness! I hate when I find a good story and I stay up really late to read and the stories not even done!...crap….f it all, Ima' hypocrite! Oh no! lol, I will keep writing! Thanks for reading the stories! I think I updated like…a week after u sent that? Hope it's soon enough :DDD


	13. Amusement Park In Winter

Disclaimer:

Me: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. *clap clap*

Inuyasha: *stomp stomp*

Me: Why do you have to be so complicated ! ?

* * *

Inuyasha:...You don't own me. *Walks away*

**The Last Dance**

_Chapter...?_

* * *

Amusement Park In Winter

"Kagome, move closer to Kouga! You should want to be closer to your boyfriend!"

"Uncle Suno! Please, don't say that." Kagome said while moving closer to Kouga.

Kouga simply smiled and wrapped his hand around her waist.

They were currently posing in a high school. Like Kouga said, they would be doing their photo shoot sometime next week. Kagome didn't really understand why Kouga's father choose to do the topic of school love, all she knew is that she was posing with Kouga and she was already tired of the photo shoot.

She had to admit the uniform was cute because she'd never gotten to wear a cute school uniform throughout her years. She wore a burgundy, white, and brown plaid skirt, a white colored shirt with a cream colored slip on sweater, and a burgundy bow around her neck, completed with cream colored leggings and brown loafers.

Kouga wore plaid burgundy pants and a white colored shirt with a burgundy tie.

They're recent pose was Kagome leaning on a desk while pulling Kouga closer by his tie while Kouga's arms rested on both sides of her.

"Turn your head to the side, Kagome." Kouga's father said while adjusting the camera.

Kagome turned her head to the side.

"Perfect, now can I get one of you guys kissing?" Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "Isn't that what couples do these days?"

"We'll do one on the cheek, Kagome's still shy; ain't she cute?" Kouga asked with a chuckle.

Kagome rolled her eyes before sticking out her cheek and letting him kiss it. 'Damn, stupid photo shoots with stupid boys and stupid classrooms.'

That's how it had been since Kagome got to the school. He suggested Kagome do something and Kagome bent like jello to what he wanted (a/N: jello doesn't bend...wtf was I thinking). She felt comfortable taking pictures by herself, the only problem came from when Kouga was in the same shot as her. She'd be sure to claw at her face until her skin was raw to get the feeling of his kiss completely gone.

Kouga's father took a couple of pictures before putting his camera down.

"Okay, now I need a photo of you guys walking in the hallway. It's a shot from behind, so just walk, you don't have to pose or anything. Oh, and hold hands, too."

Kagome sighed before pushing Kouga away, and walking out of the classroom. Kouga caught up with Kagome and grabbed her hand. She would've let go had his father not walked into the hallway.

"You could be a little kinder to your boyfriend."

"Too bad he's not here."

Kouga looked shocked. "You got a boyfriend? Or an imaginary one?"

'So he doesn't know Inuyasha and I are going out?...Let's keep it that way.' Kagome thought and then smiled. "Nope, I don't have one."

"So the positions still open?"

"The position isn't open, especially for you." Kagome saw the flashing lights bounce off of the wall, meaning that his father had started taking pictures already.

"Come on, I don't beg and you know that." He pulled her closer.

"I don't care if you beg or not; stop asking... Are you done Uncle Suno?" Kagome could only stand a limited amount of time touching Kouga.

"Almost, just keep it up." He said before snapping some more pictures.

Kagome sighed. "Hey, why did you tell my mom we were going out?"

"Because she was worried about you and I wanted to ease her worries."

"Awww, that would be so sweet if you meant it, now what's the real reason you told her that?"

"It's gunna' happen whether you want it to or not, why not just tell her now?" Kouga said easily.

"Nothing is going to happen between us."

"Don't forget that thing I hold over you, I'm not afraid to tell your mom. Right now, you do what I say, not the other way around."

Kagome laughed. "For now, you have that over me. I'm not afraid to tell my mother what you did that summer. We both have dirt on each other."

"Really, if you weren't scared then why didn't you tell?"

"Because I'm not selfish, unlike you, I put my mothers happiness above my own and I didn't want to mess things up with her and Uncle Suno at that time."

Kouga scoffed. "Well, even if you told her, I don't think she'd believe you. It was a year ago, it ain't a big deal."

"And with that attitude you won't get many girls, or, at least...you won't get this girl." Kagome turned around and smiled. "Un-" She was cut off when a flash of light slapped her in the face.

"That was perfect Kagome, you have such a charming smile."

"Thanks, Uncle Suno. I'm going to go drink some water."

"Go head'."

Kagome went to the classroom where they were just shooting and grabbed her water bottle. She had been in the school for 3 hours and she was ready to go home. The only good thing about doing the photo shoot was missing a day of school and getting money in her mothers pockets.

"Change into the gym clothes in the bag next to the teachers desk in 5 minutes!" She heard Kouga's father yell through the corridor.

* * *

Insert a deep _deep_sigh.

Kagome got out of Kouga's car. His father made him drop her off, much to Kagome's distaste. She was only happy he took her to McDonald's and let her order some food.

"Don't forget we meet at 7 to practice our you know what." Kouga said after sipping on his drink.

"Whatever."Kagome said while walking to the front of the school.

Ring

Ring

Ring

She smiled, she had made it just in time. She watched as kids rushed out of the school in a clutter. She smiled when she saw the three people she was looking for.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up to her and hugged her. "Where were you! ? Math was soooo boring without you there to make me laugh or crack jokes on the teacher. I had to crack jokes to myself just to keep from sleeping."

"I will tell you where I was after I see my boyfriend." Kagome felt like harps were playing in the background and a heavenly choir started singing. Just saying the word _boyfriend_ made her happy.

"Don't abuse your power." Sango said with a shake of her head.

Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped a hand around her waist before pulling her into a hug. "Where were you?" Inuyasha leaned down to give her a kiss.

Kagome was about to lean up when she noticed Kouga's car was still where it was. Kouga was watching her. Kagome quickly pushed him away and laughed nervously..

"Oh, you." She then, went and gave Miroku a hug so it wouldn't look like Inuyasha was the only guy with special privileges.

She turned back to Kouga to see him blow her a kiss before leaving. "Ewwww." That boy couldn't understand that she didn't like him for some odd reason. "What, do I smell?" Kagome asked with a twitch of her nose.

" It's Axe, this is what the ladies like." Miroku said before smelling his shirt.

"No...anyways-"

"Wait, I have something to tell you!" Miroku dragged Kagome to the side, away from Sango and Inuyasha. "I figured it out!"

"Figured what out?" Kagome asked.

"I figured out how to have an amusement park in winter."

Kagome smiled. "How?"

"Can you come over later tonight or skype?"

"Uh...sure. Either one works I guess."

"Let's just do skype then, my house is a mess and I don't feel like cleaning it."

"Okay...Good?"

"Good." Miroku dragged Kagome back to the group.

"What were you two talking about?" Sango asked.

"We were talking about how we weren't going to tell you what we were talking about, Ms. Nosy. Anyways, why I wasn't here at school today? That, my dearies, is because I was shooting a couple of pictures for a magazine. I have a couple of pictures in it. I can probably bring you guys a copy of the magazine next month."

"Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" Sango gave Kagome another hug.

"Yea, I know. I also, bear gifts for you guys from the oh so heavenly Micky D's (McDonalds)." Kagome handed out the food Kouga had bought. "There, well, I guess I should let ya'll get home now. I will see you tonight?" Kagome questioned while looking at Miroku.

"Yea, don't be late. I'll walk you home Sango dear." Miroku said before grabbing Sango's arm.

Sango slipped her arm out of his and walked in front of him. "Don't grab my arm."

The two walked off leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to themselves.

"So how was school?"

"Boring." Inuyasha replied.

"Of coarse, you don't see my lovely face as much as you used to since we don't have the same classes, it's okay though."

"I could say the same for you." Inuyasha looked around.

"What?" Kagome asked looking around her. "Is there something that you know that I don't know because if so I want to know."

"I don't know." Inuyasha moved closer and sniffed Kagome's hoodie. "You smell like that guy."

"Sure?"

"You were with him today?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eye brow.

Kagome backed up. "It depends on who he is and can you define today?"

"You know who."

"Yes." Kagome mumbled.

"Did he touch you? Are you okay?"

"He didn't bother me."

"Why were you together?"

"We posed in the magazine together; we had to get close to be in the same shot." Kagome took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's all good though; I enjoyed it." Lie.

Inuyasha's look on her lingered. "Alright...How long are you available?"

"Until...about 4:30, did you want to hang out for a while?"

"Yea, if you want to go to our park we can go there."

"...Hmmmmm, how about we go to...Walmart?"

"Walmart?" He asked.

"Si, Walmart?"

"Why Walmart?"

Kagome giggled. "You'll see, let's just go."

* * *

"Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Walmart not too long after they left the school. When Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him to a certain section, he couldn't say he was too surprised.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's fun." Kagome examined the items in front of her. "Let's use this one!"

She carefully grabbed one of the cameras in front of her and turned it on. "Ooooohhhh, this one has that cool smiley feature on it, you better smile or else the camera won't take the picture."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha close to her and started smiling. "Your ready?" Inuyasha nodded her head. "Okay, in 3..2...1..."

The picture snapped and Kagome turned it around to look at the picture she had just taken.

"Now, now, let's record a video of us." Kagome said happily while grabbing the camera.

"I don't want to."

". Okay! Action." Kagome clicked a button on the video camera. "Now, tell us Inuyasha, why do you love Kagome, your oh so beloved girlfriend?" Kagome asked in a deep voice.

"...Because..." Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"Don't be shy, son. Just open up, tell all of our millions of fans why you love the one, the only, the SEXY, Kagome."

"Kagome, stop with the voice, it's embarrassing." Inuyasha said while looking at the people looking at them.

Kagome rolled her eyes before asking in her regular voice, "John, can I take the camera?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "Sure thing, sexy." She turned the camera around so that it faced in her direction.

"If my boyfriend won't tell people why he loves me then I'll just tell people why I love him." She cleared her throat. "I love my boyfriend, Mr .Inuyasha because he's not perfect." Inuyasha gave her a dead panned look. "He may not be perfect, but he's him and THAT'S why I love him. He is mean, aggressive, over protective, cocky, and obnoxious, but he's MY little mean, aggressive, and whatever else I said. I know he wouldn't cheat on me, and I know he wouldn't even contemplate taking advantage of me."

"He's sweet when he's not being an ass and I just love being by him. He's the ring to my cell phone, the ray to my sun, the shine in my lip gloss, and over all the other half of my life. I wouldn't trade him for any other boy and I wouldn't ever let my heart stray. I could go on and on about why I love him, but it'd take years for me to finish. Okay, bye now." Kagome pressed the same button. People that had over heard her awwed around her. "Ugh, you irk me. I should kick you in your butt hole, you don't know why you're dating me, do you?"

Kagome set the video camera down and started walking to the exit of Walmart. Inuyasha followed behind.

"I do! It's just that it's embarrassing to say in front of people."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "So it's embarrassing to say why you like someone? You saw that I had no problem telling everyone why I loved you. It wasn't embarrassing, it felt great to tell people why I like you."

"Yea, well that's you. I get embarrassed easily."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a skeptical look. "Inuyasha, you run naked down the street showing all of your glory while wearing a bib, but you say your easily embarrassed?" Kagome questioned.

"That was a one time thing! It was a party, I got dared to do it." Inuyasha said in his defense.

"Whatever, Kouga would have no problem saying it" Kagome muttered under her breath before she started walking again.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist. "Did you just compare me to Kouga?"

Kagome sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, I was kidding."

Inuyasha let go of her wrist. "If he's so willing to declare his love to you why don't you date him instead of me?"

Kagome looked at him, appalled he had even said that. "I said I was kidding, why are you being so serious?"

"I'm just saying, you're the one getting all mad because I didn't say why I liked you."

"I'm not getting mad at that, I'm getting mad at your attitude now."

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. "Uggghh, if I wouldv'e known this would cause problems between you and I, I would've never asked you to come out today."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we can end this outing right now, it's not a problem with me."

Kagome hated when her and Inuyasha were mad at each other at the same time. It was like cats and dogs, water and fire, cold and hot; things just simply weren't good when they were mad at the same time.

"Good, it's not a problem with me. Why don't you go play with Kouga while your at it?"

* * *

Kagome laughed. "Funny, that's exactly what I planned on doing today." With that said she walked away from Inuyasha. She didn't care if he was ready to snap back with something else, he had officially pissed her off.

"Bye!" Kagome said as she logged off of Skype.

Miroku had set up a full proof plan for the amusement park in winter. The only thing that was a bit iffy about the project was her having to work with Inuyasha. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a nike shirt, and then put her hair in a pony tail. As soon as she was done putting her hair in a pony tail she heard the door bell ring. She jogged down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Kouga come on in." She said while welcoming Kouga.

"Hey." He held his arms open for her to hug him.

Kagome looked at his arms and then at him. "Listen, today if you can be normal, I will be normal with you. Dancing is really important to me, so if your not going to be serious I suggest you leave. I'm throwing my hatred for you out the door for now, so I need you to throw out whatever you feel for me for the time you'll be spending with me, got it?"

Kouga nodded his head. "Hug? I promise I'll be decent. It's a privilege to work with the beautiful Kagome."

Kagome gave him a quick hug before pulling back. Just because she was throwing out her hatred for the time being didn't mean she wanted to be all buddy buddy with him. Kagome jogged up stairs and grabbed her lap top, a pencil, and paper before bringing it back down stairs and sitting it on the couch.

"Let's start by picking out some songs. Do you want a slow song, fast song, in between, moderate speed?" She patted a spot next to her on the couch.

"Hmm, I want an up to beat song with a decent speed." Kouga listed out a bunch of songs on the paper.

Some of the songs Kagome had never heard of, so she googled them. She was happy to say that things with Kouga were going smoothly. She played the songs that Kouga listed twice before they started narrowing down songs. After ten minutes they were down to 2 last songs to choose from.

"Okay, those are our choices." She looked at them uneasily. The song Kagome would like to do had lyrics that would be easy to act out, but there was just a bit too much of touching than she'd like. She had already started forming dance moves in her head and she could tell that there'd be quite a bit of touching.

"I think we should choose this song." He pointed to the song Kagome liked.

Kagome sighed. "I think we should choose this song too, but my only problem is the touching. When I dance I also act out the lyrics, get it?" He nodded his head. "Here's what I'll do, we can do this song, but your hands must hover, as in, no touching, but you can make them look like they're touching me." Kagome looked at Kouga to make sure he clearly understood what she was saying.

"I get it, I see that you take dancing seriously so I'll be good."

"Alright then, let's start with stretching. After, I'll tell you some of the dance moves I have and we can share ideas. I'll order a pizza after we get at least 2 hours of dancing in, sound good?"

"Yea."

Kouga and Kagome moved the furniture out of the way before they began stretching. As they were moving things, Kagome looked at Kouga. She didn't trust him for a second even if he was being good for the time being.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she hugged Kouga good bye. She hated to say it, but he had been cooperative and such a good dance partner, so unlike the usual Kouga. It reminded her of the old days when they were good friends. He had tried to incorporate his ideas with hers and listened when she gave constructive criticism. Of coarse he played around, but it wasn't to the extent where Kagome felt like kicking him out of her house, more like friends just laughing and joking.

The thing was Kouga could dance, really dance, so Kagome didn't mind working with him. Kagome watched him walk to his car before she closed the door and walked up stairs. She took a quick shower before turning on her alarm clock and getting into bed.

It wasn't until she was in bed and staring at the ceiling that she realized she had been in a fight with Inuyasha. Avoiding him at school would be a piece of cake, avoiding him at work tomorrow night would be a whole different thing though.

-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome woke up to te sound of her alarm clock ringing. She slammed her hand on it and sat up in her bed. She looked at the clock before snuggling back into her covers. What would a couple of minutes hurt? She was bloody tired, she didn't get to bed until late.

By the time she woke up again she only had ten minutes to get to school. She grunted as she got up and out of bed. She knew she'd be late no matter what so what would be the point of rushing? She hopped in the shower, when she came out she wrapped a towel around her body before opening her closet and searching for something to wear.

She decided on a cookie monster with nerd glasses pull over hoodie, a black mini skirt and lace tights. She tiredly put on her eye liner and lip gloss before swooping her hair into a messy side bun and putting a blue shaped heart hair pin in her hair.

She grabbed her book bag and walked down the stairs. "I'm leaving." She said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be in school already?" Her mother asked when she saw Kagome.

"Yea, but I woke up late." She grabbed a blue berry muffin and a water bottle and walked down to the one step that led to outside.

"Isn't it too cold to be wearing a skirt like that? Do you want a ride to school?"

"No, it's not too cold." She slipped on her black jacket and black scarf. "And if you have the time it'd be nice if you could save me the walk."

"Okay, I'll grab the keys. Does mamma look good?"

Kagome looked at her mother. "You look...uh..professional, so in other words good."

"Yup, I have a couple of job interviews today so I'll be out and about for the most part of the day."

"Okay, so will I, I might end up getting home late, Sango and I are going to work on a project together."

"Alrighty then, just make sure you're not home to late."

Kagome didn't comment on that part. She didn't get off of work until 1 in the morning, she didn't think her mom would go for that.

* * *

They got into the car and headed out. Her mother dropped her off at school before heading out her own way. She walked into the school, grabbed her tardy, pass and went to class.

It wasn't long before the school day was over and she waiting outside for Sango and Miroku.

Sango was the first to meet with her. "Hey beautiful."

"Aye sexy, can I get your numba?"

"Noooooooo, guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking for New Years at M.O. We could go all out. We could have this huge party and stuff, I bet we'd make a lot of money off of it too."

Kagome thought about it, she felt a wheel turn in her head and a light bulb flash above it.

"OH MY GOD! Sango, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that! ?" She gave Sango a kiss on the cheek. "I really owe you one, you are the smartest person I've ever met!"

"I don't know what I did, but okay, happy to help."

Kagome couldn't wait to get to work now. All of the joy she felt went away when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking their way. Kagome didn't feel mad anymore and she hoped Inuyasha didn't, but she still didn't want to see him, she knew it'd be a bit awkward.

"Well, I'll catch you later. I'll call you later on tonight, I think I found the perfect song for us to dance to."

Sango grabbed onto Kagome's upper arm. "Wait, do you think you could come over before we leave for work, I need a bit of help in math and we can talk about dancing."

Kagome nodded her head. "Sure thing, I'll come by around 6, we can leave a while after that." Kagome practically yanked her arm out of Sango's grip and ran down the stairs. Inuyasha was really close to her. When she was down the stairs she felt a vibration in her skirts pocket.

She flipped her phone open. "Moshi moshi."

"Hey, it's me."

"Kouga, what's up?"

"Just tryna' see if we're still on for practice."

"Actually, I have to work today so that wouldn't be good. Is tomorrow okay?" Kagome wanted to try to get in a nap before work and that wasn't possible if she had to throw in homework and dancing.

His end got silent for a while. "Sure, I'll visit you at work though."

"Do whatever you want as long as we keep up us being decent with each other."

They talked for a while longer before hanging up. Kagome walked home while listening to her i-pod. In other words, it was a peaceful walk. When she got home she ate a snack, took a nap, started her homework, and then got ready to go to Sango's house.

She text Sango a quick 'be there in a sec' before grabbing her work clothes, putting them in a bag, and then putting on her uggs again and heading to Sango's house. When she arrived, she knocked on the door and greeted Sango's dad before going up to Sango's room.

Sango layed face down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" She sat on Sango's bed next to her. Sango mumbled something into the covers. "What?" She repeated herself. "I can't understand you."

She lifted her head off of the covers. "Help. Math."

"Okay, where's the homework." Sango rolled over. Kagome laughed before picking up the paper Sango had crushed with her body. "This is easy." Kagome walked over to Sango's dresser and pulled out a pencil. She wrote down steps for the first three problems. "Now try to work through it."

Sango got out of bed and looked at what Kagome had written. "Oh, I get it now. Why couldn't you be a teacher, it's easier looking at this than wasting 2 hours of my time in a dull classroom."

"Eh, as long as you understand it. Now onto the fun stuff, I was thinking that we could do a slow song on New Years or something."

"No! You know I hate slow songs." Sango shook her head.

"Fine." Kagome took a Japanese fan off of Sango's desk and started playing with it. "I want to try something new, something different." She looked at the fan. "Something...unique..." She smiled. "I think I've got it..."

Kagome pulled Sango's lap top over to her bed and layed on it. She went to Youtube and typed in a song that popped into her head. She put the song on play, and looked over at Sango, whom was in the middle of completing her homework. It wasn't long before Sango had stopped doing her homework and started beating her pencil to the beat of the song.

She looked at Kagome before she started bopping her head to the beat. "I like it, I really like it. We should do this song."

"That is _exactly_ what I was thinking. I think we've chosen our song then, now we just need to practice."

"Not a problem, play the song again, I've never heard it before. It sounds good."

"Yup, yup, and it's all thanks to this baby." Kagome said while tossing the fan in the air.

It wasn't long before the girls found themselves changed into their work clothes and walking to M.O. They walked in and immediately started their jobs. Kagome worked the tables while Sango worked the bar.

Kagome was proud to say that she was wearing a skirt that wasn't as tight as the other one (thank god). This one fit perfectly and was easier to walk in.

"Hey! What can I get you today? Our special is the Bloody Marry and it's half off on any tequila you order."

The person sitting at the table turned to look at Kagome. "Well, if it isn't Kagome?"

"Naraku! Hey, happy to see you again. You always come out at the most random times. Do you want to order anything?"

"Eh..I'll just take a small glass of red whine."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that drink."

Kagome asked Sango to make that drink before walking back with it and setting it in front of Naraku. They talked for a quick second before Kagome was called to a different table. She worked a bunch of different tables before she saw Kouga walk in.

She did a quick wave before she went to another table. After she took that tables order and brought them their drink she took a quick second to walk over to Kouga.

"Hey." She walked into Kouga's open arms and gave him a hug before pulling back. "My break isn't until another 2 hours so you're going to have to wait a while."

"I have time to wait, I actually wanted to talk about some dance moves."

Kagome looked at him, shocked. She couldn't believe how serious he was taking this, she was waiting for him to mess the whole thing up, question is, when would he do it though?

Kagome went back to waiting tables. When she looked up she couldn't help but look at Inuyasha. She quickly turned away and went back to waiting tables. That boy drove her crazy sometimes.

* * *

Kagome's break came up in no time. She spent a good portion of it sitting with Kouga and talking about dance moves.

"Okay, we can practice those moves tomorrow." Kagome said with a nod of her head. If they continued at this pace, they'd be done by the end of the week. "I wanted us to dance on New years, is that okay?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds like a fun way to spend New Years." Kouga pulled out his phone when he felt the vibration in his pocket. "That's my alarm, my time here is up. I gotta' go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K, see ya." Kagome gave him another quick hug before sitting back down. She watched him leave before laying her head on the table. She was soooo tired and she still had another 4 hours of work.

She lifted her head when she felt someone sit at the table. She was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting in front of her. An awkward silence passed between them.

"...Hi?" Kagome asked, she didn't mean for it to come out like a question.

"Is it true that you met up with Kouga after we left each other?"

Kagome raised an eye brow. 'He really came over hear to ask me that?' She sighed. "What of it? And if I did, I only did what you suggested."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"Well, if you must know I did, how do you know anyways?"

"Miroku told me that when you guys were talking you said you had to leave to meet Kouga, how is it that you can go from hating him one second to being all friendly with him the next? Last time I checked you hated him."

Kagome sighed. "Him and I are doing a dance together so we are on a mutual agreement to be decent to each other."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"If you don't like him why are you dancing with him?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes. "It's none of your business, just know that's it's complicated and he's basically forcing me to dance with him."

Inuyasha scoffed. "When you guys were talking it didn't look like he was forcing you to laugh. I bet you just brought him here to make me jealous." Inuyasha motioned to get up but Kagome held him in place.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that to me. Do you even know me? Do you really think I'd do something like that? I'll have you know he invited himself so we could talk about dancing. The world doesn't revolve around you, what makes you think I'd waste my time doing that?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you!" He threw back. "You're the one begging for someone to tell you they love you."

Kagome was about to fire back with something that could have ended their relationship right then and there when Miroku popped out of no where. "Now now you guys, let's not continue this argument."

"But he/she-!" They started.

"But nothing, how are we going to complete the amusement park in winter project with you guys arguing. You guys are major pawns in my project and I need you guys to work together on this. You know I want to do something special for Sango, so stop arguing, you guys can argue again AFTER this weekend."

Sango walked over. "What's wrong with you two and did I hear my name?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha and Kagome said before stomping off in different directions.

Kagome went off to talk to Myouga about her ideas for New Years, while Inuyasha went off to do whateer he wanted.

Sango looked at Miroku. "...You didn't hear your name."

"But I-."

"You didn't!" Miroku said before going off to wait on some tables.

* * *

Sango looked around. "Is it a full moon tonight?"

Kagome frowned in her seat. She was currently sitting next to her boyfriend at Miroku's house. Saturday had arrived all to soon for her, and now it was time to put project A.P.I.W. (Amusement park I winter) into action. She currently looked like a worker at an amusement park.

She was dressed in khaki shorts, with a collared short sleeve red shirt. She had a pair of long knee high black socks on and had her hair in a side pony tail.

She sighed. "Are you going to stop looking at me?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "What makes you think I'm looking at you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "As if I can't see your big bunny head looking my way." She turned in her spiny chair so that her back was towards him.

Inuyasha was dressed in a bunny suit. Kagome probably would've complimented him on how cute it was if she wasn't so mad at him.

"Guys, please stop arguing just for today. Don't you want me to be happy?" Miroku pleaded.

Kagome turned in her chair and hopped off of it. "Of coarse I want you to be happy. As long as he doesn't get in my way I won't get in his. You look very handsome, I'm sure Sango won't be able to get enough of you."

Miroku wore a white short sleeved shirt with a blue sweater that had the numbers 69 in gray coloring on it with gray skinny jeans. All in all, he looked decent.

"She'll be here in less than a minute, Inuyasha go greet her with the balloon!"

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he went to the door. He hated this. Damn the stupid cute costume he was forced to wear. He stood outside for 5 minutes before he saw Sango pull into the driveway. She walked up to the door step and stared at the bunny.

"Whoa...Life size bunny...Weird." She examined it.

"Here." He stretched out his arm to hand her the balloon. He silently laughed to himself when she jumped.

"Inuyasha?" She asked while taking the balloon from him. "Why are you in-"

"Just go inside, the quicker you do, the quicker I can take off this costume."

She shrugged her shoulders, and then moved to open the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by a ticket booth.

"Welcome to the amusement park in winter. Wrist bands are five dollars." Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango questioned. "Why is there a ticket booth here?"

"That'll be two wrist bands for me and my lady." Miroku said while holding out the money.

"Miroku, what's going on? You said you had an emergency, it looks like your just goofing off."

He handed Kagome the money and took the two wrist bands from her. He lightly grabbed Sango's hand and put the wrist band on it.

"You'll see when we get around the ticket booth and into the living room." He took Sango's hand and his, and then led her around the booth.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second before shaking her head.

"What?" He asked.

She just sighed and walked away from him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before taking off the costume and throwing it to the side. He was happy to be out of that stupid bunny costume. Now he was in the same red shirt as Kagome and khaki pants.

When both of them caught up to Sango and Miroku they smiled at the look on Sango's face. Her jaw had dropped to the floor. Balloons were scattered everywhere. And a big sign hung from the ceiling that said:

Amusement Park in Winter

Kagome cleared her throat and walked in front of them. "Now in the three rooms to the right you'll find amusement park rides and a haunted house mini clip, even though in my opinion. In my opinion though, it's more of a carnival rather than an amusement park here, but whatever. And to the left of you you'll find three amusement park games where you can win prizes. The kitchen is the concession stand and with your wrist bands you can get on any ride free, the games and food will cost money. Now please, enjoy yourself." She recited.

"You did this for me?" She turned to Miroku and asked.

"I did."

She tackled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! That is so sweet."

"Anything to see such a lovely smile on such a beautiful face."

Sango felt her cheeks warm. "So...let's go on the first ride."

Miroku grabbed her hand and led her to the left. "Do want to ride a roller coaster?"

"Heck yea, but I don't see how you could fit one into your house."

"You'll see." He walked up to the door.

Inuyasha was waiting by the door with his hands out. "Ticket please."

"Wrist band." Miroku held up his wrist band.

"You may proceed."

Sango held up hers as she walked into the room. When she walked in she didn't know what to think. There was a couch,a fan, and a projector. That's all.

Miroku led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Seat belts!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned on the projector.

They buckled their seat belts and waited for something to happen. On the screen a roller coaster simulation popped up. It started up, the lights switched off and then the couch began moving.

"The hell?" Sango asked.

Last time she checked it was a normal couch, not a moving couch. All she could see was the projector projecting images and Miroku beside her. On the screen, the roller coaster moved up and the couch tilted backwards. Sango latched onto Miroku from the surprise jerk.

On the screen she could see the turns and twists as if they were actually on a real roller coaster.

"Here we go." Miroku said.

Right after he said that, wind started blowing in their faces and the couch began to move side ways, tilt up and back, and do all sorts of turns as the roller coaster projected them on the screen.

Sango screamed as the couch moved all over the place. This was crazy. After 5 more minutes of going through the roller coaster the simulation was over. The lights turned back on and Sango blinked.

"Best bootleg roller coaster ever." She said with a laugh.

"Yea, you guys are fucking heavy." Inuyasha said from his spot below the couch.

"At least you didn't have to move the part where Miroku was sitting, he's heavy." Kagome said.

"Why are you trying to compete with me?" Inuyasha questioned while looking at her.

"Who says I'm competing, with you? I already told you, the world doesn't revolve around you; I was simply telling a fact. Stop trying to pick a fight with me."

"You're-"

"My happiness is at stake." Miroku said while looking at them. He helped Sango out of her seat. "Now, let's go to the next ride."

Kagome mumbled obscenities as she walked out of the room. Miroku led her to the next door.

"Tickets?" She asked.

"Wristband." Both of them replied while holding up their arms.

"Proceed." She said with a smile.

Sango stared at the lone chair in the room.

She gave Miroku a questioning look. "It's Tilt-A-Wirl." He replied.

She nodded her head and sat in the seat next to Miroku.

"Buckle up unless you want to break something." Kagome said as she looked at them.

Miroku tightened the belt around their waste.

Inuyasha walked next to them. "I'll just let you know this is the stupidest ride here."

The lights shut off and the fun began. It was pitch black dark and Sango couldn't see anything this time. All of sudden she felt the chair move slowly before spinning really fast and then slowing down and spinning. She was surprised at how realistic it was. The wind (a fan blowing wind) was blowing again and it jerked like the ride normally did when she went on it.

She grabbed onto Miroku's arm and smiled, she was beyond ecstatic that Miroku had done this for her. She always loved going to amusement parks. Question was, why'd he do it though. It wasn't her birthday, nor was it Christmas yet. Both of them laughed as the ride continued.

After a while of that, the 'ride' stopped and the lights turned on.

"That wasn't the stupidest ride, that was really fun." She said while looking at Inuyasha

"If you're riding it's probably fun, but when your the battery that makes the ride go it's not as fun."

"Suck it up, you owe me." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and led her to the next room.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon. By the time he walked in Miroku and Sango were already sitting in their seats on a bed.

Kagome turned off the lights and turned on the projector, for this activity she didn't have to do anything. She closed the door behind her as she walked to the kitchen. She couldn't wait til they got to the last ride, that was probably her favorite.

She sighed, she wished that her and Inuyasha would stop fighting. She got lost in thought thinking about their relationship when Sango and Miroku came out. She quickly snapped out of it when they walked into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat today?"

They literally had all the types of food that carnivals and amusement parks had. Hot dogs, pizza, hamburgers, funnel cake, you name it, they go it.

"I want a funnel cake." Sango said as she looked at the list of food in front of her. "And...a watermelon slurpee."

"Coming up, that'll be ten dollars and twenty cents.." Kagome grabbed the items she asked for and placed it in front of them on the counter. "$10.20."

"Kagome, I don't have to pay, I bought the food at the store." Miroku said while reaching for the food.

Kagome slid the food over to her side. "I guess you're not eating then. At a real amusement park you'd have to pay."

He sighed before pulling out his wallet and handing her the money. "There."

"Have fun." She said with a cheerful smile as she watched them walk to the section where the games were.

Inuyasha walked past the kitchen and stared at her for a second before walking away to the game section.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That boy."

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket when it started vibrating.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Kagome, when will you be home?" It was her mother.

"I don't know, later on, when I get home."

"Seriously what time?"

"I really don't know, I'm out with my friends right now. I know I'll be back before 10 though." She coughed into her hand. "Definitely before ten."

Her mother sighed. "I wanted you to be home before I left."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with some friends tonight."

"Since when do you not?" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, whatever, have fun. I'll probably be in bed when you come home."

The end on her mothers line got silent. "Okay...then, well... I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay, bye." Kagome closed her phone and sighed.

She kind of felt like she never really spent time with her mother anymore. Her mother had her schedule and she had hers, both of them kept them busy most of the time. Whether her mom was going out and hanging out with friends or she was out working or at school, there just wasn't enough time.

In the car when her mother dropped her off earlier that week, it had been dry and quiet because neither knew what to say to each other. It just didn't feel like they were mother and daughter anymore.

When her mother was around, her mother was the best mom in the world, but lately things just felt off.

Sango came out of the room with a stuffed animal in her hand. Kagome was about to ask if Miroku had won that for her when Sango began speaking.

"Look at what I won!"

Kagome laughed. "Shouldn't Miroku have won that for you?"

"Nope, he sucks at games. I kicked his and Inuyasha's but at the pop the balloon game."

"I'm glad, I'm glad. Are you having fun?" Kagome asked with a smile. 'Do I really have to ask?'

"Beyond! This is soooo much fun! I can't believe he did this for me."

Sango looked like a kid in a candy store. Kagome was happy that Miroku could put such a smile on Sango's face. They were made for each other, yet, not made for each other at the same time.

"Like I said, I'm glad. Ya' know, Miroku was really tormented about how to have an amusement park in winter, I'm happy things worked out in the end. He did it all for you."

Sango blushed. "Yea, I really owe him a thank you."

"Don't thank him until the end, just wait until you see the last attraction." She said with a wink.

"But..I've seen all of them, haven't I?"

"That's what you think."

Sango gave her an iffy look. "Anyways..Besides my awesomely awesome time with Miroku, what's up with you and Inuyasha, are you guys in the middle of an argument."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, but whatever. I'm sure we'll pull through something as stupid as what we're arguing over."

"What are you fighting over?"

"Nothing important, I'm not even sure anymore. I think he thinks that I'm self centered and that I should be dating Kouga. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows me."

Sango reached across the counter separating them and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I think it'll work out just fine."

Kagome looked down at Sango's hand on her shoulder. "This just became unnecessarily intimate."

They both broke out laughing. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you as well."

Miroku cleared his throat behind them. "Can I borrow her?"

"Take you're lady." Kagome said before walking out and into the back yard.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Okay, here's the last ride."

"But I thought-" She started.

He cut her off. "Yea we lied about how many rides there are. Close your eyes." Miroku grabbed her hand. She unwillingly closed her eyes and let Miroku guide her to wherever they were going. He stopped her for a second. "Okay, now take a step forward." She could hear his voice in front of her.

She took a step forward and let out a small 'epp' as she felt herself fall forward as if there was nothing in front of her. She felt herself fall into a warm body and arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and looked down. There was a ledge where she took a step.

Miroku laughed. "Ahh, Sango, are you falling for me?"

Sango lightly slapped him in the arm. "You're so stupid."

She looked over his shoulder and blinked at what she saw in front of her. Purple, yellow, and magenta Christmas lights decorated the floor and trees in his back yard. Flower petals scattered the floor and origami hearts were all over the place. A huge projector screen was set up in front of the porches swing. It was beyond beautiful. The lights lit up everything around them, considering the fact that it was 7 at night.

Sango pulled back from the 'hug' she was having with Miroku. She tossed him a questioning look. "It's the Tunnel of Love, after one of you favorite movies starts playing."

He led her to the porch swing. "The Hangover?"

"How'd you know?" Miroku grabbed the blanket on the right side of him and covered him and Sango in it.

"If you need anything just call." Kagome called out from behind screen that divided the house from the back yard.

"Thanks a bunch Kagome, you really helped out today."

"Anything for you." Kagome said as she closed the door, the projector started rolling clips as if they were actually in the tunnel of love.

Sango snuggled into Miroku's side. "Miroku, thank you so much, today has seriously been the best day of my life. I can't believe you did this for me, thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Anything for the girl I love." Sango didn't respond, mostly because she didn't know how to. It was quiet for a while until Miroku asked a question."What if I asked you to be mine, what would you say?"

"I'd say why?"

"And then I'd say because you're the only one for me."

"Then I'd have to reply with 'sure, says the guy who goes out with anything and anyone.'"

"And I'd respond with 'when was the last time you saw me hit on anyone or date anyone...not including the girl I was texting.'"

Sango thought about it. "I'd have to say that you have a point...but still."

"Okay, then I'd just respond with 'now let me change the question, do you like me'?"

"And if I did?"

"Well, then maybe we could make something more out of our relationship, because I like you too."

"That sounds like an appealing idea if your serious." Sango responded with a blush.

"Then that brings us back to point one, will you be mine?"

"...Yea...but you better be serious." She looked up at him. "If you're just playing around then you-"

She was cut off with a soft kiss to the lips. When Miroku pulled back he said, "I'm not, I'm serious about us."

"Okay then...I believe you, now shut up, the movies about to start."

Miroku smiled down at the girl he loved. This was the best day of his life.

Kagome smiled at them from her spot at the window. They were finally going out, that was something she had been waiting for for years. She walked away from the window and walked back into the kitchen. She was happy for them, she knew they'd be good to each other.

"Now I can relax and eat pizza." She walked over to the oven and grabbed a pair of oven gloves.

She pulled the oven door open when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey, it's me, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Hey, Kouga, yea, we are. I was thinking we could probably add in a quick dance move when we go in transition from the verse to the chorus." She went to grab the pizza, but ended up pushing it farther into the back of the oven.

"Sounds good, sounds good. Can't wait to see you, beautiful."

"No nicknames, this is strictly business. The only reason I'm talking to you like this is because you've been kind of decent these days, don't ruin it." She sighed as she ended up pushing it even farther into the back of the oven. She hated when she couldn't get a grasp on the dish.

"Okay, okay, so there still isn't a chance for us?"

"You're going to make me hang up on you, I'm not kidding. Right now I really like someone...Even though he can be a jerk sometimes." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"It's that guy at your job? I'm sure you'll leave him for me in a heart beat. Compare me to him and see what you get."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to compare him to, he's everything that I look for in a guy and more. I wouldn't leave him for-AHHH Mother FUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kagome dropped the phone as she pulled her hand out of the oven.

She had just burned the living mess out of herself while trying to take the pizza out of the oven. 425 f. It hurt like hell, simple as that. She quickly pulled the phone off of the oven door and closed it. She hung up the phone quickly and then ran to the sink and ran cold water over it.

She felt tears form at the back of her eyes. Even with the waters help it still burned like hell. She was surprised when she felt a pair of hands on her arm. She looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Wouldn't leave me for anything, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down at her arm and blushed. 'So he heard?'

Inuyasha shut off the water and walked to the bathroom and then came back with a first aid kid. He gently picked her up and set her on the counter.

"Are you okay? Not in too much pain?" He asked while looking up at her.

"I'm alright."

Inuyasha took her arm and looked at it. There were 3 lines on her arm from the oven rack. He gently rubbed neosporin on her arm and watched as her face cringed in pain.

"God, you always seem too get hurt." He began wrapping her arm in gauze.

"It's not my fault."

As Inuyasha finished up, Kagome looked around and mentally sighed. 'If I don't apologize we won't get anywhere.' She just wanted them to stop arguing and be on good terms with each other again.

"Inuyas-"

He cut her off. "Ya' know, I think that argument we had was dumb. I honestly wasn't even that mad about it."

"Then why did you seem so mad for the past week?"

"Keh, that's none of your business." He looked to the right of them. "Just know, I don't like you hanging out with Kouga."

"Well...I have to hang out with him...but...not willingly. Can this fighting thing be forgiven and forgotten?" Kagome asked while looking down at him.

"What argument?" He responded. He tied a bow on the gauze. "Done."

"Promise me?" Kagome held up her pinky. "Let's try to avoid stupid arguments."

Inuyasha wrapped his pinky around hers. "Let's make a pinky promise and if you tell a lie, you must swallow 1000 needles, I bet you won't survive. It's a promise." They sung together.

Kagome smiled down at him. "I missed your hugs."

Inuyasha took a step forward and wrapped her in a hug. "And I missed your kisses." He leaned back and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back he had a smile of his own of his face. "Boy did I miss your kisses."

"Wanna' share another?" Kagome asked with a blush.

"Don't mind if I do." He pulled her into another loving kiss and placed his hands on her hips.

It was hard to believe that things were bad between them just a second ago. The only thing that bothered Kagome was that she knew things always got good before they got worse.

* * *

Author Time :DDD

Pages: 20

words:12,157

* * *

I know what your thinking, your proabbly wondering what happened to that pizza? ;)))

MERRY CHISTMAS

sorry, I was waiting for a holiday to post. Now, my christmas present from you could be a review. :)

* * *

I hope ya'll have a good one!


	14. Just Rest

Disclaimer:

Me: Inuyasha, it's New Years, let's get along.

Inuyasha: Fine *starts walking away* The only way we can get along is if we don't see each other.

Me: ):

_**The Last Dance**_

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**Just Rest**

(ILL TELL YOU NOW THAT THERE IS QUITE A BIT OF CUSSING IN HERE)

Kagome sighed as she sat down in her seat. "Okay, Miroku, you are in charge of decorations, Sango your in charge of food, and Inuyasha, your in charge of music."

The group was sitting around at a table in the club. The club was closed and now they could kick back and talk. They were discussing who'd take care of what for the New Years Party plan. Since Myouga agreed to the idea of going all out on New Years, they decided to get ahead with planning it. There was just a week before new Years, if they wanted things to go smoothly, they'd have to start planning asap.

"We have about $900 we can spend. I was thinking we could spend three hundred on decorations, two hundred on food, and about one hundred on music. If we need to use the extra three hundred dollars we have then we can use it, but let's try to keep it on that budget."

The group nodded their heads. "As far as getting people to come, I was thinking we could have women get in free until 11, which will bring in men; and that we could do half off on drinks from 11 to 2. Is that okay, Myouga?"

He nodded his head. " That'll work."

"Good, I can spread the word in a heart beat; so I'll manly be focusing on that. Does anyone have questions?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Miroku said. "What if one of us has to do something with their family on New Years?"

"Will you be doing anything?"

"No..."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I'm trying to be considerate of others."

Kagome sighed. "Is anyone doing something on New Years Eve?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Okay, that's perfect." She looked at her watch, it was one in the morning, time for her to get home.

"My last thing to say on this is that if there are any problems with this plan just tell me. Miroku, you and I will look at decorations tomorrow, Sango, you and I can look at food on Wednesday, and Inuyasha, I'm sure you have the music taken care of?" She asked.

"Why am I the only one that doesn't get to hang out with you?"

"Does that work?" Everyone nodded their heads again. "Good. Well, I'll be leaving now, so good night."

Inuyasha stood up. "I'll walk you home."

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay, let me just change really quickly."

She ran to the back and quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a plaid red and black shirt. As she was pulling her hair into a pony tail, she took it out when she found it to hurt her head more than it was already hurting.

She had the biggest head ache of her life right now. It had started when she was in the middle of school and escalated to the point it was at now. She just left it down in a low pony tail and walked out after putting on her jacket.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head. He was in his casual clothes now as well. He grabbed her hand and opened the front door and let Kagome walk out first.

"So how was your day, babe?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head and then stopped when it started hurting. "It was alright, yours?"

"It was good when I saw you. You got a head ache?"

"Yea, my head is killing me and I'm tired."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and bent down. "Go ahead and get on, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Kagome got on without complaint and laid her head on his back. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"I can't wait to get home and sleep."

"Same here, I hate coming to work this late on school days."

"Yea, it's really strenuous, but it's whatever."

Inuyasha just ended the conversation with a nod of his head. He could tell Kagome was falling asleep as she was talking so he'd just let her get in some sleep while they walked.

After fifteen minutes of walking, he finally arrived at her house. By that time, Kagome was knocked out. He didn't want to wake her up, so he jumped onto the tree next to her window, careful not to wake her. He lifted the window and then climbed in slowly. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was still asleep before laying her on her bed gently. He put one of her blankets around her, kissed her forehead, and then left out the window.

Just like her, he was dying to get in bed. He ran home and fell right asleep when he walked in.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was surprised to see herself in bed with her favorite blanket over her. She lightly smiled before turning to her alarm clock. There was only 5 more minutes until it went off, so what was the point of waiting until then?

She picked out her clothes before running into the shower. When she came out she threw on her yellow long sleeved collared american eagle shirt. It was actually Inuyasha's, but she stole it from him since it was cute. It came all the way down to her mid thigh. She put on a pair of gray leggings and brown boots before tying her wet hair in a messy bun and putting on make up.

Her mother came out of her room when Kagome was in the bathroom. "Kagome, stop taking showers in the morning, it's not good to do that in the winter time."

"Yea, yea." Kagome said as put on her lip gloss. She ran into her room and grabbed her book bag before running down the stairs. "Bye mom!"

"No breakfast?" She asked as she came down the stairs.

Kagome shook her head as she put on her jacket.. "Nah, I'm going to try to get to school early so I can talk with Sango about something."

"Well okay...Have a good day."

"Will do." With that said, she flew out of the house and down the stairs. She hated walking to school in the winter time. She lightly coughed into her hand, it was soooo cold. She wished she would've put on her gloves and scarf.

By the time she got to school, she was freezing cold. She decided to go to her locker before actually meeting up with Sango. On her walk to her locker her phone started vibrating. She quickly pulled it out.

-Hey, I'm running a little late. :( Miroku said he'd pick me up, but hasn't come yet, I'll see you when I get there. Give me ten minutes.

Love Your Sorry Friend Sango -

Kagome sighed before putting her phone in her bag. She should've known that Sango would be late. She took off her jacket and then opened her locker. A small note fell out, she looked around, but didn't see anyone in her view.

She hung up her jacket before opening the note. When it was open her eyes widened. Someone had left a _very_ disturbing note.

_-To Kagome the Bitch._

_Hey you little whore, I'd just like to let you know that you are the biggest slut in school. I bet you're just going to play with Inuyasha and then dump him. It's something I could see you doing easily. There are a zillion people that would fit better off dating him, and your not one of them. _

_Your ugly and have no life. You stupid bastard. You should break up with him and just go kill yourself._

_ -Hate (Love was crossed out underneath it) Me_

Kagome looked around again. No one around here looked like they would bother writing a note like this, who would? She turned back to her locker and reread the note a couple of times. Who would want to write such a mean note?

She sighed, looks like someone a) was not happy she was going out with Inuyasha and b) did not like her, the person made that very clear.

"Hey!" Inuyasha startled Kagome as he jumped up behind her.

"Oh my god!" Kagome turned around and looked at him. She made sure to hide the note behind her back. "You scared me."

"Goal! ! !" He smiled down at her. "What's that behind your back?"

Kagome looked behind her back. "What? There's nothing behind my back."

"Yea there is." He reached behind her to get the note, but she moved her hand to the front. "Is that a love note?"

Kagome lightly slapped him on his arm. "A love note? Noooo, not even close." Seriously, he wasn't even close, it was a hate note.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just notes for class, you really don't want to see those."

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. 'Saved by the bell.' She turned to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a bunch for last night." With that said, she ran to her class.

"That's not even the second bell." Inuyasha said with a dejected sigh before closing Kagome's locker for her.

* * *

Classes went by smoothly for Kagome, before she knew it she was at her last class of the day. She had asked to go get her textbook out of her locker when she was in the class since she completely forgot about it that morning.

When she ran back to her locker and opened it she was surprised to see another note fall out.

_-Just so you know...I hate you...Fuck you...That's all. You'll be getting letters like this pretty much everyday.-_

Kagome rolled her eyes, jealous people these days; what's wrong with them? Kagome's philosophy was that if you didn't like someone don't mess with them. Kouga was the only one that worked his way around that though.

She grabbed her text book and walked back to class. She found herself to end up doodling most of the time instead of reading the text book like she was supposed to.

She looked down at the stick figures of Inuyasha and her holding hands. "Kawaii."

Her head bopped up when the bell rung, signaling the end of the last class. 'Finally.'

She grabbed 2 of her textbooks and walked out of the classroom. On her way to her locker, she was pushed and ended up with her books all over the floor. She sighed and then bent down to pick them up. She looked up at the person who had pushed her.

That person simply glared at her before walking away. Kagome looked at where that girl had stood. She had seen her somewhere before, really pretty girl, long silky hair, model height, sparkling brown eyes.

'I think I've seen her when I was modeling...Is she Kira?' She thought. "Wait, did she do that on purpose! ?" Kagome officially didn't like her now. She finished picking up her books and stood up.

After picking up her books, she went to her locker. There wasn't another note, much to Kagome's relief. She walked to the tree where the group normally met up and waved at them.

"Hey." When Kagome walked up, Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's waist. "You ready to go, Miroku?"

Miroku's face looked contorted. "Uh...about that..."

"What?"

"I completely forgot and I ended up making plans with the teacher. I'm staying after for a bit of help. I'll just cancel with the teacher."

Kagome shook her head. "No, no! It's okay, I'll just do it myself. It's good that your taking your studies seriously."

"Really? I'm really sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it, it happens. Well, I guess I should probably head off now."

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's okay. Didn't you have something planned today?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yea, but it was just going out with Sesshomaru."

"Like i said it's okay, I'll just catch you guys later."

"Sorry, if I didn't have club activities I would've offered to come." Sango said.

"Guys, don't worry about it, I've got everything taken care of. I'll probably call you guys later." With that said she started walking down the stairs from her school. Now it was time to get down to business.

* * *

Kagome walked into her room with bags full of New Years decorations. She kicked it under her bed and and then flopped down onto it. That same head ache she had yesterday was back. All she wanted to do was sleep again.

Right when she was about to fall asleep her mother burst into her room.

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped up. "Aww, I'm sorry honey, did I wake you up?"

"No, no...What did you want?"

"Mother daughter time, come on. Let's go get ice cream." Her mother happily walked out of her room and the down stairs.

Kagome sighed before getting up and walking down the stairs herself. She got into her car with her mother and then they drove off.

"So, how was your day?" Her mother asked.

"Tiring." Kagome closed her eyes. "And yours?"

"Pretty good, guess what mamma did?"

"I have no idea, what'd you do?"

Kagome's mother smiled. "I got a job! That interview I went on went by perfectly! I start work after New Years."

Kagome chose then to open her eyes. "Congratulations! I'm proud of you, where do you work now?"

"I work at a small business a while away. I have to take 2 trains to get there and the hours change throughout the day, they could call me at any second."

"Oh, I see." Kagome frowned. It just seemed like she worked the same job again. She probably won't be home a lot.

"It's great though, I'll be making twice as much money than I did before."

Kagome nodded her head, what more could she do besides wish her mother the best. "Good."

It got quiet in the car after Kagome said that. They pulled up to the ice cream parlor in no time. Kagome and her mother got out of the car and walked into the parlor.

"What do you want to order?" Her mother asked while looking at the ice cream they had to choose from.

Kagome looked around and smiled, this was the place where Inuyasha had taken her for her first date with him. The same employee that day was here in front of her.

She walked up to him. "Hey, do you remember me?"

He looked at her. "You're the girl that went out with the guy that said he'd order poop in the mail, put a cherry on top, and make you eat? How could I forget." He started laughing.

Kagome blushed. "I am so sorry you had to hear that."

"You know him?" Her mother asked.

"I've been in here before. Uh, do you remember what I had last time?" She asked.

"Strawberry shortcake...or mango. Most likely strawberry shortcake."

"You're good, strawberry shortcake. I'd like to have that in a cone please."

"And you?" He asked as he scooped the ice cream into its cone.

"Can I have the cake batter in a cone?" Her mother asked.

"Coming up." After he scooped up Kagome's mothers ice cream, her mother paid for the ice cream and then sat at one of the tables.

"So how's school? All I get are typical answers from you like, good or alright." Kagome's mother asked while handing Kagome her ice cream.

"Schools pretty good I guess, I got those straight a's and I'm thinking about doing peer leading next year."

Her mother nodded her head. "Good, good. I'm proud to hear that my daughter is doing so well in school. Once I make enough money I promise, both of us will go on a nice vacation to a beautiful place."

Kagome smiled. Her mother was trying to have a really good relationship with her, so she'd try as well. "That'd be nice, maybe Barbados is a good place?"

"I'd love to go there during the Summer time, I heard it's beautiful there."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, it'd really be nice. Work hard so we can go there on day."

They started a conversation on places they'd like to go. After they finished their ice cream, they left in laughs. Kagome quickly took her shower when she got home and then started on her homework. She still had a head ache when they got back home, so her main was to get to sleep as soon as possible.

She blew through her math homework without a problem and then threw her book on the floor. Her other homework could wait for a second. She looked at the clock on her dresser.

It was only eight. "Perfect timing." Kagome said as she turned off her lamp.

She snuggled into bed. "Just perfect." She was on the brink of falling asleep.

Right when she was about to start dreaming her phone started ringing. Kagome grunted as she flipped her phone open. "Yes, hello, what do you want?"

"That's a nice way to greet someone."

Kagome sat up in her bed. "No, sorry Inuyasha, it's just that I have a head ache and I was _really_ looking forward to getting some rest."

"Sorry, it'll only take a second for me to ask this."

"What is it?"

"Can you hang out tomorrow, just for a while."

"I can't, tomorrow's the day I go out with Sango to look at food."

"I already talked to her, she said it's okay, she can do it herself."

"I'd rather be there with her to look at the food." Kagome went back under the covers.

"I can see, why are you so uptight about the New years thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not, it's just that I want everything to go smoothly."

"I get that, I'm-"

Kagome waited a while. "Hello?" She looked at her phone. "I completely forgot to charge it. Inuyasha probably thinks that I hung up on him now." She tossed her phone onto the floor. "Oh, well, I'll just explain to him tomorrow."

With that last thought she turned onto her side and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she opened her locker. There was yet another note in it today.

_K- inky whore_

_A-sshole_

_G-arbage_

_O- (The o had a males body part inside of it)_

_M- Mother Fucking slut_

_E- Easiest whore in this school_

Kagome sighed, this person just didn't quit. She could care less about what ever this person was going on about. She had only dated one person in the school, and that only person was Inuyasha.

She quickly put the note in her back pocket when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her. She met him half way and hugged him.

"Sorry about yesterday night, my phone died and I was too tired to charge it."

"It's all good." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked as she interlocked her fingers with his.

"We shall. Ya' know, you voice is starting to sound nasally."

"Oh, maybe I'm turning into Fran?"Kagome said, referring to the show The Nanny.

Both of them laughed. "Oh god no."

They met up with Miroku and Sango outside.

"I need help with my homework." Was the first thing Sango said when Kagome walked up to her.

"Okay, let's go look at food first and then I'll help you with that."

"Perfect."

The girls kissed their boyfriends on the cheek before linking arms and walking down the stairs.

* * *

Kagome and Sango went to a bunch of different places that catered for food. They ended up registering for a huge New Years Eve cake and choosing a good catering service. Now the girls were at Sango's house working on their dance for New Years.

"This is going to be the best New Years ever." Sango said while tossing Kagome a bottle of water.

"I know, I'm really hoping it'll be fun." Kagome said before gulping down the water.

"It will be, we're all working hard to make sure everything goes perfectly, _especially_ you."

"Why thank you, do you mind if I shower here and then go home?"

"Not a problem, you know where the bathroom is and you know where my clothes are."

"Thanks." Kagome got out of her sitting position on a stool and started walking upstairs.

She was sweaty and beyond tired. She was just happy that she had done her homework, now all she had to do was go home and sleep.

After a quick shower, she threw on a pair of gray capri sweats pants, and a white tank top. When she walked down stairs Sango looked at her like she was crazy.

"I hope you're not wearing that outside when it's below 40."

Kagome put on her blue jacket and threw the hood over her head. "I'll be warm, I'm still kind of hot from dancing anyways."

"You're going to get sick."

"Eh, I have the immune system of a goat...Which I assume is high. I'll be fine."

"Do what you please. I called Inuyasha over so you wouldn't have to walk in the dark alone, so just wait for him."

"Okay." Kagome joined Sango on the couch.

"I'm going to take my shower now. If you're hungry just grab something to eat from the pantry."

"Will do."

Sango walked up stairs as Kagome flipped on the TV. There wasn't much on, so she just stuck with watching an old episode of Teen Titans. When the episode was getting into a really good part, she heard a knock on Sango's door.

"Inuyasha's here."

She turned the TV off, grabbed her book bag, slipped on her shoes, and then went outside.

"Hey, sexy." Inuyasha greeted her.

"Hey." Kagome closed the door behind her.

"Is that what you're wearing out here?" he asked.

"Yea." Kagome pulled her shirt down a little.

"You're asking to get sick, your midriff is showing." He slipped off his hoodie and handed it to her. "I'm lucky I wore two hoodies. You have to start dressing like it's winter."

Kagome put the hoodie on. "I do, it's just that i'm hot from dancing." She interlocked her hand with his.

"Horrible excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's true."

"Anyways, you are going to hang out with me tomorrow whether you want to or not."

"What if I don't want to?"

"That's not my problem. You've hung out with everyone else, but me. It's my turn tomorrow."

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't get to hang out with Miroku, and we'll see."

He looked down at her "You're stressin' yourself too much, babe."

"Just until New Years, just until new Years. Can you carry me?"

Inuyasha bent down and let Kagome climb on his back. "Tired again?"

"Beyond, after looking at food, we did homework, and danced non stop for hours."

"Just sleep."

"Thanks."

Kagome passed out not too long after they started talking. Inuyasha pulled the same routine he did the other night when Kagome fell asleep on his back.

After making sure she was comfortable he shook his head. This girl worried him greatly.

* * *

_-You can suck my ass. He's going to end up breaking up with you when he finds out what a horrible and ugly girl you are. The only reason he likes you is for the sex. Good for nothing whore._

"Hmmm...whores are actually good for something." Kagome thought with a smile. Kagome wasn't phased in the least by the hateful notes. She now had 6 in all, she actually looked forward to seeing what the person would write next. She tossed the note into her back pack and then walked outside.

It was the end of the school day and Kagome had promised to meet Inuyasha (He forced her to promise). Kagome waited by the tree where the group normally met up.

Miroku was the first to walk up. "Why hello Kagome, aren't you looking gorgeous today?"

Kagome was in a navy blue striped tunic and a tiered black skirt. She wore black high socks that came up to her knees and a pair of uggs.

"Thanks, it's not all that great though, I didn't set my alarm clock last night so I had to rush to get ready."

"You look decent. Awww, look at my baby."

Sango waved as she walked towards them, Kagome smiled. "Do you guys have pet names for each other?"

"Hmmm...Not right now, do you guys have one?"

"Nope, he calls me babe, but that's about it. I dare you to start calling Sango butt nugget."

"Challenge accepted, but you have to call Inuyasha fat booty boy."

Kagome made a disgusted face. "These are horrible pet names for them, but okay, I'll call him that."

"Hey, you guys!" Sango said as she walked up to them.

"Hey!" They replied.

Kagome nudged him. "So you ready to go, butt nugget?" He muttered the name under his breath.

"Excuse me, what was that last part?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." He grabbed her hand and started walking away.

"Bye, see ya'll tomorrow." Kagome said as she waved.

She sighed, that same headache she had for the past week was back. She had taken Advil earlier that morning, but it hadn't helped at all.

"My head is pounding." Kagome said as she walked around the tree. After circling the tree once, she looked at her watch. "Where is he?"

"Right behind you." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped out of her skin. She turned around quickly and slapped him in the arm. "You have got to stop doing that."

"It's fun to see that scared expression on your face." He pulled her into a hug before placing a kiss on her lips.

"So what did you have planned today?" Kagome mumbled against his lips.

"You'll see, we're going to my house."

Inuyasha took her book bag from her. "Okay." She grabbed his hand and started leading the way.

They arrived at Inuyasha's abode no too long after they left the school. Inuyasha opened the door and let Kagome walk in front of him.

"The house is all ours...and Sesshomaru's, but I'm sure he'll stay in his room all day."

"Or in the kitchen." Sesshomaru called out from the kitchen.

"Hi, Sesshomaru!" Kagome replied.

"Hi, Kagome. Sorry you're going out with that pathetic excuse."

"I know, I know, sometimes I question why I'm even going out with him."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Sesshomaru, go kill your self."

Inuyasha led Kagome to his room and closed the door behind him.

"So, why are we in your room, big booty boy?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing, so why are we here?"

"Because, you need to relax, you're stressed." He said while sitting on his bed.

Kagome kicked off her shoes and put them in the corner of his room. "Awww, are you worried about me?" She walked in front of him and let out a small 'eep' as Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap.

"Shut up."

Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss. Kagome brought her hand up to his cheek, and he lightly pressed his hand against her back. After what felt like a while of kissing, they broke apart for air.

"I love your kisses." Kagome said as she stood up.

"And I love yours, do you want anything to eat?"

Kagome thought about it before shaking her head. "No thank you."

"Then off to bed it is."

"We're going to sleep?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. "So I came here to sleep?"

"Like I said, your stressed, anything you need just ask and I'll get it."

Kagome smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"Not even once." He said honestly.

"Okay, well you're the best boyfriend ever."

Inuyasha flipped the covers back and let Kagome get in. He pulled the covers back over her and watched her snuggle into the bed.

"Good night." Kagome said as she turned on her side.

"Night." Inuyasha said as he climbed into the bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep?" Inuyasha questioned.

"In the same bed as me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We've done it before."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever, just don't touch me."

"Not a problem there."

Kagome turned on her side so that she wasn't facing him and then tried to go to sleep. It wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep. Inuyasha sighed as he put a protective arm around his girlfriends waist. She was really stressing herself out over a stupid New Years party, he didn't understand why though.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face before placing his hand back across her waist. This crazy girl was his girlfriend. Even though she could be high maintenance sometimes, he still loved her with all of his heart.

Inuyasha fell asleep after thinking about Kagome for a while longer.

* * *

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down as she felt weight on her stomach. 'I told you not to touch me.' Kagome thought as she looked around.

She looked at the black watch on her wrist. 9:02. She couldn't believe she actually slept that long. She slowly took Inuyasha's arm off of her waist and placed it next to him.

She crawled to the edge of the bed before turning back around and looking at Inuyasha's sleeping face. 'Awwww, he looks like a little angel. If he only he looked like that when he's awake.'

As she was thinking about her boyfriends sleeping face, her hand slipped out of its position at the end of the bed. She held back a scream as she did a back flip onto the floor.

"Why the hell is his bed so high?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her now sore butt. "Owwwww."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked he looked down at her from his spot on the bed.

"Sorry, I tried to not to wake you up."

Inuyasha got off of his bed and held out a hand for Kagome to take. She grabbed it and stood up. She really was always hurting herself.

She sighed as she rubbed her butt. "Thank god I only injured my butt. That could've easily been my neck right there."

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "You got lucky, I nearly break my arm when I fall out of bed." His hands drifted down to her butt. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked with a smile.

Kagome blushed and pushed him off of her. "Stop!" That was embarrassing.

"What, we're going out, I'm allowed to." He said as he pulled Kagome back into his arms.

"Fine, then I'm allowed to touch yours." She ran her hands down his back and onto his butt.

"I have a nice ass, so why not?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his hands back on hers.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away again. "Whatever." She went to the corner where she had placed her shoes and sat on the bed.

Inuyasha took the boots from her. "You're not leaving yet, I was going to make dinner."

"It's going on 9:30."

"And?"

"...You're right. And what? It's not like I don't have homework or anything."

"I didn't think so." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and led her down stairs.

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I." Inuyasha sat Kagome on the couch and placed the remote in her hand. "Just watch TV, I'll be making us some food."

"Okay."

Kagome started flipping through TV. Channels before staying on boomerang. The old Pokémon with Misty and Brock was on. She smiled as she watched pikachu in action.

"Those were the days."

She remembered when she used to want to get home as soon as possible so that she could watch it. Pokémon and her had grown up together, if she knew anyone would be there, she knew it'd be Pokémon.

At the end of the episode, Inuyasha walked into the room with two bowls of ramen.

"I should've known." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"This is my special ramen, I added, egg and a couple of sauces to it. When you try it you'll want more, trust me." Inuyasha said as he set the bowls on the table.

"Okay, okay, calm down, fat booty boy."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, itadakimasu!" Kagome said as she used her chop sticks to pick up the ramen. She blew on it before eating it. Her eyes widened when she tasted the ramen, it was beyond good, it definitely wasn't your typical ramen.

Kagome looked up at him, Inuyasha just nodded his head with an all knowing smile. "No need to say anything, I know it taste good." With that said, he started digging into his own ramen. He looked up at the TV screen. "We're not watching Pokeman."

"It's Pokémon!" Kagome corrected. "And why not?"

"Cause' it's _my_ house, and _my_ TV, and because _I'm_ the man of the house." Inuyasha said as he took the remote and started flipping through channels.

Kagome scoffed. "You're incorrect, Sesshomaru is the man of the house."

Inuyasha glared at her. "If you feel that way you can give me my ramen back and leave."

"Just kidding!" Kagome said quickly. "Just change it to something we both want to watch."

"Fine, Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends is on."

"Perfect." Kagome said before digging into her ramen.

They watched TV as they ate and held a small conversation. After Kagome was done eating, they walked to her house hand in hand. When they were at the top of the stairs, Kagome stopped walking, which caused Inuyasha to stop walking since they were still holding hands.

"Thanks for today, I'm really happy that you thought about me."

Inuyasha blushed. "Anything for you."

Kagome started walking again. "Aww, so sweet, I'm lucky to have you."

"Just shut up."

They were at Kagome's front door now. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to leave you, I wish I could just take you home with me.

Kagome smiled. "And I wish I could stay with you, but there's always tomorrow."

Inuyasha placed kiss on her forehead and then put his forehead on hers. "Your hot."

"Why thank you, I know I am." Kagome said, flattered that he had said that.

"No, I mean your forehead is hot."

"So, I'm not hot? That's shocking news." Kagome said as she pulled away.

"Your beyond hot, wayyy beyond hot. I'm getting off topic, your foreheads hot."

"I'll take care of it." Kagome said as she ran up to her favorite tree. She pulled her key out of the hole in the tree and then opened the door. "See, you later." She placed one quick kiss on his cheek before walking inside.

"Take a day off of school." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Eh, I'll think about it." Kagome shut the door and walked into the living room. "Mom, I'm home!" There wasn't a response. "Oh well." She went up stairs and into her room.

She threw her things on the floor before flopping on the bed with a huge smile. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

* * *

Authors note:

Happy New Years!

Someone was kind enough to ask me to update today and that person is **SuperAlpha96**. If you want, thank her by checking out her story! I read it and it's off to a REALLY goo\od start.(: This chapter is just for her ^-^

I wrote this in one day (my fastest time EVER writing one) I hope you don't mind if it sounds rushed in some parts, or some parts just don't fit right. Sorry :(

Anyways, Happy New Years, my sexy friends ;)))

Let's kick it off with a good review :D

Oh and I'll try to update on January 17th! Why? Because that's my sexy birthday day! (If you haven't noticed, that's my favorite word)

Okay bye :D

* * *

Reviews:

Scorpiopincess18: Well Happy New Years, my love! ^-^ Lol, I was torn between telling about what happened to the pizza or not. Let's just assume it burned :) That is a waste of pizza! I'm glad you liked it, now update your story! ! ! ! How could you leave all of us reviewers hanging like that! ?

Inumongirl18: Thank you, happy new years, and thanks for reviewing!

Stormy: Awwww, i'm really glad you liked :D. Psssh, girl, I wish I guy would to that for me too. Too bad a lot a guys aren't as loving as Miroku :( . yup, yup I have a bunch of ideas that I think the readers would like. Please stay tuned ^-^

Superalpha96: Lol, thank you for even taking the time to review. I don't plan on stopping until the very end :))) Thank you sooo much for the recommendation, especially since it's to a fellow Pokémon fan. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEARS!

PrincessRini707: Lol! No, thank you for reviewing. Never lose faith! Remember, DON'T STOP BELIEVEING! (That was a journey song reference, I probably just sounded like an idiot to you if you don't know the song, sorry) Anyways, happy new years.


	15. New Years Eve

Disclaimer:

Me; My birthday...Wanna make my birthday wish come true?

Inuyasha: No, you don't own me, suck it, bye

* * *

**The Last Dance**

_Chapter 13_

**_New Years Eve!_**

* * *

Kagome woke up and looked at her alarm clock.

_7:58_

She sighed, she wished she had never shut off her alarm clock so many times, now she was late. She groggily got out of bed and trudged to the shower before getting in. Once the hot water turned cold, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body, and then went to look for something to wear.

She decided to put on a peach long sleeve loose tee and a pair of light wash skinny jeans and tied her hair in a bun before walking down stairs slowly. When she felt a churning in her stomach, she sat down on the couch and looked down.

She was sick, she knew it, she just didn't want to believe it. This wasn't the time to get sick, especially today. When she didn't feel so nauseous, she stood up.

"I won't be able to make it to school." She said before going back up the stairs. She had barely even walked and she felt like passing out. 'Maybe mom can get me to school.'

She walked into her mother room and looked around. Her mother wasn't anywhere in sight. She walked back down the stairs before going into the kitchen. Sure enough there was a note from her mother on the refrigerator.

-To my beautiful daughter,

I actually got called into work at 5 this morning! Isn't that crazy! I was in the middle of sleeping, but thank god for this call. I'll be home around...3 maybe, I can't wait to spend New Years with you. Have a wonderful day.

-From Mamma

Kagome sighed. "Of coarse, now I have to walk."

She looked around the kitchen at food, she was thinking maybe she could eat something and get some more strength; but, then again, she didn't think she could stomach anything down. She decided on forcing herself to eat a banana and drink a small glass of orange juice before leaving.

She threw on her shoes and jacket before grabbing her book bag and heading outside. It was cold, simple as that. She walked to the edge of the stairs before looking down. Soooo many stairs, just looking at them made her dizzy.

Kagome felt another churning in her stomach as she looked at the stairs in front of her. Not but a second later she dropped to the floor and threw up what she had eaten next to the stairs. She stared at the throw up completely shocked, she couldn't believe she had just done that. She hadn't throw up in years.

She knew she felt sick and all, but not enough to throw up. She quickly turned away from it after she realized she was staring at it. She was the kind of person that would throw up if she saw throw up.

She wouldn't even make it down the steps, how would she get to school?

She walked back into the house and went back up the stairs to brush her teeth again. After making sure that her teeth were clean, she poured hot and soupy water into a bucket before going outside. She dumped the water over the throw up to wash it away before going back inside.

There was no chance she was going to school. She felt like shit and she knew that'd just make it a shitty day. She took off her shoes and jacket before going back up stairs and putting on a pair of shorts. She got into bed and went back to sleep, that was all she wanted to do now.

She wished she would've listened to Inuyasha when he suggested that she take a day off of school. Stressing over homework and working was _not _good.

* * *

Kagome didn't wake up again until 2:30, all because of her phone. She just let it ring a couple of times before grabbing it and looking at who was calling her. It was Inuyasha, she would've loved to pick up had she not been too tired to talk.

He called 5more times, non stop. Kagome knew he'd rush over if she just shut off her phone so she decided to pick up.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm at home...I left early so I could get in a nap..." Kagome felt like dying now that she lied, but she didn't want Inuyasha to worry.

"Oh, well...We were all going to go out for pizza since it's New Years Eve, do you want to come?" He asked.

Kagome sighed, she knew she'd be missing out on all of the fun when she said no. "No, it's okay."

"...Are you mad at me?"

Kagome slightly smiled at that. "I'm not mad at you or anything, it's just that I'm tired."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm-I'm fine."

Inuyasha's end got silent for a second. "Okay...well, I'll pick you up tonight and we can go to M.O. together."

Kagome thought about it. If he saw her in her condition there was no way he'd let her go.

"No, it's okay, I can get there on my own." Kagome said quickly. 'I hope.'

"Are you sure?" Kagome turned her phone on mute before going into a coughing fit. Once she was sure that she wouldn't cough anymore she came back to the phone. "Hello, Kagome?"

"Yea, I'm here." She cleared her throat. "It's okay, it's okay." And with that said she hung up, feeling the erg to throw up again.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

'This sucks.' She thought as she went to brush her teeth again.

Right when she was done brushing her teeth, she heard the door unlock down stairs and foot steps walk in.

"Mamma?" She called out.

"I'm home, Happy New Years!"

Kagome walked down stairs and into the living room where her mother was. She turned her back to her mother so that she wouldn't see her flustered face.

"Go get dressed, have you been sleeping since you got home?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Just about."

"Oh well, yea, go get dressed so we can go out, I had the perfect New Years Eve planned for us."

Kagome knew she'd hate telling her mom that she had things planned. "I...I had plans to go out with my friends."

"Just cancel them, I'm sure your friends will understand. Today is a time when you're supposed to a hang out with family anyways."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't. We've been planning this for a while now, and we were all looking forward to it."

"Who are you supposed to hang out with?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"Just a couple of friends, the point is, is that today I just can't go out with you."

"Kagome, are you trying to tell me that your friends are more important than your family?"

"The friends I'm going out with are family as well. We all take care of one another like one."

"Really, I don't remember giving birth to more than one person."Her mother said sarcastically. "You're going to have to cancel your plans."

Kagome sighed, she knew she'd be in trouble when she said this. "No, I'm not going to cancel my plans."

"Kagome, you will and you are that's final."

"No, I'm not." Kagome said firmly, she knew she was pushing it.

"Kagome, look me in the face when you're talking to me. How dare you tell your mother what you will and won't do, you are going to cancel your plans."

Kagome could hear her mother getting mad, the conversation was actually making her mad too. "You can't just make me cancel my plans. How would you feel if I made you cancel your important plans with your friends just to hang out with me?"

"The difference between that is that my plans are actually important an-"

Kagome cut her mom off. "You don't even know what I was planning to do, so how are you going to tell me who's plans are more important! ?" Kagome could feel herself getting dizzy from slightly raising her voice.

Her mother sighed. "Any other child would have done what their parent had said, why are you so complicated?"

"I'm not complicated, you are. Your New Years resolution should be to think about others instead of yourself." Kagome started stomping up the stairs.

"Kagome, you get back her right now."

"No!" Kagome could feel her blood boiling.

She slammed the door to her room and locked it. It wasn't long before she heard the front door slam down stairs and her mothers car rev up and pull out of the drive way.

Kagome frowned as she felt the need to throw up again.

* * *

She sighed as she put on her work clothes. It was 8, and it was time for her to start walking to work. Kagome had her dance clothes in her dance bag and now all she needed to do was put on her shirt and she was ready to go.

Her mother hadn't come back since she left, Kagome didn't even bother worrying about her since she was still mad at her.

She finished buttoning up her shirt and then went to the bathroom, she put her tooth brush and tooth paste in a plastic bag before tossing it in her dance bag. Just in case she had to throw up, she wanted to make sure she had something to clean her teeth with.

As she was zipping up her bag, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her window opening.

'Oh, crap.' She thought as she turned away from the window. 'Didn't I tell Inuyasha not to come?'

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, you were acting strangely so I just thought I'd walk you to work anyways."

"Okay, well then, let's go." She walked backwards toward her bag and then grabbed it.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No reason, let's go."

Kagome started walking to the door when Inuyasha decided to grab her wrist. He forced her to turn around and look at him. Kagome mentally sighed. Inuyasha's hands were under her bangs in 2 seconds.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as he took the bag from her.

"I feel okay, give me the bag." It was a lie that she felt okay, but she was needed tonight, and nothing was going to keep her from going to work. She reached for the bag, but Inuyasha held it out of her reach.

"No, Kagome, you're burning up, you're not going."

"Inuyasha, stop. You can't stop me from going."

"Wanna bet, try me, I dare you."

"Okay." Kagome grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the room, but not before locking and slamming the door behind her. She quickly dialed Sango's number. It rung for 2 seconds before Sango picked up. She threw her jacket over her shoulder and then walked outside.

"Hey."

"Hi, is there any chance you're already at work?" Kagome asked.

"I came in early to make sure some things were set. All I can say is wow, the place looks amazing, there are soooooo many people here already, it's crazy. The club has barely even opened yet, and we're already almost full. This was a really good idea, Kagome; I have the best ideas." She said with a smile.

Kagome grunted. "I was gonna ask if you could pick me up or something, is Miroku there?"

"Yea, he's already waiting on some tables with a couple of other workers."

"I see, well, I'll be the-"

Inuyasha snatched the phone out of her hands. "Kagome, won't be going anywhere, she's sick."

"Oh my god, are you serious? We need all of the workers we can get tonight, plus we still have to do our dance!" Sango started panicking on the other end.

"That's just too bad." Inuyasha shut Kagome's phone and then threw Kagome over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, stop!" She felt a familiar feeling in her stomach. She kneed him in the stomach, thus making him drop her and quickly ran to and threw up in the grass.

"How do you expect to go anywhere when you're throwing up! ?" He asked.

Kagome went back inside, and then back up the stairs to get her tooth brush. She brushed her teeth for the fourth time that day before turning to the door way where Inuyasha was watching her.

"Inuyasha, move." Kagome said firmly.

"I'm not moving, you can't even make it out of the house without puking."

"I can, it's just that I'm running around and yelling and you threw me over your shoulder too quickly, I got dizzy and ended up throwing up. Just move, we can do this the hard way or you can let me go. No matter what, I will get in that club."

"I'm not letting you go, you need to sleep. If you would've listened to me in the first place you wouldn't even be this sick!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! You're right, I should've listened. I should've dressed for winter, I should've taken off from school when I had the chance, and I should've just taken things slower, but I didn't, and now I'm sick, so let it be my problem, not yours."

Inuyasha gave her a wary look. "You should stay in bed...but you're not going to are you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not, I promise I will come home an hour earlier and that I won't exert myself."

Inuyasha sighed, he really didn't want to let her go, but if he didn't she'd just sneak off and come to work when he left. He'd rather take her than her try to do it on her own.

"Fine."

"Really?" Kagome asked, she was surprised he had said she could go. Normally it'd take more pushing to get him to comply with her.

He nodded his head before bending down. "Get on."

"Wait." She pushed him out of the room and changed into a pair of jeans. There was no chance she was going to get on his back with just a skirt on, plus she was much warmer now. After she was changed they left the house. Inuyasha feeling worried, Kagome feeling sick.

* * *

When they arrived, Kagome was amazed. Black, gold and silver streamers we're all over the place. Ballloons in those colors scattered the floors and ceilings. The tables they normally had we're replaced with light up tables that they had. They even had a huge pinata hanging from the ceiling that said 'New Years' on it in gold ad silver letters.

Gold and black cut outs of stars were scattered on the floor. Kagome couldn't help but be reminded of the party Miroku and Inuyasha had thrown at her house.

She stared at a, what she assumed to be, New Years baby. The guy had a bib, a sash, and the diaper, complete with a new years hat. People we're wearing all sorts of things. Elmo and Cookie Monster suits, skimpy dresses, eve people dressed in morphsuits. All in all, the place looked amazing and it was full of a lot of people.

Inuyasha handed Kagome over to Sango so Kagome could get changed again and then he went to wait on some tables.

"Kagome, are you sure you're feeling okay? We dance in two hours..." Sango asked uneasily as she watched Kagome walk out of one of the changing stalls.

Kagome smiled before weakly saying, "I'm fine, I will some how have enough energy to dance tonight."

"Aren't you going to do 2 dances tonight? With Kouga? I don't think you'll even make it through the first dance."

"Don't jinx me! I know my limits, right now I'm good, the only question is, will I be good enough by the time we're supposed to dance?" She looked at her watch. "It's 8:59."

Sango nodded her head. "I don't know about this...Just, try not to work too hard. I really hate seeing you in this condition."

"Like I said, I'm okay." She grabbed Sango's arm and began dragging her out of the changing room.

They discussed what jobs they'd do for a second before breaking apart. It would be much easier for Kagome if she worked behind the bar so she went with that job. She immediately began helping the other workers make drinks.

It wasn't long before she felt herself getting tired. One of the workers decided to help out at the tables seeing as they needed help, so Kagome had to work twice as hard. She lightly smiled when a familiar face sat at the seat in the bar and waved at her.

"Hello, what can I get for ya'...Hojo?" Kagome asked, not sure if she had remembered his name correctly.

"Yup, and you're Ms. Dancer lady."

"Or Kagome."

"That sounds a lot better, Happy New Years Eve."

"Happy New Years Eve to you as well. Hold on." She went and finished the drink she had been in the middle of making before setting it on a platter and handing it to another worker.

"Tough night again?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Now that's the understatement of the year, it's a bit more than tough, but nothing I can't handle."

"I can tell, I can barely move around, it's that crowded. Do you dance tonight?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yup, 2 dances. This will be the first time I've ever done that." She lightly set down the drink that she had been making and started coughing into her sleeve.

"You alright there?" He asked.

She nodded her head again. After she was done coughing, she fanned her face. "Just a little sick."

"You don't look or sound a little sick."

"You sound like everyone else."

"Kagome!" Kagome jerked her head up when she heard an employe calling her name.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring that drink to this table, my hands are a bit full." He said as he pointed to a table.

"Sure thing."

Kagome quickly finished the drink and ran to the table. They muttered a small thank you in return. Kagome simply wished them a Happy New Year and left. As she was walking back to the bar, she began to feel dizzy. She stopped walking and lightly held her head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hojo was by her side when he saw that she looked troubled.

"I'm going to puke." Kagome said while putting a hand over her mouth.

They rushed to the bathroom and into a stall. Hojo held her hair back as she hovered over the toilet and threw up. After what felt like hours of throwing up for Kagome, she leaned back and sighed.

"Thanks for holding my hair, and sorry you had to see that."

"Not a problem at all, it must suck to be sick on New Years Eve _and_ have to work."

"You're telling me." She unsteadily stood up. "I'm going to grab my tooth brush and brush my teeth."

"Have fun." He began walking out of the bathroom with her.

"If anyone asks, I'm pregnant." She said with a chuckle.

He laughed. "I'll be sure to tell those who ask."

Like she said, she ran to her dance bag and grabbed her tooth brush and travel size tooth paste, and then ran back to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After she was done brushing her teeth, she looked at her watch.

'Just a 2 hours more minutes until the dance.'

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked horrible, simple as that. Pasty and pale skin, sweat beads, and bags under her eyes. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

She began walking towards the bathroom door when she stopped right before it. She was wondering if she'd make it through the night, things just weren't looking good. As she took a step forward, she nearly let out a squeak when the door swung open, barely missing her face by an inch. She was surprised to see Inuyasha looking at her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Are you okay?" He looked her up and down.

"Uh...yea...why?"

"Because I saw you running with some guy and then, I saw the guy and I asked him if anything was wrong and he said you're pregnant."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. 'So he took me seriously?' A thought struck her then. 'I am so stupid, why didn't I just tell my mom I was sick so we wouldn't get into an argument?' She mentally beat herself up. 'I can be soooo dumb sometimes.'

She was drawn back to Inuyasha when he began talking again. "Well, are you okay! ?"

Kagome nodded her head. "I'm fine, I just got a little sick."

"You're okay now though, right?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head again. He pulled her into a hug. "God, why do you have to make me worry so much?"

Kagome smiled and hugged him back. "Sorry, it's just a part of how I live."

"Well I don't think we'll be living much longer if w stay in this ratchet bathroom, let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom.

They went behind the stage where Kagome and Sango prepared to dance. Kagome grabbed a water bottle from her bag and began drinking it. "It smells so much better out here."

"A lot, why don't you just stay back here and rest?"

Kagome shook her head. "If I leave things will definitely get chaotic out there, we need all the help we can get."

"Come on, you're tired. Just rest for thirty minutes...please."

"Awww, you said the p word." Kagome said as she walked up to him and pinched his cheek.

"I say that all the time...for the most part."

"Sure, sure. I'll rest for twenty minutes and then come back out and help, does that sound good? Good." Kagome said without waiting for a response.

She sat down and kicked her legs up on the old couch they had had for a while before whipping out her phone. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You-? He began.

"Yes, I promise I'll stay back here for twenty minutes, go out there and work, babe."

Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead before exiting through the curtain. 'Damn, she's hotter than before and not in the good way.'

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, before getting up quickly. She looked at her watch. "Damn it! I fell asleep, are you kidding me! ?" Kagome felt bad for falling asleep when the club needed her.

She started going through the curtains that led to the club and nearly bumped into Sango.

"What are you doing we gotta' get ready for the dance." She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back towards where they hung their clothes.

Kagome sighed, she'd definitely have to apologize to everyone later on. "I am so sorry, I fell asleep."

Sango stood in front of Kagome and slipped her hand under her bangs. "Whoa, you're hot, are you sure you can dance?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know I'm hot, that's what all of the men tell me, why should that keep me from dancing?" Kagome said, trying to add a little humor to the situation.

"You know what I mean, I don't want you dancing if you're not feeling well."

Kagome simply waved her off. "I told you, I know my limits. After that nap, I'm feeling really good, I could jump off a tree and not be fazed I the least."

Sango shook her head. "Just let me know if you're not feeling well. We have a good thirty minutes to get ready, I'll do hair and make up."

"Okay, hold on. Let me just call Kouga really quickly."

Kagome went out the back door leading outside. She dialed Kouga's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo." He answered.

"Are you here yet? I didn't see you when I was working."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, I had something to take care of."

"...Fine, just wait in the front, don't come to the back because we're prepping to dance."

"Okay." And with that said, he hung up.

When Kagome walked back inside, she smiled at Sango, whom was looking at their outfits that were sprawled out on the couch. "Your outfit is so pretty."

"Yours too. We're going to look amazing, spectacular, like movie stars."

Kagome laughed. "Let's hope we will, we've perfected the dance, and we've got beautiful outfits, what could go wrong?"

"You throwing up on stage." Sango said without a hitch.

"Not gonna' happen, I'd die before I mess up a dance."

"Let's just hope you don't."

As the girls talked and got ready, Inuyasha came in through the curtain. He walked up to where Kagome was sitting sand kissed her on the cheek. "How's my babe doing?"

"Really good actually, after resting I feel a lot better." Sango walked away since she was done with the make up.

He put a hand under his bangs. It was still very hot. "I don't think you should dance."

Kagome frowned. "That's just to bad, now leave so we can put on our dance clothes."

"You're just going to over exert yourself and get sicker."

"Well thanks for believing in me." She said as she stood up from her chair. Inuyasha gave her a look that meant he was serious. "Listen, I've got everything under control Mr, so don't worry."

"Fine, I'm going to give Miroku the cd's now."

"Thanks." Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Kagome backed up. "Unless you wanna' get what I have, I suggest you back up."

"Getting sick is worth it for you." He pecked her on the lips before walking out.

Kagome walked into the dressing room. And began changing her clothes.

"Awww, soooo romantic." Sango coed from her stall where she was changing.

"Psssh, I bet you and Miroku are worse."

"Oh please, we haven't even had a kiss on the lips."

"But I saw you guys, when you guys were having the amusement park thingy he kissed you on the lips."

"...Stalker much?" Sango came out of the dressing room in her outfit.

Kagome came out a second later. "No, still, that was a kiss."

"That was a kiss to get me to be quiet and listen to him."

Kagome nodded her head. "Ahhh, the famous shut up kiss. We've all been there."

"Now you see where I'm coming from." Kagome sat in a chair in front of the mirror. Sango plugged in a flat iron and began brushing Kagome's hair.

"Completely, maybe you should take initiative and kiss him."

"...How about no."

"Why not?"

"How about you get down on one knee and ask him to marry you."

"That's actually an appealing idea, I'd- Ow!" She looked up at Sango, she had just yanked Kagome's hair.

"Sorry I just grabbed a little bit of extra hair." She said with a smile. She finished up Kagome's hair and patted her on the shoulder. "Done, you're hair is so easy to work with." Kagome moved so Sango could take her place in the chair.

"...Thanks..."

"You're welcome my love."

Miroku burst through the curtain. "Hey, pretty ladies. You want it dark in the beginning right? No talking, too?" They nodded their heads. "Okay, just making sure." He walked up to Kagome and ruffled her hair. "Hope you feek better."

She swatted his hand away. "I'm feeling better already."

"Good." He walked over to Sango and put an arm around her shoulder. "You look beautiful, butt nugget." He mumbled the name. Kagome silently laughed to herself.

"Thank you..." She decided to ignore whatever he has said as she looked at herself I the mirror. She pinched his hand by the skin when she realized where his hand was slowly drifting to. "I'd appreciate it if you don't touch me. Got it? Good, now leave."

After seeing the look on Sango's face, he didn't bother wasting a second to leave after placing a walkie talkie on the desk. When he was gone Sango sighed. "Kagome, do you-..Kagome?" She looked around but Kagome wasn't anywhere in sight.

She jerked her head to the back door and saw Kagome walk in with a frown on her face as she went to her bag. "Where were you?"

"...I just threw up."

"You're not well enough to dance."

"Sango, the dance starts in 5 minutes, I'm not going to cancel now. We didn't work hard for our dance to not be used."

"We can use the dance an another time."

"No."

Kagome pulled her tooth brush and tooth paste out of her bag and then walked to the bathroom in the back. Sango grabbed the walkie talkie and followed her.

"Kagome, you're being stubborn. I'm only trying to look out for you. I don't want you getting worse all for a stupid dance that we could do at any other day."

"We promised people 2 dances and that's what they'll get." She spit in the sink and then turned off the water as she gargled.

"Don't make me get Inuyasha." Sango threatened.

"And what can he do?"

"More than I can since you won't listen to me."

"If I won't listen to you, what makes you think I'll listen to him?" Kagome asked with a raised eye brow.

"Kagome, i'm just-"

The walkie talkie blared on. "Get into position, time to dance in exactly 50 seconds, 49, 48, 47, 46-"

"Miroku, shut the hell up!" Sango cut in. Miroku stopped counting. Sango turned back to Kagome and wasn't surprised to see her walking to the stage to get into position. She tossed the walkie talkie on the couch before grabbing 4 fans off of the desk and the following after her.

Sango handed her 2 fans before going into her position 9 feet away from Kagome. She stared at Kagome for a while.

Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her and sighed. "Can you not stare at me?" Sango diverted her attention to the maroon curtains in front of her. "I promise everything'll be fine."

The music that was blasting from the speakers slowly reduced in volume and it grew silent amongst the people in the crowd. Miroku started talking into his microphone. "It's 11:30! Just 30 more minutes until a new year!" Everyone began cheering and clapping. "Let's make the next year the best year!" People hooted. "Before that though, let's kick it off with a sweet dance from our Gracefuls!"

The lights dimmed making it completely dark in the club.

-(Calendula Requim)

The beat started playing and then the girls started spinning their fans on their pointer finger. The spot light focused on the two fans spinning on their finger, the girls were still in the dark. The fan Kagome was spinning was a green lace glow in the dark fan that had red butterfly's scattered on it. Sango's fan was glow in the dark as well and was made of silk and black with pink sakura flowers on it.

The girls were both in lovely kimonos. Kagome was in a beautiful grass colored kimono that parted down the center after it reached the obi. The obi was black with a white lining and had a small wilting red spider lily on it. A ruffled and pleated blood red fabric fell out from theg green part of the kimono and stopped right before her mid thigh. A slither of lace danced around the bottom of the dress. She wore long white garter socks that came 3 inches above her knee. The kimono's long sleeves each sported a red spider lily.

Her bangs were parted to the side and two long curled locks of ebony hung around each side of her face. Her hair was tied back into thick bun held by a red french comb that had 2 red chop sticks going through it.

Sango's hair was up in a high pony tail that fell in beach waves. Her kimono was black a trace of pink underneath it and a pink lining around the neck. A pink bow tied above the white obi. Decorating the sleeves were Yellow crescents with a red circle in the center. (A/N:That thing on her battle suit..The yellow thing with the red circle...what is that anyways?...Point is, that's what's on the sleeves.)

She wore black garter socks that went just below her mid thigh. On her left leg the yellow crescent twisted around the sock.

They both looked lovely in their traditional wear.

_asa no hikari o tebanashi ta hana_

The spotlight flashed on them now. They both stopped spinning their flans and swung them open before slowly raising them.

_sosoga re nai ame o motome_

They closed their fans before spinning them again.

_same nai nemuri ni tsuku_

They tossed one of their fans behind their backs and held up their other hand to catch the fan coming their way. They both prayed that the fans would make it into each others hands. They had practiced and perfected it to a t, but there was still a huge possibility of failure.

People watched in awe as the fans flew across the stage and into the other girls hand before going into a screaming frenzy.

_dare ka o sotto yobu koe  
yami no rakuen wa  
uso ka yume ka  
ushinau no ha karada to  
jibun toiu kokoro  
sono taika o sashidashi  
nani o e rareru no daro u_

They slid to their left or right to move closer to each other. Kagome and Sango swung the fans before fanning themselves as they moved closed to the audience. They quickly tossed the fans to each other before pulling out their second fans hidden in their obi. They juggled the fans behind and across their backs before closing both of their fans and putting them both back in their obi's and sliding back into place.

kono namida de ubaeru hodo ni  
inochi wa moroku te hakanaku te

They did two back flips before landing perfectly next to each other.

_subete ni otozureru  
owari o  
'kyoufu' to nageku no ka_

They spun away from each other before quickly pulling out one of their fans and holding it in front of their faces.

shuuen o utau kinsenka  
shizuka ni sakihokoru  
nikushimi mo  
kanashimi mo  
sono ne de takuri yose te

Kagome ans Snaog did the quick moves that they had practiced so hard to memorize. One hand spun the fan in a particular way, the other was held at a certain position in front of them.

_shuuen o utau kinsenka  
sabishi sa o uruosu  
sosoga re nai ame o motome te  
same nai nemuri ni tsuku_

They spun it a couple of more times before closing the fan and tossing it in the air before doing a cart wheel and then catching them perfectly. They quickly closed the fans and put them in their obis before taking a step forward.

_kioku o saku ai go u  
koyoi no aizou  
kako to ima no  
adana mi ni midasa re te  
oku suru tamashii  
sono tadori tsuku hate ni  
nani ga mi rareru no daro u_

The lights dimmed where Kagome stood, only leaving Sango visible. A fan from where Kagome stood was tossed into the air, the spot light followed it as it fell into Sango's hand. She spun and dipped down onto the floor before laying Kagome's fan there and scooting back, out of the spot light tha had been on her.

kono ryoute de mamori kiru ni wa  
uragiru kotoba ga oo sugi te  
itsuzoya  
mi ta ai o shinji  
setsuna o ikinuki tai

The light where Sango had been had disappeared and the light where Kagome had been appeared. She took a step forward before doing a side aerial towards the fan she tossed Sango earlier and picking it up. She tossed the fan in the air and then balanced it on top of her hand.

shuuen o utau kinsenka  
shizuka ni sakihokoru  
itoshi sa mo  
koishi sa mo  
sono wa de tsutsumikon de  
shuuen o utau kinsenka  
sabishi sa o uruosu  
sosoga re nai ame o motome te  
same nai nemuri ni tsuku

The spotlight turned on where Sango stood and the rolled their bodies before jumping to the side and tossing their fans in front of them.

itsuka kibou mo zetsubou mo mu ni naru toki ga kure ba  
makoto no shozai ni kizuku daro u

The lights flashed on and off as the girls danced around the stage.

_ikirukotohakurushii  
soredemo kokoniitai  
kokoro ga kishimuotoha  
madaikiterutoiu shoukodakara_

The lights turned off completely, leaving only the glow in the dark fans visible. The girls twirled before jumping and then repeating the actions across the stage gracefully.

tatoe kodoku ni naro u tomo

The lights slowly dimmed on as the girls did a flip.

shuuen o utau kinsenka  
shizuka ni sakihokoru  
nikushimi mo  
kanashimi mo  
sono ne de taguri yose te  
shuuen o utau kinsenka  
sabishi sa o uruosu  
sosoga re nai ame o motome te  
same nai nemuri ni tsuku

They repeated the steps to the chorus.

kono hana o karasa nu you ni to  
aragau daichi no kate o sui  
hibiku tomurai no rekuiemu  
kawai ta kaze ni tokeru

Flowers fell from above the stage as the girls ended with the fans covering their faces. Everyone clapped as the stage curtains closed in front of them before scattering about.

Inuyasha was one of the people cheering for them in the crowd. He was proud of Kagome and Sango. They worked hard on their dance and it showed. He wouldn't even know that Kagome was sick from her dancing, her moves weren't sloppy or anything.

Right before he could go behind the side curtain, Sango stepped out with a huge, almost creepy smile on her face.

"Good job out there, you guys looked good." Inuyasha congratulated.

Sango nodded her head. "Yea, we try, we did an amazing job didn't we?"

Inuyasha tried to step around her, but she stepped in front of him. "...You guys did...I'm going to go congratulate Kagome...sooo." He tried moving around her, but she did it again.

"Oh, look, we're doing the awkward dance."

"How about you step left and I step left."

"Okay, on the count of three. 1.2.3."

Sango moved right and Inuyasha moved left. "Okay, what the hell?"

"Did you mean your right of my right?"

Inuyasha brought a hand up to his face. "Just move."

"Ummm...our dance was really good right?"

"Perfect, just perfect." He said as he tried to step around her again.

She cleared her throat. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you don't want to talk to me."

"It's not that, I just want to see my girlfriend."

"Miroku didn't come see me, why don't you go find him for me?"

"Okay, after I see my girlfriend."

"But, I want to se-"

Inuyasha pushed his way past her and wet behind the curtains.

"What the hell! ?" Inuyasha yelled at he looked at the sight in front of him.

In front of him, Kagome was sitting on the couch with tears streaming out of her eyes with her head in her arms. Miroku was rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

Inuyasha ran up to her and got down on his knees. "Kagome what's wrong?" She simply shook her head slowly. "What's wrong with her?" He asked while looking at Miroku.

"She can't breath." He listened closely and could hear her wheezing. "She could barely breath before, but now she can breathe more. Just a second ago, no air was coming in or going out, but now she's breathing a lot more."

"I'm about to call a hospital." Sango pulled out her phone.

"Stop!" Kagome chocked out.

"What do you mean stop? ! Do you not see how serious this is?" Sango asked as she dialed the number.

Kagome got up and took the phone from her before erasing the number.

"Give her the phone! You're acting like you've lost your mid." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome simply sat back on the couch and began texting something into it. She handed Miroku the phone when she was done.

Sango and Inuyasha waited for Miroku to read it out loud. "She said just give her fifteen minutes, she can feel herself getting better." Kagome nodded her head when he was done reading it.

"I can." She added.

"No, Kagome you're not thinking. Supposing we brush this off and it's something that should be looked into more?" Sango replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her. "Just...let me do...the dance..."

"Kagome you're sick as fuck, if you think I'm going to let you dance, you thought wrong." Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome took the phone from Miroku, erased what she wrote and wrote something else. Miroku looked at it. "She said, now do you see why I didn't want him to see me like this?..That's directed to you Sango."

"You didn't want me in here because you didn't want me telling you what's best for you? Fine, do whatever the hell you want then. Go ahead and dance and get sicker, that's what's gonna' happen if you don't sit down and take it easy."

"I'm gonna' dance." She took in a deep, slow breath of air. Compared to how she was 5 minutes ago, she was glad that she could take in as much air as she was getting at the moment. "See...I'm nearly...all good." She lightly coughed into her hand.

"Sorry, but I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one, it's just not a good idea, you need to rest." Sango said.

She took the phone from Miroku and typed something in before handing it to Miroku again. "She said just let me do this one dance, and then I'll go home and rest. If I don't do this dance I'll be really mad at myself."

'I'm dating an idiot.' Inuyasha couldn't help but think that. "You can do it another time."

She thought about it. "I...don't know...I guess... Can someone ple...please, bring Kouga here?"

"I'm on it." Sango said as she went out the curtain.

"Do you want any water?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Sprite."

"I'll get it." Miroku said as he got up from the couch.

That left only Inuyasha and Kagome in the room. Inuyasha was mad at her now. He couldn't believe how careless she could be about her own health.

"I know what...you're thinking." She said.

"I bet you do, you can be really stupid sometimes." He sat on the couch next to her.

She had a frown on her face. "Sorry."

"...How's the breathing going?" He asked.

He wished he wouldn't have yelled at her and called her names. Sure, he knew she could be stupid, but it didn't mean telling her would make the situation any better. Now she was frowning, he felt bad.

"It's better."

A dry silence passed between them. Inuyasha was about to say something, but then Kouga came through the curtain.

"Can you...leave?" She asked while looking at Inuyasha.

"I'll stand over there, but I won't leave." He said while pointing to the curtains.

Kagome just sighed in return. Inuyasha didn't trust her to be alone with him for a second, so it was either he stays next to her or the farthest away, but in view, which was near the curtain. He walked over to the curtain and didn't even glance at Kouga as he brushed by him.

Kouga walked over to the couch and she stood up. "Listen, can we...do the dance another time?" Kagome drew out slowly.

"Why? We worked hard for tonight?"

"I'm sick and I'm having trouble breathing." Kagome hated how slow she had to talk and how many breaths she had to take just to form one sentence.

"So, you danced perfectly fine out there, I'm sure you can do it again."

"Kouga, I'm not well enough to dance, we have to do it another time. Is next week okay?"

He shook his head. "No, but today is. It's either today or no day."

Kagome did not like where this conversation was heading. "It'll have to be no day then."

"We made a deal, it's either you dance or I let a certain someone know your little secret."

Kagome looked at the floor. "I just, I can't. Can we just please do this another day?"

Kouga roughly grabbed her chin and jerked it up. That's where Inuyasha stepped in. He grabbed Kouga's hand and non to gently placed it back at his side before pulling Kagome away from him. "What the hell is the problem?"

Sango and Miroku walked in , Miroku with sprite in his hand.

"You know the deal Kagome, do you really want to blow it?" Kouga asked.

"Okay, I'll dance."

"Good, be ready in eight minutes." Kouga said with a smile before pushing his way part Sango and Miroku and leaving.

"Kagome, why the hell would you listen to him?"

She sighed. "We made a deal I can't break, he's just too stubborn."

"Do I have to beat him up?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head before turning to Sango. "Sango, do you mind helping me get ready?"

"I actually do, I don't want you dancing when you're this sick."

"Okay, I can do it myself then."

Sango could tell from the look on Kagome's face that she didn't want to dance now, but she was still determined to get on the stage. "Finneee...I'll help." She took the sprite from Miroku and walked up to Kagome.

"Miroku, get the song prepared and Inuyasha go to the front." Kagome said as she walked to her dance bag. She left not room for discussion as she closed the door behind her and Sango tot he dressing rooms.

Inuyasha sighed, his girlfriend would be the cause of his death. Miroku and Inuyasha walked to the front and then parted ways. Inuyasha would kill Kouga if he ever got the chance. Who the hell makes someone dance when they're sick?

It wasn't until then that something hit him. He walked back behind stage to see Kagome in new clothes. She was in a black tank top and forest green camouflage shorts. Black high knee socks adorned her legs and she wore black converses on her feet.

Kagome was about to ask what he was doing back, but he go straight to the point. "There won't be any touching, will there?"

"No, just hovering. I've made that perfectly clear."

"Good, I don't want to start the new year off with a fight."

"Okay, wish me luck. I go on in 2 minutes."

He didn't want to wish her anything, she shouldn't even be dancing. He couldn't understand why she was letting him push her around. Whatever their stupid deal or bet or whatever it was about was stupid.

"Eh." He just kissed her on the cheek before going into the crowd of people that were waiting for the second dance.

It wasn't a long wait, Miroku turned on the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, just twenty more minutes until a new year, is everyone excited?"

"YEAAA!" Everyone yelled

"Well, before we go into a new year, here's one last quick dance by one of our very own graceful's, Kagome, and...a guy, Kouga." Everyone clapped and cheered.

The lights dimmed as Miroku started the music. The beat started playing and the stage curtains pulled back, revealing Kouga and Kagome who were simply rocking their hips to the beat.

(Turn Me On [REMIX] -Kevin Lyttle) (a/n:Listen to remix, not original)

_For the longest while we jamming in the party  
And you wining on me  
Pushing everything up  
Right back on top of me  
_

Kagome walked up to Kouga and got close enough (but not to close) and rolled her body before walking away from him.

But if you think you're gonna get away from me

Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

_You better change your mind  
You're going home  
You're going home with me tonight_

His hands moved in a rhythmic manner down to her butt before lightly grasping it. Kagome looked up at him like he had lost his mind before breaking a part to do another dance move.

'Oh my god, Inuyasha will not be happy...' Kagome was too busy focusing on her dance moves to worry about what Inuyasha would say when he got a hold of her. She specifically told him _not_ to touch her.

_Let me hold you__  
__Girl, caress my body__  
__You got me going crazy__  
__You turn me on__  
__Turn me on_

She spun into Kouga's arms before running her hands down his sides and then taking a step and breaking down into the dance moves they had choreographed.

Let me jam you  
Girl wine all around me  
You got me going crazy  
You turn me on  
Turn me on

Kouga stepped up behind her and wrapped a hand around her waist before letting her body roll against him and flipping her behind his back.

Kagome could feel her movements getting sluggish as the song went on.  
_  
The girl, ya nah go get way tonight  
If she think mad man nah go fight  
Me done feed her with popcorn and Sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite_

Kouga took Kagome's hand and pulled her towards him. _  
_

_Ooh yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
_

Kagome frowned as she messed a step in the dance, she quickly caught up the movements Kouga was doing. She thanked god that it wasn't very noticeable.

_One hand on the ground and  
Bumper clock sky high  
Wining hard on me  
Got my Python  
Hollerin' for mercy yeah hey ai_

Kagome's already pounding head started to hurt even more, and she felt her hot body getting hotter as she did the moves. Before she could do the next move fatigue got to her. She felt her bdy slowly relax before her vision went dark.

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at an unconscious Kagome on his lap. After she passed out, he went crazy. Kouga left the club with a punch to the face and now all that was left to do was what until Kagome woke up. People we're screaming in the crowd, Miroku was the one that had to quiet them down.

He brushed a hand through Kagome's hair. This was the worst New Years of his life, he wanted Kagome to be okay, but he wouldn't know for sure until she woke up. She had been out for a good thirty minutes. Her fever was high and Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

If he took her to the hospital then her mother would have to come and it'd just be a mess, he's sure that Kagome wouldn't want that, but he also knew it'd be best. He sighed, if only she wasn't so high maintenance.

Kagome slowly woke up. She cringed when the dim light above her hit her eyes. She tried to sit up, but Inuyasha held her down.

"Are you okay? Inuyasha asked.

"Yea..." Aside from the fever and the dull ache she felt in her head, she felt alright.

"Do you need to go a doctor or hospital?" She shook her head. "You sure, how many fingers?" He held up 3 fingers.

"3."

"Okay, let's go then."

Kagome went in the back and slipped her jeans over her shorts before putting on her jacket. Inuyasha let Myouga know that Kagome was alright and that they were leaving before walking out the back door. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back as they walked.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked.

"Just a little over 1:10 on January 1st." He said without looking at his watch.

She frowned. "I missed the countdown.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "We can have our own count down, starting from 10."

Kagome's frown turned into a slight smile. "Okay"

"10." Inuyasha started.

"9." Kagome replied softly.

"8." Inuyasha sung.

"7." Kagome said in Spanish.

"6."

"5." Inuyasha lightly set Kagome on her feet before pulling her into a hug.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1." They said together.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips. "Now, let's get you home princess." He picked her up bridal style before walking again.

"Do I ever feel heavy?"

"Hell yea you do."

"Get used to it." Kagome said as she closed her eyes.

When Inuyasha was sure that Kagome was safe and sleeping in bed. He kissed her quickly and left. Like stated before, his girlfriend would be the death of him.

* * *

Authors Note:

Happy Birthday to me! ^-^

-Yes today's my birthday blah blah blah blee blee blee...ya

-(i had to rush the ending, sorry. I also barely even checked over it for grammatical errors, sorry again.)

**If you want to see what Kagome's and Sango's kimono's looked like, leave it in a review or pm me. I drew some designs way back over the summer. (I knew i'd have a chapter out with them in kimono's at the time)**

Please do not expect a chapter for a good 3 weeks or so. (I was gonna post on V-day..if that's in 3 weeks." I tripped today and injured my hand really badly, I almost didn't even post this chapter because it wasn't done, but I said I would so I had to.

Like I said before, injured hand (its really bloody right now) lol, so i'm not gonna type much. Bye :)

Oh and thank you for all for the reviews last chapter!

CHAPTER COUNT DOWN: 12!

Pages-24

Words-9282


	16. If It's Not One Thing It's Another

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: I apologize for the incompetence of the writer of this story. She clearly has no feelings of consideration since she hasn't updated in what feels like a long time. She will pay for this and will suffer horribly. She also, doesn't own me or the other characters. She simply writes crap down and posts it. That is all...Thank you...Pip pip cheery o' and all that good stuff.

* * *

**The Last Dance**

_Chapter 16_

_**If It's Not One Thing It's Another**_

* * *

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered into the phone.

"I love you too." Kagome muttered back weakly before yawning. "I'll call you again tomorrow when I'm up."

"And I'll be waiting."

Kagome said good bye before hanging up on him.

Inuyasha sighed as he shut his phone and threw it in a bean bag chair close to his bed. He hadn't seen Kagome in a week. Ever since the incident at the club he's been letting her rest at home. On the third day of them being apart, she called him, saying that she was well enough to talk. After that they began talking every day on the phone.

He missed his Kagome a lot.

'Maybe I'll visit her tomorrow.' He thought as he turned off the light and got in bed.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke up groggily. He didn't feel like going to school, simple as that. He had too many tests to even think about ditching. He went to the bathroom and washed up before throwing on a graphic tee and skinny jeans.

As he was getting ready, his phone vibrated.

Inuyasha grabbed it from the bean bag chair he had thrown it in and flipped it open. He smiled when he saw it was a text from Kagome.

_ -Hey, babe. I hope you had a wonderful sleep. If you're not up yet (I'm sure you are though) look at this text as a wake up text! So...Good morning and I hope you have a wonderful day. I miss you sooo much. Please call me when you get the chance, I'm lonely! Well, I'm going back to sleep now, I woke up just to text you this, so I guess this is me saying good night? -_

Inuyasha quickly text back.

_-I'll text you during lunch break, get some good rest.-_

He missed her so much. He grabbed his back pack and started his walk to school. When he got to school he walked up to Sango and Miroku, whom were waiting by the school stairs.

"Hey, you." Sango said with a wave. "Did you hear from Kagome?"

"Yup, she sent me another good morning text. I was thinking of going to her house after school, it's been a week now, so I'm sure she's a lot healthier. Wanna come with?"

Sango frowned. "Can't, I have to stay for my club."

Miroku shook his head. "I have work to make up."

"Your loss."

"So true, class is so boring without her." Sango said. The first bell began ringing. "And now it's almost time to go off to one of my boring classes."

"At least you get to see me at lunch." Miroku said, looking on the bright side. She looked warily at Miroku before walking away. He turned to Inuyasha and smirked. "She loves me."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Yea, sure, if that's what you want to call it I won't complain." And with that said, he walked to his first class.

Miroku watched Inuyasha walk away. "You love me too!"

* * *

Inuyasha dialed Kagome's number into his phone. After 2 long classes, it was finally lunch time. It rung for a second before she picked up.

"Hi." She answered groggily.

"You sleepin'?"

"Uh-huh."

Inuyasha sighed. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, bye."

They hung up. Inuyasha laid his head on the lunch table. The one thing he had looked forward to was now gone. The only reason he hadn't fallen asleep in any of his classes and actually paid attention today was because he knew he could talk to Kagome.

"You talk to Kagome?" Miroku asked when he sat down.

"No, she was sleeping." Inuyasha messed with the hush puppies on his tray. There was no way he was going to eat that crusty looking crap.

"Ah, well that's what sick people do."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yea, I guess so."

A dry silence passed between them. "Sooooooo...I was thinking we could take the girls out on a double date. You know, when Kagome's better."

"That'd be fun, I wanted to take Kagome out anyway."

The boys started discussing where they'd take the girls to and what they were going to do throughout their lunch break.

By the time school let out, Inuyasha was tired, but not tired. Tired because it was lonnnng day of school, not tired because he planned on dropping by Kagome's house. He walked to the store and bought a small teddy bear that said get well before walking to Kagome's house.

As he was walking there, Drinkin' Boys by Dj Ozma started playing as his phone vibrated. Inuyasha shook his head, when he saw the caller I.d.

"Why must she go through my phone and change her ring tone?" He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I was still really tired."

"It's not a problem, don't worry about it. I have a surprise for you."

"Ohh, a surprise? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"You'll get it the next time I see you."

"Oh, okay." Kagome stirred on the other end. "So how was your day at school?"

"Not as good as it could've been."

"Awww, because you didn't see me?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "How'd you know?"

"Call it a hunch, it's okay though, my day was just as bad since I didn't get to see you."

Inuyasha began walking up the stairs to get to Kagome's house. 'I hate how long these damn stairs are.' "Well, that's about to change."

When Inuyasha was at the top of the stairs he stared at a black Mercedes parked in the front. 'Her mom must be home, I'll just climb the tree and go through her window.'

As Inuyasha was walking towards the tree on the side of Kagome's house, the door to the front of the house opened. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at who was coming out.

'Damn, didn't make it.' Inuyasha turned his body to the front, so it'd look like he was coming towards the front door instead of sneaking in through the side.

"Hi, you're here to see Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked out. She picked up a newspaper that was thrown to the side. "Come in."

Inuyasha mentally grumbled to himself as he walked the rest of the way to her house. He stepped into the house and took off his shoes. "Sorry for the intrusion." Inuyasha said politely.

"It's okay." She turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Oh, now I remember you, you were the young man playing tonsil hockey with my daughter." She said with a laugh.

Inuyasha's cheeks turned a shade of crimson red. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh...Yea."

Kagome's mother simply smiled and pointed up stairs. "No making out when you see her."

"...Okay." He said before walking up stairs. He probably wouldn't because she's sick, but there won't be any promises.

Inuyasha quietly walked up stairs, when he was in front of Kagome's door he knocked.

"What?" Kagome called out. Inuyasha knocked again. "The doors open mom." Inuyasha began to do beats on the door. He was satisfied when he heard Kagome get out of bed and walk to the door.

Kagome opened the door and nearly screamed.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" A huge smile appeared on her face.

When he saw her, it was like the sun began shining, he really did miss her. She looked a lot healthier now, he could still tell she was a little sick, but she looked a lot better.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug. Seeing her was the greatest gift he could ask for right now.

"I missed you too." He pulled back and held out the bear. "This is for you."

"Awww, you're so sweet." She took the bear and hugged it before pulling him into her room and closing the door. She sat on her bed and put the bear in her lap. "Did you forget you were on the phone with me?"

Inuyasha looked at his phone. "Oh, sorry." In all honestly, he had completely forgotten.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again or I'll kill you." Kagome said as she made the bear dance.

"I'll be sure to do it again now." He said as he sat next to her.

"Go ahead, try me, don't think I'm not afraid to do it."

"Alright, next time I talk to you on the phone, ima' do it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll be sure not to talk to you on the phone anymore."

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer. "Then how are you going to talk to me until you get better enough to go to school?"

"Text." Kagome said as if it were obvious. "Anyways, I think I'll be good enough to come to school in 2 days, yay."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yea, I've been on bed rest for too long. I'm ready to get out of the house."

"Just make sure your completely better before you even think of leaving the house."

"Not a problem, all I have is a little tickle in my throat. Hows work been without me?"

"Eh...not as fast as it normally goes, we've gotten more business since New Years, so we have a lot more people to handle."

Kagome smiled. "Good, the more the merrier. Has Kouga shown up at the club?" Inuyasha frowned. "I'm just curious."

He grunted. "Yea, he showed up once apparently, but I wasn't working that day lucky enough for him. He would've gotten another punch in the cheek to match the one I gave him on New Years."

"Violence is never the answer."

"What I did can't be classified as violence, I was only doing what I felt was right, which was justice in itself. He put his hands on a girl, my girlfriend at that, so he got a small hit in the face."

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"What I did was right, and what he did was wrong, so that's one right and one wrong. That doesn't apply to what happened."

Kagome lightly shoved him. "You know what I mean."

"I got it, I got it. Why are you asking about him anyways?"

Kagome shook her head. "No reason, he just kept calling my phone and I didn't pick up, so I was wondering if he was looking for me..."

"And..."

"And?"

"And, there most be something else, the way you ended the sentence says there's more. You kind of dragged on."

Kagome lightly chuckled. "Are you sure you're not just looking into this a bit too much?"

"I'm sure, now tell me."

"Nothing."

"Seriously, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"I'll bring out the tickle monster if you don't tell me."

"No, stop, I'll scream rape." Kagome hated being tickled, most people did.

"You'll be lying." Inuyasha said as he flexed his fingers.

"I'll tickle you back." Kagome said as she poked him.

"I'm not as ticklish as you are."

"Stoooop, I'm not kidding." Kagome said as she tried to get up.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "You're not going anywhere."

"I am-"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, her door burst open. Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at the unexpected guest.

"Miss me?" Kouga asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha began growling. "Inuyasha, just ignore him. I'm sure he'll leave soon when he see's that I don't want to talk to him."

Kagome's words didn't seem to calm him down at all. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my girl."

Inuyasha began laughing as he stood up. "Your girl? Did you not see my arm around her?"

"She's just leading you on, I'm surprised you can't see that. She wouldn't settle for you when she has me around."

Kagome stood up. "Kouga, get out."

Kouga shook his head. "Don't try to act all big and mighty now that your little boy toy is with us. Don't forgot what I hold over you."

"And don't forget what I hold over you, can you please just get out?" Kagome asked, slightly sweetening her voice.

"No, I came all this way just to see you, so kick your friend out so we can talk."

"Or how about you simply leave?"

"If I leave there'll be consequences." Kagome stayed quiet. "Alright, I'll leave. Oh, and you." Kouga turned to Inuyasha. "Before you began backing up your _girlfriend." _He used air quotes. "You might want to make sure that you're actually her boyfriend. As far as her mother knows, she's been going out with me for quite some time now."

"Get out!" Kagome yelled.

Kouga smiled before closing the door behind him.

"Just ignore what he said." Kagome said as she looked at him. She could tell his mind was churning with ideas.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, just-"

"Why does you mom think your going out with him?" He asked, cutting her off.

Kagome sighed. 'Why does he always have to start trouble everywhere he goes?' She bit her lip. "He might have told my mom that him and I were going out."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing..." Kagome hoped that it didn't sound as bad as she thought it did.

"You said nothing! ?" Okay, so it sounded as bad.

"No, it's not like that! I mean...er..."

"What, so you didn't want to tell your mom the small fact that you're going out with me! ?" Inuyasha was clearly fed up.

"It's not like I told her! Kouga was-"

"I don't want to hear it, there shouldn't be any reason why you couldn't have told your mom that you weren't going out with him."

"Inuyasha, just listen."

"No, I'm pissed off now! Have fun with your boyfriend." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and walked out, he slammed the door behind him.

Kagome opened it and followed after him. "Inuyasha, wait!"

Inuyasha flew passed the living room where Kagome's mother was at and put on his shoes. "Why should I?" He asked as he opened the front door.

"Because you haven't even let me tell you what's really going on."

"I know enough." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kagome frowned, she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She knew that if she followed Inuyasha, he'd just run off and get even madder. She officially felt like the worst person in the world.

"Kagome, what was that all about?" Her mother asked, when she saw her daughters face, she pulled her into a hug. "Kagome, whats wrong?"

Kagome shook her head as she pulled away from her mother. "What's wrong? It's the fact that you believe whatever Kouga says!"

"Honey, what happened with you and your friend has nothing to do with me, if you want to talk about it-"

"No, it does! You don't even know what the problem is and you assume you have nothing to do with it!"

"Kagome-"

"Just forget it, Kouga and I aren't going out!" Kagome said as she went up stairs. Her mother called for her to come back, but she ignored her. Kagome didn't mean to yell at her mother, she really didn't. Kagome never corrected her mother when she kept saying that they were going out, so it was blatantly her fault.

She cried for a while before deciding that crying wouldn't get her anywhere. She tried to call Inuyasha when she was done crying. It rung twice before it went straight to voice mail. She called five more times before she stopped. Maybe giving him some time to think would be best? Maybe after a while he'd listen to what she had to say.

* * *

Like Kagome said, she'd be back at school in two days. She walked to the stairs where she met the group at times. As she was sitting on the stairs, she tied the lace on her brown boots.

"Kagome!" Kagome smiled as she heard her best friends voice. She was hugged from behind.

"Sango, I missed you."

"And I missed you, it's been so long."

"We must catch up over tea and crumpets." Kagome said with a horrible British accent.

"Yes, yes, and those fish n' chips I bought just yesterday my dear." They both broke out laughing. "Come on, let's go buy a coffee from the school store."

"But what about-?" Kagome began.

"Eh, if Inuyasha's as mad as you say he is, he probably won't even show up and Miroku will find someone else to meet up with. Right now, is coffee time." Sango pulled Kagome from her seat on the stairs and began pulling her inside the school.

"I don't even like coffee that much."

"Fine, you can get a hot chocolate, but this girl is getting a nice hot steamy coffee."

"Okay, Ms. Sango."

"So, did you decide on what you're going to tell him?" Sango asked. Kagome had told Sango about her problem when they were talking on the phone. By the time they hung up on each other, Kagome still hadn't decided what to tell him.

"Well, I thought about what to tell him, then I decided I didn't know what to tell him so I ended up with the decision to just wing it when I get him cornered."

Sango shook her head as she walked up to the school store. "Ohh, the future you is going to hate you for not planning it out." She said before ordering a cappuccino.

"I know, I know, but if I'm honest with him and I tell him the truth I think he'll understand." Kagome said before ordering and paying for her drink.

"Sure, sure. Speaking of the devil." Sango pointed at Inuyasha. He was headed in their direction, but then he spotted the two and turned around. "Now's your chance."

"Wish me luck." Kagome said before she began walking in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome, he began speed walking. Kagome started jogging.

'Why did I wear my heels today?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha picked up his pace as he heard the taps of her heels pick up.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome said as she basically began running. When she caught up to him she grabbed onto his arm. "Listen to me."

"Get off of me." He said as he began wiggling his arms.

"Just hear me out, why won't you just listen to what I have to say?" Kagome asked as she held on tighter. She was trying her best not to spill her hot chocolate on the both of them.

"Because I don't want to hear what you have to say!" He said as if it were obvious. "Ya' know, it's a damn shame that I heard it from someone else and not you, well actually the whole thing is a damn shame."

"I'm trying to explain it to you, if you'd just listen! What's a good relationship without communication?"

Inuyasha finally got his arm free. "I don't know, why don't you ask Kouga?" Inuyasha said before stalking off.

Kagome sighed dejectedly, if anything, she had probably made him even madder. She walked to her locker before stopping.

"My day has already started off bad, do I really want to open my locker and find bad notes about myself?" She thought about it before starting the walk to her first class. "Guess, I'll be sharing textbooks all day."

* * *

Kagome frowned as she walked into the Mayonaka Odaru. Sadly, her huge jacket, scarf, and gloves, felt like thin paper against the cold wind that was blowing tonight. She walked to the back of the club to hang up her things.

"Hey." Miroku said as he walked in. "Cold night." He took off his jacket.

"Very cold night, it's going to be even worse walking back home."

"Not if I give you a ride home, I could drop you off later on."

Kagome's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yea, if you and Yasha' get everything patched up." He said with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm trying to do, is he at work already?"

"Yea, working the bar."

"Perfect, I have to wait tables. I have a good ten minutes before my shift starts."

"Good luck."

"I'll need it." Kagome said before walking over to the tables.

She began walking across the dance floor towards Inuyasha. As she was walking, one tall young man stepped in front of her and then she lost track of him.

"Damn it." She said as she tried to look over the crowd for a pair of cute dog ears. "I won't be able to get to him with all of these people in my way."

She started walking onto the dance floor when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey, Hojo." Kagome said as she looked up at one of her usual customers.

"Hey, how are you? I've been coming here everyday to see if you were okay."

Kagome smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm really happy I'm not sick anymore. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Glad to hear you're doing good." He said with a genuine smile. "I couldn't believe you actually danced when you were as sick as you were."

"Yea, neither can I." Kagome said as she looked around.

"You looking for someone?"

"Uh...yea. I'm sorry, I really need to go find someone." Kagome said with an apologetic look.

"It's all good, I'll catch you around the club."

They said their good byes before parting ways. Kagome ran around looking for Inuyasha for a good five minutes. If he was trying to avoid her, he was doing a very good job of it. When she was walking to the bar, she nearly screamed in joy when she saw a head of silver hair walking. She ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm.

'There's no way I'm letting him get away this time.' Kagome gave Inuyasha a firm look. "Inuyasha, we have to talk." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome cut him off. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Well, that's too bad, because there's nothing to talk about." Inuyasha said as he looked away from her.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk about this. I know this is completely-"

"And utterly." Inuyasha threw in.

Kagome sighed. "My fault, _BUT_- if you'd just let me explain how the situation came up-"

He cut her off. "The point is that the situation shouldn't have even come up. How would you feel if I did that to you?"

"I'd feel hurt, but you don't even know the whole story yet."

Inuyasha shook his head and yanked his arm out of Kagome's grip. "I'm getting mad about it again."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to stop bothering you until we clear this up."

"Tell me how that works out for you." He said before walking away.

Kagome followed him through a crowd of people. "Ya' know, if you don't give me a proper opportunity to explain why my mom thought what she thought then you'll keep misunderstanding. I want to make everything right between us." Inuyasha walked faster. "Are you trying to tell me you want to break up? Over something like this? If you'd just listen this whole thing could be over with."

Kagome stopped when someone walked in front of her, but then quickly caught up to him. "It's not like I can't understand why you're mad, but I think that if you just give me a fair chance I could-"

Kagome stopped when Inuyasha walked into the one room she couldn't walk into.

_The mens' bathroom._

"Inuyasha, come back out here!" Kagome yelled through the door. "If you don't come out in the next five seconds I will come in there young man! Okay, I'm about to count down! Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Zero...in a half... Inuyasha, stop! I really want to talk, but I _really_ don't want to go in there!"

Kagome waited a minute before gathering her courage and pinching her nose. She pushed the door open and walked in. She was surprised at the lack of smell, the boys restroom at school smelled worse than the bathroom here...where people throw up. That's a shame.

A guy washing his hands stared at her.

"We are at a club, you should expect girls to be in the men's bathroom." Kagome said before turning to Inuyasha."

He looked at her before walking into one of the stalls and closing it. Kagome walked up to the door.

"Inuyasha, no matter what we have to talk this out. We can't just not talk when one bad thing comes our way. Like I said before, I can completely understand why you're mad and hurt, but if I were in your position I'd at least trust that you had a reason behind letting someone think that you were dating someone you hated."

She didn't get a response so she continued. "If you'll let me, I'll explain how everything came up." A man walked into the bathroom and walked up to a urinal. Kagome watched him unzip his pants before stopping him. "Can you...uh...do that in a stall...or hold it possibly?"

The guy looked at her. "I _could_..."

Kagome turned her back to him with a sigh, have people no shame? Even though she couldn't say anything because she shouldn't even be in the mens' bathroom, but still. "Inuyasha, all I'm trying to say is, this whole thing was a freak accident and it won't happen again, I promise. It'd be better if we could talk in person instead of through the stall."

"You pregnant or something?" The guy who was done peeing asked as he zipped up his pants.

There were no words to describe how disgusted Kagome was at the moment. "...No, I'm not pregnant...thanks for asking?"

"Well, you made this awkward." He said as he went to wash his hands.

'No, you made it awkward when you walked into the bathroom, unzipped your pants, and started pissing in the urinal!' Kagome contemplated saying. She decided not to continue a conversation with him. "So...will you please come out?"

She was satisfied when she heard the door click and he walked out. "You've got two minutes." Inuyasha said.

"Can we leave the bathroom please?" She asked.

They walked out of the bathroom and then outside. Kagome sat on the curb and Inuyasha sat next to her.

"Thanks for hearing me out."

"One minute forty seconds." He replied.

"Short version of the story, the day you asked me out was the day that Kouga told my mom that him and I were going out and I didn't say anything because I was trying to figure out why he would tell my mom that, plus I knew that if I tried to tell my mom that we weren't going out then that'd just cause a lot of trouble, not that him telling my mom that we were going out _wouldn't_ cause problems, but I don't care anymore because what I was trying to prevent happened. My mother already knows Kouga and I are _not_ going out because I told her, and that's pretty much the whole story in one short version." Kagome rushed out.

She looked at Inuyasha for a reaction. He stared at her before saying, "That went over a minute and forty seconds."

"...Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Kagome asked. Sango was right, she really did hate past Kagome for not planning out what to say. She wasn't expecting him to straight away forgive her, but she at least hoped for a 'now I understand.'

"That cleared up some things."

A soft wind blew, causing Kagome to shiver. "Oh..."

A quiet silence passed between the two of them. Kagome contemplated just getting up and leaving, it would be an understatement to say she felt horrible about the whole thing. Five minutes, turned into ten minutes of sitting in silence. Kagome was sure that their help would be needed inside the club at the moment.

"I was really pissed off." Inuyasha said.

His voice startled Kagome, she hadn't expected him to say anything. "...Yea."

"Even though you told me why you didn't say anything, I still don't get it. What's your deal with him?" He finally looked at Kagome.

"...Let's just call it blackmail." Kagome said honestly.

"Blackmail?"

She nodded her head. "He has dirt on me, but it's nothing to worry about."

"If he's using it to bother you then it _is_ something to worry about. I'm about one step from really fighting him."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing big." Kagome said as she stood up.

Inuyasha stood up as well. "You can't just say 'don't worry about it' and expect me to just leave it alone. I don't want you talking to him anymore, I don't care if he's your family friend, ex boyfriend, brother, or whatever else the hell he could be. I don't want you to be around him."

"Okay."

"What could he blackmail you about anyway?"

"Here's a hint, he could black mail me about something so simple and something so obvious to you and I."

Inuyasha thought about it, before deciding that he'd have to think more about it later. He didn't understand what she meant. "Well, just stay away from him."

Kagome didn't have any complaints with that. For now on, she was going to try even harder to avoid him. She started walking back inside, but Inuyasha grabbed onto her wrist. Without a word he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed deep into his hug.

'I hope no more problems come up in our relationship.' She thought.

"Let's go back inside." He interlocked his fingers with hers and led her inside.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat at one of the tables as they took their break. Kagome had finished telling Sango about what had happened.

"I'm glad you guys made up." She took a sip from her can of sprite. "I feel Inuyasha though, I'm ready to kick that Kouga kid in his balls"

"Yea." Kagome responded quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...feel like I'm doing everything right to do _wrong_ relationship. I'm really losing Inuyasha's trust."

"What is lost can be found." Sango responded wisely.

"Scuse' me?"

"I'm saying, you may be losing his trust, but you can always get it back, but I also think you're not losing it. He's just doing what every other partner in a relationship would do. If I heard that Miroku's mother thought he was going out with someone else, I'd be thinking, why does she think that, why didn't he tell her otherwise, and a bunch of other questions."

"I know, I put myself in this position and I know _he_ felt horrible, but I'm just thinking he doesn't trust me anymore after this problem and that's really not what I want. It makes me sad to think that he wouldn't trust me anymore."

"Don't think about it too much." She took another sip out of her can.

"So, hows your relationship with Miroku?"

"Wonderful, aside from the perverted things it's pretty much good."

Kagome smiled. "That's good, I knew you guys would make a cute couple, the way he asked you was so sweet."

"It was wasn't it? I couldn't believe that he could be that thoughtful." Sango said as her eyes followed a certain hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha, come here!" She yelled, waving him over.

Inuyasha walked over. "What's up?"

Sango smiled at Kagome. "Ya' see, my best friend here is really sad." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Kagome threw a confused look at Sango. "She thinks that you-"

When Kagome saw where Sango was headed with the conversation she quickly jumped out of her seat and covered her mouth. "-are very attractive." Kagome finished. "Sango, that's nothing he doesn't already know."

Inuyasha raised an eye brow. "Is there something else you're thinking?"

Kagome shook her head quickly. "No...No..." Sango started clawing at Kagome's hands. "Nothing at all, right Sango?" She made Sango nod her head. Kagome gave Sango a disgusted look when she licked Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha looked at the two. "If there's something you want to say, you can say it."

He wanted to hear whatever they were going on about. Clearly, it had to do with him.

Sango finally pried Kagome's hands off of her mouth. "Just tell him what you told me or I'll be forced to tell him that you think that he doesn't trust you anymore." Sango rushed out.

Kagome gave Sango a glare. Sango just smiled. She knew in a long run, she'd be helping Kagome out.

"That's not true." Inuyasha said before grabbing Kagome's drink and taking a sip. "I trust you just as much as I did before the situation."

"But-" Kagome started.

"Kagome, you told me the truth. It's not like you tried to lie and say that the things that idiot said weren't true and continue on lying. You were honest with me and told your mom the truth, so why should I trust you any less?"

"Awwwww." Sango said. "You've got an understanding boyfriend, what more could you ask for?"

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for trusting me, I guess your right..."

"Yea, next time, if you think somethings wrong in our relationship just come and talk to me about it." Inuyasha said before pecking her on the cheek and walking away.

He couldn't help but realize that what Kagome said a couple of days ago was true. What's a good relationship without communication? Instead of making her feel like she couldn't talk to him about things, he decided he'd work on doing the opposite. He did a lot of thinking while he was in that bathroom stall.

"See, everything's okay, I told you that you worry too much."

Kagome blushed. "Don't do that ever again, that was so embarrassing."

"You get embarrassed too easily."

"I do not, anyone would get embarrassed about that."

Sango rolled her eyes. "No, I think that's just you. I bet my bottom dollar that most people wouldn't get as embarrassed as you did about it."

"Speaking of bottom dollar, I have to ask Myouga something, I'll be right back."

"Sure, take your time." Sango said as she leaned back in her chair.

Kagome walked to the managers room and knocked on the door. As she went to pull on the door knob to open it, someone walked out.

"Oh." Kagome said as she looked at the man in front of her.

Said man smiled down at her. "Hi, haven't seen you in a while."

Kagome smiled back. "Well, you haven't really come around a lot, Naraku." Kagome hadn't seen Naraku, her semi-usual customer at the club, in a while. It wasn't until then that she noticed where he was coming from. "You were talking to the manager?"

"Yup, nothing but business."

"Oh, well I won't keep you long, it was nice catching up with you."

"It was, I'll be in town for a while so you should see me here again soon."

"Cool."

They shook hands before parting ways. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his business like farewell. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Myouga." Kagome said as she walked up to his desk, "Why the long face?" Kagome asked, noticing the distraught look on his face.

Myouga didn't say anything, as he turned a paper towards Kagome. Kagome picked it up and read it, her eyes widened as she continued to read it. Once she was done, she read it once more to make sure what she was seeing right.

"He bought Mayonaka Odaru?" She asked.

* * *

Authors Time:

Yup, I'm kind of back from a 3 month vaction from this website. Lol. I hope you guys missed me because I missed you. There isn't much to say, but to expect a lot of drama and what not in the chapters to come, I think you guys will like what I have cooking. Let the chapter count down begin :)))

May the odds be ever in your favor...as far as how many times I update in a month because i'm sure your ready for this story to end. Lol, yes...I am a Hunger Games fan...but Battle Royale is still beast! ! !...No one knows what that is :((((

Please just 5 reviews, I beg of thee! :D

**CHAPTERS REMAING**: _11_

Reviews:

SuperAlpha96**: **Lol, i'm glad you liked the songs. I had the song by the talented on my mind for quite sometime ^-^. Yup, Kouga sucks butt :). Yuppp, I hurt my hand, but its better now :D Nothing mre but a dark patch on my hand, if I would've injured my writing hand I would've died, thank god it was the left one :). ow I must review your amazing story, but the time you see this chapter I will have been reviewed lol.

Scorpioprincess18**:**Lol, thank you sooo much for the happy birthday wish :) haha, yup, I hate Kouga in this story as well. And yes ma'am I have healed completely and i'm back in action ^-^

**stormy : **I'm really glad you liked it! I love how their relationship is like that as well. I hope there's more mushy stuff to come in the future...I do...I haven't even started writing the next chapter lol. And thaks for the happy birthday wish ^-^. hope you enjoyed the chapter.

PrincessRini707**: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. thanks for the review


	17. Inuyasha Eats Kagome

Sorry for the chapter name, just wanted to get your attention (: Anyways...

Hello, hello, hello ;D

Guess what? I'm back! ! !

This past year I have focused mostly on my other story Graceful Mistake, and have been writing chapters for The Last Dance on the side so that I could update consistently when I came back...which is now...

I apologize for this long af wait. I swear I'll make it up to you guys as best I can. (o.o)

I have written EVERY chapter for The Last Dance BUT the last two! Why haven't I written the last two if I have been away for such a long time? Because I can't write them until I get the _**readers/reviewers input.**_ Depending on the **songs** you guys choose for the girls to dance to will determine pretty much the ending of one of the chapters and a few other things...that's why I need to update now.

I'm just here to let you guys know two things.

1.** I missed you guys soooo much**

and

2.Start reviewing your 'Last Dance' knowledge by rereading the chapters because I'm back baby :) And yes, it feels so good.

I wanted to give everyone a heads up to just glance at the story again so you won't be confused in the future chapters.

I'll update with a real chapter on the next holiday which is Labor day.

Again thank you everyone for sticking with me, and reading. After the week I post on labor day, I will update consistently every Friday (: Is that ok?

If you guys would rather me update every Saturday or Monday, I'll just post on that day, whatever works for you guys is fine (:

Again, my main reason for the long break was because I was writing chapters to keep from inconstant updates, but I should be able to update every week because I have pretty much all the chapters written (except for the chapters where I need your input)

If there are any type of questions you may have feel free to ask.

I missed you guys!

Thanks for reading, see you on labor day ;)))

xoxo ...Me

Again, thank you. I appreciate you all (o^-^o)

p.s. Sorry if there are any errors, I'm really rushing to get this 'i'm back' chapter out because im really excited to be back and too lazy to check it haha.


End file.
